Si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier
by Nuwie
Summary: TRADUCTION Alors que Sirius veut se débarrasser de ses souvenirs, Harry essaie désespérément de retrouver les siens. Que se passe t il lorsque l'un abandonne, et que l'autre se retrouve plongé dans des horreurs qu'il avait oubliées ?
1. Chapitre 1

Notes: Cette histoire et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent vraiment pas. Un, Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à J.K Rowling; deux, cette histoire je l'ai traduite d'une auteur américaine, Hilarity. 

J'en profite pour vous expliquer le titre de cette fic. Hilarity l'a intitulée "Acquainted with the Night", en référence à un poème de Robert Frost. Une fois traduite, la référence ne tenait plus, et j'ai donc préféré la changer totalement. J'ai alors pensé à une chanson de Francis Cabrel, que vous aurez peut-être reconnue. A chaque fois que je l'entends, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la relation Harry-Sirius… 

Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout. Bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre 1: Scones et rêveries

__

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." - Le Retour du Roi de J.R.R Tolkien (La chaleur même de mon sang semble s'être évaporée.)

__

2 mai 1996

Sirius offrait son visage à la pluie glacée, désirant tout à la fois qu'elle cesse et qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Après tout, la pluie décrivait si bien son humeur qu'il était presque réconfortant de sentir le monde pleurer avec lui. Un monde du moins: le monde qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, le seul qu'il ait jamais connu, et pourtant, celui qu'il détestait. Il le détestait avec une telle force qu'il l'avait quitté délibérèment; le monde, lui, ne voulait pas le quitter. Le trottoir moldu qu'il suivait se couvrait gentiment de nouveaux brins d'herbe et de différentes fleurs sauvages: un avant-goût de l'été qui viendrait dans quelques mois. Des arbres depuis peu en fleurs l'entouraient, rendus visqueux par la pluie. Leurs troncs couverts de mousse étaient semblables ˆ des serpents. Des serpents: Sirius sentit un grognement s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Les serpents lui rappelaient la chute de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il chassa cette pensée avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe et releva la tête à temps pour apercevoir le petit café moldu qui se trouvait le long de la rue. C'était dommage, vraiment, cette manière que les rues avaient d'entrecouper les parcs, aussi calmes en apparence soient-ils. C'était la seule chose qu'il regrettait de cet autre monde: son détachement, son isolement. Pourtant, il pouvait aussi être terrifiant et étouffant de par son intensité...

Sirius posa une main pâle et froide sur la poignée en cuivre de la porte et frissonna. Azkaban, bien qu'il en soit sorti depuis trois ans (et qu'il soit libre depuis dix mois), ne l'avait pas totalement abandonné. Il avait toujours l'air terriblement ailleurs, et ses yeux ne comptaient pas plus d'étoiles qu'il y a deux ans de cela. Il ne s'était pas non plus beaucoup occupé de ses cheveux. Il aurait pu les couper à l'aide d'un sort, mais il ne le faisait pas et les laissait pousser le long de sa nuque. A cette pensée, Sirius ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Au moins, ils ne descendaient plus jusqu'à sa taille et n'étaient plus aussi emmêlés, même si ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. 

"A quoi bon" était l'expression qui revenait le plus souvent dans ses pensées depuis ces derniers mois. Au début, il avait une motivation, une mission. La mission était remplie, mais elle lui avait coûté trop cher. Durant son absence, celui qui comptait tellement pour lui avait disparu. 

Une fois encore, Sirius mit fin à cette désagréable rêverie (foutus souvenirs !), et s'avanca jusqu'au comptoir de verre qui venait d'être nettoyé et recouvrait des étagères de pâtisseries moldues toutes fraîches. Cela, et le fait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le café, informa Sirius sur l'heure certainement encore matinale. Il grogna, passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants et attendit que quelqu'un vienne le servir. Du thé et un scone. Tout simplement. Du café l'exciterait beaucoup trop, et de toute façon il ne s'y était jamais vraiment habitué. En général, les sorciers européens n'aimaient pas trop le café, même si les américains l'appréciaient. 

Enfin, bien que Sirius se ficha passablement du temps que cela avait pris, une femme à l'air très fatigué et portant un tablier blanc déjà taché s'approcha du comptoir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil surpris en direction de Sirius (ce dernier, amusé, pouffa) et se placa discrètement (ou plutôt ostensiblement) près de la caisse. Sirius, bien qu'il se savait être la dernière personne à vouloir cambrioler un café moldu un samedi à 7 heures du matin, pouffa de nouveau en pensant à la facilité avec laquelle il pourrait ouvrir cette caisse. Sa baguette, la seule chose au monde qu'il possédait et DESIRAIT, ne le quittait jamais. Une habitude qu'il avait prise au début de sa mission, et avait gardée depuis. On lui avait donné cette baguette (au désaccord total du ministère, bien sûr) avant sa libération, et on l'avait libéré à la fin de sa mission. Voldemort était mort (l'était-il ? Sirius ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment), Pettigrew faisait partie des Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêtés, et on leur administrait du Veritaserum. C'était suffisant. Cornelius Fudge, quelle que soit la longueur de ce balai qu'il avait continuellement dans le cul, ne pouvait ignorer les faits et les preuves. 

Mais il pouvait ignorer un garçon de quatorze-bientôt-quinze ans, ou l'absence de ce dernier. Marrant. 

Sirius grogna de nouveau, avant de réaliser le temps qu'il prenait pour se décider. 

"Du thé." Il prit un moment pour examiner les présentoirs, les néons le 

faisant loucher. "Et un scone à la framboise."

La femme, paraissant visiblement soulagée du fait que Sirius n'était pas sur le point de l'assassiner (bien que, Sirius songea à nouveau, il aurait pu s'il voulait), sourit et lui demanda si c'était tout. Sirius fit signe que oui, et sortit de sa poche une poignée de dollars moldus. L'argent moldu n'était pas si difficile à gérer, et (après avoir changé la majorité des ses autres monnaies mondiales) il en avait suffisament pour un bon bout de temps. Il pensait bien ne pas pouvoir trouver un travail moldu, même s'il essayait. Que mettrait-il sur son curriculum, de toute façon ? A suivi l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Préfet les trois dernières années. Formé comme aurore. Ordre de Merlin, seconde classe (qu'on lui avait donné après sa mission). C'était franchement ridicule.

Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Avec comme prix la perte d'un être cher. Il s'en fichait complètement. Dumbledore (et même, bien que cela lui fasse mal d'y penser, Snape) avait insisté pour la première classe, mais Fudge, toujours guidé par son balai, ne l'avait pas permis. 

"Une sale histoire !", avait-il dit. 

Bien que malade à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Sirius avait donné son accord à Fudge. Il n'avait jamais protesté à voix haute, mais avait toujours donné son accord en silence. Snape avait reçu sa première classe, mais il semblait que la disparition de quelqu'un qui (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait JAMAIS, même pas maitenant) signifiait tant pour lui l'avait aussi secoué.

Retournant brusquement à la réalité et emportant son plateau vers la plus petite des tables, située dans un coin reculé du petit café, Sirius s'assit, sans aucune réelle intention de manger. Il se placa de manière à pouvoir observer la rue moldue qui passait devant le café. La route tournait en s'approchant du parc, direction le centre ville. En ce triste samedi matin, l'activité y était pourtant élevée. Un bus passa, ses deux étages passablement vides, suivi par une voiture avec un essuie-glace cassé.

Sirius se laissa fléchir par sa voix intérieure et but une gorgée de son thé. Il fit une grimace dégoûtée et réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien ajouté. Mais il était trop paresseux (ou il s'en fichait trop) pour s'en soucier, et, sans faire le moindre geste, il continua à boire, ignorant son scone. 

Une mère entra dans son champ de vision, accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants. Tous deux avaient l'air très excités en attendant à l'arrêt du bus. Sirius se prit à plaindre cette petite famille, car le bus venait de passer. La mère semblait l'avoir remarqué, elle paraissait très énervée et gifla le petit garçon. Un client ayant ouvert la porte et laissé entrer un courant d'air froid, Sirius put entendre ce qu'elle disait. 

"... ça suffit, Harry !", cria la femme. 

L'estomac de Sirius se serra et il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il avait tellement voulu oublier ce prénom. Il repoussa la tasse et la sous-tasse et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Cela faisait si mal de se souvenir, et pourtant il ne voulait jamais oublier. Mais l'oubli paraissait aussi douloureux que le souvenir, et les deux mettaient ses émotions en lambeaux. Rien n'était plus juste. 

Sirius releva la tête et regarda sa montre. Il était huit heures et demi. Il fut soulagé qu'il ne soit pas réellement sept heures, bien qu'il ait très bien pu ressasser des souvenirs pénibles durant cette dernière heure sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il se rendait toujours compte de ces souvenirs. C'était les pires. Ceux qu'il voulait oublier, et qu'il voulait garder tout à la fois. 

Une main sur son épaule forca Sirius à se reprendre. Il leva les yeux, étonné, et rencontra le visage inquiet d'un homme âgé.

"Vous allez bien, monsieur ?", lui demanda l'homme.

Sirius fit un effort sur lui-même pour sourire, et espéra qu'il avait réussi. Il se sentait paralysé.

"Tout va bien." Sirius tressaillit au son de sa propre voix. Il ne l'utilisait plus que rarement.

Cela semblait suffir à l'homme, qui s'assit à une table derrière Sirius et commenca à grignoter une autre sorte de scone. 

Le scone. Sirius baissa les yeux vers l'innocente pâtisserie, et ses framboises presque toutes dissimulées dans la pâte dorée. Il n'avait vraiment pas très faim, après tout. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé durant cette dernière année d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, sa cuisine en était peut-être en partie responsable. Même la magie ne pouvait aider ceux qui n'ont aucun talent culinaire à la base. 

Sirius soupira, se leva de la petite table métallique, oubliant la tasse vide et le scone, et rentra la tête la première dans quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un qui était très grand et très maigre. Sirius recula précipitamment, bafouillant des excuses, mais lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait il se paralysa à nouveau, la bouche ouverte. 

"Remus !", murmura Sirius, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que c'était vrai. Remus Lupin, qui se remettait encore du choc, sourit avec lassitude, et ajusta son manteau. 

Toutes sortes d'émotions traversaient l'esprit de Sirius comme il regardait son ami. Bien sûr, il voyait Remus environ deux fois par mois (et quelquefois lorsque ce n'était pas ce Remus du tout), mais à chaque rencontre il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. 

Remus sourit à nouveau, mais son sourire était moins jovial, et il semblait remarquer que Sirius n'y répondait pas aussi chaleureusement qu'il l'avait espéré.

"Salut Sirius", dit Remus.

"Remus", recommenca Sirius. "Que... ? Comment... ?"

Remus leva la main, et fit asseoir Sirius dans la chaise métallique qu'il venait de quitter.

"Avant que tu finisses de me poser tes questions, est-ce que je peux t'en poser une ?", demanda Remus de sa voix très calme de professeur.

Sirius sourit faiblement à cet essai flagrant de détendre l'atmosphère, et fit signe que oui.

"Est-ce que tu vas le manger, ou je peux l'avoir ?", demanda Remus en montrant le scone.

Sirius fit signe que oui, toujours trop paralysé pour formuler des phrases complètes et compréhensibles. 

Remus s'empara du scone, puis fit signe à Sirius qu'il pouvait continuer.

"Tu es... ?"

"Un loup-garou", interrompit Remus, paraissant toujours très amusé.

Sirius fronça les sourcils d'un drôle d'air, et croisa les bras. "Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Ah, il pouvait enfin parler. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?", demanda Sirius en se penchant en avant.

Remus, mordillant son scone, leva un sourcil en regardant Sirius. "En fait, je n'avais pas compris que tu étais ici", répondit-il.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé." Ou si ?, Sirius n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander à Remus, mais c'était moins "Que fais-tu ici ?" que "Pourquoi tu as besoin de venir me surveiller ? J'suis pas un gamin, merde !".

"Je sais", dit Remus. Sirius eut l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un livre de la Réserve. Trop de gens pouvaient lire en lui. D'abord, un vieil étranger, et maintenant, son meilleur ami.

Soudain, Remus eut l'air dégrisé. Il prit un air sérieux, posa la pâtisserie, regardant attentivement Sirius. Ce regard mettait Sirius mal à l'aise, et il tourna les yeux vers la femme et ses deux enfants. Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds s'appelait... Harry. Y penser faisait mal, donc il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner au regard attentif de son ami-professeur. 

"Sirius, je m'inquiète pour toi." Sirius grogna comme Remus commençait ce qu'il était persuadé être un long discours sur la nécessité de ne pas succomber aux ténèbres. Ou à la folie. 

"Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. Regarde-toi: tu es plus maigre que moi, et c'est moi qui suis atteint de lycanthropie !" Sirius se renfrogna à nouveau alors que Remus continuait. 

"Venu pour me faire la leçon, hein, Professeur ?", grogna Sirius. Remus le regarda fixement. "Et bien arrête, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur", conclut-il. Il voulait en dire plus, mais sa voix tremblait. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si accablé. 

"Tu ne m'écouteras jamais à moins d'y être obligé." Remus avait raison. Le loup-garou réfléchissait apparemment toujours sur le mode professeur. 

Le silence qui suivit donna à Remus l'opportunité de continuer, ce qu'il fit:

"Ressasser le passé ne va aider personne, et surtout pas toi." Il leva un sourcil comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Sirius riposte, mais tout ce qu'il fit, fut de regarder en direction de la fenêtre. Remus continua: 

"Tu dois essayer de lâcher prise. Ta conduite est totalement inacceptable, Sirius. Je me rappelle de la dernière fois où tu as rendu visite à Ron et Hermione, par exemple."

Sirius croisa les bras et soupira profondèment. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier cette conversation, mais maintenant il en était sûr. 

"Tu t'es complètement effrondé face à eux, au moment où Ron t'a montré sa chambre. Il t'a montré la cage d'Hedwige, t'a montré son Eclair de Feu. Tu as rendu Molly hystérique, si je me rappelle bien." Il mordit pensivement dans le scone, regardant attentivement Sirius et attendant sa réponse à ce souvenir désagréable. 

__

Oui, pensa Sirius. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ron et Hermione. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait honte de se retrouver face à eux après sa crise; c'était parce qu'il y avait une partie de... _Lui_... qui flottait autour d'eux comme une épaisse fumée. Ils étaient les plus grands rappels de ce que Sirius avait perdu, et il ne désirait pas franchement avoir à affronter une douleur pareille jour après jour. Il leur écrivait de temps en temps, mais la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, Ron avait renvoyé Hedwige... Une décision bien peu judicieuse. 

"Ecoute." Remus avait l'air fatigué, aussi fatigué que Sirius de cette conversation à sens unique. "Si tu acceptes, je voudrais bien te faire à 

manger. Je voudrais te voir manger. Tu es aussi décharné qu'Harry...", la 

voix de Remus s'éteignit. C'était stupide, totalement stupide. Il retint sa 

langue, attendant le contrecoup, mais il n'en vint aucun. Sirius s'enfonca seulement plus profondèment dans sa chaise froide et métallique. 

Mentalement, Remus soupira de soulagement. La dernière fois qu'il avait 

prononcé ce nom, Sirius l'avait gifflé. Bien sûr, tous deux s'étaient senti 

aussi responsables l'un que l'autre, et Sirius avait fini par regretter son 

geste, mais ces sortes d'éclats étaient incontrôllables. 

Après un long silence, durant lequel Sirius regarda la petite famille monter dans le bus qui venait d'arriver, il y eut un bruit, et Sirius sortit de son état semi-comateux. 

"Si tu insistes, mon pote", dit-il avec un sourire forcé qui alluma à peine ses yeux bleus pâles et creux. Remus sourit en retour, mais ce n'était guère mieux.

"Oui, j'insiste."


	2. Chapitre 2

Avant toute chose, il faudrait peut-être que je vous précise que cette fic fait office de tome 5, et qu'Hilarity l'a écrite sans avoir lu le tome officiel (du moins au début). La fic compte pour l'instant 15 chapitres, mais n'est pas terminée. Donc, moi non plus je ne sais pas tout ! ;-)

Maintenant, place aux reviews:

__

Blacky: J'sais bien que tu m'en as mise une sur l'autre site, mais je te réponds là. J'en profite pour te remercier publiquement d'être ma lectrice et de me fournir les termes potteriens francophones. Lecteurs, sachez que c'est grâce à elle que vous risquez pas de tomber sur du franglais ! lol

__

Gaeriel Jedusor: Merci bien ! L'exercice est intéressant, mais pas évident. Chapeau bas à M. Ménard… Ouais, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé découvrir les personnages dans un autre environnement. Ça change !

__

Julianna Potter: Merci ! Euh, par contre, je vais pas répondre à ta question… parce que tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre !

****

Chapitre 2: Décisions douloureuses

__

"I, too, dislike it: there are things that are important beyond all 

this fiddle.

Reading it, however, with a perfect contempt for it, one

Discovers in

It after all, a place for the genuine." - Poetry, de Marianne Moore

(Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça: il y a des choses qui sont 

importantes derrière cette combine. Toutefois, en la lisant avec un total 

mépris, on y découvre finalement quelque chose d'authentique.)

__

Chambre commune des Gryffondors, 2 mai 1996

En ce matin-là, les examens de fin de trimestre étaient le dernier des soucis de deux jeunes Gryffondors. L'averse matinale avait ravagé le domaine, et le cours de botanique avait été annulé. Cela non plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, de toute façon, puisqu'aucun de ces deux élèves ne portaient plus aucun intérêt aux cours. Ils flottaient à travers l'école, apparemment détachés de tout, ce qui était en grande partie vrai. Leurs idées étaient simplement bloquées. Quelque chose rongeait leur esprit, les empêchant de songer à autre chose alors qu'ils en auraient eu désespérement besoin. Tous deux savaient exactement ce qui les tourmentait, mais un seul d'entre eux essayait d'y changer quelque chose. 

"La coupe de Quidditch est dans moins d'un mois, Ron. Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner ?", demanda la jeune préfette.

Ron soupira, remuant dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre, lançant son sac sur le sol et faisant ainsi tomber son livre de métamorphose niveau 5. 

"Je déteste le Quidditch", répondit-il soudain, faisant sursauter son interlocutrice. 

"Tu n'es pas sérieux ?", demanda-t-elle le souffle coupé.

"Si. Je suis totalement sérieux. C'est pas juste, Hermione. Je fais partie de l'équipe uniquement parce que... parce que..." Ron remua à nouveau et sa voix trembla. Hermione fit un signe de tête compréhensif, et frotta inconsciemment son badge de préfet. Ron le remarqua, et regarda le sien. 

"ça non plus ça n'a plus d'importance. C'est Harry qui le méritait."

"Et il l'a eu, non ? Il était préfet, non ?" Hermione se leva, dégoûtée.

"Oui, mais il n'était pas là pour le DEVENIR, n'est-ce pas ?" Et maintenant je suis attrapeur, et à ses dépens. Je le déteste." Ron se leva, ramassa son livre et se précipita vers les dortoirs.

"Oh Ron, tu ne le penses pas ! S'il te plaît, retire ce que tu as dit !" Hermione était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Des jours pareils n'arrivaient plus souvent, mais ils étaient toujours difficiles à vivre. Ron avait été si heureux au départ, lorsqu'il était devenu le nouvel attrapeur des Gryffondors. Mais après avoir gagné son premier match, même le Nimbus 2001 (à son plus grand dégoût, Malfoy ayant le même) que Fred et George lui avait acheté n'avait plus d'importance. Même pas le fait d'être préfet (à sa grande surprise) n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien ne semblait avoir 

d'importance. 

Hermione se laissa aller. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux laisser libre cours à ce genre d'émotions, mais récemment il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus souvent, comme l'été passé et au début du premier trimestre. Après, ça s'était tassé. 

Les gens la traitaient toujours différement, avec Ron. Même Snape, ce qui avait le don d'ecoeurer Ron, ne les réprimandait plus autant, et enlevait rarement des points à Gryffondor en raison d'une faute qu'ils auraient commise. Ron et Hermione savaient bien pourquoi, et ce n'étaient pas parce qu'ils étaient préfets. Ce type aux cheveux gras avait tout bonnement pitié d'eux.

La pitié. 

C'était tellement énervant d'être plaints. Tout le monde les plaignait. McGonagall éclatait presque en sanglots à chaque fois qu'elle les avait en cours. Et puis il y avait eu cet incident en divination. Juste un mois après le début du premier trimestre, Mme Trelawney avait fait une remarque odieuse au sujet de la "mort" d'Harry. Ron avait explosé en plein cours et n'y avait plus remis les pieds. Trelawney avait dépassé les bornes, songeait Hermione. Pour sa part, elle avait totalement soutenu la décision de Ron. Apparemment, tous les autres professeurs avaient fait de même. 

Ron n'avait pas besoin des sarcasmes d'une vieille chauve-souris. Il était en train de déperir, Hermione le voyait jour après jour. Même les moments où il plaisantait et riait avec elle, il n'était plus aussi jovial qu'avant. Parfois, Hermione croyait que Ron avait passé le cap, mais elle se trompait toujours terriblement. Elle-même ne s'en était pas vraiment remise. Comme pouvait-elle l'espérer de Ron ? Il avait toujours voulu être sous la lumière des projecteurs, et maintenant que, Harry étant parti, il était sur le point d'être 

préfet-en-chef, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et le plus populaire des 

Gryffondors, il détestait ça. Cela le rendait malade. "C'est la destinée 

d'HARRY !", hurlait-il souvent. Ron semblait à la fois détester et regretter 

Harry. 

Il avait commencé à le détester à la suite d'un commentaire ambigu sur la disparition d'Harry publié dans un numéro d'octobre de la Gazette des Sorciers:

"L'ami le plus proche du garçon qui a survécu, Ron Weasley (excellent attrapeur au Quidditch et préfet de Gryffondor), reprend les choses là où Harry les a laissées..." 

Ron avait réduit cet article en miettes au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là. Aprés, il était juste devenu amer. Il l'était constamment, amer. 

Hermione se rassit devant le feu rougeoyant, avant de décider qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller en métamorphose au lieu d'attendre que Ron se reprenne. Après tout, peut-être qu'il sécherait complètement le cours. C'était son style de faire ça. Pourtant, son niveau restait meilleur que durant les quatre années précédentes. Le portrait s'ouvrit, et Hermione s'enfonca dans le couloir de pierres froides. Cet endroit qu'elle avait durant quatre ans considéré comme "la maison" était devenu un véritable ennemi. Chaque porte s'ouvrait sur l'enfer, chaque élève lui rappelait des souvenirs, et chaque portrait murmurait des sorts obscures...

Hermione frissona, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment froid, et changea son sac d'épaule. Ses pas résonnaient tristement dans le couloir désert, et elle pouvait entendre depuis les salles de classe la voix étouffée des professeurs enseignant aux élèves les dernières choses qu'ils avaient à savoir pour leurs examens. 

Un bruit de pas rententit derrière Hermione, la faisant se retourner brusquement. C'était Ron. 

"Ron !", s'exclama-t-elle, un peu plus fort qu'elle aurait voulu. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Ron haussa les épaules, la main appuyée sur un point de côté. Ses cheveux étaient ébourrifés et son visage commencait à rougir. 

"Tu as couru tout le chemin depuis la tour ?" C'était une question idiote, 

vraiment, car la réponse était évidente. 

Pourtant, Ron secoua la tête. 

"Quoi ?", demanda Hermione, comme ils s'avancaient vers la salle de classe 

de Mme McGonagall. 

"Je l'ai utilisée et je suis parti juste avant toi. Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque, mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis, et je t'ai rattrapée", répondit Ron, toujours hors d'haleine.

Ron parlait de la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il n'appelait plus que par un pronom désormais. Il l'utilisait parfois, mais la plupart du temps il la gardait enfermée dans sa malle, aux côtés de l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry, que contrairement à la cape il n'utilisait jamais. Jamais. C'aurait été un sacrilège de l'utiliser, et Hermione était d'accord là-dessus. 

"Je n'ai pas vu le portrait s'ouvrir" , fut tout ce qu'Hermione fut capable de répondre. 

"Tu, euh..." Ron haussa légèrement les épaules. 

"Oh." Hermione était en train de pleurer quand Ron était sorti. "Désolée." Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait, mais elle le fit quand même.

Ron s'arrêta. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'suis qu'un idiot."

"Tu n'es pas idiot, Ron !" (Bon, peut-être un peu.) "Pourquoi donc est-ce que tu as dis ça ?"

Ron regarda brusquement Hermione. Son visage était indéchiffrable. "Je ne sais pas. Je me fais peur quand je dis des choses pareilles. Je pense que ça été le cas."

"Arrête ça, Ron !", dit Hermione, se retournant pour le regarder bien en face. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'était ton meilleur ami."

"Et le tien."

"Oui. Et le mien. On ne pourra jamais le détester. C'est stupide."

"Et je suis stupide, donc je peux le détester", répondit Ron avec un tel ton de finalité qu'Hermione n'osa pas répliquer.

Elle retint sa langue, et se remit à marcher, sentant ses yeux brûler dangereusement. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout cela ne l'était. La vie était infernale. L'enfer était tentant, donc la vie devait être pire. Hermione soupira. 

"Je déteste ça. Vraiment. Foutus souvenirs, hein ?" C'était un essai troublant d'humour, et Hermione sourit faiblement, bien qu'elle s'inquiéta de le faire. 

Le cours de métamorphose se déroula sans événement particulier. Mme McGonagall était satisfaite de leurs essais mitigés de métamorphose entre deux espèces sans lien de parenté (un lapin en hérisson, la plupart des élèves ayant produit des "bouts d'hérisson"), et, comme d'habitude, Hermione fut la seule à réussir. Ron, toutefois, y parvint presque. 

"Il est assez joli, non ?", dit-il, tenant à bout de bras un lapin à piquants avec un nez de cochon et des oreilles étonnament courtes.

"Aï !". Il l'avait mordu. "Espèce de sale bestiole infecte ...", marmonna-t-il, son doigt blessé dans la bouche.

Hermione éclata de rire. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de rire. Elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion cette dernière année, mais cela semblait à chaque fois merveilleux de pouvoir le faire. 

"Tu devrais lui donner un nom", dit-elle sérieusement, jetant un coup d'oeil vers son propre hérisson blanc. 

Ron fit la moue, suçant toujours son doigt légèrement coupé. "Cette chose est dangereuse."

Hermione rit à nouveau, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Ron d'avant en arrière, les faisant se dresser. 

"Hé !", s'exclama-t-il indigné, tentant d'applatir le massacre. Il jeta à Hermione un regard meurtrier, mais elle riait toujours, et Ron fit la moue, ce qui eut pour effet de ruiner l'effet général de son regard.

"Contente de voir que tu t'es déridé, Ron", dit Hermione alors que la cloche sonnait pour annoncer le déjeuner.

Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Hermione et se leva, oubliant complètement son "bout d'hérisson" (mais ce dernier semblait passer le temps en mâchonnant sa plume).

"Donne-moi ça !", gronda Ron, arrachant la plume des mâchoirs du maudit "bout d'hérisson", et la flanquant dans son sac. Le bout d'hérisson gronda en retour, et fit un mouvement vers la main de Ron, réussissant à nouveau à atteindre sa cible.

"Hé, foutue créature stupide !", hurla Ron, et il glissa sa main dans la manche de sa robe.

Hermione se remit à rire, et sortit la première de la classe. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand hall, Hermione se mit à fouiller dans son énorme sac. Elle s'arrêta net, grogna, et se tourna vers Ron.

"J'ai oublié mon livre de potions. Je reviens tout de suite", dit-elle 

précipitamment, et, tournant les talons, elle se précipita dans la direction 

opposée sans attendre de réponse.

"JE NOUS GARDE DES PLACES, ALORS ? Oh, et puis zut...", fut tout ce qu'Hermione entendit.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre commune des Gryffondors, Hermione laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé et monta vers les dortoirs des filles. En arrivant devant la large porte en chêne portant les mots Cinquièmes Années gravés en lettres d'or, elle entendit un petit bruit sourd et un bruissement qui venaient de l'intérieur.

Se demandant qui était encore dans la chambre, Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle s'attendait à voir Lavender ou Parvati, mais certainement pas celle qui l'attendait. 

"Hedwige !", souffla Hermione, sentant ses jambes fléchir.

Hedwige volait devant la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté du lit d'Hermione, une lettre, non pas attachée à sa patte, mais serrée dans ses griffes. Et il y avait quelque chose de particulier à cette lettre. Ce ne devait pas être du parchemin, car elle était d'un blanc aveuglant au milieu de la grisaille du monde extérieur. On aurait presque dit du papier d'imprimante moldu, mais quelle chouette en utiliserait ? Ou plutôt: quel Moldu enverrait-il son courrier par chouette ?

Secouant la tête, Hermione réalisa soudain qu'Hedwige attendait de pouvoir entrer. En trois enjambées, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre et regardait la lettre blanche tomber à ses pieds. 

Hedwige se posa sur le lit d'Hermione, bien déterminée à prendre du 

repos après ce qui semblait avoir été un long vol.

Hermione se mit à genoux (ou plutôt: tomba à genoux) et fixa le bout de papier. Il était tombé àl'envers, l'écriture lui étant ainsi dissimulée, ce dont elle était contente. En effet, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Elle le fixa encore pendant une bonne minute, se sentant particulièrement accablée. Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour ramasser la lettre, elle remarque qu'elle avait commencé à trembler, et la retira vivement. La lettre pouvait attendre, mais elle devait la ramasser. Donc, avec un effort énorme pour une si petite tâche, elle souleva le petit papier, faisant attention à ne pas lire quoi que soit, et le mit dans sa malle. 

Hermione était redescendue dans la chambre commune et ramassait son sac lorsqu'elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle avait manqué une partie du déjeuner. Elle courut en haut des marches, et s'arrêta avec horreur en réalisant qu'elle aurait à ouvrir la malle pour prendre son livre. 

"C'est ridicule", se dit-elle. "Lis ce truc !"

Et, prenant une profonde respiration, elle souleva le couvercle de la malle et pris la lettre d'une manière si délicate qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle transportait quelque chose de très précieux et fragile. 

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et retourna le papier. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Cette lettre avait sans aucun doute était écrite au stylo, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la choquait. C'était l'écriture. Elle ressemblait à celle... à celle... Hermione se sentit perdre pied. Elle se mit à lire la lettre, bien que son instinct lui criait d'arrêter.

__

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Je ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis, ce que je suis, d'où je viens (à part de l'Angleterre, mais comme me dit mon amie Nadia, je devrais pouvoir préciser la chose), et si j'ai une famille.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça, et je ne vais certainement pas envoyer cette lettre, mais si jamais j'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre à personne, la lettre est prête."

Hermione ne put se résoudre à aller en cours de potions. Elle n'était pas au dîner, et personne n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Toutefois, lorsque Ron frappa timidement à la porte du dortoir des filles plus tard ce soir-là, il entendit des sanglots étouffés qui lui paraissaient bizarrement familiers, et il soupira.

"Hermione ?"

Les sanglots cessèrent brusquement, et il entendit des pas traverser en courant la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et pratiquement contre la tête de Ron. 

"Ron ! Oh Ron !" Hermione s'effondra dans ses bras, le faisant reculer, d'une part parce qu'il était surpris, et d'autre part parce qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il réussit à calmer suffisament Hermione pour entrer dans le dortoire, mais l'état de cette dernière empira comme elle lui montrait un papier blanc tout froissé et abandonné sur la moquette écarlate. 

"Lis... ça", réussit à croasser Hermione à travers ses larmes.

Ron regarda Hermione, puis la lettre, puis à nouveau Hermione, et enfin la lettre, avant de s'avancer lentement vers l'innocent bout de papier.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?"

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent, et Ron s'assit, la lettre à la main, décidé à ne plus poser de questions avant de l'avoir lue.

Mais, ses yeux tombant sur l'écriture familière, il se mit à paniquer, un peu comme si quelqu'un l'avait baîlloné, attaché à un arbre et laissé à la merci d'Aragog. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se sentit paralysé. Il devait avoir pâli une bonne douzaine de fois, parce qu'Hermione avait cessé de pleurer et le regardait avec inquiétude. 

Sa paralysie augmenta avant de se transformer en confusion, et enfin, en fureur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est... c'est... c'est une blague. Quel salaud ferait un truc pareil ? C'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas Harry. ça ne peut PAS être Harry ! C'est tout simplement impossible..." Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le papier, et tressaillit. "Hein ?" Ron avait l'air desepéré, comme s'il cherchait des réponses qu'Hermione pouvait avoir. Elle secoua seulement la tête, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment en réponse à la question. C'était plus pour essayer d'admettre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que Ron. 

"Merde ! Je te jure, Hermione, je vais étrangler le type qui t'a envoyé ça ! Je le jure ! Je lui balancerais tous les Impardonnables jusqu'à ce qu'il crève ou qu'il devienne débile."

"Tu ne ferais jamais ça !", coupa Hermione. "Hedwige est une chouette loyale ! Tu ne pourrais pas !"

"Hedwige ? Je ne parlais pas d'Hed - attends, c'est ELLE qui l'a apportée ?" Ron se leva et s'avanca vers Hermione, une lumière dansant dans ses yeux bruns. 

Hermione ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Ron s'arrêta. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

"Elle est partie", dit Hermione, comprenant ce que Ron cherchait. 

Lorsque les yeux de Ron retombèrent sur Hermione, ils reflètaient la dernière émotion qu'elle s'attendait à y trouver: ils brillaient de joie.

"Alors, ça veut dire que c'EST Harry ! Qui d'autre utiliserait Hedwige ? En qui d'autre Hedwige aurait-elle confiance ? Elle ne permettrait jamais à une sorte de vieux tordu de t'envoyer quelque chose comme ça !" Ron parlait très vite à présent, sans voir qu'Hermione s'était remise à pleurer, et secouait la tête dans sa direction.

"On doit le trouver, Hermione ! Il le faut ! Il a besoin de nous ! Je vais voir Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire !" Ron se retourna, saisit les poignets d'Hermione et la tira en avant. Elle dégagea violemment son bras, et Ron la regarda, perplexe.

Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu FAIS ça, Ron ?"

"Fais quoi ?", dit Ron, visiblement inquiet et manifestement conscient qu'Hermione ne parlait du fait d'aller trouver Dumbledore.

"Il... ne... reviendra... pas !", cracha-t-elle à travers ses larmes. "Tu n'as pas compris ? Il ne reviendra pas ! Il est parti ! Il est mort ! Il est... il est..."

Ron blêmit. "TAIS-TOI", cria-t-il. "Je vais chez Dumbledore. Tu verras. Tu verras que c'est Harry. ça doit être lui..." Il dit ces derniers mots plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione, et sa voix baissa comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même. 

"Bon Dieu, Ron ! Regarde ce que tu te fais ! Tu dois surmonter ça ! Harry n'a pas écrit cette lettre C'est une horrible farce qui a trop bien marché. Ne fais pas ça, Ron ! S'il te plaît !"

Le regard suppliant d'Hermione fut de trop pour Ron. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas son regard. Peut-être que Ron ne voulait pas vraiment savoir si c'était Harry. Peut-être que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. En tout cas, ça en avait tout l'air.

Il soupira, laissa tomber la lettre, et se traîna hors du dortoir sans un regard pour Hermione.


	3. Chapitre 3

Réponses aux reviews:

__

Phantme: Eh bien voilà la suite… qui répond je crois à certaines de tes questions.

__

Blacky: Cool, tu m'as retrouvée ! Ben ne te gêne pas pour le répéter, surout ! Fait toujours plaisir à entendre… lol Vu les problèmes de la dernière fois et ce chapitre étant un peu plus facile, j'l'ai publié directement. Faudra trouver une solution pour la suite…

__

Saria3: Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà un autre chapitre à dévorer illico…

****

Chapitre 3: Mystères irrésolus

__

"From childhood's hour I have not been 

As others were – I have not seen

As others saw – I could not bring

My passions from a common spring." – Alone, d'Edgar Allan Poe

(Dès l'enfance je n'étais pas comme les autres, je ne voyais pas les choses comme les autres, je ne pouvais me contenter d'un simple printemps.)

__

Etat de Washington, la chambre d'une grande maison, le 6 avril 1996

Harry Potter (ou, comme il l'écrivait à l'école, Harry Potter-Evans) était couché sur le dos dans son lit, fixant le baldaquin vert foncé au dessus de lui. Le lit n'était pas immense, mais il fallait aussi dire qu'Harry était petit pour son âge de quinze ans (du moins c'était l'âge qu'il pensait avoir). D'après ce qu'il savait, il n'avait probablement même pas quinze ans. Il n'en avait sûrement que douze ou treize, mais peut-être qu'il était doué au point d'avoir sauté deux années scolaires (ce qui lui semblait toutefois improbable). Après tout, songeait-t-il, il n'était même pas américain. Même si l'origine n'a rien à faire avec les années scolaires, il aimait souvent l'utiliser comme excuse. 

Se retournant sur le ventre et grognant comme ses côtes rencontraient un livre de maths oublié, il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment sa chambre, c'est vrai. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment sa famille non plus. Ou si ? Harry ne savait pas, mais il n'y réfléchissait plus que rarement. Après tout, on ne peut pas toujours ressasser le passé. Tout ce qu'il savait, il le tirait de ces objets que les médecins avaient trouvé sur lui il y a tout juste une année, à savoir un uniforme scolaire et un sac d'école. Le sac renfermait ce qu'il y avait de plus important: trois livres scolaires (bien qu'ils soient d'un genre très particulier), une paire de gants épais faits d'une matière étrange (on aurait dit de la peau de serpent extrêment épaisse), et la chose la plus importante de toute, une lettre d'un homme appelé Sirius. Il s'y trouvait aussi quelques mots bizarres de gens qu'Harry imaginait avoir été ses amis, mais ils n'étaient pas signés.

Parfois, s'il y pensait très fort, il pouvait presque voir des images floues de ces personnes, et même entendre le son de leur voix, même si elles étaient distantes et diffuses comme dans une sorte de rêve. Le plus étrange était peut-être le fait qu'il ne voyait ces images que lorsque ses tuteurs étaient absents.

Ils l'étaient assez souvent, absents.

La maison dans laquelle Harry vivait à présent était très grande, comme il s'en faisait la remarque tous les jours en descendant les escaliers en direction du salon. 

C'était plutôt une heure matinale pour un garçon de son âge pour être debout un samedi matin, mais Harry était assez différent des autres. Même ses meilleurs amis (l'étaient-ils ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait laissé des gens derrière lui), Nadia Schwartz et Tristan Peterson, faisaient souvent remarquer à quel point il était étrange. Nadia était celle qui motivait Harry, le suppliant de découvrir qui il était ("Harry Potter, selon les noms dans mes livres d'école."), d'où il venait ("D'Angleterre, Nadia !" "Oui, mais d'OU exactement ? Je veux dire: Londre ou… ailleurs."), et de trouver les personnes qui le connaissaient ("Tu veux dire, les gens des lettres ?" "OUI !"). Tristan, d'un autre côté, essayait de retenir Harry. Savoir que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son passé faisait plus de mal à Harry que cela ne l'ennuyait. Il n'avait jamais expliqué à Tristant à quel point il se sentait incomplet de ne pas savoir. 

"Mais tu nous as nous !", aurait-il protesté.

"Oui, il nous a, Tristan, mais il en d'autres, aussi." Harry souriait toujours en entendant Nadia essayer de faire taire Tristan: cela ne marchaient jamais. Tristant avait trop peur de le perdre.

La maison était vide et sombre. Harry s'approcha du canapé qui faisait face à la télévision. Il pleuvait. Ce n'était pas inhabituel dans cette région à l'ouest de Washington, mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la pluie. Il supposait qu'il devait probablement pleuvoir beaucoup en Angleterre, mais il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il se sentait d'aillleurs très naïf de ne rien savoir sur son pays d'origine. Les gens lui posaient des questions, à cause de son accent, mais il ne pouvait jamais y répondre.

S'asseyant sur le canapé de cuir usé, il regarda songeusement son reflet dans l'écran. Ses parents adoptifs, Rick et Dora Evans, lui avait proposé de lui acheter une nouvelle paire de lunettes, mais Harry avait toujours refusé. Il était attaché au cadre de titane rond, ce qui déplaisait grandement à ses tuteurs. Ces derniers pensaient qu'il ressassait un peu trop son passé.

Harry soupira et essaya d'applatir ses cheveux noirs et indisciplinés. Soupirant une nouvelle fois devant son échec, il décida qu'autant valait aller dans leur sens, et il les ébouriffa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dressés sur sa tête. Dora en aurait une crise cardiaque. Elle aimait que tout soit propre et en ordre. Cela rappelait quelqu'un à Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir qui, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. 

Comme il allumait la télé, il sentit un sourd élancement à son front et passa la main sur sa bizarre cicatrice. Les docteurs pensaient qu'il l'avait portée la majeure partie de sa vie. Ils lui avaient demandé s'il voulait s'en débarasser, mais Harry avait décliné leur offre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle l'élançait de temps en temps, mais il s'y était habitué et pouvait généralement faire avec. Parfois pourtant, la douleur paraissait vouloir lui briser le crâne, et il ne pouvait jamais contrôler quand cela arrivait. 

Une fois, et il grimaçait toujours lorsqu'il y songeait, il s'était endormi en cours de sciences pour se réveiller en hurlant. Son front brûlait à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué au fer rouge. Tout le monde l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, l'air effrayé. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler de quoi il avait rêvé, mais ce n'était sûrement pas de soleil ni de papillons pour avoir été réveillé de cette façon. 

Les dessins animés du samedi matin étaient plutôt ennuyant, et toutes les autres chaînes passaient des programmes de sport. Soupirant encore, il éteignit la télé et se rendit à la cuisine. 

Apparemment, il allait de nouveau prendre son petit-déjeuner tout seul. Ses tuteurs étaient des drogués du travail. Toujours au bureau, jamais là. La raion pour laquelle ils avaient voulu un enfant restait un mystère. Peut-être, songeait Harry, qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour garder la maison. C'était une raison plausible. Après tout, ils avaient précisé vouloir un enfant déjà grand: quelqu'un qui pouvait (la plupart du temps) s'occuper tout seul. Harry en était certainement capable. Il s'était même découvert des talents culinaires qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnés. 

Poussant un carton d'œufs intacts, il sortit une carafe de lait du frigo et essaya de la poser sur le comptoir à l'aveugle tout en refermant la porte du. Cet essai ne fut pas une réussite. La carafe oscilla et commenca à tomber. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'écraser au sol (Harry ferma les yeux), pourtant, rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit lentement un œil, s'attendant à voir le sol couvert de lait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry ouvrit donc l'autre œil, et se laissa osciller dangereusement sur place. La carafe avait repris sa place sur le comptoir, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry secoua la tête et ajusta ses lunettes: peut-être que ce n'était qu'une sorte d'horrible farce et que Rick allait sortir la tête de derrière le comptoir à tout instant, riant aux éclats. Mais rien de cela n'arriva. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers les armoires où les céréals étaient rangées. 

Des choses pareilles arrivaient de temps à autre. Une fois, lors de sa première semaine à l'école, il avait senti un piquotement sur sa nuque et s'était retourné pour voir la terreur du coin qui fonçait droit sur lui. En un clin d'œil, Harry s'était soudain retrouvé à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment, mais à partir de ce jour-là, il était officiellement devenu le cinglé de l'école. 

Bien sûr, les cinglés étaient appréciés: Harry avait des tas d'amis, mais Tristan et Nadia étaient les seuls qu'il osait appeler ses meilleurs amis. Tristan était plus petit qu'Harry, ce qui voulait dire quelque chose, étant donné qu'Harry n'était vraiment pas grand. Nadia, au contraire, les dépassait tous deux d'une bonne tête. Tristan était musclé, avait des cheveux blonds et jouait au foot dans l'équipe de l'école. Nadia, elle, jouait au basket. Harry ne jouait d'aucun sport d'aucune sorte. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir fait à une époque, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quel sport il s'agissait. En tout cas, il n'avait vraiment aucun talent pour ceux qu'il avait essayé, à la grande déception de Rick. 

Harry soupira, se versa un bol de céréales et s'assit à la table à manger. Les chaises qui l'entouraient avaient récemment été recouvertes d'un motif à fleurs très laid, que Dora admettait ouvertement détester.

"Alors, pourquoi tu as commandé celui-là ?", avait demandé Rick, l'air choqué.

Dora avait seulement haussé les épaules. Harry soupçonnait qu'elle avait aimé ce motif à la base. Les choses avaient toujours l'air mieux dans les catalogues, avait-elle l'habitude de dire. Harry était d'accord là-dessus, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà commandé quoi que ce soit d'un catalogue...

Les céréales que mangeait Harry étaient plutôt rances. C'était le reste d'un paquet de Cheerios vieux de deux mois, mais il était le seul qui en mangeait, et il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup. Il finit son bol aussi vite que possible sans se rendre malade et remonta dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Ses devoirs étaient terminés (il les avait finis vendredi: une autre raison pour laquelle il passait pour un malade), son ordinateur était en réparation, et il n'y avait personne pour l'emmener ou que ce soit, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller. Vivre sur une île dans le Puget Sound de l'Etat de Washington avait ses avantages, mais avait aussi son lot de désavantages: l'isolation en était un.

Harry décida qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il n'aimait pas être seul, bien qu'il soit toujours seul à la maison. Etre seul lui donnait une quantité désagréable de temps pour ressasser ce qu'il avait autrefois eu, et n'aurait probablement plus jamais. On l'avait retrouvé avec juste assez de son passé pour lui en donner une idée, et, comme la fenêtre peinte fermée qu'on ne peut ouvrir mais à travers laquelle on peut voir, il n'avait aucun moyen d'en savoir plus. 

Parmi ses possessions flottaient de nombreux noms bizarres, comme Ron Weasley, quelqu'un appelé Hermione, et une autre personne du nom de Sirius Black. Il y avait plusieurs autres noms dans ces mots et ces lettres, mais ceux-là lui semblaient plutôt sans importance. Harry se demandait qui était Sirius. En fait, quand il y pensait, Harry se demandait qui tout le monde était. Ce genre de réflexion lui faisait mal, alors il avait mis les lettres et les livres dans une boîte fermée à clef, boîte qu'il avait cachée dans son armoire et dont il avait délibérement dissimulé la clef.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir juste envoyer une lettre et trouver quelqu'un. Mais il avait quelqu'un: il avait des parents non officiels qui l'avaient légalement adopté. Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas essayer…Cette pensée à l'esprit, Harry commenca à remonter les escaliers, mais le claquement d'une portière détourna son attention, et il redescendit précipitamment les marches. 

Dora et Rick entrèrent quelques instants plus tard, tous deux portant d'immenses piles de dossiers dans leurs bras. Dora avait l'air exaspérée, et soupira profondément en jetant brusquement les dossiers sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry, et ils restèrent fixés sur son crâne. 

"Tes cheveux !", dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Harry se sentit légèrement pâlir, et essaya rapidement d'applatir ses cheveux noirs contre son crâne, mais sans succès.

Rick contourna Dora, de sorte qu'Harry puisse le voir. Il souriait. "Ce qu'elle voulait dire c'est 'Salut, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée d'avoir été travailler –' " Dora lança un coup d'oeil meurtrier à son mari, puis se tourna vers Harry. "Franchement… Pourquoi tes cheveux sont toujours comme ça, c'est une énigme.", dit-elle, se déplaçant pour laisser entrer Rick dans le salon. "Je suis une énigme.", répondit Harry. "Un point pour lui, Dora !", s'exclama Rick, frappant les épaules d'Harry au passage. Les genoux d'Harry flèchirent sous la brusque pression.

"Il n'est pas une énigme ! C'est notre garçon, et je ne veux pas que tu lui mettes des idées idiotes dans la tête. Il pourrait s'enfuir un jour à cause de ça." Dora passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et atteignit avec difficulté la plus haute des armoires. L'accès de cette armoire était totalement interdit à Harry, car elle contenait les bouteilles d'alcool. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'un verrou pour le repousser, étant donné qu'il était trop petit pour l'atteindre même s'il avait voulu en prendre une gorgée, ce qui n'était pas dans sa liste de priorités. 

Apparemment, la matinée avait été rude pour Dora. Elle se servit un verre de whiskey, puis, comme tous les jours, elle se rendit à l'étage pour se changer.

Rick, de son côté, alluma la télé et se décida pour une émission sportive. Les présentateurs discutaient de la victoire des Mariners sur les Yankees et analysaient quelques actions du match, puis passèrent à une rencontre du jour précédent. Rick semblait totalement immergé dans ce qu'il regardait. Il réussit même à ôter ses chaussures sans quitter l'écran des yeux. 

Harry se tenait dans la salle à manger, qui s'ouvrait d'un côté vers la cuisine et de l'autre vers le salon. Il avait vraiment envie de remonter dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de cette lettre (…qu'il n'avait jamais l'intention d'envoyer), mais Dora déboula en bas avant qu'il ait pu atteindre les escaliers.

"Harry !", cria-t-elle, l'air plutôt hors d'haleine.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

"Je viens de me rappeler ! Tu avais un rendez-vous ce matin !" Elle portait toujours son tailleur de ville, bien qu'elle ait ôté sa veste, et avait encore ses chaussures aux pieds. Elle venait apparemment vraiment seulement de s'en rappeler.

"Un rendez-vous ? Je ne me souviens pas d'un rendez-vous ?" Harry avait l'habitude de se faire des notes mentales pour ce genre de choses.

"On l'a pris il y a des siècles. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard. Je vais appeler pour demander. Mets tes chaussures, au cas où.", elle dépassa Harry en direction du téléphone posé sur le mur de la cuisine, et pressa immédiatement la touche numéro trois.

C'était le numéro du docteur. Il avait été programmé dès le premier jour de l'arrivée d'Harry. Les médecins en Angleterre avaient conseillé aux Evans de faire régulièrement contrôler Harry, au cas où. Harry aimait penser que le "cas où" était s'ils trouvaient un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, mais il savait que c'était si sa cicatrice lui posait des problèmes, ou si ses blessures à la tête lui faisaient mal.

Sa cicatrice le brûlait constamment, donc plus personne n'en tenait plus compte. Sa tête, par contre, allait bien. Il avait vraiment l'impression que, pratiquement une année après, ces contrôles n'étaient plus nécessaires, mais il ne pouvait pas protester contre le fait qu'on s'occupe de lui. 

Après environ trois minutes de conversation rapide, Dora s'exclama 'merci' pas moins d'une douzaine de fois, et fit signe à Harry de mettre ses chaussures, avant de raccrocher. 

"Tu as de la chance qu'il ait une place pour toi, sinon on aurait dû renvoyer le rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine, et tu aurais peut-être dû manquer les cours."

L'école était aussi imortante pour les Evans que l'était l'église pour un prêtre. Il ne fallait pas la manquer sauf cas d'urgences extrêmes ou de vacances soudaines et inattendues. Bon, peut-être que les prêtres ne prenaient pas de vacances inattendues, mais les Evans le faisaient sûrement. A moins que vous n'appeliez pas inattendu un voyage en Roumanie le jour où vous apprenez l'existence de ce pays…

Harry fonça en haut des escaliers, ouvrit sa porte à tout volée, saisit ses baskets usées, les enfila, redescendit à toute vitesse et sortit par la porte déjà ouverte en un temps qu'on pouvait certainement qualifier de record. Dora aimait être à l'heure, et Harry l'avait appris de manière brutale. Elle était partie faire des courses nécessitant la présence d'Harry sans lui. Il avait manqué l'achat des fournitures scolaires l'année dernière parce qu'il avait dormi trop longtemps. Ou plutôt qu'il n'avait pas voulu affronter un autre jour sans souvenirs. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dora n'aimait pas ça, et Dora était partie.

Heureusement pour Harry, il avait appris à être rapide, et il se retrouva dans la toute nouvelles Lexus en un clin d'œil.

"Merci de t'être dépêché, mon chéri", dit-elle, souriant chaleureusement au garçon hors d'haleine affalé sur le siège du passager.

"C'est juste un contrôle habituel, n'est-ce pas ?" Dora lui lança un regard perçant. "Oui", dit-elle lentement, très lentement, comme si elle parlait à un gamin. "Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant le paysage se brouiller autour de lui comme ils acceleraient vers le terminal du ferry. Le trajet fut rapide. Ils attrapèrent le ferry comme il s'apprêtait à partir, et avant qu'Harry puisse savoir ce qu'il se passait, il se tenait devant un bâtiment de briques rouges tout simple. Harry avait toujours remarqué Il qu'il était très bien entetenu. Ses lignes blanches avaient toujours l'air fraîchement peintes, et les petits bacs à fleurs qui étaient suspendus aux fenêtres du premier étage avaient toujours l'air dépourvues de mauvaises herbes. 

La pluie tombait toujours autour d'Harry et de Dora quand ils entrèrent dans la petite clinique. A l'intérieur, du lino d'un blanc aveuglant brillait dans sous la lumière de l'éclairage fluorescent, et quatre ou cinq fauteuils rembourrés étaient alignés près des fenêtres. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente et, à travers une petite fenêtre, Harry vit la réceptionniste parler précipitamment au téléphone. 

Elle fit un signe du bras à Dora et sourit en les aperçevant arriver. Dora lui répondit d'un signe de tête et poussa Harry légèrement sur sa gauche, indiquant qu'elle voulait qu'il s'assoie. Harry s'assit donc, mais à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas s'asseoir; c'était plus qu'il ne voulait pas être ici d'une manière générale. Tout était bien trop propre à son goût, et Dora, bien qu'il la connaissait maintenant depuis presque un an, le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait des manières brusques et était toujours très tendue. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait suggéré l'adoption, donc Harry savait qu'au fond d'elle-même elle tenait vraiment à lui. C'était réellement une femme étrange. Quand Harry l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, elle s'était présentée avec l'air d'être une reine, ou du moins une personne qui méritait d'être traitée avec le plus grand respect. 

Elle avait d'épais cheveux d'un noir brillant et des yeux renfoncés, qu'elle maquillait toujours avec des tons bruns, ce qui lui donnait un air décidé et sérieux. Rick, lui, était un homme trapu avec des cheveux noirs, comme ceux de sa femme. Mais à l'inverse de Dora, il était jovial, il pouvait plaisanter et rire, et généralement se comportait en père envers Harry. Lui parler était souvent une bouffée d'air frais de après avoir eu affaire à Dora. 

Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par la voix douce de la réceptionniste: "Mme Evans ? Le docteur Fletchley va vous recevoir." Elle sourit à Harry et se leva, dossier à la main, pour ouvrir la porte qui menait à la petite salle de consultation. Le couloir qui y menait était tout aussi blanc et stérile que la salle d'attente, si ce n'est plus étant donné qu'ici il n'y avait pas de porte s'ouvrant sur le parking pour laisser entrer la saleté et la crasse. 

Harry soupira comme la réceptionniste pleine d'entrain ouvrait la porte tout au fond du couloir et à droite. Cette salle n'était manifestement pas utilisée souvent, vu qu'elle était fermée à clef, et Harry trouva cela légèrement curieux, mais pas assez pour en demander la raison. 

La réceptionniste sourit à nouveau (son comportement commençait à agaçer Harry: elle était bien trop gaie pour son propre bien), et referma la porte blanche. Comme Harry l'avait prédit, la salle éait d'un blanc lumineux et tout aussi stérile que les corridors. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour laisser entrer la lumière, mais la pièce étincelait suffisament sous les néons. Deux chaises grises étaient alignées le long du mur du fond, et un banc recouvert de papier cotoyait un comptoir couvert de divers instruments médicaux. Le seul poster affiché au mur expliquait les dangers du tabagisme, et il avait commencé à perdre de sa couleur. 

Harry s'assit sur le banc, d'une part par habitude, d'autre part parce qu'il pensait qu'il devrait le faire de toute façon. Dora s'avanca vers l'une des chaises grises et ramassa un vieux magazine de la maigre pile placée en-dessous du porte-revues. Ce devait être trop compliqué d'utiliser ce truc, songea Harry.

Généralement, il ne devait pas attendre longtemps pour que le docteur arrive, et ce fut le cas ce matin. Le docteur Fletchley, un type corpulent orignaire des environs de Dundalk en Irlande, ouvrit la porte avec enthousiasme, faisant sursauter Harry et Dora. Il avait vraiment des manière qu'on pouvait qualifier d'inconventionnelles.

"Ah, Harry ! De loin, mon patient préféré jusqu'à ce jour. Comment vas ?" Il prit la main osseuse d'Harry dans la sienne, grande et potelée, et secoua vigoureusement son bras. 

"J'vais bien", répondit Harry, souriant, bien que souhaitant que Fletchley lâche son bras, l'étreinte devenant douloureuse. 

"Content d'l'entendre, mon garçon !", conclut-il, relâchant la main d'Harry et se dirigeant vers Dora. Elle referma son magazine et sourit d'une façon presque séduisante au jovial docteur. 

"Dora Evans !", sourit-il, faisant un signe de tête dans sa direction mais ne la regardant pas vraiment dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas franchement aimer Dora, Harry l'avait toujours constaté. 

"Docteur Fletchley. Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce matin ! Ai reçu un coup de téléphone vers six heures. J'ai dû traîner Rick avec moi, le pauvre. Il est en train de se remettre." Elle rit. C'était une chose bizarre à dire, mais Harry n'y fit pas plus attention.

"Non non ! Il n'y a aucun problème. Pas beaucoup d'activité ici, de toute façon. Donc, concernant M. Potter ici présent", Harry crut que Dora le regardait, mais réalisa qu'elle était juste en train de lire son magazine. 

Lorsque tous les contrôles nécessaires eurent été faits, Fletchley fit son habituel discours sur la perte de mémoire qu'on pouvait espérer récupérable d'Harry, mais ensuite il lança un autre sujet, qui, Harry aurait pu le jurer, avait même un instant attiré l'attention de Dora. 

"En fait, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'amusant au sujet de cette cicatrice que tu as. Amusante, enfin, si on veut le voir de cette façon !" Il sourit à Harry, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés d'étonnement.

"J'ai une sœur en Angleterre, qui a un fils – je pense que ça en fait mon neveu, n'est-ce pas ? " Il rit. Harry gloussa un peu, comme pour mettre Fletchley à l'aise, mais il s'arrêta comme le docteur continuait. 

"Mon neveu, Justin, suit des cours dans une certaine académie privée. Je n'en connais pas le nom, et franchement, elle paraît un peu, euh, dirons-nous, vieux-jeu par rapport au mystère qui l'entoure. Mais je m'éloigne", il fit une nouvelle pause, comme pour ménager son effet. Harry fit un signe de tête, le pressant de continuer. 

"Ma sœur contrôle les livres d'école de Justin. Elle m'en évoie généralement quelques-uns pour, ah, ce n'est pas important. Et bien, au sujet d'un de ces livres qu'elle m'a envoyés, quelque chose de très particulier… Me rappelle pas bien du titre, mais il était plutôt inconventionnel. Je m'éloigne de nouveau. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma sœur m'a envoyé ce livre, et il parlait de cicatrices. De cicatrices faites par un sort, en fait. Drôle de nom, vraiment."

A nouveau, Harry crut voir Dora sursauter, mais elle paraissait lire négligemment un magazine people. Elle avait peut-être oublié la conversation qui se tenait à présent entre Harry et son docteur irlandais, mais plus certainement elle ne devait y aucun intérêt. 

"Pensais juste que tu voudrais lire le petit passage que j'ai réussi à te photocopier. Vraiment particulier qu'il était ce livre. Dommage que je ne puisse pas me rappeler du nom. Mais bon", il plongea la main dans une des poches de sa blouse blanche et en sortit un petit papier plié, "voilà". Il le tendit à Harry. "Jette-y un coup d'œil une fois chez toi. Juste pensé que ça frapperait ton imagination."

Fletchley se leva du tabouret sur lequel il s'était perché, et reprit des manières plus doctorales.

"Eh bien Harry, tout semble être en ordre. J'dirais que tu es en pleine forme. Tu peux y aller", dit-il en ouvrant la porte. "J'ai un autre patient à voir. Ce fut un plaisir, Harry. Dora", ajouta-t-il après coup, et il sourit poliment à la femme silencieuse qui avait reposé son magazine et se levait.

La porte se referma avec un cliquetis audible, et Harry se sentit soudain bien seul.

"Eh bien, je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien, Harry. Qu'est-ce que le docteur Fletchley t'a donné ?", demanda Dora, ouvrant la porte et s'engouffrant dans le couloir blanc. "Rien", répondit Harry, empochant rapidement le petit bout de papier blanc. Il le lirait plus tard, à l'abri des yeux vigilants de ses tuteurs. 

Dora ne dit plus rien. La réceptionniste pleine d'entrain leur fit un signe d'adieu (elle était de nouveau au téléphone), et ils sortirent au son du petit tintement de la cloche dorée qui était suspendue à la porte. Dora et Harry se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois sur le gravier du parking, sous la pluie qui tombait encore plus fort qu'avant.


	4. Chapitre 4

Notes: Savez quoi ? J'suis vachement contente ! Hilarity m'a écrit dans un mail qu'elle se sentait très flattée de se voir traduite, et que ça la motivait pour finir sa fic ! Je lui ai donc répondu qu'elle avait déjà quelques fans francophones qui seraient ravis qu'elle la termine. J'ai bien fait, non ?

Pour les reviews:

__

Mystick: Contente que ça te plaise ! La suite est là…

__

Saria3: Tiens, c'est marrant, moi c'est le troisième que j'aime moins… Mais bon, c'est peut-être que c'est pas celui dont je suis la plus fière question trad. Vous vous rendrez sans doute vite compte que j'ai plus d'inspiration quand y a Sirius dans le chapitre… ;-)

__

Blacky: Merci pour ce soutien Blacky ! C'est sûr que c'est étonnant de pouvoir oublier Sirius… lol Mais tu remarqueras qu'Harry sait que ce nom est important… et tu apprendras qu'il a une très bonne excuse pour ne pas s'en rappeler plus précisément !

__

Alinemcb54: ça, pour être pas nette, elle est pas nette la Dora ! Evans est leur nom de couple, donc doit être celui de Rick… enfin, si on veut… niark, niark ! Quant à Fletchley, tu as tout bon ! 

****

Chapitre 4: Lettres à personne

__

"And now we wish – Ha ha ! What does we wish ?" (Et maintenant nous espérons – Ah ah ! Qu'espérons-nous ?) - Les Deux Tours, de J.R.R Tolkien

La sonnerie du réveil déchira l'air matinal et réveilla brusquement Harry. Sa main gifla le réveil plusieur fois, chaque tentative étant plus lamentable que la précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry comprenne que ça ne marchait pas. Il s'assit alors, réuississant enfin à éteindre l'appareil. 

Il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses lunettes. Lorsque ses mains touchèrent enfin le cadre de métal froid, il les ramassa et les mis sur son nez. Le monde redevint soudain net, et Harry dut cligner des yeux face à la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers les volets. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de sous ses couvertures, car l'air autour de lui était froid alors que son lit était bien chaud…

Toutefois, l'idée de devoir marcher jusqu'à l'école le décida à sortir de son cocon. Il bailla à nouveau, et sauta hors de son lit. Le sol était glacial, ce qui finit de réveiller Harry. Il fonça vers son armoire, en tira une paire de jeans, un t-shirt et des chaussettes, et regrimpa sur son lit. Le parquet était bien trop froid pour y rester debout, ses sens n'étaient pas encore prêt à affronter cette épreuve. S'habiller en étant debout sur son lit n'était pourtant pas une mince affaire, et Harry se mit à osciller dangereusement en essayant d'enfiler ses jeans. Il tenta de garder l'équilibre en fixant le mur, mais finit par s'asseoir pour mettre ses chaussettes. _Voilà quelque chose d'utile contre ce froid_, songea-t-il. 

Il était hors de question de penser au petit-déjeuner. Harry prendrait juste quelque chose au distibuteur entre la première et la seconde période, cela l'aiderait à tenir. Il avait un appétit très léger, ce qui semblait inquiéter l'un comme l'autre de ses tuteurs. "Tu es en pleine croissance ! Tu dois prendre des forces !", lui disaient-ils presque tous les jours. Harry avait décidé qu'il avait cessé de grandir vers ses douze ans, mais vu qu'il ne pouvait se rappeller à quoi il ressemblait à cet âge, en général il ne répondait rien.

En rassemblant ses affaires d'école pour les enfourner pêle-mêle dans son sac, il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien fait au sujet de cette lettre qu'il avait voulu écrire, si ce n'est sortir une feuille de papier et une plume et les poser sur son son bureau. Cela suffisait pour l'instant. Il pourrait l'écrire après avoir terminé ses devoirs. 

Jetant son sac sur le lit, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller se laver les dents. Il s'était levé il y a à peine dix minutes, mais il était déjà très, très en retard. Il toucha à peine ses dents avec les poils fatigués de la brosse, et fit abstraction du peigne, pensant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, et que s'il le voulait, Nadia en avait un qu'il pourrait utiliser. Retournant à toute allure dans sa chambre, Harry eut le temps d'enfiler sa plus belle paire de baskets avant que Dora appelle d'en bas: "Je PARS !"

Harry souleva le sac de son lit, attrapa sa veste du sol (où elle était restée depuis son retour de chez le médecin) et dévala les escaliers, suivant Dora par la porte de derrière jusqu'au garage. Il avait réussi, ce qui n'était pas mal. 

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu es resté endormi ?"

__

"Bonjour à toi aussi", pensa intérieurement Harry. 

Dora avait été d'une humeur exceptionnelement massacrante comme le week-end touchait à sa fin. Sa bonne humeur semblait avoir entièrement disparu après le contrôle médical. C'était presque comme si elle avait espéré qu'Harry souffrait d'une quelconque maladie mortelle, et qu'elle était déçue qu'il soit sorti en bonne santé. Toujours avec aucun souvenir de son passé, mais en bonne santé. 

En entrant dans le véhicule (qui avait encore cette odeur de voiture neuve), Harry glissa les mains dans les poches de veste. Dora mit le contact, et la voiture passa les grilles à toute vitesse. Dora avait l'air bien pressée. 

Harry soupira et s'affala contre le siège en cuir, mais c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. _Le mot !_ Celui que le docteur lui avait donné ! Bien sûr ! Il l'avait oublié (bien qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre pourquoi). Il était toujours d'avis que Dora n'aimait pas le fait que le Docteur Fletchley lui ait donné une sorte de document secret, donc il sortit les mains de ses poches et les croisa sur sa poitrine. Mieux valait ne pas le lire là où Dora pouvait le voir. 

"Tu devras prendre le bus pour rentrer, Harry. Rick et moi avons un rendez-vous très urgent." Elle se frotta le bras. "Donc il se pourrait qu'on ne rentre pas aujourd'hui. Tu sais comment te commander une pizza. Je t'ai laissé quelques billets de 20 sur le comptoir." Harry fit oui de la tête et bailla à nouveau. 

Il pleuvait toujours. Ce temps commençait à le fatiguer. Etait-ce vraiment le temps ? Harry avait encore fait un rêve, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Il s'était reveillé vers deux heures du matin couvert de sueur froide. Depuis, sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que d'habitude. Tandis qu'ils roulaient sur l'autoroute presque déserte, il la frotta avec précaution. 

"Ta cicatrice te gêne ?" 

Harry baissa rapidement sa main qu'avait touchée Dora. Il secoua la tête, laissant retomber des mèches folles sur son front. 

"Tu es sûre ?" Elle semblait tendue. 

"Ouais. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça", répondit-il, se retournant pour regarder pas la fenêtre. 

Les cheveux sur sa nuque piquotaient. Harry crut que Dora le regardait, mais quand il se retourna, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Harry avait sans cesse l'impression que Dora avait une sorte de radar qui repérait tout ce qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. C'était pour ça aussi qu'elle le mettait si mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas être tenue à l'écart des secrets d'Harry, alors elle semblait toujours le surveiller. Toujours. Harry se serra contre la vitre et posa son front contre le verre humide et froid, souhaitant que la douleur dans sa cicatrice disparaisse. 

Qu'elle disparaisse et le laisse tranquille. 

Même si l'isolation était ce qu'Harry craignait le plus (à l'exception peut-être des rats – il n'avait jamais aimé les rats), il avait toujours envie d'être seul. Mais bon, la solitude était quelque chose à laquelle il s'était faite durant cette dernière année, donc peut-être que c'était devenu une habitude. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Et pourtant, si. C'était même l'un de ses plus grands désirs, à côté de celui d'avoir une vraie famille. Pas forcément des parents biologiques, mais quelqu'un qui serait comme un père, ou quelqu'un qui serait comme une mère. C'était étonnant, étant donné qu'il avait deux personnes qui étaient supposées représenter ces choses pour lui. Mais lorsqu'on vous force à y croire, l'esprit a tendane à se cabrer, et ce n'est pas comme is Rick et Dora l'aidaient. 

Sa solitude avait surtout rendu Harry très indépendant, mais elle lui donnait aussi l'occasion de songer à un passé qu'il imaginait avoir eu à une certaine époque. Rick et Dora (surtout Dora) n'appréciaient jamais qu'il leur pose des questions. _Ils ne savaient rien_, répondaient-ils toujours. _A quoi bon leur demander ? _Ils lui racontaient le peu qu'ils savaient: Il avait été trouvé, inconscient, dans une petite ville du nord de l'Angleterre. Il avait une bosse sur la tête qui était assez grave pour lui avoir fait perdre la mémoire, mais les docteurs (Harry s'en souvenait – Dora et Rick ne lui rappelaient jamais ce détail) avaient dit que cette perte de mémoire n'était pas permanente, et chaque fois qu'il allait se faire contrôler, ils étaient surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas encore retrouvée. Ensuite, ils avaient décidé que cela pouvait prendre des années. Assez de temps pour qu'Harry recommence une nouvelle vie, et qu'il n'ait même plus besoin de l'ancienne. 

Mais il en aurait toujours besoin. 

"Dehors", dit la voix de Dora à la gauche d'Harry. Il avait encore rêvé tout éveillé. Ouvrant la porte, il sortit, son sac à la main. Dora ne dit rien lorsqu'Harry referma la porte, et il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de l'école. 

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors par un temps pareil. Un groupe d'élèves plus âgés se serraient près des containers, fumant et riant. La fumée prit Harry aux poumons, et il toussa en entrant dans l'école. Il se montrait parfois bien trop sensible pour son propre bien. 

"Harry !", cria une voix familière. C'était Nadia, flanquée de Tristan, qui avait l'air mal fichu. 

"Hé !", dit Harry, soulevant son sac à dos. 

"Tu as l'air en pleine forme", dit Nadia en rejoignant Harry, et le groupe se mit en route vers leur premier cours. 

"Et je me sens exactement comme j'en ai l'air."

Nadia haussa les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien. Tristan, par contre, n'était pas aussi fin que ça, et lâcha: "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment dire "je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie, et ça me déprime" sans inquiéter ses amis, donc il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et de replonger les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

Le mot !

Les trois amis marchèrent un moment en silence, jusqu'à ce que Nadia demande: "Tu as étudié ?"

Harry se figea. "Etudié ?"

Nadia eut un sourire malicieux. "AH ! Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Il faut te relaxer, mon gars !"

Harry sentit son estomac se relâcher, et plissa les yeux de manière menacente. 

"C'était cruel", dit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

"Eh bien, au moins ça t'a fait sourire", ajouta Tristan.

"Alors, tu as fait quelque chose d'inéressant ce week-end ? On n'a de nouveau pas réuissi à t'atteindre, quoique, franchement, c'est pas manque d'avoir essayé", demanda Nadia, lançant un regard enjoué à Tristan. 

"Je n'ai appelé que quatre fois !"

Nadia pouffa. "Seulement quatre fois par heure, CHAQUE putain d'heure !"

Tristant s'arrêta. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

"Fais quoi ?", demanda Nadia, visiblement déroutée et s'arrêtant à son tour face à Tristan. 

"Jurer comme ça", répondit ce dernier, fixant ses chaussures.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je jure comme ça, _putain_ ? Parce que, _bordel,_ je veux, _putain_, que tu – "

"Ok, on a compris le message, Nadia. Merci", interrompit Harry avant que Tristan éclate en sanglots. 

"Tristan et moi te soutiendront dans quelque décision que tu souhaites prendre, même si on ne participe pas forcément personnellement. C'est pas vrai, mon vieux Stan?" Harry donna un coup de coude à Tristan qui avait commencé à blêmir. 

"Ne m'appelle pas Stan !" Tristan leva brusquement les yeux, l'indignation se propageant sur son visage. 

"Tu sais, _Stan_, parfois je m'étonne que tu joues au foot. Tu sembles être plus destiné au ballet."

"Ta gueule !"

"Ok, ça suffit Nadia. TRIstan. Est-ce qui s'il vous plaît on peut arrêter avant que l'un de nous finisse mutilé ? Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que ça sera moi", dit Harry, s'interposant entre Nadia et Tristan qui étaient de régler ça en plein milieu du couloir. 

"Honnêtement, est-ce que vous pourriez pas passer un jour – UN JOUR – sans essayer de vous assassiner ? Cela me rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles, de ne pas devoir m'inquiéter de savoir si je vais être témoin d'un meurtre." Harry se mit à grimper quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à leur premier cours de la journée: sciences. 

"Eh ben zut, t'es pas drôle !", s'exclama Nadia en faisant semblant d'être indignée.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Sa cicatrice avait recommencé à brûler, et il était inquiet. Elle vibrait et battait comme si elle était en feu, écrasant son cerveau et lui faisant tourner la tête. 

"Harry ? Harry ? Tu vas bien ?", souffla Nadia, attrapant Harry par les épaules. Il avait fermé les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait, et pressait son poing contre son front, désirant ardemment, non: exigeant, que cette douleur cesse. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer à l'école son crâne était sur le point d'exploser.

Harry ne fut que vaguement conscient d'être poussé dans le laboratoire de sciences et assit sur l'une des chaises bleues et froides. La leçon avait commencé, mais la voix du professeur lui parvenait de très loin et elle résonnait dans la tête d'Harr comme à l'intérieur d'un tambour.

Puis, aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, la douleur cessa. Le monde redevint net, les couleurs l'aveuglaient, et Harry devait loucher contre le violent éclairage des néons. Il sentit quelqu'un lui donner des petits coups de coude, et il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec Nadia, qui avait vraiment l'air morte d'inquiétude.

"ça va ?", murmura-t-elle.

Harry fit un petit signe de tête - le mouvement le secouait toujours un peu - et il se retourna pour essayer de comprendre le reste du cours qu'il venait de manquer.

La matinée passa lentement, et au déjeuner Harry pouvait à peine attendre de lire ce bout de papier que le docteur lui avait donné. Ce mot pouvait tout expliquer, ou rien d'ailleurs, mais il accepterait l'un comme l'autreDe quoi parlait-il déjà ? Des cicatrices faites par un sort ? Après avoir lu ses anciens livres, il avait décidé que rien n'était trop extraordinaire pour que ces cicatrices n'existent pas. Mais bon, c'était _quoi_ une cicatrice faite par un sort ? 

"Harry ? Ouh ouh ! La Terre appelle Harry ! Harry Potter- Evans est demandé à l'accueil !" 

Harry réalisa que Nadia était assise juste en face de lui, ses mains placées autour de la bouche pour former un mégaphone. Il restait une trace d'inquiétude dans son regard, quoique son comportement ne le certainement laissait pas paraître. Harry lui fit un signe de la main, et elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, continuant à mâcher son shandwich. 

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ce matin ? ", demand Nadia comme Tristan lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

"Rien. Ma cicatrice me faisait un peu mal."

"Un peu ? Mon Dieu, Harry, on aurait dit que tu allais crever, pu –", dit-elle, remarquant juste à temps le regard de Tristan.

Harry haussa les épaules. 

"Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu pouvoir faire ?", interrompit Tristan.

Nadia posa son shandwich d'un air dégoûté, et lança des regards furieux à son ami. 

"J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche."

Tristan choisit de ne pas relever le commentaire. Harry pensa que c'était très sage de sa part: Nadia n'avait pas l'air d'être de meilleure humeur. 

"Voler." 

Harry s'étrangla avec son soda, envoyant des bulles dans son nez, ce qui était passablement douloureux.

"Quoi ?"

"Voler ! J'ai toujours voulu pouvoir voler", continua Tristan, un air rêveur embellissant ses traits comme il regardait dans le vague.

"Bizarre. Parfois moi je rêve que je vole sur un balais", ajouta Harry, plutôt pour lui-même.

Nadia le regarda avec intensité. Jusqu'à présent, elle était restée assez silencieuse. 

"Tu es cinglé, Harry. Je l'ai toujours dit, et je continuerai à le dire aussi longtemps que tu vivras. Tu. Es. Cinglé."

"Merci. Je m'en souviendrai", réponddit Harry, mordant dans son propre shandwich et faisant la grimace au goût du fromage.

"Je crois que ce fromage est vieux", dit-il, avalant avec difficulté et remettant le shandwich dans son sac. "Quelqu'un devrait vraiment apprendre à Dora à faire la cuisine."

"Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?" Nadia avait l'air entièrement sceptique. 

"Pour une fois", répondit Harry, prenant une autre gorgée de soda pour essayer de faire passer l'horrible goût du fromage. 

"Et tu lui fais assez confiance pour y MORDRE ?", s'exclama Nadia. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent, lui donnant l'air d'avoir juste mordu dans un citron. 

Harry la regarda brusquement. "Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?", demanda-t-il en levant le sourcil.

Ce fut au tour de Nadia d'hausser les épaules. "Elle ne sait pas faire la cuisine. Tu te souvient le mois dernier quand on était chez toi pour dîner ? Elle nous a pratiquement empoisonnés ! C'était vraiment, et sans le moindre doute, la pire nourriture que j'aie jamais mangé de toute ma vie."

"Tu n'as même pas fini ton assiette !", protesta Harry, s'efforcant de défendre sa tutrice. Il n'aimait pas sa cuisine non plus, donc il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait qu'elle valait la peine d'être défendue. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. 

"Ouais, parce qu'après mes oreilles étaient bizarres", répondit Nadia en croisant les bras.

"Tes OREILLES étaient bizarres ? Et c'est _moi_ qui suis cinglé ?", s'exlama Harry en levant les sourcils.

"On est tous aussi cinglé les uns que les autres, alors calmez vous", répondit Tristan à la droite de Nadia.

Harry, l'esprit ailleurs, frotta sa cicatrice. Il pensait de nouveau au mot dans sa poche.

"D'où tu crois que tu as cette cicatrice ?", souffla Nadia.

Harry haussa encore une fois les épaules. Il commencait vraiment à en avoir marre de toutes ces questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. 

"Les docteurs ont dit qu'elle était ancienne. Je me suis sûrement cogné la tête quand j'étais petit, ou quelque chose comme ça." Ce qui était effrayant, c'est qu'Harry était persuadé que ce n'était probablement pas vrai.

"Ok, mais pourquoi elle te fait mal ?"

De nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu devrais vraiment chercher à le savoir, tu sais", ajouta Nadia tout en éloignant son déjeuner.

"Ouais, je sais. J'allais écrire une lettre ou quelque chose comme ça", dit lentement Harry. Puis, voyant l'air terrifié de Tristan et celui sceptique de Nadia, il ajouta rapidement: "Pas pour l'envoyer ou quoi que ce soit. Juste pour écrire les questions que je me pose, vous voyez ?"

Nadia hocha lentement la tête, et regarda rapidement du côté de Tristan, qui était toujours assez choqué et semblait sur le point de vouloir protester, mais il s'arrêta en aperçevant son regard. 

"En gros, c'est une idée stupide", dit Nadia. "L'envoyer ne menerait à rien. Si c'était si facile de tout découvrir, tu aurais pu le faire il y a longtemps. Ecris la, mais ne l'envoye pas", dit-elle. Elle ajouta, se penchant de sorte que Tristan ne puisse pas l'entendre: "Tristan aurait les jetons si tu le faisais, de toute façon".

Comme promis, ni Rick ni Dora n'étaient à la maison quand Harry rentra de l'école cet après-midi là. Il s'y attendait, bien sûr qu'il s'y attenait. C'était la routine habituelle, mais ce n'est pas ça qui le faisait se sentir mieux. Il décida que c'était le moment ou jamais et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, tripotant le bout de papier plié qui était toujours dans la poche de sa veste. Une fois qu'il eut atteint l'intimité de sa chambre (ce qui était plutôt pathétiques, étant donné que la maison était vide), Harry flanqua son sac à dos par terre, toute son attention tournée vers le mot qu'il tenait maintenant serrer dans sa main. 

Il se dirigea vers le bureau où se tenait habituellement son ordinateur. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bureau pour un ordinateur, étant donné qu'il semblait dater d'au moins un siècle, mais c'était son rôle lorsque l'ordinateur ne tombait pas en panne et se faisait réparer. 

Harry s'assit précipitamment, et mis le papier et la plume qu'il avait sortis pour écrire la fameuse lettre de côté. Il le ferait après avoir lu le mot. C'était bien plus important. Il pouvait contenir un indice. Bon, le docteur Fletchley avait dit que ça pouvait être drôle, selon la façon dont il voudrait le considérer. Eh bien, il essayerait de ne pas le considérer de manière humoristique, si possible.

Il déplia le papier, respira profondément, et commença à lire:

__

"Cicatrices: les cicatrices faites par un sortilège sont une anormalité incurable, dont une seule trace a été relevée dans l'Histoire. Ce type de cicatrice est produit lorsque la victime d'un sort tueur ou d'un autre sortilège impardonnable repousse ce dernier. La marque qui en résulte est la preuve éternelle d'avoir survécu à un tel événement, et a la forme (habituellement, bien qu'il n'existe qu'un seul exemple) d'un éclair. Il serait également possible que des liens soient tissés entre le jeteur du sort et sa victime potentielle à travers cette marque. Toutefois, il faut insister sur le fait que la documentation sur ce sujet est limitée." 

Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Tout ça était loin d'être humoristique. C'était trop réel pour être drôle. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu conscience à cause de ça ? Non. Il était tout petit quand il avait reçu cette cicatrice. Il se demanda à qui appartenait la seule occurrence de ce cas, et se promit de le découvrir, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée comment.

Il était maintenant plus que jamais déterminé à écrire cette lettre. Cela ne ferait pas vraiment une grande différence, mais elle pourrait l'aider à remettre ses idées en place pour un moment. Et il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place.

Prenant la plume, Harry fixa sans la voir la page blanche posée devant lui. Que pouvait-il écrire ? Il supposait que son nom ferait un bon début. Il pouvait toujours commencer par là.

__

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Evans."

Non, efface ça. Ce n'était pas Harry Potter-Evans. C'était Harry Potter. Ou bien ? Ce nom était dans ses livres, donc il imaginait que c'était le sien, mais il n'en avait jamais été sûr. Peut-être que quelqu'un le saurait. 

Il sortit du typex et effaça le –Evans de son nom.

__

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter."

Bien. Ensuite ?

Eh bien, pensa-t-il, que voulait-il savoir ? Il y avait trop de choses. Il voulait tout savoir. Il voulait savoir qui étaient certaines personnes (Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid ? Qui étaient-ils ?); il voulait savoir qui étaient ses parents; il voulait savoir s'il avait une famille.

Alors, qui était-il, vraiment ? ça c'était une bonne question.

__

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis."

Bien Harry. Tu voulais une médaille ? Se dit-il. C'était le moment d'ajouter d'autres questions, et il s'était assez torturé l'esprit cette dernière année pour en avoir.

__

"Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que je suis."

Harry s'arrêta. Ce qu'il était ? Un humain. Pourtant, il décida de quand même garder cette question. Peut-être qu'il était un extra-terrestre venant de Mars. En tout cas, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses à son sujet, en plus de sa capacité à respirer de l'oxygène.

__

"Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ce que je suis, d'où je viens."

Enfin si, ça il le savait. Mais la voix de Nadia résonna à ses oreilles: "Des détails !" Ok alors. Des détails.

__

"… d'où je viens (à part de l'Angleterre, mais comme me dit mon amie Nadia, je devrais pouvoir préciser la chose)."

Nadia serait fière de savoir qu'elle était mentionnée dans cette lettre. Mais Harry devait en savoir plus.

"…et si j'ai une famille."

Oui. La famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Pour être complètement honnête, Harry voulait aussi écrire pourquoi il était en train d'écrire cette lettre. Il n'en savait rien, mais peut-être que cela lui donnerait un sens s'il écrivait pourquoi il s'était mis à écrire.

__

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça."

Il ne savait vraiment pas.

__

"…et je ne vais certainement pas envoyer cette lettre."

Eh bien non, il n'allait pas le faire.

__

"…mais si jamais j'ai besoin d'envoyer une lettre à personne, la lettre est prête."

Une lettre à personne. C'était presque profond.

Harry plia la lettre et la placa sur le rebord de la fenêtre en l'ouvrant pour laisser entrer de l'air. Il resta devant la fenêtre ouverte pendant un moment, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux et calmer le piquotement de sa cicatrice. Il inspira à plein poumon l'air frais lavé par la pluie. C'était vraiment agréable, et Harry serait resté devant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que Dora rentre à la maison, s'il n'avait aperçu quelque chose qui attirait son regard. C'était un oiseau. Et, comme Harry regardait l'oiseau voler rapidement dans sa direction, il vit que c'était un grand oiseau blanc. Et, comme ce dernier s'approchait, il vit que cet oiseau était une chouette. Harry recula juste à temps. L'oiseau vola à l'intérieur et se posa sur le lit d'Harry, très ébourrifé, mais l'air… heureux ?

Harry écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement… et de crainte. Si Dora découvrait qu'il y avait une chouette dans sa chambre…

__

Tant pis pour Dora ! cria l'esprit d'Harry. _Il y a une chouette dans ta chambre ! Fais quelque chose !_ Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. 

"Shhhh !", souffla Harry.

La chouette en profita pour voler dans sa direction. Il se baissa, mais trop tard. Elle se posa sur son épaule et lui donna un coup de bec sur la joue d'une manière qui semblait affecteuse, puis voleta jusqu'à son bureau, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose. Harry secoua la tête. La chouette semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il avait fait. _Mais les chouettes ne peuvent pas réfléchir comme ça, non ?_ Apparemment, celle-là pouvait, parce qu'elle traversa la chambre d'Harry et s'assit sur la bibliothèque, cherchant à toujours quelque chose. 

"Euh, vas-t'en", demanda doucement Harry. Il s'imaginait bien que ça ne marcherait pas.

La chouette sembla aperçevoir la lettre d'Harry, qui était toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et elle retraversa la chambre pour l'attraper.

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sors d'ici !", cria Harry. La chouette essayait de prendre la lettre !

Bizarrement, la chouette eut l'air … perplexe. Ou était-elle blessée ? En tout cas, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le regard qu'elle sembla donner à Harry avant de prendre la lettre dans ses serres. Elle revint vers lui, le pinça de nouveau affectueusement, et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte, mais avec bien moins d'enthousiasme que lorsqu'elle était entrée.

Harry fonça vers la fenêtre, la panique grandissant en lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une chouette prendrait sa lettre ? C'était bizarre. Trop bizarre. Il se sentait inondé, et s'assit sur son lit, sa tête tournant douloureusement.


	5. Chapitre 5

Reviews

__

Phantme: En tout cas, je peux te promettre que l'histoire est vraiment très bien construite (étant donné que j'en suis absolument pas responsable, je peux me permettre ce genre de commentaire subjectif ;-) ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

__

Alinemcb54: Effectivement, la Dora confirme son côté pas net ! lol Mais bon, pas de Dora… ni de réponses pour ce pauvre Harry dans ce chapitre ! Quant à continuer, j'y compte bien. Faudrait même que je me refreine un peu et que je pense à mes études, moi…

__

Blacky: Ah… le net… moi aussi j'ai essayé tout le week-end d'écrire des reviews, mais fanfic faisait grève… Suis contente que ça te plaise toujours (je sens que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi – lol). Par contre, un peu de concentration Blacky, tu sais chez qui elle est arrivée… Allez, essaie encore ! lol

Merci encore pour ta relecture… et pour la vérification de l'orthographe ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?

__

Saria3: C'est cool d'avoir des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes ! Merci ! Ron et Hermione reviennent au prochain chapitre, donc il te faut encore un peu de patience…

__

Mystick: Ben je suis contente ! En plus, ton commentaire me certifie que je réussis à rendre l'humour d'Hilarity, ce qui me rassure sur mes talents de traductrice. lol

Vierge: Tant mieux ! Mais il me faut rappeler que j'en suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur…Comme tu vois, la suite est là, même si j'ai mis du temps. Par contre, c'est pas franchement plus gai…

****

Chapitre 5: Juste disparaître

__

"Laugh, and the world will laugh with you;

Weep, and you weep alone…

Succeed and give, and it helps you live,

But no man can help you die…

But one by one we must all file on

Through the narrow aisles of pain."

(Ris, et le monde rira avec toi; pleure, et tu pleureras seul… La réussite et la générosité t'aideront à vivre, mais personne ne peut t'aider à mourir… C'est l'un après l'autre que nous devrons suivre les étroits couloirs de la douleur.) - Solitude, d'Ella Wheeler Wilcox

__

10 mai 1996

Une cabane. Non, pas une cabane. Une maison. Ou peut-être même pas ? Peut-être que ça a été un manoir à une époque, mais sa façade délabrée indique qu'il n'a pas été beaucoup utilisé ces dernières années.

Une lumière. Non, un feu. Un feu brillant à une fenêtre de l'étage. Les ombres dancent et jouent sur le mur, éclairant la pièce d'une inquiétante lueur orange.

Des voix. Non, juste une. Ou peut-être deux. Oui, deux voix venant de cette fenêtre à l'étage. Un homme et une femme. L'homme est en train de parler: sa voix est basse mais énervée. Il y a un cri, un craquement sonore, et maintenant c'est la femme qui parle, mais elle ne s'adresse pas à l'homme. Sa voix dégouline d'une haine tenace comme elle crie et rit au visage de l'autre personne présente.

Il y a un autre craquement bruyant, un cri étouffé, et puis le bruit de rires. L'homme dit quelque chose à présent, et la femme l'imite, puis il y a deux bruits secs, et le silence, à l'exception du feu qui crépite.

Mais le silence est rompu par des sanglots étouffés et un grattement comme quelqu'un essaye de quitter la pièce, mais ne peut pas marcher. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant sur ses gonds, et puis le silence encore, mais pas pour longtemps.

Les escaliers craquent comme quelqu'un les descend avec précaution, testant chaque marche avant d'y poser le pied.

A nouveau le silence tandis que le monde attend ce qui va se passer ensuite.

Le silence comme la personne à l'intérieur de la maison – du manoir – décide quoi faire.

Le silence comme l'obscurité s'engouffre à l'intérieur, éteignant la lumière du feu, et le reflet de la lune.

Le silence, et puis la porte s'ouvre toute grande, et Sirius Black se réveille_._

Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Cela faisait des semaines que des rêves brûlaient son sommeil. Au départ, ils étaient flous et éparses, comme si Sirius essayait de se rappeler quelque chose de très ancien. Et puis, il y a deux semaines seulement, ils étaient devenus affreusement vivants et _réels_. Trop réels. D'une réalité sans nom.

La nuit dernière, pour la première fois, Sirius avait entendu les voix. Il avait déjà vu le feu, senti la brise, et avait toujours été conscient d'une présence, mais il n'avait jamais rien entendu. Il aurait préféré ne jamais rien entendre d'ailleurs. Ces cris de douleur étaient si vifs qu'ils le transpercaient littéralement.

Ce n'étaient pas les cauchemars d'Azkaban. Ceux-là étaient nouveaux, et Sirius avait presque l'impression que… que…

__

Non. Sirius secoua la tête et remua distraitement les feuilles qui se trouvaient au fond de sa tasse de thé. Remus était parti tard la nuit passée, après l'avoir forcé à manger quelque chose. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet et n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui.

Sirius était content que Remus soit parti. Azkaban l'avait fatigué de l'isolation et de la solitude, mais à présent il savourait chaque moment qu'il passait en solitaire. Ses pensées étaient à nouveau les bienvenues, étant donné qu'il était capable de les maîtriser, et que ce n'étaient pas elles qui le maîtrisaient.

Ces jours**-ci** néanmoins, ces rêves étaient la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ? Sirius n'avait jamais vu cette maison auparavant, bien qu'elle lui semble étrangement familière. Et même s'il ne voyait pas les personnes à l'intérieur de la pièce, leurs rires aussi lui sonnaient familièrement aux oreilles, comme s'ils sortaient d'un mauvais rêve ou d'un vieux souvenir brusquement réveillé.

Aujourd'hui toutefois, peut-être qu' il n'aurait pas besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une chouette juste après le départ de Remus, le priant de venir à Poudlard. Sirius avait remarqué qu'il y avait une note d'urgence dans sa lettre, mais le directeur lui avait assuré qu'aucune action ne devait être prise jusqu'au jour suivant. C'était le jour suivant: Sirius repoussa donc sa tasse vide et se leva.

Il pleuvait encore.

Il pleuvait toujours.

Poussant un soupir, il enfila son manteau et apparut à Poudlard.

Le temps en Ecosse n'était que légèrement plus clément. Bien que des nuages gris mais calmes roulaient au-dessus de sa tête, la pluie ne tombait pas, et elle ne semblait pas prête à le faire. Suivant la route, Sirius ressera son manteau contre lui, la tête baissée contre la forte brise, de la même manière qu'il s'était promené dans ce parc la semaine passée.

Un match de Quidditch avait lieu dans le champ à l'arrière de Poudlard. Sirius pouvait entendre la foule qui applaudissait. Le Quiddich: il avait toujours aimé ce sport, mais en veillissant il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait voir… _Harry_… jouer au Quiddich. Il volait vraiment de manière spectaculaire… comme James… _James_.

Malgré lui, Sirius se retrouva en train de marcher en direction du terrain, bien décidé à regarder ce match. De toute façon, Dumbledore y serait, et peut-être que cela lui changerait les idées, qu'il avait de plus en plus noires.

Mais son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit quelles équipes jouaient: Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Il devait y avoir de nouveaux attrapeurs et capitaines dans les deux équipes. Pas facile. Toutefois, Sirius ne pouvait empêcher ses pieds de le tirer en avant. Après tout, est-ce que ce n'était pas Ron le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor ? A cette pensée, Sirius poussa un profond soupir mais continua d'avancer.

Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une sorte d'enfer pire qu'Azkaban. Pire, parce qu'à Azkaban vous imaginiez ces pensées cauchemardesques, que votre esprit était paralysé et que vous deveniez fou. Ici, tout était réel. Vous ne rêviez rien de tout cela, et votre esprit, même s'il était paralysé, était sain. Tout était _réel_.

Quel mot à la con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que quelque chose de _réel_, après tout ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se prétendre fou et faire juste semblant que rien n'était réel ? Qu'Harry était vivant et que c'était lui qui faisait une feinte. Sirius était persuadé que Ron serait prêt à croire la même chose.

La foule hurla, ramenant Sirius à la réalité (un autre mot à la con). Il commenca à monter les marches en direction des sièges des professeurs, se demandant ce que Dumbledore voulait. Si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ce que Remus lui avait dit…

Parfois, ce loup-garou se montrait vraiment _trop_ gentilpour son propre bien. En fait, il avait toujours été rationnel et agréable. Comment est-ce que Sirius avait bien pu le soupçonner d'être l'espion ? Une idée ridicule, vraiment. Il était peut-être une sorte de "créature du mal", mais la plus grand partie de sa vie était simple et… agréable. Agréable était le seul mot pour décrire Remus. Malgré son affliction (ou, comme Sirius avait l'habitude de le dire il y a des années de cela: "le pire syndrome prémenstruel qui existe"), Remus gardait toujours la tête haute, et le moral. Sirius était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était même pas une espèce de façade.

La foule se tut brusquement, puis hurla de plus belle.

"BELL MARQUE ! ENCORE DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !", retentit la voix de Lee Jordan au-dessus du stade.

Sirius se faufila entre les rangées de sièges, et chacun retint son souffle en le voyant se diriger vers Dumbledore.

__

Franchement, les sorciers n'oublient jamais ? Puis il se reprit: _non, jamais._

Dumbledore regardait effectivement le match. Il était assis à côté de McGonagall, qui était en train de réprimander Jordan pour avoir fait une remarque subjective sur Angelina Johnson. Sirius se prit à sourire en observant Jordan se baisser pour échapper à McGonagall, sans pour autant s'arrêter de commenter.

"Honnêtement, Jordan ! Si je dois vous le redire encore une fois… _CHAQUE _année, Jordan ! Chaque année c'est la même chose…"

"Je sais, Professeur. Désolé. Mais elle _sait_ voler ! Franch- ET REGARDEZ WEASLEY – euh RON WEASLEY plonge ! Il a aperçu le Vif, ou il fait une sacr—" (regard furieux de McGonagall) "désolé Professeur – superbe feinte de Wronski !"

Sirius remonta une autre rangée de sièges occupés par les professeurs, bien déterminé à s'asseoir prêt de Dumbledore, mais tout aussi déterminé à regarder ce match. Si seulement le match pouvait éloigner son esprit des ces recoins noirs dans lesquels il était lentement en train de s'enfoncer. Mais…

"L'ATTRAPEUR DE POUFSOUFFLE…"

Sirius tressaillit et s'arrêta net au bout de la rangée où Dumbledore était assis. A quoi bon. Aucun match de Quidditch n'aurait pu être plus difficile à regarder. Les deux équipes privées des mêmes positions, les deux ayant ces positions libres à cause des deux mêmes personnes…

"Ah, Sirius !", appela la voix de Dumbledore trois places plus loin. Il se leva, murmurant quelque chose à McGonagall (Lee Jordan en profita pour hurler des insultes aux batteurs de Poufsouffle), et descendit la rangée, s'asseyant près de Sirius.

"Je me demandais si je devais venir au match, mais c'est le dernier avant la coupe, et j'ai un penchant pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, en ayant fait partie moi-même", dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

"Professeur ? Je n'avais aucune idée que vous aviez joué au Quidditch !" Momentanément, Sirius se permit d'être amusé et se tourna, stupéfait, pour dévisager son ancien directeur.

"Oh oui. J'étais batteur, si je ne me trompe pas. Bien sûr, quand je jouais, le mot "batteur" venait d'être inventé. J'avais des amis dont les frères et sœurs avaient été appelés "saigneurs". Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était, je dois dire." Un instant, Dumbledore eut l'air songeur, mais ensuite ses yeux se durcirent quelque peu, et il changea rapidement de sujet.

"J'imagine que vous êtes directement venu ici pour une autre raison qu'un match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, Sirius ? Ma lettre disait que vous pouviez aller à mon bureau." Dumbledore croisa les bras et regarda intensément son ancien élève.

Sirius reporta ses yeux sur le match, mais sans vraiment y faire attention. "Comment va l'équipe, cette année ?" C'était un simple commentaire, mais il ne voulait pas retourner aux amères réalités de ce que Dumbledore lui avait reservé. Le directeur eut à nouveau un air songeur, puis fixa lui aussi son regard sur le match.

"Ils sont assez bon, comme d'habitude."

Il regarda Sirius, puis poussa un long soupir.

"Bien sûr, il leur manque leur étincelle habituelle ", Dumbledore fit une pause puis reprit, "Mais bon, Poufsouffle aussi."

Sirius se força à faire signe qu'il avait compris. Ce devait être vraiment dur.

"Maintenant, Sirius, assez de tout cela. Allons droit au but."

C'était bien ce que Sirius craignait, et tout au fond de lui-même il souhaitait n'être tout simplement pas venu. Que pouvait lui dire Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas déjà entendu ? Entre Remus et sa propre conscience, Sirius en avait entendu assez pour la durée d'une autre peine à Azkaban.

__

Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sirius !

****

Tu aurais dû être là, Sirius !

__

Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir, Sirius !

****

Tu aurais dû ignorer ce foutu rat et fait ton devoir de parrain, Sirius !

__

Tu suivais les ordres de Dumbledore, Sirius !

****

Tu as laissé tomber Lily, James et maintenant… HARRY, Sirius !

__

Ce n'est pas ta faute Sirius !

"Sirius ?"

Sirius sortit la tête de ses mains, n'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il l'y avait mise, et regarda Dumbledore. Ses yeux normalement pétillants étaient durs et pénétrants. Il avait toujours eu l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il voulait bien dire, et cette pensée blessa Sirius à un point qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé.

"Vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau après le match, qui je le sens ne va pas tarder à se terminer." Dumbledore fit un signe de tête en direction du terrain, où un petit Ron écarlate avait le bras étendu, le visage crispé par la concentration, une lueur d'or brillant juste hors de portée…

Puis il la saisit, et la foule hurla.

"WEASLEY… euh… _RON_ WEASLEY ATTRAPE LE VIF ! 150 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR, METTANT FIN AU JEU ET ASSURANT LA VICTOIRE DE L'EQUIPE ! ALLEZ WEASLEY ! ON SE REVOIT A LA COUPE !"

Dumbledore applaudit de bon coeur, puis se leva, faisant signe à Sirius de le suivre.

Soupirant et à peine conscient qu'il descendait les marches de la tribune, Sirius regarda ses pieds tomber l'un devant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau sur l'herbe humide, à faire le tour du terrain, écoutant le grondement de la foule au-dessus de lui et les élèves crier leur joie ou leur colère.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour remonter le temps et être l'un de ces élèves assis dans les tribunes et encourageant Gryffondor, pour regarder James Potter fendre l'air, le vif d'or brillant juste hors de sa portée…

"Sirius ?!" Son nom le rappela une nouvelle fois douloureusement au présent. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui essayait de capter son attention, c'était Ron Weasley.

"Sirius !", appela-t-il à nouveau, forçant Sirius à lever les yeux et même à sourire. Le rouquin courait dans sa direction, le balais à la main et le visage rouge et excité.

"Vous avez vu tout le match ?", demanda-t-il, le souffle court, une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

"J'ai vu la fin. Excellente performance, Ron." Eh oui, c'était la vérité. La vérité: encore un mot à la con qu'il voulait oublier. Ce qui était _réel_ était la _vérité_, et tous ces mots avaient un goût amer pour Sirius. Rien n'était réel, et rien de ce que quiconque lui disait n'était la vérité.

"Merci." Ron avait l'air nerveux. Debout devant Sirius, mal à l'aise, il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il cherchait la bonne chose à dire.

"Hum, je pense que je vous reverrai, alors", dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer et fit brusquement demi-tour en direction du château. Ses yeux le piquaient comme s'il les avait gardés ouverts face à une forte brise.

Une brise glaciale qui traînait le souvenir d'Harry avec elle.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au bureau circulaire de Dumbledore se fit en silence. Dumbledore n'avait rien dit à Sirius, ce qui le soulageait. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il risquait de craquer à nouveau, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis une éternité. En tout cas pas depuis sa visite au Terrier, et c'était bien suffisant. Il ne voulait pas repasser par là. Plus jamais. A moins d'avoir une crise de nerfs pour une raison plus gaie…

Il secoua la tête, se refusant le luxe d'avoir des pensées joyeuses. Ces pensées avaient le don de creuser des trous au plus profond de lui-même et de n'y laisser que du vide. Les trous les plus difficiles à combler sont ceux qui étaient habituellement remplis de joie…

Sirius choisit un siège devant le bureau de Dumbledore et attendit que le vieux sorcier se soit installé derrière. Une fois assis, Dumbledore joignit les mains et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sirius.

"C'est à cause d'une situation des plus difficiles que je vous ai demandé de venir ici. Difficile, parce que moi-même je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'entière signification de ce que j'ai découvert." Dumbledore s'arrêta au milieu de ce message énigmatique comme s'il attendait une réponse de Sirius, mais il reprit:

"Toutefois, j'ai le sentiment qu'il me faut informer quelqu'un, et Remus aurait été mon premier choix." Il leva une main comme Sirius se dressait sur son siège, sur le point de dire quelque chose. De protester. N'importe quoi !

"Ecoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Vous serez soulagé d'apprendre que Remus a souhaité que vous soyez le premier à entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi, je crois le savoir déjà. Il sera mis au courant après vous, mais vous serez le premier."

Sirius se sentait paralysé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en tout cas il ne ressentait aucune autre émotion. Ce message était trop énigmatique pour lui faire sentir quoi que ce soit. Aurait-il dû être joyeux ? Ou terrifié ? Rien ne venait, donc il ne dit rien.

"J'ai dernièrement suivi les mouvements de Voldemort, comme je l'avais déjà fait." A présent, Sirius sentait quelque chose: il sentait de l'inquiétude, suivie de près par de la rage.

"Et seulement récemment, et je vous mets en garde de ne tenter aucune action, je l'ai senti. Il était en Roumanie il y a juste deux semaines, toujours aussi fort, toujours aussi puissant…"

"Il est revenu ? Vous voulez dire… qu'il n'est pas mort ?" Sirius avait retrouvé sa langue. Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit et il secoua la tête. "Non. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il l'était, même après la disparition d'Harry. Oui, sa disparition", répéta-t-il quand quelque chose se mit à briller dans les yeux de Sirius. Ce n'était pas de l'espoir, mais ce n'était pas de la colère non plus.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé Voldemort à revenir, comme je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait fuir au départ. Mais je sens que cela a quelque chose à voir avec une très… curieuse évasion d'Azkaban." Ses yeux eurent un éclat bizarre, et il se tut.

"E-évasion ?" Sirius était le seul à avoir réussi à s'évader, et même si c'était bizarre, il aimait bien se rappeler de ce succès. Le maraudeur qui était au fond de lui ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Dumbledore acquiesca gravement. "Un couple des plus insolites à été libéré."

"Libéré, alors ? Ou évadé ?"

"Libéré est le mot que j'aurais dû utiliser, car c'est ce que j'ai toujours craint. Les détraqueurs sont effectivement partis rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils ont relâché une poignée d'anciens mangemorts."

"Mais, mais c'est impossible. Tous les mangemorts là-dedans étaient fous. Je les ai entendus." Une ombre étrange voila les yeux bleus de Sirius. "J'ai entendu leurs cris. Ils étaient dingues. Tous dingues ! Aucun sort n'aurait pu leur rendre leur cerveau, à aucun d'entre eux. Ils étaient irrécupérables, et j'ai dû écouter leurs délires !"

"Je ne doute pas qu'ils étaient tous fous, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a acquis des forces et des sorts qui, si je suis capable de les découvrir, pourraient aussi leur rendre leur santé mentale. Ou peut-être leur en donner une nouvelle ? De ça je ne suis pas sûre. Je voulais juste vous dire ceci: "

Sirius se pencha en avant. Autre chose pour gâcher sa journée ?

"J'ai senti une présence très particulière. Une présence familière. Rien de bon, d'après ce que je peux sentir, mais elle est là, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle est venue avec Voldemort, et je cherche toujours à en découvrir d'avantage. A cause de ça, je vais demander à l'Ordre de se reformer, car il semble que notre mission ne soit pas terminée."

Sirius se rassit, le visage fermé.

"Ma mission s'est terminée avec la disparition de mon filleul", dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

"Disparition, Sirius", ajouta Dumbledore, avec un nouvel éclat bizarre dans les yeux.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Oui, Harry avait disparu, mais pourquoi le répétait-il sans cesse ? Est-ce qu'il essayait d'amener Sirius à prendre pleine conscience de la signification du mot ? Encore un mot à la con. Disparu. Loin. Mort. _N'importe quoi._ Harry était juste parti. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. _Et pourtant si, ça en avait encore_.

"Vous vous demandez pourquoi je dis ça ?" C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et cette compréhension presque extralucide secoua Sirius. Il regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Quelque chose comme de la peur montait en lui. Est-ce que le directeur savait quelque chose ? Non. _Non._ Harry est… mort. Dumbledore ne sait rien.

Ou si ?

"C'est ce que je crois", répondit simplement Dumbledore, tripotant sa baguette qui était jusque là restée sur son bureau.

"Je vais, bien sûr, vous demandez votre aide, ainsi que celle de Remus, pour une affaire en dehors de l'Ordre." Il reposa sa baguette et joignit à nouveau les mains.

"Vous pouvez partir, si vous voulez. Je vais transmettre cette information à Remus. Il vous contactera quand je voudrais que vous reveniez ici."

"Je ne vais nulle part." La voix de Sirius tremblait d'indignation.

Dumbledore soupira tristement, mais il avait l'air encore plus déterminé.

"Réfléchissez-y bien si vous voulez, mais je pense qu'Harry voudr**ait** que vous continuiez", ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il ? Est-ce que c'était une sorte de blague de mauvais goût ? Avec tout son savoir et sa compréhension, ne réalisait-il pas la douleur incessante – _la torture sans fin_ – que Sirius ressentait chaque putain de journée ? A quoi bon se lever quand on a aucune raison de vivre ? Dumbledore tournait le couteau dans la plaie, et elle continuerait à vider Sirius de son sang à moins que tout le monde veuile bien arrêter.

Arrêter.

"ARRETEZ ! S'il vous plaît, j'en ai entendu assez. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, et je refuse. Je ne vais nulle part." Sirius se leva brusquement et tourna rapidement les talons, mais s'arrêta comme Dumbledore reprenait.

"Je vous verrais bientôt avec Remus, alors. Bon après-midi, et faites attention à vous."

Sirius essaya d'ignorer la fureur qui bouillait en lui. Est-ce que Dumbledore n'écoutait pas ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Au lieu de se tourner face à son ancien directeur, Sirius serra seulement les poings et sortit de la pièce dans un style qui aurait fait honneur à Snape.

La pluie commença à tomber.

La pluie commença à tomber lorsque Sirius traversait Pré-au-lard, sourd et insensible au monde qui l'entourait. Les couleurs vives étaient mornes et grisâtres, et même la lumière semblait plus sombre d'une certaine façon. Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit qu'il n'aie déjà soupçonné, mais il avait mis l'accent sur quelque chose qui glaçait Sirius jusqu'au sang, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Ou peut-être qu'il savait pourquoi.

Harry avait seulement disparu.

Disparu. Mais _vivant_ ?

Des pensées joyeuses comme celles-ci laissent plus de cicatrices que n'importe quel cauchemar d'Azkaban. C'est imprudent d'espérer que de telles choses se réalisent, parce que les rêves sont bien connus pour ne jamais se réaliser. Et revoir Harry était juste ça: _un rêve_.

Seulement un rêve.

Resserant son manteau contre lui, Sirius continua à marcher. Il n'avait pas très envie d'apparaître en ce moment, parce que la tristesse de son manoir lui semblait encore parfois vouloir le bâillonner.

Souvent.

Tout le temps.

__

Constamment.

Bon Dieu, ça faisait si mal. Ça faisait si mal, et il n'y avait rien que lui, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, puisse faire pour soulager cette douleur. Toute motivation s'était enfuie comme des grains de sable entre les mains du temps, et tout ce que Sirius ressentait maintenant était un vide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Un vide dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarasser, et qui ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

La pluie continuait de tomber à verse, ce dont Sirius était reconnaissant. Seuls ses yeux rougis trahiraient les larmes silencieuses qu'il laissait finalement tomber. Sa dignité oubliée, il se laissa pleurer, tenant une main tremblante près des ses yeux et continuant à avancer comme s'il était guidé et protégé par des mains invisibles.

Il voulait mourir, et pourtant, il voulait aussi vivre. La mort le terrifiait à peine plus que la vie, mais cette terreur était suffisante pour l'empêcher d'en finir sur le champ. S'il mourrait, il serait réellement sans Harry. Il n'y aurait plus d'espoir pour personne. Surtout pas pour Remus.

Remus.

__

Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle contenance alors qu'il était confronté à de telles horreurs ?

__

Parce que, dit une voix, _il est déjà passé par ce genre de chos**e**s auparavant, et qu'il en est ressorti grandi._

Et Sirius était là, pleurant comme un enfant effrayé, sans même penser à réconforter Remus dont tout**e** la vie consistait à trente ans de douleur et neuf petites années de joie. Mais est-ce que il était vraiment réjouissant de donner des cours au fils de quelqu'un avec qui vous avez partagé une telle amitié ? De regarder dans ces yeux tous les jours et de se rappeler une personne tuée sans aucun remord ? Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Rien n'était juste: Sirius se répétait.

Mais pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que les nuages ne pouvaien**t** pas se dissiper, et que tout redevienne juste ?

__

Pourquoi pas ?

Parce que, dit à nouveau la voix_, il te manque une partie de toi que tu penses ne jamais pouvoir récupérer._

Pense ? Sirius _savait_ qu'il ne le pouvait pas. _Ou si ?_ C'était totalement stupide d'y penser. Tout le ramenait à Azkaban maintenant, comme s'il souhaitait soudain y être encore. Au moins sa folie serait justifiée s'il y était. En être sorti, par contre, ne pouvait pas justifier sa folie, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être terrifiant. Absolument terrifiant.

Comme d'être seul. Mais il avait déjà décidé que d'être seul était sa seule consolation maintenant. Vraiment ?

La tête lui tournant, Sirius décida de se réfugier dans cette caverne qu'il avait habitée l'année précédente. Peut-être que d'être ailleurs lui apporterait un peu de récomfort. Ou plus de peine.


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici enfin la suite ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps. Je vous jure que j'aurais préféré traduire ce chapitre plutôt que faire des TP d'informatique ou réviser pour mes examens, mais bon, j'avais pas trop le choix. lol Je pense que je vais pouvoir me racheter pendant mes vacances, par contre (4 mois quand même !). Bonne lecture !

__

Mystick: Je veux bien te laisser Sirius pour un moment, mais la concurrence sera rude… ;-)

Bienvenue à toi, _Cérulane_ ! Je partage tout à fait ton avis sur la qualité de cette histoire. J'ai vu que toi aussi tu traduisais une fic ? Ravie d'avoir la critique d'une collègue ! ;-)

Merci à _Alinemcb54_, _Blacky_ et _Saria3_ pour vos encouragements !

****

Chapitre VI: Un sortilège pour dissimuler la mémoire

__

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore –" (Un morne jour, à minuit, alors que je réfléchissais, faible et fatigué, sur un bien étrange et curieux volume de traditions oubliées- ) - The Raven, d'Edgar Allan Poe

Le cœur lourd, Ron regarda Sirius s'éloigner en direction des portes en chêne de Poudlard. Il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche qui avait réussi à faire sortir de son esprit tout désir pour la Coupe. Une chose si superficielle ne méritait vraiment pas qu'on s'y arrête. La victoire voulait toujours dire la défaite pour quelqu'un d'autre, et que les espoirs et les rêves de ce quelqu'un devaient être écrasés dans un déluge de larmes. Non. La victoire, c'était la douleur et l'angoisse. Ron n'était jamais à l'aise lorsqu'il devait jouer contre Poufsouffle. Les deux équipes avaient perdu une partie d'elles-mêmes, et il y avait encore des morceaux qui traînaient: des morceaux sur lesquels ils butaient toujours.

Le bavardage des étudiants se réduisit à un bourdonnement sourd à l'arrière de sa tête, parce que Ron n'y accordait plus aucune importance. Le Quidditch était devenu un passe-temps sans importance. Un temps, il avait été utile pour calmer son esprit tempétueux, mais comme l'année touchait inévitablement à sa fin, ses pensées recommençaient à bouillonner et à écumer. Ron pouvait devenir très… émotif, comme l'avait un jour dit Hermione. Ron pouvait s'indigner. Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il avait perdu quelqu'un de si proche que c'était comme s'il avait perdu un frère.

Des mains lui frappaient le dos, son équipe lui souriait sur le chemin des vestiaires. Ron se tenait immobile au milieu du chaos, essayant de sourire, même si cela faisait mal; essayant de partir, même s'il ne pouvait pas. La foule l'étouffait, et des visages flous, souriant, poussaient des hourras tout autour de lui. Ron se sentit paniquer, jeta son balai sur son épaule, et essaya de fendre la foule. Il voulait _sortir_ ! Mais non. D'autres mains le saisirent, le secouant dans l'euphorie de la victoire, le ramenant vers la foule écarlate et or. Il voulait _sortir_ ! Il avait échoué à toutes ses tentatives de sourire, et maintenant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir une rage contenue commencer à se réveiller dans le creux de son estomac.

Ils feraient mieux de le laisser partir, se dit-il au milieu de sa torpeur. Et pourtant, ils avaient tous le droit d'agir de cette façon. Ils avaient gagné, après tout. Est-ce que Ron ne devrait pas ressentir quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ? Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était une aversion grandissante contre son équipe, et de l'animosité pour la foule qui l'attaquait joyeusement. Il devait s'en aller ! Trouver Sirius ou n'importe quoi ! Lui demander ce que voulait Dumbledore. Dumbledore disait toujours à Sirius en premier ce qui concernait Harry, et peut-être que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Ou peut-être pas.

De toute façon, les choses semblaient plutôt mal se présenter pour une tentative de fuite, et dans un dernier effort pour repousser ses combattants, Ron fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit: il hurla et écarta les bras, faisant taire de manière effective la foule joyeuse.

"BOUGEZ-VOUS DE LA ! ", hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, tout en commençant à se frayer un passage à travers la myriade de Gryffondors. Ces derniers semblaient terrifiés face à cet éclat soudain. Quelques élèves de première année battirent en retraite avec des cris et des regards dans lesquels on lisait clairement "tu vas finir à Ste Mangouste, espèce de taré !" lorsque Ron passa près d'eux.

Mais Ron s'en fichait. Il s'était libéré de la horde et se sentait plus démoralisé qu'à la fin du match. Dormir lui semblait une bonne idée, c'était seulement samedi après tout, mais apparemment Hermione avait d'autres projets…

"RON !", entendit-il derrière lui.

"Ron !", répéta Hermione, essoufflée d'avoir couru. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

"C'est ce que tu fais", grogna Ron. Il n'avait pas voulu être si sec, et il était peu disposé à se retourner pour faire face à Hermione.

"Tu pourrais m'écouter, s'il te plaît ?", demanda Hermione, attrapant Ron par les épaules et l'obligeant à se retourner. Il faisait bien dix centimètres de plus qu'elle, mais dans cet état, une brise aurait pu le renverser, il n'aurait même pas tenter de résister.

"Je voudrais que tu me retrouves dans la salle commune vers onze heures. J'ai encore quelques trucs à faire. Apporte la cape, d'accord ?", ajouta-t-elle pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de Ron, ou pour s'assurer qu'elle l'avait.

Ron hocha la tête en automate et fit demi-tour, sans même demander pourquoi elle voulait qu'il l'apporte, ni pourquoi ils allaient traîner dehors si tôt dans la soirée, lorsque les autres étudiants seraient encore sûrement debout. Quelle que soit sa raison, Ron s'en fichait. Laissant tomber ses pieds lourdement sur les marches en pierre, il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Hermione ne lui courait pas après. Il se dit seulement qu'il était seul, ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Bien, bien plus tard, Ron était couché sur le dos dans son lit, regardant distraitement les rideaux écarlates et dorés, et souhaitant pouvoir s'endormir. Il avait déjà connu ça, particulièrement lorsqu'il avait cessé d'adresser la parole à Harry en quatrième année; lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas cru; lorsqu'il avait été jaloux. Ron aurait tout donné, même sa maigre pile d'argent, pour remonter le temps et croire Harry dès le départ. Peut-être qu'alors, ensemble, ils auraient pu aider Harry et découvrir le piège. Ron avait perdu un mois de recherche à cause de son furieux sentiment de jalousie pour un garçon qui avait déjà traversé l'enfer plusieurs fois.

Pourquoi avait-il été jaloux, déjà ? N'avait-il pas compris que la gloire d'Harry venait du fait qu'il était orphelin depuis l'âge d'un an ? Ce n'était pas juste, mais Ron avait été trop buté et naïf pour y penser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Ron grogna tout haut et se frotta rageusement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'abandonner à pleurer: pas ici, pas une nouvelle fois. Il était trop sensible parfois.

Mais pourquoi pleurait-il encore ? Encore, après tout ce temps – presque un an, comme si c'était arrivé juste hier. C'était totalement débile, et Ron devait arrêter ça. Arrêter ! Lâcher prise ! Harry méritait n'importe quelle mort de martyre qu'il avait eue – hein ? Qu'est-ce que Ron était en train de raconter ? Personne ne méritait de mourir, même pas Snape. Bon, parfois il méritait de mourir, mais…

Et alors une autre partie de lui-même cria: Harry Potter te faisait de l'ombre, Ron. Il est parti, tu t'es libéré de tes frères et de l'ombre de ton meilleur ami, et maintenant tu es quelqu'un ! Tu es le meilleur Gryffondor ! Plus de danger mortel, plus de nuit sans sommeil – bon, il y avait encore des nuits sans sommeil, mais pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait de se faire tuer. Oh non, elles l'étaient parce que, eh bien… Parce que, malgré tout, Ron ne pouvait pas oublier Harry, et que même si quelqu'un lui lançait un sort d'oubliette, il briserait les barrières et se souviendrait encore de son meilleur ami. Son frère. S'il voulait être sentimental, il pouvait même dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, même s'il était mort. On ne pouvait pas oublier quelqu'un à qui l'on faisait confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui (à l'exception peut-être d'Hermione).

Qu'il soit un martyre ou non, Harry, c'était sa famille. Une foutue famille, et si Ron était trop stupide pour le comprendre, c'est lui qui méritait de mourir, pas Harry. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit attrapeur, peut-être capitaine, et préfet… C'était Harry, et il était parti.

Parti.

Mais Ron avait survécu jusqu'à présent sans Harry, et il pouvait continuer comme ça. Et si Harry était vivant, pourquoi n'avait-il contacté personne ?

Trop fier de son vivant, trop fier soi-disant mort. C'était impossible, absolument impossible, qu'Harry soit dans un quelconque orphelinat ou chez les Dursley et qu'il y reste, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il a laissé derrière, sans même essayer de le récupérer.

Quel ami !

Ne réalisait-il même pas combien de gens il avait laissés ? Ne réalisait-il pas à quel point ils en souffraient ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait éperdument ? Peut-être que Ron était mieux sans lui: après tout, sa vie _était_ plus simple, il ne pouvait pas le nier…

Mais sa vie devenait aussi plus déprimante de jour en jour. Les étroites bandes d'obscurité qui l'entouraient menaçaient de s'accrocher autour de sa gorge et de l'étrangler jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Evidemment, il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même.

Non, c'était entièrement la faute d'Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait contacté personne ? Espèce de crétin…

Mais… il l'avait fait. Non ? Même Fred et Georges ne pouvaient pas fabriquer une lettre de toutes pièces: bien qu'ils connaissent l'écriture d'Harry, contrefaire une lettre entière dans cette petite écriture n'avait jamais été tenté par personne – jusqu'à maintenant.

Et, comme une lueur dans le recoin plus sombre, l'espoir: pas de corps, pas de mort… Il pouvait être en vie. Il s'était juste… envolé. Et s'envoler n'était pas la même chose que mourir. Loin de là. Ron était loin d'être prêt à abandonner son meilleur ami. Ce qu'Hermione avait dit au sujet de cette lettre n'avait aucune importance, Ron avait été persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, bien qu'il ait déjà décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas en parler à Dumbledore. N'importe quelle réponse potentielle était bien plus effrayante que ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer.

Ron se frotta à nouveau les yeux. Cette lueur s'était éteinte il y a longtemps. Maintenant, tout ce que Ron faisait, c'était avancer sans savoir où il allait, avec l'impression d'être aveugle, et souhaitant pouvoir lancer les bras en l'air et demander de l'aide. L'aide ne venait pas, et Ron était là, se noyant dans un épais marais d'indignation et de douloureux regrets. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire pour éviter quoi que ce soit ? S'il était réaliste, il n'en avait eu aucun moyen. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Cela avait été un événement des plus étranges…

Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis trois jours, se remettant (physiquement) de la troisième épreuve. De nouvelles barrières et protections avaient été placées autour du dortoir d'Harry, se souvenait Ron: Dumbledore le lui avait dit. Puis, l'un des derniers jours de classe, alors qu'Harry retournait vers la sécurité de la tour des Gryffondors, ou du moins, c'est là qu'il avait dit qu'il allait lorsqu'il avait quitté le grand hall après déjeuner. Pour prendre son devoir de métamorphose, avait-il dit. Lorsque le cours avait commencé puis s'était terminé sans Harry, on avait découvert qu'il avait juste… _disparu_. Aucune infraction n'avait été signalée, et aucun détecteur de magie noire ne s'était déclenché (même pas le strutoscope fou que Ron avait offert à Harry, et si _ça_ ce n'était pas un signe que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Ron ne savait pas ce qui le pouvait: cet engin sifflait constamment).

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, cela avait été pire que ce que l'enfer pouvait réserver. On avait versé des larmes pour le garçon qui avait tant compté: un garçon qui avait juste disparu. _Le garçon qui a disparu_, comme l'avait un jour dit Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais répété, et ce n'était pas parce que Ron lui avait jeté un sort. Non. Peut-être qu'il avait finalement saisi: qu'il avait vraiment compris qu'Harry ne reviendrait jamais. Même le tyran regrette sa proie, parce que le tyran n'est réellement puissant que lorsqu'il a quelqu'un à harceler. A moins que, bien sûr, le père du tyran soit Lucius Malfoy, et qu'il aille chercher la proie qu'il a perdue.

Ron se retourna sur le ventre, plissant les paupières, sentant monter des larmes contre son gré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça, de toute façon ? Qu'est-ce qui avait… ?

__

Hermione.

Ron s'assit brusquement, et dut attendre que son sang l'ait rattrapé. Il se mit sur ses jambes, qui, bizarrement, étaient flageolantes, et enfila les chaussures qui l'attendaient au pied de son lit. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de mettre un pyjama, donc il n'avait plus qu'à attraper un pull. Il se mit donc dans le noir à fouiller dans sa petite commode, enfonça sa main dans un des tiroirs et en sortit le premier pull qu'il trouva. Il faut dire qu'il en avait une quantité.

Le prenant sous le bras, il fonça vers la porte, puis ("Argh !") fit marche arrière, ouvrit sa malle, saisit la cape d'invisibilité argentée, et quitta le dortoir à toute allure, sans même réveiller Dean, qui avait le sommeil le plus léger des cinq occupants de la pièce.

Le feu de la chambre commune flamboyait, et Hermione regardait les flammes danser, lécher la paroi et jeter des étincelles oranges. Elle attendait Ron depuis ce qui lui semblait une bonne heure, et projetait de monter vers son dortoir s'il ne descendait pas très bientôt. Après tout, l'affaire était plutôt importante. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi Harry avait… euh, disparu. Cela pouvait aussi expliquer la lettre.

Un bruit de pas extrêmement bruyant se fit entendre dans l'escalier tournant, et Hermione regarda (avec un amusement mitigé) un Ron à bout de souffle entrer en trébuchant dans la salle commune, un pull dans une main, et la cape dans l'autre.

"T'en as mis du temps", dit-elle simplement.

Ron la fusilla du regard avant de lui flanquer la cape dans les mains, pour pouvoir enfiler son pull-over. Il grogna tout haut en passant sa tête par le col.

"Rrrr ! Un pull-over Weasley ! Avec ma fichue initiale par-dessus le marché !", dit Ron en baissant les yeux vers le "R" doré cousu sur le vêtement marron. Il y passa les bras et le tira en bas. Un regard révolté et rempli de mépris passa sur son visage lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers le tricot.

"Franchement", fut tout ce qu'Hermione put répondre.

Ron haussa les épaules et passa la cape sur eux deux avant d'ouvrir le portrait, et de sortir dans le corridor froid.

"Q-q-qui est l-là ?", bâilla la Grosse Dame à moitié endormie, n'ouvrant qu'un œil pour voir qui était parti, et, bien sûr, ne voyant personne.

"Où on va, Hermione ? Finalement, tu ne me l'as pas dit", demanda Ron, avançant prudemment derrière la jeune fille brune.

"Ben tu n'avais pas l'air d'humeur à m'écouter. On va à la bibliothèque."

"Bien sûr. _Où d'autre_ pourrait-on aller ?"

Ron était sûr que s'il avait pu voir l'expression sur son visage, elle lui aurait lancé un de ces regards désapprobateurs "à la Hermione".

"Je suppose qu'on va chercher quelque chose dans la réserve, hein ?", demanda Ron, regardant ses baskets avancer dans le couloir désert.

"Oui", soupira Hermione. "Et si on ne peut trouver aucun de ces livres, je ferais signer une note à Flitwick demain, bien que je préférerais faire ça sans personne autour."

"Ca a ses avantages d'être son élève préférée et tout ça."

Cette fois, Ron n'eut pas besoin de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit: Hermione se retourna et le fusilla du regard, faisant bouger la cape, qui glissa.

"Je ne suis pas son élève préférée !", cria-t-elle avec indignation au moment où Ron manquait de s'écraser contre elle en essayant de rattraper la cape.

"Oh non. Erreur de ma part", soupira-t-il, souriant en coin tout en récupérant la cape. "C'est ceux qui ont les moins bonnes notes qu'il aime, comme Crabbe et Goyle." Ron roula des yeux et lança des regards furieux à Hermione, avant de tenter une imitation exagérée de "Goyle faisant léviter une plume", avec comme tout résultat de s'attirer un autre regard impatient de la préfète.

"Si tu as fini…", soupira-t-elle les bras croisés et tapant du pied.

Ron continua jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le fusille à nouveau du regard, réussissant à le faire taire, et se retourna vers la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au fait ?", demanda Ron après avoir repassé la cape sur leur dos.

"Des sortilèges."

Ron commençait vraiment à s'énerver. "Quelle _sorte _de sortilège, Hermione !"

"Tu te rappelles ce que le professeur Flitwick a expliqué à notre classe il y a environ trois mois ?"

Ron était sûr que personne sauf Flitwick et Hermione ne s'en rappelait, et, vaincu par son exaspération, il répliqua: "_Bien sûr !_ Je me souviens de chaque foutu mot que chaque professeur me dit", dit-il de la voix la plus sarcastique qu'il pouvait prendre. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point c'était facile.

Hermione soupira tout haut: elle semblait tout aussi exaspérée, mais ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de ça, elle poursuivit comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

"Il parlait d'un certain sortilège de mémoire, différent de celui d'oubliette. Il en a mentionné un qui faisait perdre tous ses souvenirs, mais je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre pour l'instant."

"Je suis _choqué_."

"Donc je vais le retrouver, parce que cela pourrait expliquer une théorie que j'ai développée. Et _ça_, Ron", elle siffla son nom, "c'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons à la bibliothèque pour chercher des sortilèges. D'autres questions ?", termina-t-elle sèchement, accélérant un peu le pas dans sa visible frustration.

Ron décida de tester Hermione. "Juste une. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ?"

"Parce que tu as la cape, et que tu dois entendre ma théorie, bien qu'avec ton comportement, je préférerais marcher jusqu'à la bibliothèque sans la cape, et sans toi ! Tu es si exaspérant parfois."

Surprenant autant lui-même qu'Hermione, Ron resta silencieux, et traîna les pieds sur le marbre et la pierre, attendant d'être arrivé, parce qu'une fois arrivé il pourrait s'asseoir, et qu'il se sentait terriblement vide tout d'un coup. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait asséché de tout émotion, sentiment, et pensée. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était la pierre sous ses pieds, et tout ce qu'il entendait c'était sa respiration et ses pas, ainsi que ceux d'Hermione, qui résonnaient.

La bibliothèque ne lui avait jamais paru aussi accueillante. Ron soupira et quitta la cape, s'attendant presque à ce qu'on lui jette un sort sur-le-champ.

Un "alohomora" murmuré et les serrures se débloquèrent.

"RON !", cria Hermione depuis quelque part dans la réserve. Elle, étant passablement invisible, était difficile à repérer, et Ron resta figé, s'attendant à être attaqué.

Mais rien n'arriva, et comme les minutes passaient, et que les serrures de la réserve restaient ouvertes, Ron décida qu'Hermione pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même, et il sortit à grandes enjambées pour s'asseoir à une des tables. Elle viendrait vers lui si elle trouvait quelque chose. Ron se sentait très fatigué et un peu utilisé: elle avait seulement voulu la cape, après tout.

Un bon laps de temps passa, et Ron l'occupa en grande partie à regarder la poussière tomber paresseusement du plafond. Il était de seconde en seconde plus fatigué et énervé, et si Hermione ne revenait pas, il partirait, cape ou pas cape. Sa journée n'avait pas été particulièrement formidable, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir un peu.

Puis il y eut un bruit sourd, un cri perçant, et des pas précipités. Ron s'assit tout droit, surpris, et regarda Hermione sortir en courant de la réserve, portant trois gros livres, la cape argentée traînant derrière elle.

Elle ne dit rien, mais lança les livres sur la table et se mit à tourner furieusement les pages usées et tachées de chaque vieux volume. Après une minute ou deux, Ron bâilla à nouveau, et se renfonça dans la dure chaise en bois, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris sa baguette: un sortilège de coussin aurait été le bienvenu en ce moment.

Hermione prit le dernier volume et recommença son examen enragé, avant de s'arrêter le souffle coupé, de lire attentivement pendant un moment, puis de lever les yeux vers Ron, l'air positivement sidérée, avant de reparcourir la page une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle le regarda une troisième fois, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

Ron était décontenancé, et il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de remarquer qu'Hermione souriait: elle pleurait, mais elle souriait aussi. Cela rappela quelque chose à Ron, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, donc il ne réfléchit pas plus loin.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demanda Ron, mal à l'aise et fixant la table pendant qu'Hermione essuyait ses larmes.

"C'est ça, Ron !", s'exclama-t-elle, et son visage rougit fortement même dans le noir lorsqu'elle lui montra un très long sortilège sur une page qui avait sans doute été oubliée. En effet, elle ne portait aucune tache et une seule déchirure dans le coin gâchait son apparence.

"Quoi, c'est ça ?", demanda Ron, se sentant vraiment perdu de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

"Honnêtement !", se fâcha Hermione, son expression extatique soudain disparue, et presque immédiatement remplacée par de l'exaspération.

"Tu as déjà oublié ?", dit-elle, refermant l'un des deux autres livres avec un bruit sec, et faisant sursauter Ron sur sa chaise. "Le sortilège de mémoire ! Celui dont Flitwick –"

"Oui, oui. Celui dont Flitwick nous a parlé il y a trois mois. Je me souviens."

"Et je l'ai trouvé ! Il n'a pas de nom, mais… est-ce que tu as une plume ?"

Ron prit l'expression la plus neutre qu'il put, s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la chaise inconfortable, et croisa les bras.

"Question stupide. Oh, si seulement je n'avais pas laissé mon sac ! Il faudra que j'emprunte ça. Je dois recopier le sortilège." Hermione referma le second livre ouvert avec un bruit sec (faisant à nouveau sursauter Ron), empila les deux livres inutiles, et les ramena dans la réserve. Ron profita de ce moment de calme pour rapprocher le passage de lui et lire ce que ce sortilège impliquait, et, surtout, de quoi il s'agissait à la base.

__

"Un sortilège pour dissimuler la mémoire" Ron grogna en lisant le titre, jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si Hermione revenait. Quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas, il retourna son attention au passage.

__

"La victime de ce sortilège tombe sous le contrôle de celui qui le jette" De nouveau, Ron grogna, et de nouveau, il vérifia si Hermione ne revenait pas.

__

"Celui qui jette le sortilège a la capacité d'effacer la mémoire immédiate de la victime en quantité désirée. Sans souvenir d'une simple seconde à tout un épisode de sa vie, la victime se réveille sans aucune connaissance de ce qui s'est passé."

Ron arrêta de lire la description et fronça les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'Hermione voulait en venir ? Il comprenait à présent qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement cinglée, pourtant, ce sort n'aidait pas à dissiper ses doutes.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel sortilège, et il imaginait qu'il devait avoir été interdit, puisque les gens pouvaient l'utiliser à leur avantage. Mais bon, le Ministère était probablement le seul groupe à y avoir accès. Après tout, l'oubliette rendait les victimes complètement amnésiques, et si on avait juste envie que les cinq dernières minutes soient effacées, par exemple, ce petit "sortilège pour dissimuler la mémoire" était parfait.

Ron regarda autour de lui, mais Hermione n'était toujours pas de retour. Il continua à lire.

__

"Ce sort, toutefois, n'est valable qu'aussi longtemps que celui qui le jette s'en occupe. Comparable à une protection, ce sortilège empêche les anciens souvenirs de remonter à la surface en créant un bouclier autour des souvenirs bannis à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la victime. La mémoire immédiate ne peut pas atteindre les anciens souvenirs, à moins que celui qui jette le sort le lève, ou ne le renouvelle pas après un jour tout au plus. Ce sortilège est donc temporaire."

Temporaire ? Eh bien ce n'était pas un hasard si ce sortilège n'était plus utilisé, pensa Ron. Trop de travail, apparemment. On devait contrôler la victime constamment, et sans cesse rejeter le sort sans qu'elle le sache.

Un bruit de pas lui indiqua le retour d'Hermione, et Ron repoussa rapidement le livre, puis se leva en bâillant.

"T'en as mis du temps", dit-il, souriant d'un air espiègle de son imitation de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt.

Hermione lui lança un regard mitigé, puis ferma le livre et le serra précautionneusement contre elle.

"Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?", demanda Ron, contournant la table pour sortir de la bibliothèque avec Hermione.

"Quoi ?" Hermione avait l'air choquée et même un peu déroutée. "Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas lu ?"

Ron était décontenancé: elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il y jette un œil.

"Ben, si, mais… Cela n'a toujours aucun sens pour moi", bafouilla-t-il, ses oreilles rosissant. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait espionné ? Elle avait pris longtemps pour revenir…

"J'ai juste pensé que tu le ferais. Après tout, tu te préoccupes d'Harry autant que moi."

Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire avec ça ? Soudain Ron compris, et il sentit ses pas ralentir, et ses yeux s'agrandir.

"Tu penses que – que ce sortilège est la raison pour laquelle, euh, il est parti ?"

Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit Hermione hausser les épaules.

"Non. Ce n'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Il est parti parce qu'il, eh bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense seulement que c'est la raison pour laquelle, s'il est toujours-, euh, que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas essayé de nous contacter."

"Et cela expliquerait la lettre", ajouta Ron, plein d'admiration pour l'intelligence d'Hermione. Mais il redevint perplexe.

"Pourquoi pas le sortilège d'amnésie, alors ?"

Cette fois, Hermione n'haussa pas les épaules, mais soupira à la place, et changea les livres poussiéreux de bras pour pouvoir chasser une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

"J'ai deux théories", commença-t-elle. "Un, parce qu'Harry peut probablement le combattre, et que si c'est un Mangemort qui l'a, il le sait. Voldemort leur a sûrement parlé de la capacité d'Harry à combattre l'Imperium. Il ne veut plus prendre de risques."

Ron frissonna à la mention de ce nom, mais ne dit rien.

"Deux, et c'est le plus probable, parce que le sortilège est passablement inconnu, et qu'Harry sait des choses qui sont plutôt importantes, et que Voldemort ne peut pas se permettre de lui effacer complètement la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ron était de nouveau perplexe.

"Comment peut-il combattre l'un, mais par l'autre ?"

"Ce sortilège tombe dans une catégorie différente parce qu'il est temporaire et très, euh… personnalisable."

"Mais l'Imperium est aussi temporaire."

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas alors", répliqua Hermione. Ron pensa qu'elle le savait, mais elle semblait de plus en plus ennuyée par ses questions, donc il tint sa langue et marcha en silence, retournant le sortilège et les théories d'Hermione encore et encore dans sa tête. Et si… ? Cela semblait possible, après tout. Totalement possible.

"Tu penses que c'est un Mangemort qui l'a ?"

Hermione soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois elle paraissait fâchée.

"Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre le voudrait vivant ?", dit Hermione, faisant paraître cette réponse si évidente que Dennis Creevey aurait dû la connaître. Ron se sentit plutôt stupide, mais aussi plutôt fâché, et il resta silencieux comme ils continuaient leur chemin vers la chambre commune des Gryffondors, sans aucune aide de la cape.

"Mais pourquoi des sortilèges de mémoire ? Pourquoi ne pas l'amener tout de suite à Tu-Sais-Qui ?", demanda Ron après une minute de blanc dans la conversation.

"Simple. Voldemort est intelligent, et il ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'Harry s'échappe, cette fois. Il va probablement essayer d'extraire des informations d'Harry avant qu'Harry se souvienne qui est Voldemort."

"Extraire ?"

"Tu n'as pas tout lu, hein ?" Hermione déplaça encore les livres. "Comme les souvenirs sont encore à l'intérieur de l'esprit de la victime, le Veritaserum fonctionne pour extraire des informations. Donc, si Voldemort veut savoir quelque chose, tout ce qu'il aurait à faire, c'est donner trois gouttes de potion à Harry, et il aura tout ce qu'il veut. Ensuite, il pourra tuer Harry avant qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revienne. Des souvenirs comme des sorts ou comme ça, bien qu'il n'ait pas sa baguette, et que Voldemort ne prendra pas le risque de se rebattre en duel avec lui, si Harry l'avait."

Tout cela paraissait si faillible, et pourtant si juste en même temps, que Ron ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il sentait qu'il était plutôt d'accord.

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui peut être le Mangemort ?", demanda-t-il après une autre longue pause.

"Les Lestrange."

Cette fois, Ron fut certain qu'Hermione avait pété un plomb, et il laissa échapper un rire strident.

"De quoi tu parles ? Ils sont enfermés et totalement givrés !", protesta Ron.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione secoua la tête.

"Tu as lu la gazette récemment ?", lui demanda-t-elle.

Ron hésita, mais secoua la tête.

"Voilà pourquoi tu ne sais pas, alors. Ils se sont échappés – ou ont été libérés – il y a apparemment longtemps, sans qu'aucun des gardiens ou Fudge soit au courant, et maintenant personne ne sait où ils sont. Je pense que Voldemort les a aidés à récupérer leur santé mentale, bien que je ne sache pas comment. Je pensais que c'était impossible de réparer ça."

Ron souffla doucement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Hermione continua: "Mais apparemment, on peut."


	7. Chapitre 7

Notes: Je voulais juste faire une proposition à ceux qui ne disposent pas de la possibilité d'être avertis lorsqu'un nouveau chapitre est disponible: si cela vous intéresse, je suis tout à fait disposée à vous envoyer un mail. Faites-le-moi savoir par mail ou dans votre review. Je sais trop comment c'est pénible d'aller vérifier sous le profil de chaque auteur qu'on lit si on a quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent… lol

__

Cerulane: lol Alors là, chapeau ! lol Je poste mon nouveau chapitre, je vais répondre à quelques messages, je contrôle mes mails… et voilà que j'ai déjà une review ! Magnifique !

Mais tu n'as rien besoin d'ajouter, moi ça me convient parfaitement ! ;-) Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Effectivement, Ron a droit à une bonne analyse psychologique. Y en a qui l'aiment pas, moi personnellement je le comprends tout à fait: entre ses frères et Harry, la vie doit pas être facile. Quant à savoir si l'explication est la bonne, vous allez pas le savoir avant un bon moment… Héhé !   
_Alinemcb54_: Je continue, je continue… lol Merci, et merci aussi de lire mon autre fic, ça me fait plaisir !  
_Faustine30_: Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Chouette ! lol Ben effectivement ça va s'arranger dans quelques chapitres (mais le suspense est encore là pour un moment, je vous préviens). Par contre, je peux pas garantir que la fin est heureuse… vu que je la connais pas encore ! Héhé ! Eh oui, Hilarity a pas encore tout à fait fini d'écrire son histoire.

Donc pour résumer Sirius a pas fini d'en baver… Mais avouons qu'on aime ça quand il souffre, notre beau brun (ok, il a les cheveux noirs, mais bon ;-) ténébreux, hein ?

Pour Dora, tu es sur la bonne voie… mais disons qu'il te manque un élément. Tu peux trouver un indice à la fin du chapitre précédent…  
_Blacky_: MERCI BLACKY ! Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, c'est que j'ai droit deux fois à tes félicitations. lol Et c'est à moi de te remercier pour ta lecture attentive en avant-première…  
_Mystick_: Ah ben la fin… Y en aura des pires, je vous préviens ! Elle aime bien les cliffies, Hilarity. Fais attention à Sirius, hein ! N'oublie pas que c'est un emprunt… lol

__

Onarluca: Merci de lire ma trad aussi ! Je crois que tu n'as pas eu longtemps à attendre pour avoir la suite… lol  
_Vierge_: Ben la voilà ! lol  
Saria3: Merci ! Ben la voilà déjà ! lol

**Chapitre 7: Sécurité brisée** __

"Even as these thoughts pierced him with dread and held him bound as with a spell… There was a pause, a dead silence… and for a moment he was troubled, sensing some other power within his valley" (Au moment même où ces pensées le transperçaient, terrifié, et le maintenaient lié comme par un sort… Il y eut une pause, un silence de mort… et pendant un instant il fut troublé, sentant quelque autre puissance au sein de sa vallée) – Les Deux Tours, de J.R.R Tolkien

La journée avait passé avec une extrême lenteur. Harry imaginait que cette lenteur était en partie due au fait que le soleil brillait, et que le ciel était dégagé. Deux choses qui ne semblaient jamais arriver en même temps, ou pas du tout, et il était à l'intérieur. _Enfermé_ à l'intérieur. Les cours étaient plutôt ennuyeux, et Harry se retrouva à regarder à travers au moins une fenêtre différente à chacun des différents étages qui donnaient chacune de différents côtés, attendant que le temps passe.

Il remarqua qu'on construisait quelque chose sur les pistes d'athlétisme, et pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi.

Ensuite la cloche sonna, et il n'y pensa plus du tout.

Le trajet en bus fut encore plus dépourvu d'incidents que toute la journée d'école. Les équipes s'entraînaient après les cours, et une grande majorité des sièges bruns étaient inoccupés. Le bus roulait à une vitesse très illégale, particulièrement si on tenait compte du fait qu'il était supposé transporter au moins une trentaine d'enfants.

Harry soupira et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le siège de cuir usé et rapiécé. Il aurait volontiers reposé son front douloureux contre la vitre froide, mais le bus ne cessait de cahoter, et il se serait retrouvé avec un mal de tête encore pire.

Il n'avait jamais été si heureux de voir arriver son arrêt, et, grâce au vent frais qui lui caressait le visage, il sortit de son apathie pendant un moment. Il commença à parcourir la petite distance qui le séparait des grilles de l'entrée, massant sa cicatrice tout en marchant. Est-ce que les cicatrices n'étaient pas censées arrêter de faire mal ? Bien sûr, certaines pouvaient être sensibles au toucher, mais celle-là piquait comme si elle était toute récente, et elle piquait constamment.

Comme Harry s'en était douté, personne n'était à la maison. Ils n'étaient jamais à la maison, après tout. Un voyage organisé juste deux jours à l'avance n'était même pas une grande surprise. Harry grimpa l'escalier. Ses bras et ses pieds lui semblaient lourds comme du plomb, et il se traîna dans sa chambre, jetant son sac contre la porte du placard. Un tout petit peu plus qu'un mois d'école encore, et il serait libre, mais pas entièrement libéré. Après tout, durant ces deux dernières semaines, une chouette lui avait volé une lettre très privée, et son docteur lui avait donné un bout de papier incompréhensible sur des cicatrices dues à un sort. Aussi étrange et sans rapport que pouvaient sembler ces événements, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir: et s'ils avaient un rapport avec lui, quelque part ? La cicatrice et l'oiseau… Harry poussa un long soupir et s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau, posant sa tête entre ses mains. La solitude avait perdu tout attrait comme les jours où il se sentait seul s'accumulaient. Ils menaçaient maintenant de le submerger s'il ne gardait pas la tête suffisamment haute. Il avait appris à faire avec au fil des mois, mais il y avait une sorte de vide, dans la région de son estomac, qui se remplissait de glace lorsqu'il écoutait le silence régnant si souvent dans cette maison.

Et du silence, il y en avait, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claque, faisant violemment sursauter Harry. Ils étaient rentrés. Normalement, Harry serait descendu en courant pour les accueillir. Peut-être qu'il aurait souri ou aurait dit quelques mots, mais pour tout dire, il se sentait passablement mal, et il n'avait aucune envie de se forcer à paraître gai. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. S'ils étaient inquiets, ils monteraient.

Et puis cette étrange connexion psychique se mit en marche, et des pas commencèrent à monter les escaliers: deux pas distincts qui montaient marche après marche, et qui finalement s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Harry retint sa respiration, attendant une réprimande imméritée pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, ou qu'il ne savait même pas être arrivée.

"Harry", appela la voix douce mais animée de Dora. Elle donnait presque l'impression d'essayer d'être agréable alors qu'elle retenait sa colère.

"Harry ?" Rick frappa gentiment à la porte. Sa voix semblait fatiguée.

Harry se leva et marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à la porte, attrapa la poignée et espéra pour une seconde qu'il avait seulement imaginé les voix, et qu'il pourrait retourner dans son état d'indifférence. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit prudemment la porte, son espoir disparut rapidement: les deux visages hagards de ses tuteurs lui souriaient d'une manière peu rassurante.

"On voudrait te parler, si ça ne te dérange pas", dit nerveusement Dora, tout en aplatissant d'une main ses cheveux noirs et soyeux.

Harry hocha la tête en automate et s'assit sur son lit, signifiant ainsi à Dora et Rick qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Ils se lancèrent des coups d'œil furtifs, et Dora parut presque… fâchée. Oui, elle paraissait décidément fâchée à présent, bien que toujours plutôt en petite forme.

"Cela ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot", cria pratiquement Rick. Harry sentit une main nerveuse le prendre à la gorge: il essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable.

Dora soupira, lança un regard – meurtrier – à Rick, et se tourna vers Harry, sa voix étrangement haut perchée et irritée, bien différente de la voix qu'elle avait utilisée il y a juste une minute.

"On déménage, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire." Elle donnait l'impression de s'être attendue à ce qu'Harry soit déjà en train de protester, mais il ne savait rien, donc comment aurait-il pu ? Et ils l'avaient pris à un moment opportun: il n'avait pas l'énergie de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait la bouche sèche et il sentait la couleur disparaître de son visage déjà pâle. Ils n'allaient pas faire ça… c'était une blague. Oui, c'était une blague. Ou peut-être un rêve: un cauchemar. Il se frotta furieusement les yeux derrière ses lunettes, puis les rouvrit.

"Q-quoi ?", parvint-il à coasser.

"On déménage. Une semaine", répondit brièvement Dora. Elle finissait toujours par utiliser des phrases courtes, avec un seul sujet, lorsqu'elle se sentait piégée ou qu'elle était en colère.

Rick remua, mal à l'aise, comme s'il se tenait pieds nus sur des charbons ardents.

"Euh, en fait – dimanche, le 11", ajouta-t-il, regardant le sol d'un air coupable.

Dora le fusilla à nouveau du regard, et il leva les yeux.

"D-dimanche ?", recroassa Harry. Il avait de la chance d'être assis, ou il serait tombé directement dans les pommes.

"Oui. Fais tes bagages maintenant. Quelqu'un viendra chercher nos affaires demain. Pas de discussion."

Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à discuter quoi que ce soit. Il avait plutôt mal au cœur, et il voulait seulement s'étendre et dormir. Si seulement ils voulaient partir. Ils avaient fait leur devoir, et maintenant ils pouvaient partir, pensa amèrement Harry.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Harry décida qu'il préférait ne pas descendre pour le dîner. L'idée de se retrouver en face de ces deux individus faisait se tordre son estomac d'animosité. Pourquoi n'avait-il fait aucune objection ? Même une toute petite protestation aurait pu aider à soulager sa conscience. Il ne voulait pas déménager. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Pas lorsque ses pensées éphémères d'en terminer l'avaient quitté, et qu'il se sentait presque entier à nouveau. A présent, il allait encore une fois être brisé en mille morceaux: il _était_ plutôt fragile. Et qu'allait-il dire à ses amis ? Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Ils devraient immédiatement être mis au courant, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et plus Harry y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il ne savait même pas où ils déménageaient. Il faudrait qu'il pose la question, évidemment.

Peut-être que ce serait seulement une nouvelle maison dans la région.

Mais bon, la tête qu'avaient fait Dora et Rick excluait probablement la possibilité d'habiter quelque part dans le coin.

Harry décida qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir voler. Voler pour pourvoir s'envoler loin d'ici et ne pas avoir à déménager. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se réfugier chez l'un de ses amis. Il avait rêvé d'une moto volante l'autre nuit. Ce qu'il se rappelait maintenant semblait un peu insignifiant, mais plus il y pensait, plus le rêve lui paraissait réel et vivant. Il ne conduisait pas le véhicule, il le regardait. Il le regardait d'une hauteur surnaturelle (du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait ressenti), et il était au chaud et content. Cela semblait bizarre maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Il aimait y penser comme à de lointains souvenirs de son passé, mais parfois c'était difficile de différencier ce qu'il avait imaginé de ce qui était réel. Il n'avait aucun filtre sur lequel se baser. Harry avait perdu ce filtre il y a longtemps: maintenant les choses entraient et sortaient librement de son esprit, et chaque rêve et soi-disant souvenir était un fouillis de couleurs, de sons et de sensations. Rien n'était distinct. Il n'avait aucun souvenir: il n'avait rien.

Harry appréhendait de se lever pour aller à l'école. Il éteignit à plusieurs reprises l'alarme de son réveil, espérant que personne ne serait à la maison pour qu'il puisse sécher carrément. Personne n'appellerait, et au cas où, il pourrait effacer le message. Il avait passé en revue une multitude de choses qu'il pourrait dire à Nadia et Tristan au sujet de ce soudain déracinement planifié, mais rien ne semblait… eh bien, légitime.

__

"Je déménage dimanche."  
"Oh, bien sûr. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais tu pourrais au moins inventer une meilleure excuse !"

"Non, sérieux, c'est vrai !"

"Et quand est-ce que tu as appris ça ?"

"Hier, en fait."  
"Oui oui. Je t'attends chez moi de toute façon, excuse idiote ou non."

Lorsque la sonnerie interrompit son sommeil pour la cinquième fois, Harry grogna et s'assit. Il pleuvait encore une fois. Il s'habilla et fit l'impasse sur le peigne, comme d'habitude, se sentant décidément nerveux et pas le moins du monde affamé. Il regretterait d'avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner plus tard, mais son estomac était pour le moment infesté de grands papillons – non, pas de papillons: de ptérodactyles.

Le trajet en bus jusqu'à l'école fut tout aussi ennuyeux que celui du retour le jour précédent. Il y avait même encore moins de passagers. Harry en était récemment venu à la conclusion que le parcours que le véhicule empruntait était plutôt inutile, et qu'ils pourraient au moins combiner plusieurs bus. Cela rendrait le matin bien plus intéressant: il y aurait plus de monde à qui parler, ce qui aiderait probablement à faire disparaître les dernières bribes de sommeil qui embrumaient encore la plupart des écoliers. Le bruit et le chaos: c'était toujours marrant.

L'arrivée à l'école fut encore plus terrible. La pluie redoubla d'intensité, et fondit sur les innocents écoliers avec une véhémence inhabituelle. C'était comme si le temps essayait d'empirer les choses. En tout cas, il ne faisait rien pour aider.

"Harrrry !"

Il ferma les yeux et grogna comme une personne très animée se précipitait sur lui, apparemment insensible à l'angoisse que reflétait son visage.

"Quoi d'neuf ?", lui hurla Nadia.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva un sourcil.

"Ne fais jamais, plus jamais ça. Compris ?"

"Tu m'y a forcé."

"Ah oui ?", demanda Harry, sentant le début d'un sourire adoucir ses traits.

Nadia fit signe que oui avec insistance, et se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant en haut des escaliers.

"Pourquoi t'as l'air si maussade, mon gars ?", demanda-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien.

Remettre ça à plus tard n'avait aucun sens. Ils n'en souffriraient que d'avantage. Et en plus, maintenant était un aussi bon moment que n'importe quand.

"Pour rien", répondit Harry, se sentant immédiatement coupable.

"Bien sûr, ok", dit Tristan, s'exprimant pour la première fois de la matinée. Il avait l'air plutôt blême, remarqua Harry.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et retira son bras de celui de Nadia. Elle s'arrêta. Tristan s'arrêta. Harry continua à marcher, mais fut bientôt tiré en arrière par le capuchon de sa veste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demanda fermement Nadia. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux d'Harry, qui baissa les siens vers le vieux sol en lino.

"Euh…" Bon début, maintenant ne t'arrête pas, et continue comme ça. ET DIS LA VERITE, MERDE ! "Je, euh… eh bien, vous voyez, j'ai juste, du style, découvert que, je vais, euh, eh bien"

Nadia était sur le point d'exploser. "ACCOUCHE !", aboya-t-elle, faisant un pas en avant et jetant les bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération, réussissant à gifler Tristan sur le nez.

"Aïe…", gémit ce dernier, se frottant le bout du nez.

"Fais attention à ton visage", marmonna précipitamment Nadia, ses yeux toujours fixés attentivement sur Harry. "Alors ? Tu bégayais… ?"

"Je vais déménager."

Silence.

"Les gars ?", se risqua Harry, sentant que le silence durait bien trop longtemps.

"Où ?", demanda Nadia. Harry haussa les épaules. Tristan avait l'air encore plus mal fichu qu'auparavant, presque sur le point d'être physiquement malade (s'il ne l'était pas déjà).

"Tu vas bien ?", demanda Harry, espérant changer de sujet.

Tristan avala difficilement sa salive, mais fit signe que oui.

"Tu ne sais pas où tu déménages ?", demanda Nadia, l'air très perplexe.

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant plutôt stupide de ne pas savoir quelque chose d'aussi fondamental. "J'ai oublié de demander, et ils n'ont rien dit d'eux-mêmes, donc j'ai juste, en quelque sorte, laissé tomber, j'imagine." Il finit ces mots avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

"Tu veux dire qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit où tu allais déménager ? Alors comment tu sais que vous allez déménager ?", demanda Tristan, la couleur disparaissant toujours de son visage comme si sa pigmentation se mettait à fuir.

"Je, euh, non. Ils ne me l'ont pas dit. Mais ils ont dit qu'on allait déménager, que je n'avais rien à dire, et ensuite ils sont sortis."

"Sortis ?"

"De ma chambre."

"Ah."

A nouveau, le silence, durant lequel Nadia sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, et Tristan eut l'air malade à en crever.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Tristan ? Tu fais une tête terrible", demanda Harry.

"Je vais bien. C'est juste… Tu n'as aucune idée d'où vous allez déménager, tu sais seulement que vous allez déménager ?"

"En gros, ouais", répondit Harry, sentant son intelligence fondre comme neige au soleil.

"Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'informer, et on ferait mieux d'aller en cours", dit Nadia avec un ton de finalité réservé à ce genre de situations difficiles.

Donc ils se remirent à marcher, mais chaque pas semblait ramener le trio en arrière au lieu de le faire avancer. De plus, la cloche n'avait même pas encore sonné, bien que tous les élèves semblaient avancer en automate, sans sourire aux visages familiers qu'ils croisaient.

"Tu penses que vous restez dans le pays ?", demanda soudain Tristan.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous à nouveau.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. Pourquoi ?", demanda Harry, sentant le début d'un soupçon commencer à naître dans son cerveau.

Tristan haussa seulement les épaules. "Sais pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Stan ?", demanda Nadia, l'air fâché.

Tristan lui lança un regard furieux, haussa de nouveau les épaules, puis, changeant d'avis, repris la parole. "C'est seulement qu'Harry vient d'Angleterre, donc peut-être qu'ils veulent y retourner."

"Pourquoi ? Il vit ici maintenant. Il est citoyen américain, hein, Harry ?", affirma Nadia, commençant à avoir l'air paniqué à l'idée de perdre Harry sur un autre continent.

"Eh bien, ouais, je veux dire, j'ai jamais vraiment vu de papiers, et je ne me rappelle pas qu'on m'ait posé des questions, mais je suppose que ce genre d'informations est gardé secret."

"Pas de papiers ? Et ton certificat de naissance…". Nadia s'arrêta, et rougit légèrement. "Peu importe."

"Et tes papiers d'adoption ?", dit tout d'un coup Tristan.

Harry fut décontenancé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se rappeler les avoir jamais vus. Il avait été adopté si rapidement… tout s'était passé si vite, c'était très flou à présent. Comme tout le reste qu'il essayait de se rappeler.

"Tu ne les as jamais vus, c'est ça ?", demanda Tristan en regardant ses pieds.

"J'crois que non", répondit Harry, et il se rendit à son premier cours, se sentant plutôt confus et encore plus stupide qu'avant.

Donc, à la fin de la journée, Harry avait échafaudé un plan: un plan tout simple pour demander à Dora et Rick où ils allaient déménager et pourquoi. Cela semblait des questions tout innocentes, et s'il les espaçait correctement, personne ne se fâcherait contre lui comme quoi il les harcelait.

Il s'attendait à devoir attendre au moins deux heures après être rentré à la maison pour que quelqu'un arrive à qui il puisse parler. Ce fut donc une surprise pour lui de voir Dora dans la cuisine, l'air impatiente.

"Harry. On va à la clinique pour prendre ton dossier et dire au revoir au docteur Fletchley", dit Dora, sans s'occuper de dire bonjour. Elle avait passé la porte avant qu'Harry puisse même poser son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et il dût pratiquement courir pour monter dans la voiture avant que Dora ne parte sans lui.

Une fois qu'Harry se fut installé dans le siège en cuir de la Lexus et qu'il eût bouclé sa ceinture, il commença à se demander pourquoi il devait venir. Bien sûr, c'était toujours poli de faire ses adieux, mais ce n'était qu'un docteur, après tout: pas un vieil ami de la famille. Il n'avait pas de vieux amis de la famille: pas qu'il puisse s'en rappeler, en tout cas.

La clinique paraissait toujours aussi froide et propre que jamais. Derrière son bureau, la réceptionniste avait une conversation animée avec un correspondant indiscipliné, et son visage était rouge d'énervement. Elle s'efforçait apparemment de décourager la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

"Maintenant écoutez-moi, monsieur. Je m'en fiche que- OH ? Vraiment ? Je suis sûre que c'est une possibil – Non, je ne peux pas. Il est sorti ! Je vous DIS – Pas besoin d'être grossier, monsieur. Ah oui ? Je ne pense pas. Bien, mais ne vous attendez pas à être bien reçu !", dit-elle, et elle reposa violemment le combiné.

Dora leva un sourcil surpris, mais ne dit rien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et commença à pianoter sur le comptoir en faux marbre.

"Oui ?", demanda la réceptionniste après avoir pris un moment pour se remettre de sa précédente conversation.

"Il n'y a pas de problème, j'espère ?", demanda Dora. Harry dût réfréner la soudaine envie qu'il avait de lever les yeux au ciel lui aussi: Dora prenait ce ton mielleux pour une raison particulière, et il ne voyait vraiment pas laquelle.

"Je dois voir le docteur Fletchley. Le dossier d'Harry doit être transmis", expliqua Dora, mais la réceptionniste, remarqua Harry, fit une drôle de tête et commença à la secouer.

"Le docteur est sorti", répondit la réceptionniste, faisant éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum.

Dora eut l'air un peu décontenancée. "Sorti ? Et où, puis-je savoir, est-il allé ?" "Il est parti…" La réceptionniste s'arrêta, fronça le nez comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, puis fouilla sur le bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une ordonnance chiffonnée couverte d'une écriture illisible à l'encre noire. Cela devait pourtant avoir un sens pour elle, parce qu'elle eut une expression soulagée et refit éclater son chewing-gum. "Il dit qu'il est parti en urgence chez sa sœur. Sera de retour dans une semaine." La réceptionniste, comme pour montrer que la note s'arrêtait là, refit une nouvelle fois éclater son chewing-gum, et se retourna vers le téléphone, paraissant assez ennuyée d'avoir été interrompue.

"Eh bien, il n'y a pas d'autres médecins ?", demanda sèchement Dora.

La réceptionniste soupira, pressa un bouton clignotant sur le téléphone, dit quelque chose dans le récepteur, puis raccrocha.

"Bien sûr", répondit-elle en faisant éclater une autre bulle.

"Est-ce qu'_il_ a accès aux dossiers ?", demanda Dora en croisant les bras.

"_Elle_ s'occupe d'un autre patient." La réceptionniste avait un regard furieux. "Je peux aller chercher son dossier, si vous voulez", conclut-elle, en faisant un signe de tête en direction d'Harry.

"Vous seriez bien aimable", soupira Dora en se massant les tempes.

La réceptionniste jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone, puis à Dora. "Juste une minute, s'il vous plaît." Elle pressa un autre bouton clignotant sur le téléphone et redécrocha le combiné.

Mais il y eut une autre interruption en la personne d'un homme large et costaud qui fit son entrée. Il portait des habits noirs des plus bizarres qui, pour Harry, avaient tout l'air d'être une robe. La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonna violemment et menaça de tomber de son clou argenté. Dora se retourna d'un coup. La réceptionniste était bouche bée, mais son expression était due à de la curiosité, alors que celle de Dora reflétait la terreur la plus pure.

L'homme avait l'air furieux. Son visage s'empourprait, et ses yeux, d'un bleu étrange, ils observaient la pièce nerveusement.

"Où est-il ?", hurla-t-il soudain. Harry sursauta.

L'homme regarda encore une fois la pièce, ses yeux passant sur les seuls autres patients dans la clinique à cette heure, deux jeunes enfants accompagnés de leur mère. Ensuite, ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Dora, et sortirent presque de leurs orbites. L'homme ne fit d'abord pas attention à Harry, mais ensuite ses yeux revinrent sur lui, et se dirigèrent vers son front. L'homme blêmit un peu, et fit un pas en avant, ayant l'air prêt à chanceler à tout instant.

"Merlin", souffla-t-il. "Harry Potter ? Est-ce possible ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?", commença-t-il, faisant encore un pas hésitant en avant. Il était toujours écarlate et en colère, mais sa voix sonnait différemment.

Harry hocha la tête mécaniquement, et se sentit rougir. Une main sur son épaule lui indiqua que Dora avait apparemment repris son assurance. Elle se plaça devant lui et lui siffla "d'attendre dans la voiture".

"Vous !", cria presque l'homme. Dora se raidit comme instinctivement, et donna un coup de coude à Harry, lui montrant la porte. "Alors c'est ça qu'on vous a envoyé faire, n'est-ce pas ?", continua-t-il.

"Sors. Dans la voiture. Tout de suite !", cria-t-elle, et Harry obéit, s'enfuyant loin de l'homme écarlate et de sa propre tutrice en colère. Mais comme il atteignait la porte, l'homme avança le bras et attrapa celui d'Harry, le retenant. Le pied d'Harry glissa sur le linoléum blanc, et il s'écrasa au sol, réussissant à ce que l'homme relâche son emprise sur sa manche. Harry se remit sur ses pieds, ajusta ses lunettes, qui avaient glissé sur son nez pendant la chute, et essaya à nouveau d'atteindre la porte. Mais cette fois, l'homme se plaça devant, pointant un long bâton sombre dans sa direction.

"Je crains de ne pouvoir vous laisser faire ça, M. Potter", dit-il d'une voix basse, à l'accent triste. Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas réalisé que cet homme n'était pas américain. Il parlait avec un accent écossais qui était si fort qu'Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Dora sauta en l'air. "Laissez-le PARTIR !", cria-t-elle à nouveau, l'air terrifiée. Préciser qu'Harry était confus serait peu dire. Mal à l'aise, il regardait alternativement Dora et l'homme.

Le petit garçon qui attendait avec sa mère avait commencé à pleurer, et la mère fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose: sûrement son téléphone portable. La réceptionniste avait arrêté de parler au téléphone, bien qu'elle tienne toujours le combiné près de son oreille, la mâchoire ouverte.

L'homme déplaça son bâton au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry pour le pointer vers Dora, et commença à avancer dans sa direction. Dora lança un regard inquiet à Harry, puis lança le bras vers son sac à main. L'homme s'était arrêté à présent, mais son bras tenait toujours le bâton, et le bâton était toujours pointé en direction de Dora. Harry avait maintenant la voie libre jusqu'à la porte, bien qu'il soit figé sur place, surtout de peur.

La main de Dora resta un instant en suspension au-dessus de son sac ouvert pendant qu'elle continuait à réfléchir, mais ensuite elle sembla avoir pris une décision. Elle sortit rapidement un autre bâton et, pointant une main tremblante vers la porte, elle fit signe à Harry de partir. L'homme resta où il était.

Personne n'étant là pour l'arrêter, Harry sortit instinctivement du bâtiment et fonça vers le parking. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il mit un moment pour ouvrir la portière. Une fois qu'il l'eut débloquée, il grimpa à l'intérieur de la voiture, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il referma en la claquant la porte du véhicule, verrouilla tout, et s'accroupit derrière les sièges avant, espérant rester en partie caché si cet homme sortait avant Dora. Harry avait bien l'impression que ce serait le cas.

Cinq bonne minutes passèrent, et rien n'arriva. Harry était resté aussi caché que possible derrière le siège du conducteur, recroquevillé au sol. La position était inconfortable, mais cet homme lui avait fait perdre tout son sang-froid. Il se sentait réellement effrayé, et réellement dérouté. Mais il était toujours dérouté. Cela n'avait rien de nouveau.

Soudain, il y eut un éclair de lumière verte, des cris à peine audibles, d'autres éclairs de différentes couleurs, d'autres éclairs verts, et Dora sortit en trombe du bâtiment, l'air décontenancée, et passablement pâle. Elle plongea pratiquement dans la voiture, et composa rapidement le 9-1-1 sur son portable. Harry comprit pourquoi: il pouvait voir de grandes flammes oranges du côté de la salle d'attente, et pourtant personne ne sortait. Les mains de Dora tremblaient fortement, et elle avait blêmi plusieurs fois, sa peau étant maintenant d'un blanc presque transparent.

Elle mit le contact juste comme quelqu'un devait avoir décroché. Dora commença à parler: sa voix vacillait et tremblait. Elle éloigna la voiture de la clinique à toute allure, accélérant dangereusement.

Lorsque Dora eût cessé la discussion, il y eut une grande explosion, et Harry se retourna pour regarder par la vitre arrière. La clinique avait été totalement rasée, et une fumée noire planait au-dessus de ce qu'il en restait. Les gens dans les bâtiments alentours criaient, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que personne n'avait quitté la clinique à part lui et Dora. En tout cas, il n'avait vu personne d'autre sortir. Il avait eu de la chance. Il regarda la fumée plus attentivement, et alors quelque chose de bizarre se passa. Il y eut un autre bruit, et l'image fantomatique d'un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche apparut au-dessus des débris du bâtiment…


	8. Chapitre 8

  
  
_Onarluca_: Ton souhait est exaucé, voilà la suite ! lol Ah, et en fait, tu préfères que j'utilise ce pseudo ou l'autre ?_Reva7_: J'espère que tu as tout bien reçu: la suite et la réponse !__

Kritari: Eh oui c'est triste… et ça s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre ! lol Mais effectivement, c'est ça qu'est beau !

__

Vierge: Merlin a exaucé ton vœu: la voilà ! ;-)

_Blacky_: Ben ouais ! lol Voilà la suite, avec un Sirius très attendu…

J'en profite pour te remercier encore une fois: t'as vraiment fait du bon boulot en me corrigeant ! ;-)

_Mystick_: lol Je crois que je devrais mettre un avertissement au début de cette fic: **Attention, l'auteur de cette histoire adore les cliffhangers ! Lecteurs, vous êtes prévenus. **lol   
J'espère que je t'aurai pas trop fait attendre avec cette suite, quand même.__

Alinemcb54: Bien dit ! lol Son mari… euh… ben… raclement de gorge , c'est-à-dire que… ben oui ! Continue à me reviewer, j'adore ! lol Tes critiques me donnent toujours une super motivation !

__

Lily Oasis Black: Pari gagné ! Et bingo ! Je crois que tu auras pas eu longtemps à attendre le chapitre 8, hein ? Et comme bonus, t'a même droit à Sirius et Remus dedans ! ;-)

Pas d'inquiétude, je continuerai à traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout. Le pire qui pourrait arriver, c'est qu'Hilarity décide de ne pas la finir… Mais bon, vous avez encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres assurés devant vous, là, donc on va pas paniquer, non plus ! lol

**Chapitre 8: De l'espoir au milieu du désespoir**__

"Parting is all we know of heaven, and all we need of hell." (La séparation est tout ce que nous connaissons du ciel, et tout ce que nous avons besoin de connaître de l'enfer.) – "My life closed twice before its close", d'Emily Dickinson

__

12 mai 1996

La nuit avait été longue et morne, à la façon dont une nuit passée dans une grotte pouvait l'être. Il avait plu un peu, et beaucoup tonné. De temps en temps, une petite souris ou un autre rongeur s'était aventuré dans la solitude de la grotte abandonnée. Sirius accueillait avec joie même le plus petit des visiteurs, et après que le sommeil lui eût échappé durant la plus grande partie de la nuit, il avait décidé que Padfoot (ou Snuffles, comme Ron et Hermione… _et Harry_ avaient l'habitude de l'appeler) serait ici dans son élément.

Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine aux environs de l'aube, lorsqu'un rose pâle commençait à teinter le velours du ciel. Il grogna et ouvrit ses yeux encore pleins d'un sommeil difficile. Les rochers de la paroi et du sol le gênaient. Cela faisait presque une année qu'il dormait à nouveau dans un lit: la sensation de chaleur et de confort – aussi bien physique que mentale – était agréable, et elle lui manquait. Cet endroit, qui autrefois avait représenté une sorte de maison, ne lui avait jamais paru si accueillant et pourtant peu attirant à la fois. Eparpillés au milieu de la poussière et des gravats se trouvaient les vieux os des repas qu'Harry lui avait apportés, et que Buckbeak avait rongés, et d'autres ossements provenant des animaux qui étaient récemment venus mourir ici. Ces idées n'étaient pas le moins du monde agréables, mais elles étaient tout ce à quoi Sirius avait eu à réfléchir depuis la nuit dernière. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de ressasser, et il savait qu'il devait passer par-dessus tout ça… Que ses pensées étaient monotones !

Quelque temps plus tard, il fut réveillé en sursaut, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi. Une pluie légère tombait à l'entrée de la grotte, donnant aux rochers une teinte gris foncé. Tout était silencieux, si ce n'étaient, au loin, les grondements du tonnerre de cette fin de printemps, et le glissement occasionnel d'un rocher. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le sortir de son sommeil, même s'il était content d'être à nouveau réveillé. Les rochers lui faisaient mal au dos, et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Oui, chez lui. Pour une fois, il voulait rentrer chez lui. C'était une pensée surprenante, et il décida d'attendre pour voir si elle durerait. Les pensées heureuses ne duraient plus jamais longtemps.

Il resta assis, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant encore une minute, lorsque soudain il entendit un crissement, semblable à un bruit de pas sur des rochers. En une seconde, Sirius eut sorti sa baguette et la tenait pointée vers l'entrée. Cette action aussi était étonnante: peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment vivre, après tout.

Le bruit continua et devint de plus en plus fort. En état d'alerte, Sirius se leva et se déplaça rapidement vers l'ouverture de la grotte. Mais il sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, et un grand soulagement, lorsqu'il vit qui était là.

"Sirius !", appela Remus Lupin, essuyant la pluie qui lui coulait sur le front, et continuant de grimper. "Bien pensé que je te trouverais ici. J'imagine donc que tu ne voulais pas venir voir Dumbledore avec moi ?", continua-t-il jovialement une fois qu'il eut atteint l'entrée de la grotte.

Sirius sourit, et sentit que son visage avait de la peine à fournir cet effort. "Rien ne pourra jamais me dénigrer le plaisir de ta compagnie, Moony. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi." Par Merlin ! Il parlait comme l'un de ces acteurs des films Moldus. Il en avait vu assez pour s'en rendre compte.

Apparemment, Remus s'était fait la même réflexion, car il leva un sourcil amusé, et entra dans la grotte.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais", dit-il, tout en époussetant ses robes élimées. Après avoir fini cette tâche, il leva les yeux vers Sirius, et quelque chose ressemblant à de l'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux bruns. "Tu as l'air d'avoir été renversé par un camion."

Sirius grogna. "Si seulement."

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus remarqua: "Ce n'est pas drôle."  
"C'était pas supposé l'être", répondit Sirius avec un regard froid. Puis il soupira et s'appuya contre la paroi de la grotte, se massant les tempes pour tenter de stopper un début de migraine.

"Exactement", répondit Remus d'une manière significative. Et il quitta son comportement agréable pour se mettre à harceler Sirius comme s'il était sa mère.

"Sirius, je trouve cela passablement absurde !" Sirius leva les yeux, étonné. "Est-ce que tu n'as prêté aucune attention à ce que Dumbledore a dit ?" Remus élevait la voix, et Sirius baissa les yeux pour les fixer sur ses mains.

"J'ai parfaitement prêté attention à ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. Mais j'ai aussi prêté attention au fait qu'il est parfois assez fou, et ce doit être l'une de ces fois", répliqua Sirius, relevant les yeux et rencontrant le regard furieux de son ami.

Remus ne parut pas le moins du monde énervé par cette réponse, il avait plutôt l'air de s'être bien attendu à quelque chose du style.

"Alors tu abandonnes ?", demanda-t-il, croisant les bras et reprenant l'attitude calme de son côté professeur.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. _Abandonner_, comme Remus l'avait si bien dit, c'était quelque chose que Sirius n'avait jamais fait. Mais il le faisait certainement à présent, et, à son avis, il en avait parfaitement le droit. Il y _a_ une première fois pour tout, après tout.

"Je ne crois pas que si _moi_ j'abandonne, cela _te _regarde", railla Sirius.

Remus soupira et changea de ton: "Je connaissais aussi Harry, Sirius. Je l'ai vu chaque jour, à part pendant la pleine lune et le week-end, durant toute une année, et je m'y suis également attaché. Est-ce que cette pensée t'a déjà traversé l'esprit ?"

Sirius était peu disposé à admettre que cette pensée lui _avait_ traversé l'esprit. Remus avait bien mieux connu Harry que lui, et avait instauré avec lui un lien de confiance bien plus profond. Ce qu'Harry tout petit avait fait ou dit avec Sirius n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il avait eu son professeur Moony pour le guider: que pouvait faire un parrain ancien prisonnier pour rivaliser?

Evidemment, Remus comprit les doutes qui naissaient chez son ami, et il se remit immédiatement à parler: "Arrête, Sirius. Tu sais que tu représentes tout pour lui. Tu es son guide et son mentor. Moi, je lui ai fait découvrir les strangulots."

"Très utile, surtout pour la deuxième épreuve."  
Remus grogna.

"Et si je ne me trompe pas", continua Sirius, "tu détiens actuellement la médaille du professeur préféré, toute maison confondue." Puis, comme s'il venait d'y songer, il ajouta: "Sauf chez les Serpentards, bien sûr."

Une nouvelle fois, Remus grogna. Qui était en train de persuader qui, ici, et de quoi ? Un concours pour gagner l'affection d'Harry ? Cela rendait Remus malade: il secoua la tête et leva les mains, faisant signe de cesser la discussion.

"Padfoot, on doit aller chez Dumbledore", dit Remus avec un ton de finalité.

Sirius secoua la tête, et s'assit sur le sol rocailleux, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ?", demanda Remus, l'air légèrement inquiet pour le bien-être mental de son ami.

Lorsque Sirius ne répondit rien, Remus eut un sursaut d'inquiétude, et se rapprocha de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui occupe l'esprit au maximum. Sirius se mettait de nouveau à ressasser, il le voyait. Si seulement il pouvait le faire arrêter. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun moyen d'y mettre fin.

Après un moment, Sirius finit par renverser la tête contre la paroi, paraissant dangereusement épuisé, et passablement blême. Comme d'habitude. Remus cessa se s'inquiéter. Fort de son entraînement de professeur, il se plaça droit en face de Sirius, les bras tendus.

"Debout. On y va, que tu le veuilles ou non, parce que rien n'est pire que de ne pas savoir. Tu le sais, et je le sais. Dumbledore semble penser qu'il y a de l'espoir, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Allez, debout !" Remus se pencha et attrapa Sirius par le bras, étonné de sentir à quel point il était vraiment maigre, mais encore plus étonné par le fait que Sirius avait commencé à rire.

"De l'espoir ?", dit-il après un moment, sa voix pleine d'amertume. "De l'espoir ? J'ai perdu tout espoir il y a quinze ans, Remus. Quand je suis revenu, je l'ai perdu à nouveau. J'y vois un signe, que tu veuilles l'accepter ou non."

"Tu sembles oublier ce que j'ai traversé, Sirius. Nous devons nous raccrocher à l'espoir qu'Harry est toujours… _vivant_. Nous devons nous y accrocher, parce que s'il l'est, alors il sera –"

"_S_'il l'est, Remus. _Si_ il l'est. Et ça n'en a pas l'air. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi."

Quelque chose dans ce que venait de dire Sirius devait avoir complètement révolté Remus, parce qu'il plissa ses yeux bruns et fusilla son ami du regard. Il saisit ensuite Sirius par le col et le mit debout sur ses pieds. Une tâche d'une facilité étonnante, vu l'absence de poids à soulever.

"On y va. Pas de discussion."

"Oui, Professeur", gronda Sirius, mais il ne se rassit pas. Une étincelle s'était allumée à l'intérieur de lui, et il voulait désespérément en attiser les flammes. Mais sa fierté, ou peut-être la peur, l'avait retenu. Remus l'avait poussé en avant, et il en profita pour sortir de la grotte et dans la bruine qui était traversée par des rayons de soleil – de l'espoir dans la douleur. De l'espoir dans le désespoir.

_Quinze minutes plus tôt_

"HERMIONE !" Ron frappait à grands coups sur la porte du dortoir des filles de cinquième année, vaincu par son impatience. Elle avait promis de le rejoindre dans la chambre commune il y a une heure, mais elle était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, absorbée par d'autres ouvrages sur les sorts et les sortilèges, qu'elle avait tous obtenus de la réserve grâce à une note de Flitwick.

"HER-MI-O-NE !", hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

"Oui, oui, oui ! J'ARRIVE !", l'entendit-il répondre. Donc elle _était_ à l'intérieur, après tout. Ron secoua la tête, l'air fâché, et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte au même moment, un gros livre relié de cuir noir, très endommagé, dans les bras. Ron l'avait vu transporter au moins sept livres différents cette dernière semaine. Elle avait étudié de vieux sortilèges et incantations comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle avait aboyé à Ron d'en faire autant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher.

"Tu peux m'aider, Ron", dit-elle, lui flanquant le livre dans les bras, et tournant les talons pour en apporter d'autres. Ron la suivit. Lorsqu'Hermione eut rassemblé quatre autres livres de sa collection, elle le dépassa et sortit de la chambre, Ron sur ses talons.

"T'aider à quoi ?", demanda-t-il enfin, levant un sourcil médusé.

"A chercher des sortilèges. Je cherche des sortilèges de mémoire plus précis, et peut-être des couvertures."

"Comme des protections ?"

"Des protections, en autres", finit-elle, lançant les livres sur un des fauteuils placés devant la cheminée de la chambre commune.

Ron prit un petit ouvrage poussiéreux et très rouge, et s'enfonça dans un autre fauteuil pour le parcourir. Le livre n'avait pas de titre, mais il comprit quel était son contenu dès qu'il l'ouvrit.

"Bordel, Hermione ! C'est un livre de mauvais sorts !", dit-il, les yeux sur un sort qui consistait à brûler quelqu'un du dedans au dehors. Il grimaça face au diagramme utilisé pour en montrer les effets.

"Beurk ! C'est dingue ! Ce sort recourbe tes extrémités ! Merde, Hermione ! Celui-ci… beurk ! Celui-ci te casse définitivement tous les os ! Même tes dents !", frémit-il, mais sans cesser de lire. Aussi incroyablement révoltant que chacun de ces sorts pouvait être, il les trouvait quand même fascinants. Bien sûr, les diagrammes aidaient.

Hermione était plongée dans un autre ouvrage, prenant de temps en temps une expression de surprise, et ne semblant pas remarquer les éclats de Ron.

"Qu'est-ce tu lis, toi ?", demanda Ron, reposant le livre après être arrivé à un sort destiné à faire exploser les organes.

"Des protections", répondit-elle seulement, ne levant même pas les yeux.

Ron fit un signe de tête et repris son horrible livre sur les mauvais sorts. Enfin, il tomba sur un sort un peu moins macabre que les autres, bien qu'il le fit quand même légèrement tressaillir.

"Ecoute voir ça", dit-il à Hermione. Elle leva la tête. "Celui-ci t'ôte la raison, seulement tu dois déjà être limite à la base pour que ça marche."

"C'est permanent ?", demanda Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules. "Pas précisé."

"C'est bizarre. Donne-le moi, Ron", répondit Hermione, reposant son livre sur la table. Ron lui passa l'ouvrage et pris celui d'Hermione.

"Ne perds pas ma page."  
Ron hocha la tête et lu les différentes protections qui étaient décrites sur les pages qu'Hermione avait marquées. La plupart étaient assez fascinantes, mais l'une en particulier, qu'Hermione avait entourée d'encre temporaire, attira effectivement son attention. Elle dissimulait toutes les signatures magiques, de telle sorte qu'une habitation semblait soit vide, soit la propriété de Moldus. Mais ce n'était pas cette caractéristique ordinaire de nombreuses protections qui avait attiré son attention. Non, c'était le fait que la protection pouvait seulement être brisée par un sort ou l'explosion d'une énergie magique impulsive. Aucune de ces perspectives ne lui semblait réjouissante.

"Pourquoi tu as entouré celui-là ?", demanda Ron, voyant qu'Hermione avait reposé l'ouvrage sur les mauvais sorts.

"Semblait intéressant. J'allais le montrer à Dumbledore", répondit-elle, espérant avoir l'air désinvolte. Elle ne l'était pas, et Ron se leva d'un bond.

"Oh non, tu ne feras pas ça !", cria-t-il presque.

Hermione joua à l'innocente pendant un moment, mais, vaincue par sa propre irritation, elle se leva elle aussi et fit face à Ron, le visage plus rouge de seconde en seconde.

"Et pourquoi pas ?!", cria-t-elle à son tour. "Il me semble qu'il y à peine quelques semaines, c'est toi qui était prêt à courir chez Dumbledore avec cette lettre !"

"Et à l'époque tu m'en as empêché, donc pourquoi je ne ferais pas pareil ?", répliqua Ron.

"Parce que je ne vais pas lui parler d'Harry, je vais lui parler de cette protection !"

"Parce que tu penses qu'elle est directement liée à Harry, non ?", répondit Ron, faisant un pas en avant. "Pas vrai, Hermione ? Tu veux demander à Dumbledore si c'est une raison pour laquelle personne ne sait où se trouve Harry !"

Hermione eut l'air insensible à cette accusation, et au lieu de répliquer, elle arracha le livre de ses mains, et tourna les talons en direction du portrait.

"Si tu ne veux pas m'aider ou me croire, tant pis !", dit-elle en sortant, abandonnant un Ron furieux près de la cheminée, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Ron aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Hermione murmurer "Honnêtement !", avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau tout seul.

Plutôt que de remonter vers les dortoirs, Ron s'affala sur le canapé rembourré et fit tournoyer distraitement sa baguette entre ses doigts, avant d'étendre le bras et d'attraper un des livres éparpillés sur la table. Il tourna les pages pendant une minute, avant que le portrait s'ouvre une nouvelle fois et qu'Hermione entre en courant, flanquée de Neville et de Dean. Tous trois étaient rouges d'avoir couru, et Hermione tenait toujours le livre.

"Viens vite !", souffla Dean, hors d'haleine. Il saisit Ron par le bras et le tira en avant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", demanda Ron, perplexe.

"C'est Justin. On va voir Dumbledore tout de suite !", répondit Hermione, comme si cela expliquait tout. Ron se mit à marcher, se sentant un peu à côté.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?", demanda-t-il comme on le poussait par le portrait et dans le corridor.

"Il va bien. Tu pourrais te dépêcher ?", répondit Hermione, l'air exaspéré.

Ron ne dit plus rien mais commença à accélérer derrière Hermione, Dean et Neville. Ils coururent en haut de l'escalier et se retrouvèrent en face de Justin, qui serrait une lettre chiffonnée dans sa main tremblante. Il avala sa salive en voyant les quatre Gryffondors s'approcher, et les salua d'un signe de tête.

"Bon, ben je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, alors", dit-il, l'air secoué.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", cria Ron. Neville trébucha un peu comme la voix de Ron faisait écho sur les murs du corridor.

"Donne-la lui, Justin", dit rapidement Dean.

Justin hésita un peu, et tendit à contrecœur la lettre maltraitée à Ron. Il se retourna immédiatement, et se laissa glisser par terre, appuyant la tête contre une statue d'un sorcier médiéval à l'air pompeux.

Ron lança un regard narquois à Hermione, qui fronça les sourcils. "Lis ! ", s'exclama-t-elle.

La dernière fois que quelque chose de semblable était arrivé, Hermione avait eu une crise de nerfs. Ron pensait donc que la lettre devait être, euh, un peu plus facile à encaisser. Toutefois, Justin avait l'air de plus en plus mal en point comme les secondes passaient. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Ron déplia la lettre et commença à lire.

__

le 30 avril 1996

Chère Marie,

J'ai en effet été très intrigué par ta réponse à ma dernière lettre, dans laquelle je te demandais des renseignements sur le seul cas existant de "cicatrices faites par un sort". La raison de ma curiosité, ma chère sœur, est que j'ai un patient qui correspond à la description, sans parler au nom, de ce seul cas. Harry Potter, comme tu me l'as écris, est, je peux l'affirmer sans hésitation, l'un de mes patients les plus agréables, quoique sa mère adoptive, Dora Evans, soit loin d'être sympathique en ce qui concerne son caractère.

En tout cas, vu le peu de renseignements que tu m'as donnés, tu seras contente de savoir que je vais venir te rendre visite dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Si mon patient est effectivement l'ancien camarade de classe de ton fils, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Transmets cette lettre à Justin, d'accord ?

Dans l'espoir de te voir bientôt

Affectueusement

Liam

Ron sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise lorsqu'ils quittèrent la lettre et vinrent se fixer sur Justin.

"Qui est Liam ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais enrouée.

"Mon oncle. C'est un Moldu. Comme ma mère", répondit Justin, l'air légèrement soulagé, en se levant et en rejoignant le groupe.

"Quand as-tu reçu la lettre ? Elle est datée d'il y a deux semaines", demanda Ron, jetant un dernier regard à la petite écriture avant de rendre la lettre à son propriétaire.

"Maman me l'a seulement donnée lors de notre dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Mon oncle Liam est resté assez longtemps, je crois. Il, euh, il, eh bien, il a confirmé la lettre."

"Tu veux dire… ?" Ron, passablement étourdi, se mit à osciller dangereusement avant qu'Hermione et Dean l'attrapent par le bras. "Alors il est… ?"

Neville et Justin hochèrent la tête, et Justin ajouta: "Ouais."

"C'est pour ça qu'on va voir Dumbledore", expliqua la voix d'Hermione à la gauche de Ron. "On ne peut pas être sûrs, bien sûr", ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

"Alors on se bouge, là !", cria Ron. Ignorant Hermione, il se tourna et descendit les escaliers, les quatre autres le suivant de près.

Les élèves de cinquième année étaient tellement pressés qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua les deux silhouettes familières qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction. En fait, aucun des étudiants ne remarqua Remus et Sirius du tout.

"Me demande ce qui se passe", dit Sirius en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du corridor et en croisant les bras.

"Aucune idée, mais ils vont dans la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. On n'a qu'à les suivre. Tu n'aurais pas vu qui nous a dépassé ?", ajouta Remus comme ils se remettaient à marcher.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Pourrais pas vraiment dire, ils couraient comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses." Il se mit presque à rire en se rappelant de moments plus heureux, des dizaines d'années auparavant, où ces gens passant en courant auraient pu tout à fait être lui et ses meilleurs amis.

Puis il réfléchit. "J'ai vu des cheveux roux."

"Ah. Un Weasley donc. Pas Fred ni George, j'espère", plaisanta Remus, tout en regardant prudemment autour de lui au cas où il apercevrait une trace d'un objet volant inattendu ou d'un article magique bizarrement défectueux.

"Non. Je crois que c'était Ron", soupira Sirius.

Il y eut un bruit sourd devant eux, une exclamation, et des pas qui indiquaient que les personnes qui les avaient dépassé faisaient demi-tour. Loin devant, Remus vit une feuille blanche de papier pliée. Pas du parchemin, du papier. Il arrêta Sirius et lui indiqua le bout du couloir, où Ron fit son apparition, l'air furieux. Il aperçut quelque chose et accéléra, avant de remarquer Remus et Sirius debout au milieu du corridor. Tous deux avaient l'air hautement amusés, et pour cause.

"Professeur ! Sirius !", s'exclama Ron en se figeant lui aussi au milieu du couloir.

Il y eut d'autres bruits de pas, car Hermione et Dean couraient derrière Ron. Tous deux stoppèrent net juste derrière lui, et pour la même raison. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Sirius.

"Professeur !", crièrent Dean et Hermione d'une seule voix. Hermione ajouta: "Sirius !"

Elle jeta un œil sur la lettre au sol et donna un coup de coude à Ron, qui se baissa immédiatement, la ramassa, et la mit dans sa poche, sans quitter les deux hommes des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?", demanda-t-il.

"Content de te voir, Ron", dit Sirius, toujours souriant.

"Euh, désolé." Ron remua, gêné. "Fait plaisir de vous revoir. Et vous aussi, Professeur."

"S'il te plaît, Ron. Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Tu peux m'appeler Remus si tu veux. Moony marche tout aussi bien."

"Oh. Bien. Euh, pardon." Ron recula un peu, se sentant passablement mal à l'aise.

"Pas de problème. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous préparez, vous trois ?", demanda Sirius pour essayer de rompre le silence.

"Rien !", répondirent les trois étudiants à l'unisson.

Sirius hocha la tête. "Mmmh. Je vois. Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez duper deux des premiers Maraudeurs, hein ? Bien essayé, Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous préparez vraiment ?"

"Rien !", répondirent-ils à nouveau. Ron aplatit nerveusement sa poche. Sirius le regarda et leva lentement un sourcil en signe de curiosité. Remus observait son ami fixer Ron d'un air narquois, et vit une lueur, bien que lointaine, briller dans ses yeux bleus.

"Vous alliez chez Dumbledore ? Parce que, par chance, nous aussi", dit Sirius, donnant une claque joviale sur le dos de Ron. Remus regarda Sirius avec inquiétude, puis secoua la tête. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait été proche d'une crise de nerfs, et maintenant il était presque celui qu'il avait été avant Azkaban. Presque.

"V-vous aussi ?", balbutia Ron, les yeux partant nerveusement dans tous les sens.

"Eh oui !"

"Oh, eh bien, euh…" Ron fut interrompu par deux bruits de pas distincts qui résonnèrent derrière lui. Justin, flanqué de Neville, tournèrent le coin et foncèrent pratiquement la tête la première dans Hermione et Dean.

"Professeur !", s'exclamèrent-ils d'une seule voix. Remus grogna tout bas.

"Viens, Ron !", dit Neville, un peu hors d'haleine et oubliant complètement que son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se tenait devant lui. "On doit y aller. Tu as la lettre ?" Ron leva la main pour faire taire Neville, et ponctua son geste d'un regard appuyé. Neville avala sa salive et se tut.

"Euh, ouais. Bon, on doit y aller. Contente de vous avoir vu", dit Hermione. Elle attrapa Ron et Neville par le bras et les entraîna vers le bureau de Dumbledore, leurs pas se transformant graduellement en course une fois qu'ils eurent tourné le coin. Justin et Dean firent un signe de tête à Remus, lancèrent un regard un peu nerveux en direction de Sirius, puis se retournèrent prestement et prirent la fuite.

Lorsque les deux derniers étudiants furent hors de vue, le sourire de Sirius s'évanouit, et il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'air plutôt agité. Cette réaction sembla avoir un sens pour Remus. Sirius restait rarement calme auprès d'Hermione et surtout de Ron, et pendant un court instant, Remus avait pensé qu'il avait peut-être vaincu les barrières, quelles qu'elles soient, qu'il avait placées autour des deux Gryffondors de cinquième année.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demanda finalement Remus.

"Ron", croassa Sirius, la voix basse et enrouée comme s'il avait beaucoup crié. "Ron va voir Dumbledore, donc on pourrait tout aussi bien attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils voudraient qu'on sache ce qu'ils font". Là, sa voix était redevenue normale.

Remus hocha la tête d'un air pensif. "J'y ai pensé aussi, Sirius", répondit-il doucement. "Est-ce que tu as pu apercevoir ce qu'il avait dans la poche ?"

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius hausser les épaules. "Aucune idée."  
"Neville a dit quelque chose au sujet d'une lettre", se souvint Remus, et il se réprimanda lui-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

"On peut tout aussi bien se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore et attendre qu'ils sortent. Après tout, on a besoin du mot de passe."

"Minerva me l'a donné ce matin lorsque je lui ai rendu ce qui était censé être la première et dernière visite", répondit Remus, sans paraître le moins du monde amer.

"Je suis désolé, Remus. Je ne pouvais pas."

Remus ne ressentit pas le besoin de répondre quoi que ce soit. Son ami savait, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être désolé. Ils flânèrent donc en silence le long des couloirs, et se retrouvèrent finalement au pied de la gargouille, qui montait la garde dans toute sa grotesque splendeur.

"Dommage que Dumbledore n'ait pas quelque chose de plus sympa à regarder. Lorsqu'on attend, je veux dire", dit Sirius, surtout pour lui-même.

Remus hocha la tête. Il était entièrement d'accord, et pouvait très bien se rappeler s'être tenu devant ces mêmes portes il y a quelques années de cela, attendant de connaître son sort, avec rien d'autre qu'un quartier de lune pour éclairer le couloir. La gargouille n'avait pas aidé, ni Sirius et son "les premières retenues données à Poudlard, et c'est nous qui avons l'honneur de les recevoir !"

Il gloussa intérieurement, De tels souvenirs étaient une bénédiction en des moments pareils, même s'il regrettait le passé, et même si cela faisait mal d'y penser.

"Allez, on monte, d'accord ?", lâcha Sirius, coupant le fil des pensées de Remus.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

"Je crains que Ron n'apprécie pas qu'on l'espionne."

Sirius eut l'air atterré. "On ne ferait pas une chose pareille ! Il n'y a pas de mal à attendre devant la porte du bureau. On ne pourra rien entendre, et même si on entendait quelque chose, ça ne peut pas être si terrible, non ?"

"Tu sais parfaitement bien que ces portes sont idéales pour y écouter, l'ayant fait plusieurs, plusieurs fois lorsque tu étais à Poudlard", affirma Remus. Inévitablement, il allait perdre, mais il y avait toujours un espoir…

"Je n'ai jamais fait ça !" De nouveau, Sirius sursauta et parut faussement indigné – une autre des caractéristiques de son ancienne vie, celle qui était remplie d'Harry.

"Si, Padfoot, et ça ne sert à rien de nier. J'étais présent moi-même à plusieurs occasions. Parfois j'étais à l'intérieur du bureau, parfois j'étais ici à l'extérieur, avec toi."

"Est-ce que tu sous-entends, Moony, que j'ai écouté tes conférences privées avec Dumbledore quand on était en première année ?"

"Parfaitement. Le mot de passe, c'est "crème canari", en passant."  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait poursuivre la discussion, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage, effleurant à peine ses yeux.

"Crème canari ? Ce n'est pas l'une des…?"

"L'une des _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, comme ils les appellent eux-mêmes, de Fred et George Weasley", répondit Remus en souriant lui aussi. Leur réputation et ligne de produit se développaient dans toute l'école, comme les beuglantes quotidiennes de Molly Weasley le rappelaient constamment.

Remus était en visite lorsque, soi-disant, la quatrième missive était arrivée pour les jumeaux en l'espace de deux jours. Il avait pris plaisir à voir le sourire espiègle que Fred et George avaient collé sur leur visage pendant qu'ils écoutaient la voix aiguë de leur mère. Aucun embarras, et certainement aucune punition, ne représentait autant pour ces deux que le résultat d'une beuglante.

"Franchement, si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas rappelé l'année dernière que nous autres Maraudeurs détenions toujours le record de retenues et de farces, je serais honnêtement inquiet pour notre réputation ! Me fait penser. Tu a été leur enseignant, un temps. Ils sont au courant pour nous ? Je veux dire: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs ?"

"Ils connaissent la carte, c'est sûr, vu qu'ils l'ont volée du bureau de Filch quelques décennies après qu'elle nous ait été confisquée en septième année, mais ils n'ont aucune idée que c'est nous qui l'avons écrite. Ron sait, mais il ne l'a pas encore vraiment dit à ses frères."

Sirius eut l'air dégrisé pendant un instant, et parut sur le point de replonger dans ses pensées dépressives, mais finalement, il reprit la parole: "Je suis assez content d'apprendre ça. Je voudrais voir leur tête lorsqu'ils le découvriront !"

Et, comme s'il se réprimandait d'être si joyeux, il garda une expression neutre, et il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix presque monocorde, en tout cas au goût de Remus.

"Tu vas bien, Sirius ?"

L'homme haussa les épaules. Il paraissait de plus en plus consterné comme l'escalier montait et montait, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau. Il s'exprima à nouveau:

"C'est seulement qu'Harry - ", sa voix eut de la peine à prononcer le nom. "Il voulait leur dire quand je serais libre, pour qu'on puisse être là tous les deux – toi et moi, Moony. Il voulait voir leur tête aussi."

Remus hocha la tête. Il pouvait aussi se rappeler une déclaration semblable d'Harry, sur le même sujet. Cela semblait une tâche si importante, et pourtant si insignifiante maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait les motivations. Remus fixa les portes en chêne, incapable de continuer à réfléchir. La pièce était silencieuse, d'autant qu'il puisse le dire, et pendant une minute, il se demanda si les quatre Gryffondors et le Poufsouffle étaient bien venus trouver Dumbledore. Mais ensuite il y eut un bruissement, un bruit sourd comme si quelque chose tombait (vraisemblablement une chaise), et soudain une cacophonie de voix retentit de l'intérieur, criant, parlant rapidement, criant à nouveau, parlant calmement, et même… pleurant ?

"Oh Merlin !", souffla Remus en s'approchant de la porte pour écouter.

Sirius toussa de façon indignée, mais il se pencha également. Les disputes de Ron n'étaient jamais de tout repos, et ses mots pouvaient être aussi douloureux que du venin de Basilic. S'il était vraiment en train de crier contre Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus seraient les seules défenses du vieil homme. Ils étaient prêts à révéler qu'ils écoutaient aux portes dans l'intérêt du directeur.

Ron cria quelque chose, mais Remus ne comprit qu'une bribe de ce qu'il avait dit: "MAIS ALORS…"

Puis la voix calme de Dumbledore, ses paroles étouffées par le bois épais de la porte. Plus personne ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un bon moment, mais ensuite quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole.

"Elle ne me l'a pas montrée !" Bizarrement, les mots s'échappèrent clairement du bureau. C'était Justin qui parlait, remarqua Remus.

Dumbledore parlait à nouveau, ses mots encore une fois indistincts, empêchant toute compréhension de la part des deux indiscrets qui se tenaient à l'extérieur du bureau circulaire. Sirius poussa Remus et colla l'oreille à un centimètre de la porte, dans l'espoir de saisir quelque chose d'intéressant. Remus ne l'imita pas. Il était trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il y avait des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Donnant un brusque coup de coude dans le dos de Sirius, Remus tenta de les éloigner tous deux de la porte à temps pour qu'ils aient au moins en partie l'air moins suspect. Remus attendit, les nerfs à vif, l'apparition de la personne qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius attendait aussi, et lançait fréquemment des regards nerveux en direction de Remus.

Il y eut un grand cri provenant du bureau de Dumbledore, et Sirius et Remus se retournèrent tous deux juste à temps pour manquer la grande entrée de leur personne préférée dans toute l'Angleterre.

La personne qu'ils préféraient dans toute l'Angleterre fit entendre un grognement indigné, faisant terriblement sursauter les deux Maraudeurs.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter", ricana leur personne préférée. "Que vous deux seriez ici, à épier comme vous le faisiez lorsque vous étiez deux élèves indisciplinés dans cette école. Il n'y a pas grand chose de changé, malheureusement."

Remus lança un regard furieux à sa personne préférée, qui se trouvait être Severus Snape, et croisa les bras.

"Severus", dit-il, avec un certain mépris, au professeur de potions aux cheveux gras.

Snape ne répondit rien, et tourna plutôt son attention (et son sourire sarcastique, ce qui était tout aussi énervant) vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Remus.

"Black. Tu es donc vivant", railla-t-il. "Quel dommage."

"Snape", gronda Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"

"Dumbledore m'a convoqué", grogna-t-il presque, montrant bien son amer dédain pour Sirius.

Sirius eut l'air furieux. Il saisit rapidement la manche des robes élimées de Remus et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ne me dis pas que ce type fait partie du plan de Dumbledore !", dit-il entre ses dents.

Un éclair de culpabilité traversa les yeux du loup-garou, et Sirius le remarqua tout de suite.

"Tu savais ?", cria-t-il pratiquement.

Remus, ne paraissant pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'accusation, arracha sa manche de l'étreinte de Sirius et plissa dangereusement les yeux.

"Padfoot, si je te l'avais dit, est-ce que tu serais venu ?", dit-il simplement.

Sirius fusilla Remus du regard, puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Snape, qui avait l'air encore plus revêche qu'à son habitude. Il semblait être hautement amusé par l'indignation de Sirius, et par le fait que Remus venait de le remettre en place – bien que son dégoût pour Sirius était en fait égalé par son dégoût pour le loup-garou, le loup-garou était au moins supportable jusqu'à un certain point. Pas complètement sympathique, mais supportable. Parfois. Sirius était carrément insupportable.

Il y eut des bruits de pas à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore, et la porte s'ouvrit avant que les trois personnes qui se tenaient à l'extérieur puissent réagir. Le visage de Ron rougit violemment, s'assortissant à ses cheveux, avant de pâlir complètement. Le visage d'Hermione fit de même. Neville eut l'air extrêmement effrayé, à cause de la présence de Snape. Dean et Justin se lançaient des regards nerveux.

Ron ne dit rien mais saisit Hermione par le bras et la tira hors du bureau, les trois autres élèves suivant le mouvement. Aucun des étudiants ne fit semblant de remarquer Remus, Sirius, ou le professeur de potions au mauvais caractère (à l'exception de Neville, qui se faufila devant lui comme un animal terrifié).

"Messieurs", dit la voix de Dumbledore de l'intérieur de son bureau. Sirius, Remus et même Snape avaient légèrement sursauté, oubliant que la porte du bureau était encore grande ouverte.

Les trois hommes entrèrent à contrecœur dans le bureau. Snape frôla Sirius et Remus, ses robes flottant au vent comme il les dépassait pour se placer à côté du directeur. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent dans un regard vénéneux pendant qu'il observa Sirius et Remus s'asseoir dans les deux chaises placées devant l'immense bureau en chêne de Dumbledore.

"Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec des formalités, étant donné qu'un nouvel élément vient d'apparaître, et qu'il a tout confirmé." Dumbledore, bien que l'air incontestablement sévère, avait cette infâme pétillement dans ses yeux bleus. Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant qu'il y soit, ce scintillement étant synonyme d'espoir – ou de triomphe, comme bien souvent.

"Si vous permettez, Directeur", commença Remus, "mais qu'est-ce qui a confirmé vos soupçons ?"

"Remus, avez-vous pris le temps de mettre Sirius au courant des derniers développements ?", demanda Dumbledore, sans répondre directement à la question.

"Pas, euh, aussi complètement que j'aurais pu, ou que j'aurais dû", répondit Remus, le regard baissé sur un coin du bureau de Dumbledore.

"Ah. Je suggère que nous le mettions au courant avant je confirme quoi que ce soit", dit joyeusement Dumbledore, avec un regard entendu.

"Me mettre au courant de quoi ?", dit soudain Sirius.

"De tout", déclara mystérieusement Dumbledore, un petit sourire venant illuminer son visage ridé.

"Comme ?", demanda Sirius, sa voix baissant dangereusement.

"Sirius, comme vous le savez, les Lestrange ont été libérés d'Azkaban il y a presque un an. J'avais dirigé beaucoup de mes détecteurs de magie noire sur leurs signatures magiques, et il y a juste une semaine, l'un d'eux s'est déclenché." Sirius remua brusquement, et Dumbledore le fit taire en levant la main. "S'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas, Sirius."

Sirius hocha machinalement la tête.

"Naturellement, j'ai essayé de localiser leur provenance, et j'ai été passablement surpris de découvrir que la magie provenait d'une région où la présence des Lestrange est fort étonnante. L'Amérique. Les Etats-Unis, plus précisément."

A nouveau, Sirius remua brusquement, et à nouveau, Dumbledore le fit taire en levant la main. Mais cette fois, Dumbledore ne dit rien.

"Bien sûr, les sorciers d'élite et les Aurores américains étaient immédiatement sur place, et j'ai contacté le Président de la magie américain, un homme bien plus large d'esprit que Fudge. On m'a envoyé un article provenant d'un tabloïd américain."

Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit une coupure de journal légèrement chiffonnée. Il la tendit à Sirius, qui s'en saisit avidement.

La coupure contenait une photo, qui montrait les ruines d'un bâtiment. Au-dessus du bâtiment, la marque des ténèbres flottait paresseusement, ondulant légèrement sous une brise invisible. Sirius respira, sentant des tiraillements d'angoisse tordre son estomac. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire l'article, et le rendit directement à Dumbledore.

"Vous n'allez pas le lire, Sirius ?", demanda Dumbledore.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non. Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée."  
Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air pensif, reposa doucement l'article sur son bureau, puis il joignit les mains et fixa intensément chacun de ses trois anciens étudiants de son regard pénétrant.

"La partie suivant est celle pour laquelle je vous ai tous contacté", continua-t-il. "Peu de temps après ce premier événement, il y en a eu un second. Moins de deux jours plus tard, je le crains. Seulement, le point d'origine avait changé. Cette fois, la magie est apparue au nord-est de l'Angleterre." Ses yeux brillèrent, puis s'assombrirent. Il étudia son public une nouvelle fois.

"Les Lestrange ?", murmura Sirius d'une voix enrouée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air grave. "Je n'ai aucun doute."  
Sirius s'étrangla, et Remus posa la main sur le bras de son ami.

"Maintenant, parlons de la mission que je veux que vous entrepreniez", continua Dumbledore, regardant Sirius avec attention.

"Je vous demande, à vous et à Remus, d'aller voir l'endroit où a été trouvée la première signature magique, comme il y a dans les environs un sorcier ou une sorcière qui pourrait vous renseigner sur ce qu'il sait. Je connais une famille vivant dans les environs, qui descend d'une grande lignée de sorciers. Fort heureusement, leur fils est un cracmol."

"Heureusement ?", demanda Sirius, incrédule.

"Oui. Il sera en plein dans le monde moldu, et pourtant il aura aussi un fort attachement au monde magique."

"Et ça veut dire ?", demanda encore Sirius.

"Ça veut dire", interrompit Snape, sortant de l'ombre, "que ce garçon pourrait savoir quelque chose au sujet des Lestrange ! Après tout, ils n'ont pas couru ça et là en sorciers, non ?"

"Et, s'il savait quelque chose, il n'aurait pas prévenu ses parents ? Ils sont tous les deux sorciers. Ils auraient certainement –"

"Merlin, Black !", cria presque Snape, ses yeux brillant méchamment. "Il ne saurait pas qui ils sont !"

Sirius semblait être sur le point de renvoyer une remarque sarcastique au professeur de potions, mais Remus l'arrêta en se penchant en avant et en commençant à parler à Dumbledore. Sirius regarda son ami d'un air menaçant, mais Remus soit ne le remarqua pas, soit n'y fit pas attention. La seconde raison semblait la plus probable.

"Professeur, si je peux me permettre ?" Dumbledore fit signe que oui, et Remus continua: "Que cela apporterait-il de parler au garçon ? Surtout s'il ne savait pas qui ils étaient ?"

"Ah, je me demandais si l'un de vous me poserait cette question. La réponse est plutôt simple: il pourrait savoir où ils vivaient."

"Mais, mais ils ne seraient sûrement pas si stupides au point de laisser leur maison complètement intacte avant de partir !", protesta Sirius. "Les partisans les plus fidèles de Voldemort ne laisseraient rien passer."

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Les partisans les plus fidèles de Voldemort vont se révéler notre perte à tous, si nous ne les trouvons pas. Ils feront tout et n'importe quoi pour soutenir leur maître, et je soupçonne fortement les Aurores de ne pas avoir tout trouvé."

Sirius lui donna raison, bien que c'était en raison de son opinion sur un certain ministre, qui avait complètement influé sur sa vue du côté politique de la magie. La compétence: un mot qu'on ne trouvait plus dans le vocabulaire du Ministère ces derniers temps.

"Quand partons-nous ?", demanda soudain Remus. Sirius regarda brusquement le loup-garou, le fixant comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête, ou qu'il avait annoncé les fiançailles de Snape avec Trelawney. Il frissonna intérieurement rien qu'à l'idée.

"Immédiatement", interrompit Dumbledore.

Il n'y aurait plus de discussion à ce sujet, et à ces paroles, les trois hommes firent un signe de tête, puis Remus et Sirius se levèrent.

"Vous pouvez partir", conclut Dumbledore avec un geste de la main en direction de la porte.

Sirius aurait voulu bouger. Il voulait tellement partir, pour occuper son esprit douloureux, mais quelque chose le paralysait. Sa main agrippait le dossier du siège qu'il venait de quitter, ses articulations blanchissant sous l'effort.

"Oui, Sirius ?", demanda Dumbledore, levant les yeux d'un bout de parchemin qu'il avait retiré de l'intérieur de son bureau. Il fixa son ancien élève à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux brillant, et l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

"De quoi Ron est-il venu vous parler ?", demanda Sirius dans un murmure. Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui sursauta.

"Sirius, cela ne nous regarde –" Il fut interrompu.

"Au contraire, Remus. Sirius, c'était au sujet d'une simple lettre, qui ne vous regarde pas pour l'instant. Croyez que je fais ce que je peux pour les aider, mais prenez note que votre mission est de la plus haute importance." Dumbledore avait dit ces mots avec un ton de finalité très net, et Sirius n'insista pas. Il reviendrait sur le sujet, décida-t-il, et avec ça, il passa la porte derrière Remus et un Snape extrêmement courroucé.


	9. Chapitre 9

__

Vierge: Ben en voilà déjà une ! lol

__

Blacky: Très très chouette peut-être, mais très très longue surtout, hein Blacky ? Comme tu sais, la suite a pas fait long (forcément: deux fois plus courte ;-) !

__

Lily Oasis Black: Mais tu sais que t'as une certaine intuition, toi ? lol Effectivement, Harry a jamais tout bon, en général. Pis vu que là, en plus, il a perdu la mémoire… Pour le nom, je sais pas, mais je pencherais pour la femme.

Hein ils sont chouettes Sirius et Remus ! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont Hilarity les décrivait, et les faisait se comporter l'un avec l'autre.  
Et dans ce chapitre, revoilà Harry, fidèle à lui-même, à savoir dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Quand je te disais que tu avais une certaine intuition. ;-)

__

Juliette: Ben dis voir, toute une épopée ton voyage ! Dommage que t'aie rien vu de potterien, par contre. lol

Ah, quand Sirius est présent c'est quand même mieux, hein ? ;-) Bon, là, il va falloir s'en passer pendant un petit moment, mais je vous promets de beaux passages pour plus tard.

****

Chapitre 9: Un tournant dans le chemin

__

"Nature's dark side is heeded now –" (A présent, on tient compte du côté obscure de la nature –) - "Misgivings", d'Herman Melville

__

11 mai 1996

Tue l'autre !

Harry Potter s'éveilla en sursaut. Sa chambre était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et sans ses lunettes, il ne pouvait rien discerner autour de lui. De la sueur froide lui coulait sur le front, et il se frotta la nuque. Ce faisant, il frissonna.

De quoi avait-il rêvé ?

Un éclair de lumière verte, semblable à celui qu'il avait vu à la clinique, et puis… rien. Secouant la tête, il s'assit et se mit à tâtonner pour trouver ses lunettes. Les enfilant, il remarqua que le réveil électrique à côté de son lit indiquait 4h51. Il grogna et retomba contre son oreiller. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J. Aujourd'hui, il allait déménager. Harry serra fortement les paupières, sans même ôter ses lunettes, et essaya d'appeler le sommeil, mais le sommeil refusa de venir. Il poussa un soupir, remua sous ses couvertures, et sentit ses lunettes s'enfoncer contre sa tempe.

Il n'arriverait à rien.

Il ôta ses lunettes, les lança dans la direction de sa table de nuit, les entendit frapper le sol avec un cliquetis, et retourna son réveil contre le mur, car les chiffres rouges indiquaient maintenant 4:52, ce qui l'énervait furieusement.

Harry s'énerva encore plus lorsque des voix basses et étouffées retentirent à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

__

A quoi ils pensent, Rick et Dora ? Je DORS ! gronda-t-il dans son esprit plutôt vide_. Ok, peut-être que je ne dors pas, mais je suis SUPPOSE dormir !_

Les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes, mais ce qu'elles disaient était incompréhensible. A quoi bon essayer de dormir, pensa Harry. Il s'assit, se remit à la recherche de ses lunettes, et grogna lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il les avait fait tomber par terre. Rrrr… espèce d'idiot.

Harry se pencha et suspendit son torse hors de son lit, le bras droit tendu pour tâter le parquet dur et glacé. Rien, rien, et enfin… Ah ! Le métal légèrement chaud rencontra le bout de ses doigts, et il saisit la monture. Il était sur le point de se soulever sur son lit, lorsqu'il perdit son équilibre et tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

"Aï…", marmonna-t-il.

Quel charmant matin il était en train de passer.

Les voix, qui étaient toujours audibles à l'extérieur de sa chambre, se turent. Harry retint son souffle et se remit sur ses pieds, serrant son épaule droite, qui n'allait pas tarder à se couvrir d'un beau bleu. Le silence autour de lui était assourdissant. Il attendit que quelqu'un entre, mais personne ne vint. La discussion ne reprit pas.

Soudain, ce fut comme si de l'électricité statique avait empli l'air. Tout commença à bourdonner et à vrombir comme si des battements d'énergie traversaient la pièce. La sensation dura une bonne dizaine de secondes, et du palier à l'extérieur de sa chambre, Harry entendit deux légers bruits secs. L'électricité disparut, et il se retrouva à nouveau entouré par ce silence énervant, et par la lumière rouge sur le mur contre lequel son réveil était dirigé.

Abandonnant finalement toute idée de sommeil, il décida que sa chambre était trop chaude, et il sautilla jusqu'à sa fenêtre, dans l'espoir d'éviter autant que possible tout contact avec le sol froid. Il tira les rideaux, leva les stores, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Un vent froid, matinal (matinal, _matinal_) soufflait paresseusement de la baie, et se mit à jouer avec sa frange.

Pour une raison inconnue, Harry décida soudain qu'il avait passablement faim. Il se traîna donc jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait personne. Il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à ce qu'il y ait vraiment quelqu'un. Le palier était sombre. Seuls la lune en train de se coucher et le soleil en train de se lever éclairaient par les fenêtres qui le bordaient des deux côtés le petit corridor, jetant des ombres étranges sur le parquet.

Harry se dit que le sol semblait plutôt froid, et il revint sur ses pas pour enfiler une paire de pantoufles en horrible tissu écossais. Puis il ressortit de sa chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, de sorte à ne pas faire de courant d'air. Dora n'apprécierait pas. Si elle rentrait, c'est-à-dire.

Une pensée heureuse se glissa pour une petite seconde dans l'esprit d'Harry, avant de s'en échapper à nouveau. Et s'ils ne rentraient pas, et qu'Harry ne déménage pas… aujourd'hui, en tout cas.

Poussant un soupir, Harry se laissa descendre les escaliers. Chacun de ses pas retentissait bruyamment sur les marches. C'était la routine, ou en tout cas une habitude, à laquelle il s'était accoutumé. L'apathie jouait un rôle prédominant dans sa personnalité, parfois.

La semaine passée avait été la pire. L'explosion bizarre à son ancienne clinique avait été le premier incident d'une semaine qui avait empiré assez rapidement. L'oncle de Tristan était mort, et ce dernier irait assister à la commémoration, qui se tiendrait en dehors de la ville, la semaine prochaine. Du coup, Nadia serait seule un bon bout de temps, et elle semblait plutôt amère à ce sujet. Une autre facette de sa personnalité dynamique qu'Harry (et peut-être Tristan) ne comprenait pas.

Harry pénétra dans le salon, qui était plongé dans une obscurité presque complète. Il entra en collision avec un carton ouvert, mais extrêmement plein, qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce déserte, et faillit passer par-dessus. Une autre chose à ajouter à la liste des événements qui faisaient que ce matin, en particulier, se démarquait de tous les autres.

Harry jappa en se cognant à un autre carton, qu'il renversa, ce qui eut pour effet de répandre tout son contenu sur le sol. Quelque chose roula par terre avec un dangereux cliquetis, et Harry se figea, espérant que ce qu'il venait de faire tomber n'était pas cassé. Il aurait tellement d'ennuis si quelque chose se cassait !

Après être resté assis une bonne minute en état de choc, Harry se leva et ramassa précautionneusement l'objet, qui était enveloppé dans du papier brun. Il le secoua, mais il ne fit aucun bruit qui indiqua qu'il fut cassé, et Harry le replaça délicatement dans le carton.

Tout était emballé, ou, quand il ne pouvait l'être, prêt à être emporté. Dans le noir, Harry aperçut un canapé qui était recouvert d'une sorte de drap en plastique. Ne disposant dans la maison d'aucune télévision qu'il aurait pu regarder, d'aucun ordinateur sur lequel il aurait pu travailler, ni d'aucune nourriture qu'il aurait pu manger, Harry s'affala sur le meuble de plastique froissé et attendit. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait, mais après quelques minutes passées à écouter le silence si présent dans cette maison, il sentit le sommeil lui fermer les yeux, et il fut agréablement surpris de se réveiller dans une pièce baignée par la lumière du soleil, qui venait de se lever.

Au moins il avait dormi un peu. Par contre, il avait toujours faim. Et où étaient donc passés Rick et Dora ? Il frotta ses yeux remplis de sommeil derrière ses lunettes, et se leva tout en s'étirant. Dehors, le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, et il rayonnait sur la baie, qu'il illuminait d'une couleur orange.

Harry commença à remonter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Il pourrait sortir quelque chose de ses cartons pour s'occuper. Il s'ennuyait, il avait faim, et il était encore passablement fatigué. Sans ajouter qu'il se sentait également un peu confus par la disparition apparemment inexpliquée de ses tuteurs. Et puis il y avait eu cette étrange sensation électrique. Est-ce que c'était vraiment arrivé ? Il était plutôt endormi à ce moment-là. Harry décida qu'il avait tout imaginé, et repoussa ce souvenir sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il reçut une bouffée d'air froid et matinal en plein visage, et frissonna violemment. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu une si bonne idée de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte. Il entra dans sa chambre glaciale, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avançait vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il remarqua une seule plume de couleur fauve et un bout de parchemin froissé sur le sol en-dessous de cette même fenêtre. Harry hésita un moment. Il y avait eu un autre oiseau dans sa chambre ? Tout cela résonnait si bizarrement dans son esprit… Il décida d'au moins lire le papier, et cinq secondes plus tard, il était agenouillé sur le parquet, le parchemin froissé à la main. Il l'ouvrit aussi vite que possible, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Le retournant, il ne vit rien non plus au dos.

"Bizarre", souffla-t-il, et il jeta le papier dans le placard, dont la porte était ouverte. Les nouveaux propriétaires pourraient en faire ce qu'ils voudraient, pensa-t-il amèrement.

L'autre chose à faire, bien sûr, était de jeter la plume par la fenêtre. Harry se pencha en avant, et était sur le point de l'attraper, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, et que des voix retentirent à l'étage en-dessous.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant la plume, et fonça vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à toute volée, et manqua de sauter au plafond lorsqu'il faillit entrer en collision avec Dora.

"On a un petit-déjeuner pour toi en bas, Harry", dit-elle. Harry la vit balayer sa chambre du regard, et il se retourna instinctivement pour courir ramasser la plume, sachant qu'elle détesterait voir la pièce en désordre, même en partie, pour quiconque allait déménager ici.

"Harry ?!", s'exclama Dora, l'air plutôt inquiète. Harry l'ignora, et se baissa. De sa main droite, il saisit la petite plume de couleur fauve, et une sensation des plus étranges le submergea. Il se sentit distinctement tiré de quelque part juste derrière son nombril, puis il eut l'impression horriblement désagréable de tomber en avant. Harry se prépara mentalement à l'inévitable choc, et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put. Rien ne se passa. Par contre, il sentait le monde tourner autour de lui à une vitesse presque intolérable. Il se sentait malade, et complètement désorienté. Son esprit s'emballait, et il commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Au loin, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son nom, et il fut capable d'associer cette voix à Dora. Elle semblait terriblement inquiète, et Harry se sentit un peu coupable de ce qui était en train de se passer, quoi que ce put être.

Il allait ouvrir les yeux pour juger de sa situation générale, lorsque, sans avertissement, ses pieds entrèrent violemment en contact avec un sol dur et froid. Sa cheville flancha, et, avec un jappement de douleur et de surprise, il tomba en avant, sa main relâchant enfin la plume. Il resta couché, le visage dans l'herbe humide, le temps que sa tête cesse de tourner, et que les douleurs qui élançaient sa cheville s'estompent.

Harry grogna et se souleva. Il faisait horriblement froid ici, et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que c'était le soir et que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Est-ce qu'il avait dormi tout l'après-midi ? Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Mais c'était impossible, étant donné qu'il ne se trouvait même pas là où il était auparavant. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il s'assit, et tressaillit en sentant battre sa cheville. Il s'appuya contre un objet dur et froid qui se trouvait derrière lui (on aurait dit de la pierre polie), et referma les yeux. Ça n'allait pas; ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il commença à se lever, essayant de son mieux de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville droite. Elle n'était pas cassée, mais il était évident qu'il se l'était foulée. La sensation lui semblait bizarrement familière, mais il ne s'était encore jamais foulé la cheville – ou si ?

Se cramponnant au large objet qui se trouvait à côté de lui, Harry put examiner les environs. Son estomac se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit où il se trouvait.

C'était un cimetière.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les cimetières.

Il continua à étudier les alentours, et remarqua que, sur une colline à sa gauche, il y avait un vieux manoir. Il paraissait en mauvais état, et Harry en conclut qu'il devait être abandonné. Un peu plus bas sur la colline se trouvaient des bâtiments tout aussi vieux, et tout aussi délabrés. Ce n'était qu'après que la route ait pratiquement laissé derrière elle toute trace du cimetière qu'on pouvait sentir des signes de vie.

Un homme venait de passer le portail: il marchait d'un bon pas, bien qu'il ait le dos voûté, et il était habillé de noir. Harry se figea, ne sachant pas s'il devait appeler ou non, mais finalement il abandonna, étant donné que l'homme était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres, et que son état d'esprit était discutable. C'_était_ un cimetière, après tout. La vue d'un garçon blessé accroché à une pierre tombale n'aiderait pas à calmer son esprit…

Une autre minute passa. Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et était de plus en plus perplexe quant à la manière dont il y était arrivé. Il ajusta ses lunettes et cligna des yeux à travers le verre droit fissuré. Il ne pouvait plus concentrer ses yeux, et la mauvaise visibilité commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Il enleva donc ses lunettes et les mit dans sa poche. Sa vision ayant à présent considérablement empiré, Harry décida qu'il devrait au moins quitter le cimetière. La nuit tombait, et il commençait à être frigorifié, quoiqu'il ne puisse vraiment pas décider si c'était à cause de l'air nocturne ou du sentiment perturbant qu'il avait d'être épié.

Les nuages recouvraient lentement l'éclat de la lune au-dessus de lui tandis qu'Harry plaçait avec précaution un peu de son poids sur sa cheville droite. Il tressaillit immédiatement lorsqu'une douleur aiguë remonta le long de sa jambe. Il poussa un grognement mécontent et ferma les yeux. La marche allait être longue, très longue, jusqu'où il voulait arriver. La route semblait une direction assez logique à prendre, étant donné que c'était là que l'homme était parti. Il lâcha le monolithe sur sa gauche, chancelant sur ses deux pieds, et avança en boitant jusqu'au suivant. Puis le suivant. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la fin de la rangée de pierres tombales. Il soupira, tourna la tête, et loucha en direction de ce qui semblait être une petite ville. Sa vision était floue au point qu'il était incapable de discerner autre chose que le vacillement des lumières au loin, et le contour des maisons les plus proches.

Une jambe après l'autre. Harry descendit la route de graviers et de boue en boitant, clignant et plissant les yeux pour essayer d'y voir un peu. Il pouvait lutter contre une vision défectueuse, mais pas contre un mal de tête. La route était droite et large, mais Harry imaginait que les gens qui vivaient là ne possédaient pas de voitures, comme il n'en avait encore entendu aucune, et que même les plus petites villes connaissaient en général au moins un peu de trafic. Le vacillement des lumières à plusieurs des fenêtres apprit à Harry qu'on utilisait du feu pour l'éclairage. Il n'y avait pas de lampadaires: rien qui indiqua une société technologique. Une porte sur la gauche d'Harry s'ouvrit à toute volée, et la voix aiguë d'une femme retentit dans l'air calme du soir.

"… ET BIEN SI !", hurla-t-elle, et elle claqua la porte, continuant à rouspéter tout bas.

Harry s'arrêta et plongea la main dans sa poche pour récupérer ses lunettes. Il les enfila au moment où la femme passait à côté de lui, ne remarquant même pas (ou ne voulant pas remarquer) sa présence. Il essaya d'avancer en gardant ses lunettes sur le nez, mais le verre cassé l'ennuyait beaucoup plus qu'il n'en valait la peine. Il les enleva donc à nouveau et les renfonça assez brusquement dans sa poche.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à quelqu'un où il se trouvait. La femme semblait si furieuse que son aide aurait probablement été assez difficile à obtenir. Harry continua à avancer en boitant, ne sachant même pas vraiment où il allait, ni même pourquoi il cherchait à quitter l'endroit où il était apparu. Quelqu'un allait peut-être venir le récupérer. Mais ensuite il réalisa que personne ne viendrait le chercher si personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Alors il s'arrêta, puis fit demi-tour en direction du cimetière, où il décida qu'il attendrait pour les quelques prochaines… euh, il ne savait pas combien de temps il attendrait, mais il y resterait aussi longtemps que possible, et ensuite peut-être qu'il informerait quelqu'un de son arrivée: la police, éventuellement. Peut-être aussi que plus tard il y aurait un gardien qui pourrait lui dire où se trouvait cette ville.

Le soleil était pratiquement couché, et la brise de printemps semblait mille fois plus froide à Harry, qui était habillé d'un vieux bas de pyjamas rayé, et d'un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand. Pour marcher, il n'avait que ses pantoufles. Il se sentait vraiment stupide, à se promener habillé comme ça, mais il n'avait pas deviné qu'il se retrouverait soudain échoué dans une minuscule ville au milieu de – Dieu savait où. Au moins, son pantalon avait des poches.

Quelque part derrière lui, un homme cria, et Harry remit instantanément ses lunettes, les cognant douloureusement contre l'arrête de son nez. Il était tellement habitué à le faire qu'il n'y prêta même pas attention. Le bruit s'intensifia, et Harry pouvait à présent dire qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes qui discutaient intensément. L'un des deux hommes semblait bien plus calme, mais aussi bien plus énervé, que l'autre. Celui-là était carrément fou de rage.

Harry oublia la douleur dans sa cheville, et rebroussa rapidement chemin pour aller se cacher derrière le monument funéraire à côté duquel il avait atterri – accélérant à mesure que les voix se faisaient mieux entendre. Il atteignit le portail du cimetière et s'arrêta un instant, haletant et se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer la douleur qu'il sentait maintenant tout le long de sa jambe droite. Les voix le suivaient. Il ne perdit donc pas de temps et ouvrit le portail, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire crier ses gonds. Il en déduisit que la plupart des gens n'utilisait plus le portail.

Le cimetière avait l'air encore plus sinistre maintenant que l'obscurité avait recouvert la campagne. Les pierres étaient illuminées d'une lueur plus qu'un peu inquiétante, et les arbres qui étaient plantés ça et là se balançaient sous une brise qu'Harry ne sentait plus. Il rejoignit la large pierre tombale auprès de laquelle il s'était réveillé (avait-il même été endormi, en fait ?) moitié boitant, moitié sautillant, et s'affaissa à côté du marbre froid, invisible depuis la route.

Maintenant qu'Harry était bien éloigné de la ville, il ne pouvait plus entendre les voix, mais cela n'avait pas pour effet de le soulager. Au contraire, il était d'autant plus effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Savoir pourquoi pouvait signifier en savoir trop. Il était seul, dans un cimetière, dans un endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant (autant qu'il s'en rappelle). La situation était loin d'être amusante. Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendit le battement de larges ailes, et une forme sombre passa en volant. Harry sauta presque en l'air avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait juste d'une chouette, et de se réappuyer contre la surface froide de la pierre tombale. Son seul réconfort, songea-t-il.

Il y eut quelques instants d'un silence plutôt paisible, puis, de quelque part sur la route, les voix se firent soudain à nouveau entendre. L'estomac d'Harry se serra, et il se blottit encore plus hors de vue, espérant que ces hommes en colère – peut-être des ivrognes – le laisseraient simplement tranquille.

Il écouta attentivement pour voir si le portail allait grincer, mais rien ne se passa. Les voix s'étaient tues, et à présent, seul le bruissement des feuilles pouvait être entendu. L'oiseau revint, poussa un cri, puis repassa par-dessus sa tête. Harry commençait à devenir un peu nerveux, et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. L'oiseau le survola une nouvelle fois.

Harry était sur le point de se lever et de lui crier de partir, lorsqu'il entendit quelques mètres plus loin un bruit d'herbe écrasée sous des pas. Il retint son souffle et pria pour que son cœur ne le dénonce pas: il battait si vite qu'il allait bientôt provoquer une sorte d'attaque si Harry n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Bien sûr, une attaque serait plus rapide que ce que les ivrognes pourraient lui faire – si c'étaient des ivrognes, c'est-à-dire. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, et Harry recommença lentement à respirer, toujours attentif à son entourage.

Rien… encore. Peut-être que les pas appartenaient à un croque-mort, ou à promeneur solitaire venu se recueillir. Sa nature pessimiste reprenant le dessus, Harry imagina qu'il était sur le point de se faire massacrer, et se roula en boule pour se protéger, les genoux contre la poitrine.

La lune disparut derrière des nuages, coupant toute lumière, et même le son. Il se sentit comme prisonnier dans quelque vieux film muet, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Puis il entendit une respiration, et même la plus infime trace de gloussement, et avant qu'Harry puisse se retourner, un homme, un sourire sarcastique des plus sinistres posé sur les lèvres, avait pointé un bâton en direction de sa tête.

"Bienvenue chez vous, M. Potter."


	10. Chapitre 10

Notes: Bon. Alors voilà enfin le chapitre suivant. Il aurait été prêt beaucoup plus rapidement si… mon ordinateur avait pas décidé de me planter alors qu'il me restait UNE SEULE PAGE à traduire, et que j'avais pas dû tout recommencer depuis le début. soupir Fait du bien de l'avoir dit.

Quant au prochain: je l'ai déjà étudié, et il fait le double de celui-ci, donc je voulais juste vous prévenir que je risque de mettre du temps à le publier. Mais alors je peux déjà vous dire que ça vaut la peine d'attendre. Perso, je l'ai trouvé absolument magnifique !

Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Ah, euh, et pensez à me reviewer, d'accord ? Parce que là, j'en ai vraiment besoin !

__

Onarluca: Navrée, je pensais vraiment que ce serait plus rapide !

_Mystick_: Tu vas le savoir dans quelques secondes. ;-) T'inquiète, je compte pas les absences question reviews. lol D'ailleurs, pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir perdu en route quelques lecteurs… Bizarre… Les vacances peut-être ? Ou alors ils avaient pas le courage d'écrire après avoir lu ce long chapitre ? En tout cas, tu t'es bien rattrapée ! ;-)__

Blacky: T'es troisième Blacky ! C'est honorable quand même, non ? lol Et effectivement, vu que t'es toujours la première à me donner ton avis, on va dire que ça revient au même. Et t'es toujours la première aussi à connaître la suite…  
  
_Alinemcb54_: Bingo ! Pour le reste, ce chapitre va répondre à quelques-unes de tes nombreuses questions. Je dois dire que tu as une bonne intuition, en tout cas. ;-)

__

Lily Oasis Black: Effectivement ! Serait son genre, oui… mais. Tu verras dans ce chapitre. Pas grave pour la longueur, même la plus courte des reviews est la bienvenue. lol Et c'est vrai qu'en général tu te donnes à fond !

Ah, et en passant: tu peux me piquer tout ce que tu veux, y a aucun problème ! ;-)

****

Chapitre 10: Des problèmes très inattendus

__

"Out of the mud two strangers came..." (De la boue apparurent deux étrangers…) - "Two Tramps in Mud Time" de Robert Frost

__

9 mai 1996

Lucius Malfoy replia sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier et la jeta sur son bureau en acajou d'un air légèrement dégoûté. Une sorte de rencontre avait eu lieu, à laquelle il n'avait pas été invité, et franchement, ça commençait à l'énerver. Il y avait des secrets entre les Mangemorts à présent, et Voldemort avait repris son habitude de jouer ses meilleures cartes. Lucius avait toujours pensé qu'il en ferait partie: après tout, Wormtail en était, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres méprisait le modeste rat. Pour être une main droite, c'étais une main droite… Si c'était tout ce que Voldemort voulait, Lucius aurait persuadé Avery de le faire.

Au lieu de cela, il s'était retrouvé avec les imbéciles qui avaient clamé avoir été victimes de l'Imperium. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec Crabbe, Goyle ou Avery, mais oserait-il défier son seigneur et maître ? Après tout, une part de lui-même méritait ce traitement, même si il avait répondu à l'appel quand d'autres ne l'avaient pas fait. Si Lucius n'avait pas été en train de parler à Avery à ce moment exact, le lâche pleurnichard ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé.

D'ailleurs, l'équipe actuelle des Mangemorts était loin d'être satisfaisante: la plupart, comme Wormtail, étaient trop lâches pour oser même s'approcher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius et quelques rares autres étaient les seuls à se tenir la tête haute devant lui. La plupart des Mangemorts de valeur avaient été perdus pour toujours. Il y avait les Lestrange, bien sûr, célèbres pour leur manque de dénégation et leur abondance de loyauté. Mais ils étaient à côté de la plaque la dernière fois que Lucius avait vérifié, et maintenant ils avaient disparu. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être, ce qui l'ennuyait d'autant plus. Severus Snape avait été un atout pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien que Lucius imaginait qu'il avait dû s'en détourner avant la chute de ce dernier. Il avait été innocenté d'une façon inexplicablement rapide, et sur la parole de Dumbledore, ce qui laissait place aux soupçons. De plus, Snape avait été absent lors de la résurrection de Voldemort. Intelligent au point de ne pas devenir l'espion de Dumbledore, comme Lucius pensait qu'il le ferait au retour de Voldemort, il n'avait participé à aucune des activités des Mangemorts. Et à la perplexité encore plus grande de Lucius, il avait enseigné toute l'année à Poudlard, sans dire un mot, même à Draco, sur sa position. Bizarre. En tout cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais poursuivi Snape de quelque manière que ce soit, laissant Lucius incertain quant à son jugement. Et les Lestrange ? S'ils avaient retrouvé leur esprit, chaque Mangemort aurait certainement été mis au courant, non ?

Mais si Lucius ne disposait pas d'informations d'une telle importance, Snape pouvait très bien être une autre arme secrète de Voldemort… Un espion travaillant à Poudlard était toujours bon à prendre. Avec si peu d'informations, Lucius se sentait très contrarié quant à sa position auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de plus en plus désireux de monter en grades.

Une brève accalmie dans ses pensées donna à Lucius l'idée de quitter son triste bureau vert pour se rendre au Ministère. Avery aurait sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant à lui raconter. Il avait toujours quelque chose à raconter… De nombreux Mangemorts travaillaient au Ministère à présent, et rares étaient ceux dont la position était inintéressante en ce qui concernait les informations, mais Avery, à la grande surprise de Lucius, était celui qui trouvait toujours le moyen de récolter les nouvelles les plus secrètes. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui serait l'un de ces jours. Lucius se sentait plutôt méprisant, et les elfes de maison n'étaient pas ce qui se faisait de mieux pour maîtriser sa colère.

Lucius se leva de son bureau avec la ferme intention d'interroger le premier Mangemort au sein du Ministère qu'il croiserait, lorsqu'un de ces maudits elfes entra dans la pièce. Il ne s'occupait plus de leurs noms, mais celui-ci était l'un de ceux qu'il savait s'appeler… bon, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas, après tout.

"Maître Malfoy, Monsieur ?", couina la lamentable créature. "Maître Macnair est ici pour vous voir."  
La lèvre supérieure de Lucius se tordit. Macnair ? Que diable voulait-il ?

"Fais-le entrer", dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.

"Oui Maître Malfoy, Monsieur. Pip va le chercher", couina à nouveau l'elfe, et il se retira par la porte ouverte du bureau.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bourreau du Ministère à l'aspect redoutable pénétra dans la pièce. Il ne souriait pas, mais il semblait… optimiste. S'il était possible pour Macnair d'avoir l'air un tant soit peu affable au sujet de quoi que ce soit.

Malfoy laissa tomber les préambules. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Macnair ?"

"J'ai des nouvelles, Lucius, qui, je pense, pourraient vous intéresser", dit-il de sa voix infatigablement dramatique.  
Lucius leva un sourcil. "Puis-je vous demander de quel genre de nouvelles il s'agit, ou vous prévoyez de me le dire ?", demanda-t-il, la voix dégoulinante de poison.

"Bien sûr que j'allais vous le dire, Lucius", répliqua Macnair, pas le moins du monde perturbé. "Il semblerait que Dumbledore a mis le doigt sur le lieu où se trouve le gosse Potter."

Lucius se redressa, son intérêt ayant été brusquement réveillé. Néanmoins, il n'osa pas montrer son enthousiasme. Etant le Serpentard qu'il avait autrefois été, il cachait ses émotions quand il se sentait dépité ou d'humeur particulièrement meurtrière. "Dumbledore le cherchait, alors ?", répondit-il calmement.

Macnair hocha la tête. "Apparemment, il a été repéré par un Moldu aux Etats-Unis."

Lucius réprima sa confusion. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que cet… élément pourrait m'intéresser ?", demanda-t-il en se mettant à jouer avec sa baguette, qui sortait à moitié de son étui.

Macnair remua. "Vous avez parlé de vouloir livrer son corps à notre Seigneur, Lucius", répondit-il d'un air entendu.

"C'est vrai, et je souhaite toujours le faire", déclara froidement Lucius. Il voulait que Macnair sorte.

"Avery a cet emplacement", lâcha soudain Macnair, les lèvres retroussées sous sa moustache noire. "L'emplacement exact."

Lucius sourit et sortit un bout de parchemin de son bureau. "Je voudrais volontiers parler avec lui, alors. Il est à son bureau ?" Il plia le parchemin, et le glissa sous l'étui de sa baguette.

Macnair fit signe que oui. "Il y était quand je suis parti. Vous voulez que j'apparaisse là-bas et que je le prévienne ?"

Lucius secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais prendre de la poudre de cheminette et… lui faire la surprise." Il se permit un petit sourire suffisant. Avery pourrait très bien avoir une attaque. Ce qui soulagerait à la fois Lucius et, sans aucun doute, Avery lui-même.

Lucius se leva et fit un signe de tête à Macnair, qui comprit l'allusion et se pencha en avant. "Je ne pense pas que je vous reverrai plus tard, Lucius. Mais si vous avez des idées au sujet de Potter, tenez-moi au courant." Il sourit d'un air faux et sortit.

Lucius se dirigea vers un vase luxueux, prit une poignée de la poudre de cheminette qu'il contenait, et la lança dans la cheminée. Il cria sa destination, et quelques instants plus tard, il pénétrait gracieusement dans le bureau mal éclairé d'Avery et de ses associés. Enfin, aussi gracieusement que possible quand on voyage par poudre de cheminette.

Comme Lucius s'y était à moitié attendu, Avery n'était visible nulle part. Les stores étaient baissés, et le bureau n'avait évidemment pas été utilisé ce jour-là, car les papiers étaient empilés là où quelqu'un les avait laissés, et ne respectaient aucun ordre particulier. De plus, la pièce était froide: un autre signe de peu d'activité.

Lucius pouvait attendre, mais pas dans ce froid. Il pointa donc sa baguette vers le feu, prononça une incantation, et regarda les flammes prendre vie. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Avery n'allait pas choisir d'arriver dans son bureau par poudre de cheminette. Il avait d'abord besoin de l'emplacement du mioche Potter.

A peine quelques minutes après que Lucius eut allumé le feu, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, et un Avery passablement ébouriffé entra en trébuchant, claqua la porte derrière lui, et s'y appuya, haletant comme s'il venait de courir une bonne distance.

Lucius sourit. "Avery", dit-il, faisant un pas en avant.

Avery sursauta violemment, et se renfonça encore plus contre la porte. "Lucius !", s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce comme s'il cherchait une issue de secours. "A-à quoi d-dois-je ce plaisir ?"

"Vous savez où se trouve le gosse Potter, non ?", demanda Lucius avec nonchalance.

Avery eut l'air passablement secoué par ces mots, et son visage pâlit. "Euh, je, hum, et bien, je…"

"Je n'ai pas toute la journée, Avery !" Lucius s'avança encore pour intimider son camarade Mangemort. Avec succès.

"D-dans le t-tiroir supérieur de mon bureau", bégaya Avery, toujours haletant.

Lucius leva un sourcil perplexe. "Vous vouliez que quelqu'un le trouve ?", demanda-t-il.

Avery pâlit encore. "Non ! Non ! Je savais que vous le vouliez, Lucius ! P-personne ne v-vient ici."  
"On ne peut jamais être sûr", observa Lucius en s'approchant du bureau. "Le tiroir supérieur, vous avez dit ?"

Avery acquiesça. Il faisait une tête terrible.

Lucius ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit le premier parchemin qu'il trouva. "C'est ça ?" Il tenait le document incriminé de sorte qu'Avery puisse le voir. Ce dernier fit signe que oui.

"Bien, dans ce cas…" Il déplia le papier et parcourut la petite écriture noire des yeux, dissimulant son choc à la nouvelle que Potter se trouvait aux Etats-Unis plutôt qu'ailleurs. Cela semblait totalement ridicule.

"Je vais y aller, alors", dit-il en repliant le parchemin et en le glissant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. "Bien sûr, j'aurais d'abord besoin que vous me rendiez quelques services."

Avery eut l'air sceptique, mais s'avança à contre cœur. "Oui ?"

Lucius sortit le parchemin qu'il avait pris chez lui, et le laissa tomber sur le bureau. "Pliez cela comme vous le feriez avec une lettre que vous enverriez par chouette, Avery." Il s'arrêta le temps de s'assurer que l'homme était en état de comprendre. Avery hocha la tête, et Lucius continua: "Et, une fois que cela sera fait, appelez l'une de vos propres chouettes, et envoyez-la là où se trouve Potter."

Il fit une pause comme une pensée lui traversait l'esprit. "A la réflexion, j'utiliserai l'une de mes chouettes. Merci pour tout, Avery."  
"Quels sont vos plans, Lucius ?", demanda Avery, l'air plutôt fâché.

"Je joue mes meilleures cartes, Avery." Sur ce, Lucius éteignit le feu qui crépitait toujours dans la cheminée, et rentra chez lui par poudre de cheminette.

Il avait soudain eu une idée. C'était une idée originale, pour être franc. Potter était la pièce maîtresse du puzzle de Voldemort: gagner le garçon et le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres équivaudrait à gagner la plus haute estime possible au sein des Mangemorts, et même aux yeux de Voldemort lui-même. C'était une position que Lucius convoitait, et qu'il aurait enfin à sa portée.

Lucius plia la fausse lettre, et se dirigea vers sa volière. Il aurait besoin d'une des chouettes les plus, comment dire, _appropriées_ pour cette livraison. Une chouette effraie attirerait l'attention. Une noire serait celle qu'un Mangemort utiliserait. Une chouette blanche était hors de question: Draco avait informé Lucius de la chère chouette blanche comme neige de Potter. Il restait les innocentes chouettes chevêches de couleur fauve. Pas les plus sûres, mais pas du genre à attirer une attention indésirable, même pour une livraison transatlantique. C'était un long voyage, mais Lucius était prêt à prendre le risque.

Maintenant, en ce qui concernait la seconde partie de son plan brillant: la partie qui amènerait sans faute Potter là où on aurait besoin de lui.

Lucius s'approcha de la première chouette fauve qu'il trouva, arracha une plume de l'oiseau endormi, et d'un coup (ou deux) de baguette en fit un portoloin qui s'activerait trois heures avant la livraison prévue de la note. Cette note était une simple distraction afin que l'oiseau ait quelque chose à livrer, et que les sorciers ne se méfient pas d'un oiseau qui ne transporte rien. Il remit par magie la plume sur l'oiseau, sans manquer de lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle tombe au moment de la livraison. Il attacha ensuite la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau, et la fit s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte.

Puis il sourit. Plus que quelques jours à attendre, et le gosse serait à lui.

__

11 mai 1996

Lucius aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas au moins un peu satisfait que la chouette revienne bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pour parler franchement, il était en extase. La lettre était partie, et la plume, comme il le put constater après vérification, aussi. Elle aurait dû s'activer juste ce matin. Il se demanda si le mioche l'avait déjà ramassée, et sentit un tiraillement d'inquiétude en songeant que, peut-être, il l'avait fait.

Lucius décida qu'il avait besoin de Macnair avec lui. Le garçon avait échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres à de nombreuses reprises. Mais bon, il avait été absent du monde des sorciers durant une année: n'importe quoi pouvait être arrivé pendant ce long laps de temps. Peut-être que le gosse ne savait même plus comment utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. Cette idée réjouit grandement Lucius. Il se leva de son bureau, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette du vase sur la cheminée, et la lança dans le feu.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bureau mal éclairé de Macnair (qui ressemblait plus à une cellule qu'à un bureau, remarqua Lucius avec un léger dégoût) apparut devant ses yeux. Macnair était assis derrière un bureau d'aspect plutôt usé, et était en train d'affûter une lame quelconque. Lucius s'éclaircit la voix, et Macnair sursauta.

"Putain, Malfoy ! Vous pensez à quoi, bordel !", cria-t-il en laissant tomber la lame. Une hache.

"Vous vouliez être informé quand je trouverais quelque chose pour capturer Potter, non ?", gronda Lucius.

L'humeur de Macnair changea du tout au tout. "Effectivement. Et j'imagine que, quel que soit votre plan, vous souhaitez que je vous accompagne ?"

"Horriblement formulé, mais en gros, oui", soupira Lucius. "Il nous faut partir immédiatement."  
Macnair fronça les sourcils et parcourut son bureau des yeux. "Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le plan ?", demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la tête sans corps de Malfoy dans le feu.

Lucius grogna tout haut (ce qui lui arrivait très rarement) et lui expliqua la chouette et le portoloin en donnant le moins de détails possible. Macnair souriait d'un air mauvais lorsque cette explication atteignit sa fin triomphale.

"Ingénieux, Lucius", commenta le bourreau en se levant pour aller chercher de la poudre de cheminette.

Lucius était bien d'accord, mais il choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire. Au lieu de cela, il disparut de la cheminée avec un petit bruit sec et recula, en prévision de l'arrivée de Macnair. Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et il faisait plus sombre que d'habitude pour une fin de printemps. Lucius espérait désespérément que le gamin dormait toujours ou qu'il n'était pas encore conscient de la présence de la plume. Puis il réalisa que Potter pourrait ne même pas la ramasser…

Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers la cheminée au moment où Macnair en émergeait, époussetant sa robe noire de bourreau.

"Quelle direction, Lucius ?"

Lucius sourit d'un air mystérieux et lui tendit un autre objet: un livre de sortilèges, sûrement un portoloin. En deux enjambées, Macnair eut le doigt posé sur le livre à l'apparence innocente. Lucius fit le décompte des secondes, et les deux hommes furent bientôt entraînés vers leur nouvelle destination: un cimetière à l'air abandonné.

Macnair y atterrit avec un grognement et dût se remettre d'aplomb, alors que Lucius se contenta d'épousseter ses robes et de ramasser le livre de sortilèges qui gisait ouvert dans l'herbe mouillée. Les nuages commençaient juste à disparaître à l'horizon, mais il était évident qu'un autre orage se préparait. Il faisait plus sombre qu'autour du manoir des Malfoy et l'air était saturé par l'odeur de la pluie.

Lucius se mit immédiatement à scruter les alentours. Les tombes semblaient bien plus innocentes dans le jour qui se couchait qu'elles ne l'avaient fait en pleine nuit. Il réprima le frisson provoqué par le simple souvenir de cette nuit fatidique, il y a juste une année. Même pas une année: presque.

Lucius se tourna vers Macnair, dont le visage reflétait une expression plutôt perplexe, mais aussi fâchée. "Vous auriez au moins pu choisir un autre endroit. Le gosse va reconnaître les lieux et filer d'ici avant même qu'on sache qu'il est là."

Lucius resta imperturbable. "Oh ? Et vous pensez vraiment qu'il peut se cacher de nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Macnair fronça les sourcils, et Lucius continua. "Evidemment, sinon vous vous seriez tu. C'est une ville de moldus, Macnair. Personne ne pourrait l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit."  
Le bourreau ne dit rien, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Au moins, il n'avait pas sa hache avec lui, se dit froidement Lucius.

"Quand est-ce qu'il est supposé arriver ici ?"

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. "Quand il aura trouvé mon cadeau. Un peu de patience."

"S'il nous voit ici…" Macnair laissa sa phrase en suspens, apparemment peu d'humeur à contredire le meilleur jugement de Lucius sur cette question.

"Oui, pour une fois je crois que vous avez raison. Il nous faut libérer les lieux pour l'instant, mais gardez l'œil ouvert." Lucius se dirigea vers la ville, mais Macnair lui attrapa le bras. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les yeux de fouine du bourreau.

"Et comment, Lucius, savez-vous qu'il n'est pas encore là ?", siffla Macnair dans un murmure.

Lucius attrapa violemment son bras et s'approcha de Macnair, un sourire sarcastique sur son visage. Un sourire qu'il n'était que trop habitué à arborer. "Parce que, Macnair – " Il s'arrêta et fusilla l'homme du regard pour donner du poids à ses paroles. "Il n'y a aucune trace de lui."

Ces mots ne firent qu'augmenter la colère de Macnair. "Vous n'en savez rien. Si ça se trouve, on va rester plantés ici pendant toute une putain de semaine !"

"Et avez-vous, étant le Mangemort intelligent et hautement estimé que vous êtes, une meilleure idée ?"

"Eh bien oui, Lucius. On va chercher ce petit con", murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

"Faites ça. Moi, je vais boire un verre", déclara froidement Lucius. Il quitta le cimetière sans jeter un seul regard en direction du bourreau, qui continuait à murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles sous sa moustache.

Une heure passa. Deux heures. Il allait bientôt être sept heures, et il n'y avait toujours pas le moindre signe du gosse. Lucius était énervé, pour ne pas dire plus. Macnair, lui, avait dépassé le stade de la fureur, et s'était mis à détériorer autant de maisons moldues qu'il pouvait, cassant les fenêtres, retournant les poubelles… Cet homme avait de tels problèmes pour maîtriser sa colère qu'il aurait fait passer Severus Snape pour un ange.

Le pire, c'était que les Moldus s'en apercevaient. Une femme était entrée comme une furie dans la taverne que Lucius venait de quitter et avait fait un tel scandale que les vitres s'étaient mises à trembler. Macnair était sur le point de lui jeter un sort lorsque Lucius (contre son propre gré, bien sûr) l'avait arrêté. Il n'était pas nécessaire de laisser des signatures magiques indésirables, expliqua-t-il aussi violemment qu'il le put. Macnair s'était calmé et avait décidé d'aller vérifier le cimetière.

Se tenant à l'extérieur de la minable taverne moldue, Lucius constata l'absence de… qui que ce soit à une heure si peu tardive. La taverne s'était pratiquement vidée mais la plupart des gens n'osait plus sortir, avec ces deux maniaques dans les parages. Il sourit d'un air désabusé à cette pensée et dirigea son attention sur la route. Macnair revenait et sa démarche était beaucoup plus vive que d'habitude.

Lucius s'avança à sa rencontre. "Quoi ?", demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Macnair sourit d'un air mystérieux, son visage illuminé par le feu qui vacillait dans la seule cheminée de la taverne et qui brillait par la fenêtre. Au diable Macnair et son besoin d'être si dramatique, songea Lucius.

"Il est là", dit le bourreau dans un murmure excité.

Le cœur de Lucius sauta dans sa poitrine et il n'apprécia pas le sentiment.

"Et ce n'est pas tout, Lucius", continua Macnair. Lucius ne dit rien. "Il est blessé. Je l'ai vu boiter autour des tombes. Je crois qu'il a l'intention de venir en ville."

"Ah oui ?", fut tout ce que put répondre Lucius. "Allons le saluer, alors."  
Pour montrer sa frustration évidente, Macnair lança un sort à une jolie maison moldue. Les fenêtres se brisèrent et ils purent entendre les exclamations d'énervement du couple qui y vivait.

"Arrêtez ça !", cria Lucius, poussant Macnair contre le mur de la taverne. "Vous voulez être vu ? Vous voulez alerter le Ministère ? Merde, Macnair ! Réfléchissez un moment ! Ce n'est pas si difficile, franchement !" Sur ce, il rentra dans la taverne, et attendit que sa proie fasse son chemin vers lui.

Macnair le suivit, bien qu'à contre cœur.

Dix autres minutes passèrent et ils purent entendre les cris d'une femme qui claquait la porte de sa maison. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait sans doute de découvrir ce que Macnair avait fait, la pauvre. Il fallait espérer que rien de trop précieux n'avait été complètement détruit. Puis il nota avec amusement que la femme était celle qui avait hurlé dans la taverne plus tôt ce soir-là. Macnair semblait aimer la torturer. De tout évidence, elle était facilement excitable.

Macnair, dans sa frustration, tira Lucius hors de la chaleur de la taverne et l'entraîna dans le soir nuageux et inhabituellement sombre. Puis il commença à hurler. Lucius n'y prêtait aucune attention. Les hurlements concernaient manifestement le mioche Potter et peut-être quelque chose au sujet de son désir immodéré de jeter un sort aux Moldus (désir que Lucius partageait, mais qu'il pouvait maîtriser jusqu'à un certain point). Peut-être aussi que Macnair voulait enfin se débarrasser de son hideuse moustache. Quelle que soit la raison de cette frénésie exaspérante, Lucius n'en avait cure. Après avoir passé un moment à se faire hurler dessus, Lucius décida qu'il en avait assez et poussa Macnair de côté.

Il s'exclama: "Bon Dieu ! Contrôlez-vous, Macnair ! Pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fasse connaître l'Endoloris aussi souvent. On va chercher le mioche, si c'est ce que vous désirez si ardemment. Moi qui pensais être celui qui voulait la compagnie du garçon…"

Macnair poussa un grognement indigné mais suivit Lucius comme celui-ci s'en revenait vers le cimetière.

Lucius sortit sa baguette aux abords de la grille d'entrée et apparut à l'intérieur de façon à ne pas faire grincer les gonds. Macnair fit de même mais se replia dans l'ombre d'un if menaçant, tandis que Lucius continuait d'avancer. Derrière cette même tombe sur laquelle était inscrit _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ se trouvait son ticket pour devenir le bras droit de Voldemort, de façon un peu moins littérale, mais tellement plus gratifiante, que l'avait été le sacrifice de Wormtail.

Lucius retint son souffle pendant un instant, mais après avoir aperçu le garçon terrifié qui se tenait dans l'ombre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis de rire. Il leva sa baguette, puis sortit de derrière la tombe.

"Bienvenue chez vous, Monsieur Potter." La phrase semblait un peu exagérée, mais aussi curieusement appropriée. Après tout, le garçon _était_ chez lui.

Ce dernier poussa un cri et commença à battre en retraite. Mais Lucius était le sorcier qui tenait la baguette, et pas le courageux et merveilleux Harry Potter qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir pour le moment.

"Stupéfix !", cria Lucius, et le garçon s'effondra contre une autre tombe juste comme la pluie se mettait à tomber.

Cela aussi semblait curieusement approprié.


	11. Chapitre 11

__

Onarluca: J ça s'est gentil, merci ! Effectivement, le principal, c'est que vous ayez la fin de l'histoire, hein ? M'inquiète un peu, car Hilarity ne s'y est par remise… Bon, je paniquerai vraiment quand j'aurai plus rien à traduire, et j'ai encore de la marge !  
  
_Vierge_: Je te comprends ! Moi, j'ai eu l'avantage d'éviter les cliffies, étant donné que j'ai lu les quinze premiers chapitres à la suite. ;-)

__

Juliette: Les gentils auteurs apprécient toujours les reviews, en tout cas ! lol

Ben oui, pas de Sirius la dernière fois, mais le revoilà, et je vous promets de très, très beaux passages pour la suite…

C'est normal, c'est fait pour ! Lucius a choisi cet endroit exprès. Un peu stupide de sa part, mais bon… C'est qu'un Malfoy, hein ! lol

Pour information générale, la fic originale est parue jusqu'au chapitre 18. Vous avez un lien pour accéder à la page d'Hilarity dans ma liste d'auteurs favoris.

__

Cocbys: Je comprends bien ton problème (et pour ta mère, et pour la longueur des chapitres ;-)…

ça arrête là parce qu'Hilarity a la TRES fâcheuse tendance de couper à des endroits impossibles, et en plus de faire patienter ses lecteurs un max de temps avant d'updater. Je vais presque vite, à côté d'elle, c'est dire !

Pour les fautes, je le dois aussi à mon ordi (pour le correcteur d'orthographe, parce que celui de grammaire m'a lâchement abandonné), et à ma beta Blacky, qui fait du très bon boulot !

__

Blacky: Te le fais pas dire ! Je sais vraiment pas où elle va chercher tout ça, Hilarity ! Et elle a que 16 ans, je crois ! En passant: j'_adore_ quand tu insistes… ;-)

****

Chapitre 11: Un Cracmol et une Moldue

__

"Stop laughin', stop lovin', stop livin'—

But I don't care!

I'm still here!"

(Cesse de rire, cesse d'aimer, cesse de vivre – Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis toujours là !) -- 'Still Here' de Langston Hughes

__

12 mai 1996

Matthias Prendergast n'était pas en train de passer une semaine spectaculaire. Au contraire, c'était l'une des pires qu'il avait vécue depuis que sa formation d'Aurore avait pris fin. Et c'était quand, ça ? Il y avait une bonne vingtaine d'années, d'après lui. Mon Dieu, comme il vieillissait…

Ce jour précis, en fait, avait été extraordinaire. Extraordinaire, parce que c'était l'un des pires qu'il avait jamais passé. Jamais.

L'attaque de Mangemort il y avait à peine une semaine avait laissé tout le Congrès abasourdi. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque, ce qui était leur plus grande erreur. Et ils ne s'y attendaient pas, parce que les partisans de Voldemort faisaient profil bas, attendant la domination européenne, et là…

Et là, les portes de l'enfer s'ouvriraient.

Matthias frissonna et sortit de cette rêverie pas franchement gaie. Il avait de la paperasserie à remplir. Au sujet de sortilèges de mémoire infligés à des Moldus durant ces deux dernières semaines. Il y avait eu un grand arrivage de travail de bureau, la plupart remontant à l'attaque. La paperasserie ne faisait pas partie de la description de son job, mais il la remplissait quand même.

Les choses étaient soudain devenues bizarrement calmes cette dernière semaine. Matthias s'attendait presque à ce que quelque chose se passe. Il prévoyait une grande explosion, peut-être sur le bâtiment du Congrès lui-même.

Avec ce nouveau lot de pensées pas si gaies en tête, Matthias saisit le premier dossier de la pile et posa distraitement les yeux sur le nom qui y était inscrit: Judith Hawthorne. Il passa en revue les dossiers suivants et poussa un juron en constatant qu'ils n'étaient même pas classés selon l'ordre alphabétique. Encore plus de travail pour l'irritable Aurore. Il prit sa tasse de café brûlant et le second dossier. Martin O'Rourke.

La porte de son minuscule bureau, que tout le monde ignorait généralement, s'ouvrit brusquement puis se referma tout aussi brusquement. Matthias sursauta à ce bruit et lâcha sa tasse de café, renversant le liquide noir et brûlant sur sa robe toute neuve. Il jura lorsque la chaleur se répandit sur ses jambes, et jura encore plus fort lorsqu'il vit qui était entré: son partenaire. James Cooper.

"Nom de Dieu, Cooper !" Matthias continua à murmurer des paroles inaudibles en agitant sa baguette, faisant disparaître les taches, mais pas la sensation de brûlure.

"Merde, Cooper ! On ne claque pas les portes comme ça !", gronda-t-il en posant sa tasse vide sur la table recouverte de parchemins.

Cooper sourit. Le salaud, songea Matthias.

"Ouh, je suis désolé, Prendergast. Est-ce que le petit Matthie s'est fait mal ?", ricana-t-il, prenant sa voix d'enfant la plus ennuyante. Matthias se tendit, songeant qu'il devrait se rappeler de gifler l'imbécile plus tard. Pour l'instant, il murmura un sort pour refroidir ses jambes brûlantes, et fusilla l'idiot du regard.

"Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", répliqua-t-il.

Cooper reprit son sérieux et passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns foncés et courts. "Morton nous a envoyé des types anglais à qui on doit montrer le site. Il dit qu'Albus Dumbledore veut qu'ils y jettent un œil. J'lui ai dit qu'on serait ravis de le faire."

Matthias soupira d'un air fâché. "Et qui sont ces _types anglais_, Cooper ?"

Cooper baissa les yeux au sol et fronça les sourcils. "Merde… Oh, euh… L'un des deux c'est ce Black, là, et l'autre, un ami. Oh zut. Je me rappelle pas de leurs noms."  
"Sirius Black ?", proposa un Matthias énervé en empilant les papiers. Cooper ne méritait pas d'être un Aurore: ce type n'était qu'un imbécile.

"Ouais, c'est lui. C'était ce prisonnier, hein ?"

"Il a été disculpé, Cooper", répondit simplement Matthias, en fourrant au hasard les papiers dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il le regretterait plus tard, mais pour l'instant ça n'avait aucune importance.

"Oh mais je sais ça !", dit gaiement Cooper. "J'essaie juste de mettre les choses au clair. Mettre des noms sur les visages, ce genre de choses."  
"Oui, ok. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on les voit ?"

"Aujourd'hui."  
"Aujourd'hui ?!" Matthias sursauta et lâcha la seconde pile des dossiers qu'il était en train de "remplir", pile qui se répandit sur son bureau et sur le sol.

"Ouais, ouais. Dans une demi-heure ou quelque chose comme ça." Par Merlin, mais ce type était débile ! Matthias commença à se sentir agité par la simple présence de Cooper, mais se força à ne pas lui jeter un sort sur le champ. Ce qui épuisait la plus grande partie de sa force de volonté.

"Dans une demi-heure ? Et tu as pensé à m'en informer maintenant ?", soupira-t-il à nouveau, en mettant une troisième pile de papiers dans un autre tiroir inutilisé.

"Ben oui", répondit Cooper. "Ah, et euh, on est censés leur montrer la, euh, la clinique, et après les emmener là où habitent les Peterson."  
"Et c'est tout ?"

Cooper se gratta le nez et réfléchit.

"Je crois que oui, pour l'instant. Mais on doit rester dans les parages après être arrivés chez les Peterson. Dumbledore a dit à Morton qu'il y aurait peut-être une tâche à accomplir, ou quelque chose du style. En tout cas, c'est une sacrée visite qu'on doit leur faire faire."

"_Cette fois_, c'est tout ?"

Cooper acquiesça, mais Matthias ne le regardait pas et ne put donc pas le remarquer. Et alors, de façon surprenante, Cooper comprit qu'il n'était plus désiré ici, et il partit sans un mot, claquant la porte derrière lui en sortant. Il le regretterait plus tard. Matthias était tout simplement trop énervé pour s'en préoccuper. La clinique n'était pas une vulgaire attraction pour touristes, et des protections _contre tout le monde sauf les Aurores, les Sorciers d'élite, les sorciers du Congrès, et tous ceux qui étaient envoyés par des gens importants_ avaient même été placées autour des ruines. Le jour suivant l'attaque, la population de sorciers locale grouillait autour de l'endroit. Les journalistes avaient été les pires. Matthias n'avait aucune idée qu'il y avait une telle concentration de sorciers et sorcières dans le coin ! En tout cas, ils étaient tous malades de peur.

Personne ne se doutait qu'il y avait des Mangemorts toujours actifs.

Et puis il y avait les Peterson. Ils avaient le seul Cracmol garçon de tout le continent, se rappelait Matthias. Il ne se souvenait pas du nom du garçon, mais il connaissait bien ses parents. Ils étaient de très bons sorciers, en effet. Robert et Julia Peterson. Quel dommage que leur seul fils soit un Cracmol, se dit Matthias. Salem avait eu très envie de mettre les mains sur le garçon, même si ce dernier fréquentait l'école de la côte ouest. De plus, Salem était plus une sorte de culte pour les sorciers qu'une école florissante.

Dommage, vraiment. Il aurait eu le potentiel.

Matthias, étant anglais, avait fréquenté Poudlard dans sa jeunesse. Il aurait vraiment aimé y retourner, mais il y avait peu de bons Aurores aux Etats-Unis, et il était l'un d'entre eux. Et en ce moment, il n'aimait pas ça.

Matthias Prendergast devait probablement autant apprécier sa position d'Aurore modèle que Remus Lupin appréciait celle de nouveau médiateur du trio formé par Sirius Black, Severus Snape et lui-même, qui, ce soir-là, revenait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il passait le meilleur moment de toute sa vie, pour parler franchement.

"ça suffit, Sirius."  
"Arrête, Sirius."

"N'exagère pas, Sirius."  
"_SIRIUS_ !"  
"SIRIUS BLACK !"

"Je t'ai prévenu, Sirius."

"Tu n'as jamais été doué dans ce domaine, Sirius."

"Tu l'as cherché, Sirius."  
"Honnêtement, Sirius."

"Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius."  
"Je suis sûr que ça va partir dans une heure ou deux, Sirius."  
En ce moment, il était tard. Très tard, en fait. Ou tôt, suivant comment on choisissait de voir les choses. La nuit avait depuis longtemps recouvert le ciel d'un bleu velouté, et les nuages avaient suivi, amenant avec eux une pluie grise et glacée qui agitait les eaux du lac.

Sirius était trempé, et c'était peu dire. Remus s'était efforcé de cacher son sourire carnassier depuis des heures et des heures, mais l'effort lui coûtait de plus en plus. Snape, lui, ne s'encombrait pas de subtilités telles que la politesse. Il avait arboré cet espèce de sourire depuis une heure, ce qui effrayait passablement Remus.

"Beuh… J'ai besoin de ma baguette", grogna Sirius en tordant ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, et en faisant gicler de l'eau sur les dalles du couloir.

Remus tint bon la baguette de Sirius: il la lui avait confisquée après que ce dernier ait réussi à rosir les cheveux de Snape à trois reprises… C'était horriblement amusant, mais ses singeries devenaient quand même de plus en plus ennuyantes avec le temps.

"Au diable toi et ton passé de professeur", déclara Sirius, essorant l'eau de sa robe.

Remus soupira.

"ça n'a même pas duré une année", dit-il en jetant un regard à Snape qui voulait dire _Tu es mort si jamais le meurtre devient légal_, puis il poursuivit "De plus, quelqu'un doit vraiment te surveiller, Sirius. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une sorte de baby-sitter."

Sirius, malgré son état, sourit. "_Tu_ _es_ mon baby-sitter, Moony !" Il donna une petite tape sur le bras de Remus, y laissant une tache sombre d'eau. Pour démontrer le fait qu'il avait toujours la pleine possession de la baguette de Sirius, Remus l'utilisa pour sécher la tache. Sirius gronda.

Derrière eux, les Maraudeurs purent entendre le raclement de gorge impatient d'un certain professeur de potions. Un certain professeur de potions qui avait des mèches roses.

Oubliant une nouvelle fois son état, Sirius se retourna et ricana. "Tu devrais penser à garder ce look, Snape ! "

Snape le fusilla du regard. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius glissa pratiquement sur sa propre flaque d'eau en étant tiré en arrière par un loup-garou très impatient.

"Hé ! Fais gaffe, Remus ! "

Aucune autre vue que la gargouille n'aurait pu être plus accueillante pour Remus, qui devenait de plus en plus hargneux de minute en minute. (Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Sirius.) Non, de seconde en seconde. Les secondes devinrent des micro-secondes lorsque Sirius reprit son équilibre et réussit à récupérer sa baguette. Remus attrapa son ami et murmura le mot de passe avant que Sirius puisse jeter un quelconque sort à son ennemi aux mèches roses. C'était vrai qu'elles lui allaient vraiment bien, songea Remus.

La gargouille bailla paresseusement, mais sauta de côté.

Les trois hommes (ou plus précisément un professeur acerbe aux mèches roses, un loup-garou et un enfant espiègle) entrèrent dans le bureau circulaire de Dumbledore, et le découvrirent assis derrière sa table, semblant ne pas avoir bougé depuis que le trio en était sorti quelque temps plus tôt.

Le directeur sourit, ses yeux scintillants dans la lumière des bougies flottant au-dessus de son espace de travail.

Dumbledore les salua d'un signe de tête, jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Sirius, et sourit en apercevant les cheveux de Snape.

"Je n'oserai pas demander ce qui est arrivé à Ms. Black et Snape durant votre absence…", demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants. Remus sourit. "Est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de vous sécher, M. Black ?", ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Sirius jeta un regard à Snape. Ses yeux pâles et hantés étincelèrent et s'élargirent. Remus recula, craignant ce que son ami était sur le point de faire - et devant Dumbledore, en plus.

Soudain, Sirius disparut. A sa place était assis Snuffles, trempé et l'air pitoyable. Il remua la queue à deux reprises, et Snape, surpris, sauta en arrière lorsque le chien se mit à se secouer pour se sécher.

Remus plongea en avant pour attraper le chien – le sorcier – par la peau du cou, et le tira en arrière. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et observa les dégâts avec un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres.

Dumbledore gloussait, bien à l'abri de l'eau derrière son bureau, tandis que Snape, partiellement trempé, avait une expression des plus mauvaises sur ses traits, et une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux. Remus choisit de ne rien dire ou faire si ce n'est agiter sa baguette pour sécher la pagaille.

"Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire, Professeur ?"

Remus avait assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas sauter en l'air à ces paroles. L'humeur de Sirius pouvait vraiment changer en l'espace d'un battement de paupières, et parfois plus rapidement encore. A présent, le Maraudeur était complètement sec (grâce à une baguette, sans doute), et il regardait Dumbledore avec des yeux attentifs et sérieux.

Ceux de Dumbledore se durcirent légèrement. "Vous allez rencontrer au moins deux Aurores américains. Matthias Prendergast et James Cooper."

"Matthias ? Ce préfet de notre première année à Poudlard ?"

"Celui-là même", déclara aimablement Dumbledore. "Vous voyagerez par portoloin."

Le vieux sorcier – qui ne faisait toujours pas vraiment ses cent cinquante ans – se pencha sur son bureau et ramassa une simple plume. "Elle devrait s'activer dans exactement", il regarda sa montre et attendit une seconde, "deux minutes depuis cette seconde."

Snape ouvrit la bouche. Il était totalement sec, mais il restait du rose dans ses cheveux perpétuellement gras. "Où allons-nous arriver, Albus ?" Il lança un regard lourd de menaces à Sirius, qui le lui retourna illico.

"Dans une petite ville le long de la côte nord-est, si je me souviens bien." Dumbledore regarda à nouveau sa montre, et leur tendit la plume. "Attrapez ça, je vous prie", commanda-t-il.

Ses trois anciens élèves s'avancèrent (Sirius changea de place avec Remus pour éviter de toucher les coudes de Snape. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore gloussa à nouveau.) et posèrent chacun un doigt sur la plume blanche.

"Encore une minute", les informa Dumbledore.

La minute passa rapidement, et bientôt Dumbledore compta les dernières cinq secondes. Ce fut durant ces derniers instants dans le bureau circulaire que Sirius se tendit. Remus le regarda: les yeux de Sirius étaient fixés sur la table de Dumbledore. Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car l'instant suivant les couleurs se brouillèrent, et bientôt tous les trois atterrirent assez gracieusement devant un grand bâtiment blanc à l'aspect quelconque.

Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu d'azur, sans un seul nuage, et qui se confondait aux eaux bleues d'un port non loin de là. Une mouette les survola, criant dans le calme matin de cette fin de printemps.

Snape regarda autour de lui, le dégoût se peignant sur son visage au nez crochu. "Où sont-ils ?", demanda-t-il en jetant un autre regard aux alentours. Il n'y avait personne.

Le bâtiment, remarqua Sirius, était construit en retrait d'une petite rue très simple, et très moldue. Des rangées d'autres bâtiments en brique s'alignaient le long de leur côté de la rue, et du côté opposé. Il n'y avait aucun écriteau accroché nulle part. Tous les rideaux avaient été tirés et les stores descendus, comme si les habitants voulaient se protéger de la lumière du jour ou des curieux. Sirius se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une ville de moldus ou de sorciers. Il n'y avait aucune voiture garée dans les environs, ni d'ailleurs aucun de ces affreux parkings moldus. L'odeur de l'océan se faisait fortement sentir avec la chaleur, et un seul bateau était accroché à un vieux ponton délabré.

"On frappe, ou on continue à fixer le bâtiment ? Ils ne sont pas _fascinants_ à ce point, Black", siffla Snape. Sans un autre mot, et sans attendre la réponse de Remus ou de Sirius, Snape se dirigea vers le bâtiment et frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

Rien ne se passa.

Le trio attendit, de plus en plus impatient comme les minutes passaient.

Il y eut un bruit sec, et Sirius, agissant par instinct, se retourna brusquement en brandissant sa baguette.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme d'environ sa taille. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns roux, des yeux couleur noisette, et il portait la robe internationale des Aurores. Sirius soupira et baissa sa baguette. L'homme sourit et lui tendit la main.

"Matthias Prendergast", déclara-t-il, un peu essoufflé.

"Sirius Black." Les yeux de Matthias s'agrandirent brièvement lorsqu'il serra la main de Sirius.

"Vous avez l'air d'aller assez bien pour quelqu'un qui a été soumis aux Détraqueurs pendant si longtemps", dit-il en secouant la tête avec incrédulité. Sirius sourit.

"J'ai toujours été diablement beau. Personne, ni quoi que ce soit, ne peut m'enlever ça ! "

Remus et Snape grognèrent. Remus s'avança et poussa Sirius de côté.

"Excusez-le. Il n'a plus toute sa tête, je le crains. Je suis Remus Lupin", déclara-t-il en donnant une poignée de mains à Matthias.

"Ah oui. Je me souviens de vous. Le premier loup-garou à devenir un sorcier qualifié." Matthias sourit une nouvelle fois.

Remus hocha brièvement la tête et tendit le bras vers Snape. "Et lui c'est - "

"Severus Snape", lâcha Snape, s'en s'occuper des formalités, et indifférent à la main que lui tendait Matthias. "On nous a dit d'arriver il y a pratiquement dix minutes de cela, et pourtant personne n'était là pour nous recevoir. Pouvez vous expliquer ?"

Matthias détacha ses yeux des mèches roses de Snape, qui commençaient à disparaître. Il était sans aucun doute perplexe, mais ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde. "Mon partenaire, un certain James Cooper, ne m'a informé de cela qu'il y a une heure, tout au plus. J'avais des papiers à remplir. Surtout au sujet de, euh, l'_incident_ de la semaine passée."

"Vous avez attrapé quelqu'un ?", demanda Remus.

Matthias secoua la tête. "Non. Aucune piste. Aucune signature. Rien du tout. C'était une chose des plus bizarres."

"Aucune signature ?", remarqua froidement Snape. "Comment est-ce que c'est même possible ?"

Matthias haussa les épaules. "Si j'avais une idée, on ne serait pas ici en train de parler en ce moment présent."

Sirius sourit et se permit de ricaner. Snape lança au Maraudeur un regard meurtrier: un regard qui serait sûrement suivi d'une réelle tentative d'assassinat… Peut-être que Sirius représentait un plus grand danger que Snape, d'ailleurs…

"Alors, est-ce que l'on veut se rendre au site de l'incident ?", proposa Matthias.

Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent. Snape se retint seulement de ricaner.

"Bien. On y apparaîtra", dit Matthias. Il leur expliqua où ils allaient, et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le trottoir faisant face à des ruines entourées d'une clôture, ruines de ce qui semblait avoir été autrefois un bâtiment en briques.

"Par Merlin", souffla Sirius. "Personne n'a survécu, j'imagine ?"  
Matthias hocha gravement la tête. "Personne."

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas de nous mettre au courant", demanda Remus, dépassant un Sirius fasciné, "qui est mort ?"

Matthias réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. "Sept moldus et un sorcier."  
"Qui était le sorcier ?"

"Crispin Peterson, l'oncle du cracmol que je suis supposé vous emmener voir plus tard cet après-midi."

Sirius fixait les ruines: de la fumée et de la poussière s'élevaient toujours des briques et des autres débris. "Vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle il était là ?"

Cette fois, Matthias ne put que hausser les épaules. "Aucune idée. On a fait un Priori Incantatum, bien sûr. On a relevé un sort d'immobilisation qui a manqué sa victime, étant donné qu'on n'a retrouvé personne qui l'avait reçu. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il était mort avant que l'explosion ait lieu."  
Cette fois, Snape remua brusquement. "Comment vous pouvez bien en être sûrs ?", demanda-t-il, l'air incrédule – une caractéristique bien peu habituelle pour Snape.

"Ses yeux étaient ouverts. Son corps était, en grande partie, intact. Rien d'interne, en tout cas. Des coupures dues à l'explosion, surtout. Les guérisseurs ont découvert qu'il avait été tué par l'Avada Kedavra."

"Alors il y avait un autre sorcier dans la clinique", dit Remus, surtout pour lui-même. Matthias hocha la tête.

"On pense, et ce n'est qu'une supposition, remarquez, que le sorcier qui a tué Peterson est le même qui a jeté la Marque des Ténèbres. Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune signature signifie qu'on ne peut rien prouver de manière définitive, mais c'est plus qu'évident." Matthias fit le tour des barrières et s'avança dans les décombres.

"Je voudrais parler aux Peterson immédiatement", dit sombrement Remus.

Matthias lâcha la brique qu'il était en train d'examiner. Elle tomba avec un bruit sec, et se brisa. "Comme vous voulez, bien que ce soit dimanche. Ils peuvent être sortis."

Les quatre hommes arrivèrent chez les Peterson une demi-heure plus tard, ayant pris le thé avec Matthias dans son bureau avant de partir. Comme ce dernier l'avait prévu, personne ne semblait être dans la maison.

"Si vous souhaitez parler à leur fils", commença Matthias. "Il sera à l'école demain de 7 à 14 heures environ, selon mes horaires d'école moldue. Je n'ai eu que deux minutes pour y jeter un œil avant de venir vous chercher, donc si les heures sont incorrectes, toutes mes excuses. Voici l'adresse." Il tendit à Sirius un bout de parchemin sur lequel il avait inscrit l'adresse de l'école de son écriture soignée.

"Selon des lois moldues, vous devez vous annoncer en tant que visiteurs. Vous pourriez vouloir vous habiller comme des moldus", dit-il en les inspectant tous les trois, surtout Snape.

"Où allons-nous dormir ?", demanda Sirius. Sa voix était dure et froide.

Matthias réfléchit un instant, les sourcils froncés. "Vous pourriez venir chez moi. J'ai de la place plus que suffisante pour vous trois. J'ai même des vêtements moldus que je pourrais vous prêter."

Les Maraudeurs et Snape se regardèrent, et se mirent silencieusement d'accord, si une telle chose était même possible lorsque Snape était impliqué. "D'accord", dit Remus. "Nous acceptons votre offre. Bien que", ajouta-t-il rapidement, examinant Sirius, "Sirius ait des problèmes d'empiffrement. Vous pourriez vouloir jeter un sort sur la plupart de vos armoires. Sur toute votre cuisine, en fait." Sirius enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Remus, et pas si gentiment que ça.

"C'est un menteur pathologique. Sans parler d'un loup-garou peu digne de confiance. Ne croyez pas un seul mot qui sort de sa bouche", expliqua Sirius d'un ton ferme et calme. Il aurait presque paru sincère. Et il aurait aussi eu l'air sincère, s'il ne souriait pas tout en parlant.

Matthias rit. "Des sorts sur les armoires, alors." Puis il s'arrêta et regarda le trio comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

"Attendez une minute !", s'exclama-t-il après un bref silence. "Je me rappelle de vous !"

Sirius jeta un regard nerveux à Remus, qui lui rendit un regard perplexe.

"De Poudlard", expliqua rapidement Matthias. "Premières années quand j'étais en sixième, je crois." Remus acquiesça. Snape se renfrogna.

"Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour évoquer des souvenirs", déclara-t-il froidement. "Nous avons d'autres choses à faire." Il se tourna vers Matthias. "Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de quand ces gens vont revenir ?"

Matthias, qui était sans doute en train de fixer les mèches roses, sortit d'un état rêveur et sourit nerveusement. "Aucune idée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi."

"Et comme nous l'avons déjà dit", dit Remus à Snape, "ce sera volontiers."

Le reste de la journée se passa sans événement majeur, et quand la nuit tomba, ce fut encore le cas. Matthias repartit travailler tard ce soir-là, après que son partenaire, James Cooper, fut apparu dans la cheminée pour l'informer qu'il y avait eu des problèmes dans un des départements.

Remus, qui avait étudié différentes cartes et différents livres de sortilèges (à la demande de Dumbledore) quitta la chaise qu'il occupait à la table de la cuisine et se massa les tempes.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Rien n'a un sens. L'absence de signature, l'absence de toute preuve, l'absence des Lestrange."

"Et les Peterson", ajouta Sirius qui se trouvait dans l'ombre du salon.

Remus soupira. "Et les Peterson. Nous devons immédiatement trouver les Lestrange. J'ai comme l'impression que Dumbledore sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas."

Sirius s'indigna: "Comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau à ça ?"

"Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer à se chamailler."

"Il nous cache quelque chose. Je le sais. Quand on est partis- " Sirius avala sa salive. "Quand on est partis ce matin – hier soir – Oh zut ! Quand on a quitté son bureau, j'ai remarqué une coupure de journal concernant l'attaque sur le bord de sa table –"

"C'est bien compréhensible", répliqua Remus. "C'est pour ça qu'il voulait- "

"Non, Remus. Ecoute !", grogna Sirius. Remus referma ses mâchoires avec un bruit audible, et regarda autour de lui.

"J'ai aussi remarqué", poursuivit Sirius en avalant sa salive, "une lettre. Très probablement celle que Ron avait. En tout cas, j'ai aperçu… Oh, peu importe. De toute façon, ça n'a rien à voir."

Plutôt que de poursuivre la discussion, Remus se retira dans la cuisine et se rassit à la table après avoir sorti un simple atlas moldu. Il commença à examiner les différents emplacements qu'ils avaient visités ce jour-là, mais ne remarqua rien de bizarre ou d'anormal, si ce n'étaient les ruines.

Snape, qui avait silencieusement étudié un quelconque manuel de potions qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Matthias, leva brusquement les yeux. "Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres sorciers dans les environs ?", demanda-t-il. Remus regarda le professeur de potions d'un air perplexe avant de hausser les épaules.

"J'imagine que oui. Pourquoi ?"

Snape se renfrogna. "Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas bien plus logique de parler à un sorcier qualifié de la région plutôt qu'à un cracmol ? Un cracmol de moins de seize ans, qui plus est."

Remus réfléchit un moment. "Je suis sûr que Dumbledore a ses raisons, Severus." Il referma l'atlas d'un coup sec et le reposa sur la table.

A la lumière de la bougie posée sur la table de la salle à manger Remus vit Sirius se lever et s'étirer d'une façon décidément très canine. "Je vais essayer d'aller dormir. On devra se lever tôt demain si ce gamin doit être à l'école avant huit heures. Je préférerais vraiment le voir chez lui plutôt que dans une école moldue", annonça-t-il, et il quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.

Remus referma les livres qui restaient sur la table, et le suivit.

Le lendemain matin, les trois sorciers apparurent près de la maison des Peterson. Le temps était ensoleillé, il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel, mais l'air matinal était glacial, tout comme le vent qui venait de la mer.

"Ils ont intérêt à être chez eux", grommela Snape en resserrant son manteau contre lui.

Sirius était sur le point de répliquer lorsqu'un fort grondement se fit entendre derrière eux. Tous trois eurent seulement le temps de sauter de côté avant qu'une voiture en piteux état s'engage brusquement dans l'allée où ils se tenaient. Les deux Maraudeurs et Snape réussirent juste à se cacher avant qu'une fille grande et maigre s'extraie de la voiture, du côté du conducteur. L'air incroyablement énervée, elle remonta le trottoir jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper, car un garçon plus petit qu'elle sortit de la maison en trébuchant, les cheveux en bataille, et un sac à dos accroché à l'épaule. Il cria quelque chose à ses parents, et claqua la porte. La fille commença à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon.

"Ah, arrête ça !", cria le garçon alors qu'ils s'approchaient du véhicule. Il repoussa ses mains et rouspéta en entrant dans la voiture, jetant son sac sur le siège arrière.

"MERDE !", s'exclama quelqu'un à l'intérieur du véhicule. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et le garçon courut en trombe jusqu'à la maison. La fille le suivit rapidement. Les deux portes restèrent ouvertes.

Sirius regarda la voiture avec attention, un plan se formant dans son esprit. C'était sa chance. Sa seule chance. Et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", souffla sévèrement Remus.

Sirius grogna, et s'avança.

"Sirius ! Non !" Remus attrapa Sirius par le bras et essaya de lui faire rebrousser chemin.

"Lâche-moi, Remus ! J'y vais !"

"Non, tu n'y vas pas ! La Moldue va avoir une crise cardiaque !"

"Lupin a raison", coupa Snape. "Tu n'as pas tout à fait l'air, oh, comment dire, sain d'esprit."  
"Ferme-la, Snape. Je suis pas d'humeur."  
"De toute évidence."  
Sirius gronda et se libéra de l'emprise de Remus, fonçant vers la voiture. En un clin d'œil, il était installé à l'arrière. Remus, contre son gré, l'imita. Snape resta d'un air de défi le long du garage, sans faire le moindre geste pour les suivre.

"Laisse-le. On a besoin de quelqu'un pour parler aux parents, de toute façon", dit Sirius à Remus, qui était prêt à aller chercher le professeur de potions. Il aimait assez l'idée de ne _pas_ l'avoir avec eux, d'ailleurs.

"Sirius, je te connais depuis un certain temps maintenant. Tes années à Poudlard ont été remplies des idées les plus stupides que le genre humain ait jamais vues. Mais ça, ça, Sirius, c'est la pire idée que tu aies jamais eue."  
"Merci."

"Non. Je suis très sérieux. Tu es malade. On est assis dans une de ces détestables automobiles moldues. Pour une fois, et je déteste avoir à le dire, Snape a raison." Remus remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise, et fit sans le vouloir tomber le sac par terre.

Sirius commençait à perdre patience. "Où sont-ils ?"

"Ils vont revenir. Je crois savoir que notre cracmol a oublié quelque chose."  
Sirius fit entendre un bruit qui ressemblait furieusement à un rire. "ça, c'était plutôt évident."

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la fille sortit brusquement de la maison, paraissant énervée au-delà de tout. Le garçon n'était visible nulle part.

"Où est-il ?", murmura Remus après avoir jeté un sortilège d'invisibilité sur Sirius et lui-même. Sirius secoua la tête. Puis, juste comme la fille entrait dans la voiture, le garçon sortit de la maison en courant et se jeta sur le siège du passager, hors d'haleine.

"Bon Dieu, Tristan", dit la fille en démarrant. "Tu pourrais pas être ENCORE plus irresponsable ?"

"J'ai oublié, d'accord ? Laisse tomber", répliqua le cracmol appelé Tristan en croisant les bras.

"Tu as oublié que tu devais pas le rendre avant mercredi ? Mon gars, tu – es- un – idiot", répondit la fille en reculant dans l'allée avant d'accélérer sur la route.

"J'ai oublié ! Normalement, j'ai des gens pour", il toussa, "me le RAPPELER !"

"Hé, c'est pas moi qui te rappelle ce genre de choses ! Tu es seulement stupide." Elle alluma la radio. "En fait, qui te rappelle ça ?"

"Tu le connaissais", répondit Tristan. Sa voix était triste.

"Oh. D'accord. Merde, je voudrais qu'il n'ait pas déménagé", soupira la fille en prenant un virage très serré.

"Ouais, je sais."

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Remus.

"C'était un chouette gars, t'sais ?"

"Ok, Nadia. Venant de toi, ça suffit. J'ai vraiment peur maintenant", s'exclama Tristan, visiblement sur le point d'éclater de rire.

"Ferme-là, Stan !"

"Ne m'appelle pas Stan !"

"Stan, Stan, Stan, Stan !", hurla Nadia avec une insupportable voix de fausset.

"Hé, il t'a laissé l'adresse de sa maison en Angleterre ?", demanda Tristan, faisant un effort pour ignorer Nadia.

"Merde. Je n'ai pas demandé, et Harry ne l'a pas proposé."  
Sirius sursauta si fort qu'il passa pratiquement par le toit de la voiture – littéralement.

"Calme-toi !", siffla Remus aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, étant donné la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il y avait bien plus d'un seul Harry dans le monde, et surtout bien plus d'un seul Harry en Angleterre.

"Tu as entendu - ?!"

"Oui ! Maintenant tais-toi !"

"Alors, en gros", commença Tristan, lentement. "On va jamais plus le revoir ?"

Nadia rit sèchement. "Il sait où on vit. Il nous écrira, s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui."  
"J'imagine."  
La voiture était restée silencieuse un moment, lorsque Sirius, qui avait visiblement bataillé avec ses émotions durant tout ce temps, cria le sortilège et, sans aucun avertissement, redevint très, très visible.

La fille poussa un cri et la voiture dévia de sa trajectoire.

"Où est-il ?", cria Sirius. Remus l'attrapa par sa robe et le tira en arrière.

"Par Merlin, Sirius ! Tu es devenu dingue ?"

"Tu ne serais pas le premier à le penser", grogna ce dernier.

La voiture s'arrêta soudain au bord de la route, et la fille en sortit précipitamment, le garçon à sa suite.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel !", cria-t-elle, tremblant de tout son corps. "J-Je vais appeler la p-police", bégaya-t-elle ensuite, l'air un peu perdue lorsque Sirius sortit lui aussi du véhicule et le contourna pour la rejoindre à l'avant.

"Où est-il ?", cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. "Q-qui ?", geignit-elle presque.

Remus jaillit hors du véhicule après avoir eu quelques difficultés à ouvrir la portière. La fille glapit et sauta sur la route.

"Sirius !", appela énergiquement Remus. "Ce – n'est – pas – notre – Harry !"

"Comment tu peux en être si sûr, Remus ?"

Remus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. "Parce que", commença-t-il en fixant ses yeux ambrés sur ceux, hagards, de Sirius, "il y a des millions d'Harry sur cette planète. Pourquoi serait-il ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ?"

"Et pourquoi les Lestrange seraient ici ?", rétorqua Sirius. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. "Je parie que ces malades l'ont kidnappé, Remus !"

Une lueur d'espoir, aussi faible soit-elle, s'alluma dans le cœur de Remus. Il refusait de croire en cette lumière, et l'éteignit rapidement. Peut-être pourrait-il y revenir plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il avait l'esprit de son ami à sauver. "S'il te plaît, Sirius."  
Sirius s'arracha des mains de Remus et recula. Le garçon poussa un cri de terreur et courut vers l'arrière de la voiture pour se recroqueviller derrière le coffre.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne crois pas possible qu'Harry ait pu être kidnappé. Je t'ai vu, Remus. J'ai vu tes yeux. Je sais que tu le crois."  
Remus se surprit à hocher la tête avant d'avoir pu se contrôler. "On ne peut pas exclure cette hypothèse –"

"Bien sûr que non. Parce que c'est ce qui s'est passé." Sirius se tourna vers la fille et l'attrapa par les épaules. Elle cria à nouveau et essaya de se dégager. "OU EST-IL ?"

"QUI ?", cria-t-elle.

"Harry !", répondit-il d'une voix enrouée et rauque d'émotion.

"Harry ?", geignit-elle. Puis, sans prévenir, elle reprit contenance. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?"

"Attendez !" Toute l'attention fut dirigée vers le coffre de la voiture, près duquel le garçon, le cracmol, Tristan, se tenait. "J-je sais ce que vous êtes", murmura-t-il. "Et je sais qui vous êtes. Ma mère et mon père…", il s'arrêta comme Sirius s'avançait vers lui, l'air presque meurtrier.

Le garçon avala sa salive, mais continua. "Harry était l'un des vôtres, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sirius cria pratiquement de, eh bien, ce n'était pas de la joie. "OUI !", brailla-t-il. Tristan recula un peu, trébuchant sur le gravier.

"J-je ne sais pas où-où il est m-maintenant, mais j-je sais où il-il habitait", dit-il en regardant le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tristan !", cria la fille en dépassant Sirius et Remus pour attraper son ami par les épaules. "Ne leur dis RIEN !"

"Il n'habite plus ici, Nadia. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?", dit-il en remuant, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

"Ce que ça peut FAIRE ? Tu ne les connais pas ! ça pourrait être des meurtriers !"

Tristan tressaillit visiblement, de même que Sirius.

"Quoi ?", demanda la fille, perplexe.

"_Allez_, Nadia. Allons-y, ok ?" Il leva les yeux. "S'il te plaît ?"

A ces mots, la fille sembla ne pas savoir quoi dire ou penser. Elle hocha bêtement la tête, mais ne bougea pas. "Pourquoi c'est si important ? C'est qui ?", ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Ma mère et mon père ont parlé, euh, d'eux." Il regarda Sirius puis rebaissa les yeux.

"Ce sont des sorciers. Bien sûr qu'ils ont parlé de moi", lâcha soudain Sirius. La fille se retourna brusquement, l'air toujours pâle et effrayée. Puis elle se retourna vers Tristan.

"On a l'école, tu sais ?"

"Oublie. C'est important, j'en suis sûr."

"Des sorciers, Tristan ?", dit Nadia d'un ton totalement sceptique.

"C'est une longue histoire."  
"J'en suis sûre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'_ils_ ont à voir avec Harry ?"

Tristan haussa les épaules. "C'est l'un des leurs."  
"L'un de _qui _?"

"Eux."

"C'est qui _eux_ ?"

"C'est ça, la longue histoire." Il remua encore une fois, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards qui le fixaient. "On peut pas juste y aller ?", plaida-t-il en levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Nadia. Elle regarda immédiatement Sirius, puis Remus (qui était prêt à retenir Sirius à tout moment), soupira, puis se retourna vers Tristan.

"Si tu ne le fais pas, je leur donnerais l'adresse de toute façon. Ils peuvent y aller sans voiture, j'imagine. Ils sont arrivés ici sans problème", ajouta-t-il avec un air à la fois content de lui et furieux.

Nadia regarda le sol, tira sur ses cheveux, et soupira d'exaspération.

"Bien, bien. Montez dans la voiture."

Tristan se faufila le long de la voiture tout en fixant avec prudence Remus et Sirius, et s'assit à l'avant. Remus et Sirius (qui avait l'air de plus en plus hagard) s'assirent à l'arrière, et Nadia s'installa derrière le volant.

"Bouclez vos ceintures", dit-elle.

Remus regarda Sirius. Tristan regarda Remus par le rétroviseur et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "Laissez tomber". Enfin, ils partirent dans la direction opposée, roulant à toute allure.

"Ralentis, Nadia", ordonna Tristan. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il était sur le point d'être malade.

Nadia ne fit qu'accélérer. Ses mains serraient tellement le volant que ses articulations en étaient blanches.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit soudain et tourna dans une longue route mal entretenue flanquée de sapins sur ses deux côtés. La route n'était en aucun cas régulière: elle était jonchée de nids de poule, ce qui avait pour résultat de secouer tous les passagers de la voiture. Enfin, la route fit un virage, les arbres s'espacèrent puis disparurent complètement, et la voiture rencontra un grand portail orné. La lettre E avait été placée avec élaboration au centre, et elle était séparée en son milieu par l'ouverture du portail.

Nadia gara la voiture et en sortit.

"Bon, et bien prions pour que personne n'ait encore emménagé", marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant le portail. Il ne fit aucun bruit.

Derrière s'étalait une longue allée en asphalte qui menait jusqu'à un grand garage accolé à un petit bâtiment. Sur la gauche s'élevait la maison elle-même. Elle était immense.

Sirius fut soudain frappé d'inspiration, et il arrêta Remus en plein milieu du chemin.

"Tu crois qu'on pourrait apparaître à l'intérieur ?", demanda-t-il avec excitation, tout en ayant l'air pensif.

Remus soupira. Il semblait s'être attendu à ça. "Tu pourrais essayer, mais sois prudent ou tu vas te retrouver en plusieurs morceaux."  
Nadia et Tristan les devançaient maintenant de plusieurs mètres. L'ayant remarqué, Nadia se retourna et cria dans leur direction, apparemment plus du tout effrayée. "Vous venez vous deux ou quoi ?"

Remus répondit: "Attendez un moment. Sirius veut essayer quelque chose."

Puis il ajouta à voix basse: "Tu es prêt Sirius ?"

Sirius avait l'air frustré: ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose.

"Je ne peux pas apparaître, Remus. Ils ont des protections ou quelque chose comme ça."  
Passant sur le fait que Sirius avait essayé d'apparaître sans l'en informer, Remus répondit: "Ce qui veut dire que…"

"Ce qui veut dire que c'étaient des sorciers, Remus."  
"Je sais ce que ça veut dire, Sirius. Mais est-ce que tu penses…"

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais entrons." Sirius se remit à suivre le garçon et la fille, et Remus l'imita.

Vingt secondes plus tard, tous quatre se tenaient devant la porte en chêne à l'arrière de la maison, qui avait la taille d'un manoir. Pas de voiture signifiait pas d'habitants, les avait informés Nadia. Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées, et il n'y avait pas de feu, non plus, avait-elle également fait remarquer. Toutefois, elle s'aperçut aussi rapidement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer sans clef.

Tristan sembla soudain avoir une idée. "Est-ce que vous deux vous pourriez, vous savez, l'ouvrir ? Alo…" Il s'arrêta au milieu du sort en sentant sur lui le regard venimeux de Nadia.

"Quoi ? Ma mère et mon père me l'ont appris. Je ne suis pas totalement inutile, tu sais."

Nadia eut juste l'air encore plus déroutée.

"C'est de nouveau la longue histoire, Nadia." Elle semblait totalement perdue mais hocha la tête, et s'assit sur les marches.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus. "Ben ça peut pas faire de mal d'essayer." Il sortit sa baguette et, sans attendre la réponse de Remus, s'approcha de la porte.

"Alohomora !" Il y eut un déclic, et Sirius se retourna, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

"Il semble qu'ils ne soient pas protégés contre tout, hein ?"

"Probable qu'ils l'utilisaient trop souvent", commenta Remus en s'avançant vers la porte.

"Alors, on y va ?" Et deux sorciers, un cracmol et une moldue très perturbée pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne demeure de monsieur Harry Potter.

La maison elle-même était vide. A l'exception de quelques meubles recouverts de plastique et de quelques cartons, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait surtout personne.

"Euh, sa, euh, chambre était là-haut", dit Tristan. Il passa devant Sirius et Remus et montra le chemin vers le grand escalier.

La porte de l'ancienne chambre du garçon était simple. Aucune image ni aucun panneau n'y était accroché, bien que Nadia fit remarquer qu'ils s'étaient probablement débarrassés de ceux qu'il pouvait avoir eus. Cette porte était fermée aussi, mais, après un autre "Alohomora", ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, les deux Maraudeurs remarquèrent que quelque chose semblait faux: horriblement faux. Rien à l'intérieur de la chambre ne semblait bizarre ou pas à sa place. Il y avait toujours des cartons de déménagement ici et là, et le lit près de la fenêtre n'était pas défait. La fenêtre était ouverte, et la pièce était froide. Quelque chose dans l'air semblait rapporter de mauvaises actions. Sirius frissonna.

Remus se dirigea vers l'un des cartons qui se trouvait au pied d'une bibliothèque vide. Il l'ouvrit et en regarda le contenu. "Des livres", dit-il.

Sirius rejoignit son ami qui sortait les livres du carton. L'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de familier attire son regard.

"On devrait vraiment y aller", dit Nadia du côté de l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. "Je veux dire, les nouveaux propriétaires devraient être là. Il est parti depuis deux ou trois jours déjà. Les propriétaires arrivent généralement un jour après, donc…" Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'elle vit l'air de totale…, totale… c'était quelque chose comme de l'horreur mêlée à de l'euphorie, sur le visage des deux sorciers.

"Oh mon Dieu", souffla Sirius, une très vieille copie de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ dans les mains. Il ouvrit le livre et fixa le nom qui était inscrit à l'encre noire en haut de la première page. **Harry Potter**. Il s'étrangla. "Oh mon Dieu", souffla-t-il à nouveau, incapable de contenir l'émotion qui le submergeait. Il referma le livre avec un bruit sec et plongea la tête entre ses mains.

"C'est lui !", dit-il d'une voix étouffée. "C'est lui !" Il leva les yeux et Remus fut surpris par ce qu'il y vit. Des larmes. Des larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de Sirius et leur donnaient une couleur d'un bleu étrange. Les yeux de Remus le brûlaient également, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir vu Sirius pleurer: du moins pas depuis que James et Lily… Il s'arrêta immédiatement de penser.

"C'est Harry, Moony ! Il était ici !" Son visage s'assombrit. "Il _était_ ici… Oh mon Dieu –"

Remus se leva rapidement, prêt à prendre la situation en charge avant que Sirius ne tue quelqu'un. "Où il est ? Vous le savez ?"

Tristan avala sa salive et Nadia se glissa un peu plus à l'extérieur de la pièce. Tous deux secouèrent la tête. "T-tout ce qu'il a d-dit, c'est qu'il ne savait pas… On a pensé à l'Angleterre, j'imagine, puisqu'il est anglais.. Et puis j'ai pensé…" Tristan s'arrêta.

"Pensé que quoi ?", demanda Remus, comme Sirius était toujours agenouillé sur le sol. Les yeux de Tristan firent le tour de la pièce avant de revenir sur ses propres pieds. "Que vous étiez peut-être tous à sa recherche." Il rencontra les yeux de Remus à contrecœur. "Il a été ici pendant une année, mais je n'ai parlé de lui à mes parents que récemment…Ils semblaient bouleversés… Mais ils n'ont rien fait, ils ont juste laissé couler, en quelque sorte." Il se tut lorsque Sirius se leva.

"On est trop tard, Moony ! S'il est parti depuis déjà un jour, qui sait où ces salauds l'ont emmené !"

"Dumbledore ne semblait pas soupçonner que –"

"Dumbledore ! J'ai vu une lettre ouverte sur son bureau quand on a pris le portoloin, Remus. J'ai seulement eu une minute pour la lire, mais quand je suis arrivé vers la fin…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. "On doit voir Dumbledore", ordonna Sirius.

Le changement de sujet et de ton était brusque. "Et Snape ?", protesta Remus.

"Il peut retrouver son chemin. On doit s'occuper de ça immédiatement."  
"Et les Lestrange ?"

"Ils sont manifestement avec Harry, Remus !", affirma Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Peut-être que ça l'était. D'accord, ça l'était. Remus agita une main impatiente devant lui, furieux contre lui-même d'être si stupide.

"Moony !", cria Sirius, "Maintenant !"

Remus était partagé entre l'obligation d'aller chercher Snape, et le désir de trouver un endroit pour apparaître en Ecosse. Apparaître entre deux continents était difficile, mais dans des situations telles que celle-ci, le risque de finir en plusieurs parties était encore plus grand.

"Tristan", commença Remus en se retournant pour regarder le cracmol. "Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre comme nous ici. Il est resté chez toi quand nous sommes, euh, partis." Il regarda Sirius puis se retourna vers Tristan, juste légèrement embarrassé. "Il est un peu plus grand que moi, sa robe est noire… Oh, tu le reconnaîtras sûrement en le voyant. Dis-lui juste qu'on est rentrés en raison d'un cas d'urgence. C'est très important que tu lui transmettes ça, d'accord ?" Tristan acquiesça. "Merci. Bien. Maintenant, sortir de cette propriété pour pouvoir apparaître."

Tous quatre sortirent du manoir dans le plus grand silence. Remus ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux; Sirius portait les livres d'Harry; Tristan pâlissait de seconde en seconde; Nadia était toujours trop sidérée et perturbée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir quitté la propriété, Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent au milieu de Pré-au-lard, se sentant tous deux complètement accablés. Remus fut le premier à se reprendre, ou du moins à reprendre ses esprits.

"Harry nous attend", déclara-t-il.


	12. Chapitre 12

__

Onarluca: Et ça va l'être de plus en plus… ;-)

_Lily Oasis Black_: traductrice sadique qui connaît la suite Elle monte, la pression, hein ? lol Ouais, l'est cool Sirius ici (en l'occurrence ce n'est ni le tien ni le mien: c'est celui de Hilarity, mais t'as raison, c'est pareil ;-). Le trio qu'il forme avec Remus et Severus est pas mal non plus… Pas grave pour la dernière fois. On n'a qu'à dire que c'est la faute à Fanfic. Toute façon, on a une chance sur deux pour avoir raison… lol_Blacky_: lol Comme tu dis ! Impétueux, courageux, impulsif, sensible… Aaaahhh ! hochements de tête convaincus Et ça se trouve où, ça, en vrai ? ;-)_Cocbys_: lol Ben ça c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander ! lol Tu vas être contente: Harry revient dans ce chapitre.__

Juliette: Oui ! Pas tout de suite, et il va forcément leur arriver encore plein d'aventures, mais à la fin, oui. Effectivement, tu as bien retenu ta leçon… lol Mais moi aussi: une échelle stratigraphique ne s'oublie pas si facilement… ;-) Je crois que tu vas bientôt être plus dépendante de mon horaire de cours que de ma bonne volonté, malheureusement… Et arrête avec le Prozac, parce qu'autrement je vais encore me trouver la bonne excuse que mes lecteurs ont _besoin_ de moi… lol

_Alinembc54_: Mais y a pas de quoi ! ;-)****

Chapitre 12: Pensées chagrines

__

"He could no longer find any words to say; and he turned to his own dark thoughts." (Il ne savait plus quoi dire, et replongea dans ses sombres pensées.) – Le Retour du Roi, de J.R.R. Tolkien

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et qu'il n'y voyait rien. Le sol sur lequel il était roulé en boule était froid et humide. Il frissonna, puis essaya de s'asseoir, mais une douleur lui traversa le corps, et il retomba par terre en tremblant et en soupirant. Ses yeux brûlaient. Il les referma, et finalement, l'obscurité eut raison de ses sens : s'accordant un bref moment de répit, il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

Plus tard, Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par… il n'aurait pas su dire par quoi, car lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, la pièce était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité, et n'était apparemment toujours occupée par personne d'autre que lui. Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être la cause de son réveil ?

Harry vit un brusque éclair, et, surpris, poussa un cri. Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis un moment. Ou comme s'il avait crié ? Il avait l'esprit torturé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, de toute façon ? Il n'était pas très sûr. Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se concentrer, et réfléchit un instant. Il était assis dans ce cimetière, et une silhouette portant un manteau avait pointé quelque chose vers lui. Après, la seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'est qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette pièce. Qui ressemblait plus à un donjon, d'ailleurs, mais il ne voyait pas assez pour en être sûr.

Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de se lever et de s'éloigner de l'humidité. Il serra les dents, se préparant mentalement à la douleur qu'il était sûr de ressentir, puis il se poussa lentement du sol à l'aide de ses bras tremblants. Il faillit crier, mais faillit seulement. Il se força à ne faire aucun bruit. La force et l'énergie dont il eut besoin pour se mettre debout, toutefois, le firent presque s'évanouir à nouveau. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas succomber à l'obscurité, mais de rester éveillé et de prendre – si c'était possible – le contrôle de la situation.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose au loin. Il détala vers le mur, malgré la douleur qui l'élançait, et écouta attentivement.

__

" Vous pourriez simplement me laisser ici… ", disait la voix. On aurait dit un écho, et il ne semblait que très vaguement réel. Quelle que soit la personne qui parlait, elle semblait se trouver des mètres et des mètres plus loin - peut-être carrément dans une autre cellule, si Harry se trouvait effectivement dans un labyrinthe de donjons, comme il le soupçonnait.

Puis il y eut un autre éclair. Harry se couvrit rapidement les yeux de ses mains, et remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Peut-être que cela expliquait tout – ou peut-être qu'il se passait quelque chose dans une autre partie du donjon ? Des éclairs de lumière, comme avec un appareil photo. Mais pourquoi… ?

Prenant le risque, Harry referma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur. Ce dernier empestait l'humidité et le moisi, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il avait le vertige, et s'il avait pu voir suffisamment, il aurait parié que le monde tournait à toute allure. 

"POTTER--!"

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Personne ne semblait être alentour, même s'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Mais il aurait juré que quelqu'un venait de l'appeler par son nom. Quelqu'un qui semblait fâché… Mais qui ?

Harry frissonnait dans l'air humide. Il remonta lentement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et les entoura de ses bras pour se tenir chaud. Il referma les yeux : son vertige était revenu, et il était de plus en plus fort.

Alors, son esprit eut comme un hoquet, et des visions distantes et floues apparurent devant ses yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Rien. Au loin, Harry entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnaient sur le sol en pierre. Il se redressa brusquement, le tremblement de ses membres s'intensifiant comme il se préparait à ce qui allait arriver. Il recula un peu contre le mur, le plus loin possible du bruit.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, puis il entendit la voix d'un homme, " Alohomora ", et un bruit de serrure qu'on ouvrait.

Harry était complètement paralysé.

" Lumos ", dit encore la voix, et une lumière brillante emplit la pièce. Face à cette attaque infligée à ses yeux, Harry se mit à loucher.

Un rire. " Ah, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois. Veuillez me suivre ", dit l'homme. Les yeux de Harry, enfin habitués à la lumière, lui permirent de constater que l'homme avait les cheveux les plus blonds qu'il avait jamais vu, qu'il était entièrement vêtu de noir, et qu'il portait une espèce de robe. Dans la main gauche, il tenait une canne qui était décorée de motifs argentés, et de la main droite, il brandissait cette baguette allumée.

__

Baguette ? Harry secoua mentalement la tête à cette étrange idée, mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer cet homme. Il lui semblait familier…

" J'ai dit : suivez-moi ", ordonna ce dernier.

A contrecœur, et douloureusement, Harry se mit debout, se tenant au mur et tressaillant lorsqu'il mettait trop de poids sur sa cheville droite. L'homme sourit : un sourire froid et moqueur, qui était loin d'atteindre ses yeux gris d'acier. " Voilà. Vous en aurez besoin, si je ne me trompe pas. " Harry vit l'homme lui tendre une paire de lunettes rondes et cassées, et il faillit rire. Il fit trois pas hésitants dans sa direction et reprit ses lunettes. " Maintenant, suivez-moi. " L'homme se retourna brusquement, et Harry le suivit, boitant lentement derrière lui.

Après une longue marche qui semblait ne jamais devoir finir, l'homme se retourna, le dégoût visible sur ses traits coupés à la hache. Il s'exclama d'une voix traînante : " Oh, dépêchez-vous, Potter ! " Il s'approcha de Harry, puis dit à sa baguette : " Nox. " Alors, dans l'obscurité, Harry put voir l'homme diriger sa baguette – _baguette ?_ – vers ses jambes. Il marmonna une espèce d'incantation latine, et la douleur disparut. Stupéfait, Harry resta bouche bée et les yeux ronds devant sa jambe totalement guérie. Il s'appuya un peu dessus – rien.

" M-merci ", murmura-t-il doucement, ne croyant pas réellement à ce qu'il disait, mais sentant le besoin de dire quelque chose. Le silence était assourdissant.

" Lumos ", dit à nouveau l'homme, et ils recommencèrent à marcher. Cette fois, Harry pouvait le suivre de près, car il ne boitait plus.

Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles il vit des éclairs d'une lumière blanche aveuglante, et parfois des visages. C'était très déconcertant, mais il attribua ce phénomène à, eh bien, au manque de sommeil, déjà. Son corps le faisait encore immensément souffrir, ce qui pouvait être une autre raison expliquant ces attaques. Il se pouvait aussi qu'il se soit blessé sans pour autant sentir quoi que ce soit..

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry manqua de lui foncer droit dedans. Il ouvrit une porte. De la lumière inonda le couloir, aveuglant Harry. Ce dernier se frotta les yeux et ajusta ses lunettes avant d'entrer dans ce qui se révéla être le salon d'un somptueux manoir. Hébété, il en fit le tour, regardant l'homme faire glisser une énorme bibliothèque devant la porte cachée, puis il sentit un nouveau vertige, et fut obligé de s'asseoir.

Il vit un autre éclair, et il entendit quelqu'un crier.

__

" Hé, Harry ! " Il leva les yeux et vit que l'homme le regardait bizarrement. Son expression était pensive, mais pas sympathique. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Harry se massa les tempes.

" Vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? ", demanda l'homme d'un ton brusque. Harry sursauta, puis, après un moment de surprise, hocha bêtement la tête.

" Eh bien, au bout du compte, cela n'aura vraiment aucune importance. " L'homme s'avança soudain et s'arrêta devant Harry. Ce dernier le regarda nerveusement. " Vous vous comportez bizarrement, Potter. "

Harry se remit à fixer le sol. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû reconnaître cette personne ? Peut-être que oui. Prenant son courage – un courage dont il n'avait encore jamais eu besoin - à deux mains, il se risqua : " Je vous connais ? "

L'homme sembla décontenancé. Après un moment, néanmoins, il reprit son sourire cruel et condescendant, et acquiesça sèchement. Mais il ne dit rien.

Imaginant que ce n'était pas une question qu'il aurait fallu poser, Harry garda le silence.

" Lucius Malfoy ", annonça soudain l'homme. Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois.

Sans avertissement, son cerveau se mit à avoir des spasmes, et des centaines de voix vinrent l'envahir. Rien de ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. Il rabattit ses mains sur ses oreilles et serra les paupières.

__

" Vous pourriez simplement me laisser ici. – POTTER ! – Je vais faire le chevalier. – Non, non, **j'**ai essayé de vous tuer. – Ah, eh bien, je suis content que vous m'ayez posé cette question. Ce fut l'une de mes idées les plus brillante, et, entre vous et moi, ce n'est pas peu dire. – Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison. – Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ne dis pas ce nom ! – déchirure.... écorche.... tue... – Ce sont les toilettes de filles ! – Dumbledore a été chasse du château par mon simple souvenir ! – C'est vrai que tu as gonflé ta tante comme un ballon ? – J'AI CONSOLE CE TRAITRE ASSASSIN ! – Un-un vrai Eclair de Feu ? – ON EST ICI – ON EST ICI AVEC SIRIUS BLACK – VITE – En revanche, je reconnais que je suis un loup-garou – Tu es... tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry... – Harry Potter – Ce pauvre vieux Snuffles. Il doit vraiment t'aimer pour faire tout ça, Harry. … Tu t'imagines ? Etre obligé de manger des rats dans une caverne. – Dites à Dumbledore… Harry Potter… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… plus puissant… Harry Potter – Un-deux-trois- Tue l'autre ! – Que le sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat... – Harry, ramène mon corps, s'il te plaît ? Ramène mon corps auprès mes parents – Il arrivera ce qui arrivera et il faudra se préparer a l'affronter. "

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Malfoy le fixait avec une expression presque, s'il avait osé le croire, effrayée. Ou du moins, c'était une expression qui ne semblait pas convenir à ses traits durs et pâles. Harry secoua la tête, essayant désespérément de retenir les morceaux d'informations qui commençaient déjà à s'échapper de son esprit. Il s'était souvenu de quelque chose ! Durant un instant, il s'était souvenu ! Et maintenant…. Maintenant, ces souvenirs se retiraient comme des animaux blessés.

Il sentit une main glaciale s'accrocher à son poignet pour le remettre debout. Ce brusque mouvement lui fit mal comme jamais rien ne l'avait fait auparavant, et il tressaillit, geignant à travers ses dents serrées.

" Debout ! MAINTENANT ! ", cria Malfoy, poussant Harry dans le bas du dos, et envoyant d'autres décharges douloureuses à travers son corps.

Se réorientant, Harry commença à marcher dans la direction dans laquelle l'avait poussé Malfoy. Il y avait une autre porte, et elle semblait mener hors de cette pièce. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il se retrouva dans un corridor en marbre bordé de nombreuses portes, et ouvert aux courants d'air. Il se remit à marcher, ses pas résonnant tristement dans l'air. Les bottes en peau de dragon – _en peau de dragon ?_ – portées par Malfoy faisaient bien plus de bruit comme ce dernier poussait Harry en avant.

Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Harry s'inquiétait de l'endroit où l'emmenait Malfoy, et cette inquiétude ne faisait que rendre le voyage plus long.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Malfoy attrapa brutalement Harry par le col de sa chemise et le poussa à travers une porte entrouverte. Lorsque Harry fut jeté contre elle, la porte s'ouvrit complètement. La pièce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était légèrement éclairée par des bougies suspendues en plein air. Un homme, portant une robe noire semblable à celle de Malfoy, se tenait près d'un bureau et se caressait la moustache, qu'il avait fine et noire, du doigt. Il sourit lorsque Harry trébucha dans la pièce.

" Ah, Macnair. Calmé, j'espère ? ", demanda Malfoy de sa voix traînante, tout en contournant Harry et en lui tournant le dos.

L'homme appelé Macnair poussa un grognement indigné. " Pour l'instant. " Puis il leva les sourcils et baissa son bras. " Vous l'avez ? "

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de grogner. " Non, Macnair. C'est Draco. "

Macnair se renfrogna. " Fermez-la. On peut y aller alors ? "

Harry sentit son estomac se serrer horriblement. Où allaient-ils l'emmener ? Il essayait désespérément de rassembler ses idées lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de voix et d'échos étranges résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il trembla un peu et se prit la tête entre les mains, tirant sur ses cheveux.

" Quelque chose ne va pas chez lui ", affirma Macnair d'un ton significatif. Harry leva les yeux.

" Hé, Malfoy ! Vous ne l'avez pas torturé, n'est-ce pas ? "

Malfoy rit d'un rire à vous glacer le sang, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier se crispa, mal à l'aise. " Seulement un petit coup d'endoloris pendant qu'il était dans les vapes. Vraiment rien qui puisse causer de _véritables_ dommages, de toute façon. "

" Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire par de _véritables dommages_, mais _Il _ne sera pas très amusé par le fait que vous le tuiez avant qu'_Il_ ne le fasse. S'il y a une chose qui mettrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en boule, ce serait - "

" Que quelqu'un tue Potter avant Lui. Oui, oui, je sais. Je _suis_ un Mangemort, Macnair. "

Harry se raidit, la peur lui serrant le ventre à tel point qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

" A peine. "

Harry sentit la main de Malfoy se resserrer sur son épaule, et pu à peine retenir un tressaillement tellement cela lui faisait mal.

" Vous savez qu'Il déteste Potter au point que c'en est une obsession ? "

" J'en suis bien conscient, Macnair. Maintenant, on va y aller. Je pense que je peux compter sur le fait que vous l'avez, Macnair ? "

" Ayez un peu confiance, Malfoy. Il est juste ici. " Il agita sa main droite, qui semblait tenir quelque chose. " Et nous avons – Il regarda sa montre. - approximativement trois minutes. "

Même si Harry ne le regardait pas, il lui sembla que Malfoy souriait d'un air satisfait.

" Un peu décharné, qu'il est ? ", remarqua Macnair en s'approchant. Harry essaya de reculer, mais Malfoy ne fit que resserrer son étreinte, le forçant à rester où il se trouvait. Macnair s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Harry, et se baissa de telle sorte que ses petits yeux noirs regardaient directement dans les siens, vert émeraude. Ses yeux de fouine remontèrent jusqu'au front de Harry, puis se dirigèrent sur Malfoy. Macnair se releva.

" Vous faites l'inspection, Macnair ? Il vous semble en ordre ? ", demanda sarcastiquement Malfoy avec son accent traînant.

Macnair, comme pour le prouver, passa un doigt le long du visage de Harry. " C'est lui la petite merde que notre Seigneur n'a même pas pu toucher ? " Il grogna avec incrédulité, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et leva un sourcil.

" On ferait mieux d'y aller, là. Attrapez ", ordonna-t-il, et Malfoy saisit une fine feuille de parchemin. Harry hésita, ce qui sembla énerver Macnair au plus haut point. " Attrape ça, bordel ! " Il saisit violemment le bras droit de Harry, et le tira en avant. Harry plaça de manière hésitante sa main sur la feuille.

Il se demandait ce qui se passait, mais quelque chose là-dedans lui semblait pourtant familier. Familier, mais pas dans un sens rassurant : il sentait qu'il aurait dû être terrifié en ce moment. Il l'était, c'était sûr, mais pas en raison du papier. Il était terrifié parce qu'il ne savait pas où ils allaient l'emmener. Sans parler du fait que quelqu'un voulait le voir… mort.

Et, sans avertissement, Harry sentit ce tiraillement, celui qu'il avait senti quand il avait attrapé la plume, et avant même qu'il puisse retirer sa main, il volait irrésistiblement en avant, ses coudes enfoncés dans les deux hommes de chaque côté de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry atterrit avec un bruit sourd, la tête la première dans de l'herbe détrempée par la pluie. Il se releva lentement et précautionneusement, conscient de ses blessures et de la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis déjà un bon moment. Sa cheville était peut-être guérie, mais il pouvait voir, même dans l'obscurité, des ecchymoses sur sa peau.

" AVANCE ", aboya quelqu'un, et Harry sentit le bout d'une de ces baguettes le pousser en avant. Il leva les yeux, et vit une ombre imposante surgir devant lui. La forme de l'objet obscur qui se découpait contre le ciel d'un bleu profond et parsemé d'étoiles apprit à Harry qu'il s'agissait d'une maison. Un manoir quelconque, bien plus grand que celui qui se trouvait près du cimetière.

Harry fut poussé quelques pas plus loin, lorsqu'une voix, d'après lui celle de Malfoy, dit : " Ne le faites pas défiler comme ça jusqu'au haut de la colline. Mettez-lui des chaînes autour des poignets. "

Harry fut forcé de s'arrêter, et, au son d'une baguette fendant l'air, des chaînes, glaciales au toucher, s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et les lièrent l'un à l'autre. Il fut ensuite brutalement poussé en avant, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, son esprit fut envahi de visions encore plus violentes qu'auparavant. Il s'arrêta et se massa le front tandis qu'une autre vague de voix inconnues le submergeait.

Chacune d'elles fut étouffée lorsque les choses commencèrent à se mettre en place. Et pourtant, la vision dura encore quelques instants avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et se retrouve agenouillé par terre, le souffle coupé.

Avec un autre sursaut de surprise, il réalisa que quelque chose avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, et c'était un sentiment positif. Et alors, comme s'il avait reçu une trombe d'eau en plein visage, il fut frappé par ce que c'était. Il se souvenait de quelque chose ! Ses parents – il se rappelait distinctement leur visage et comment – il avala sa salive – ils avaient été tués.

Mais quelque chose semblait irréel dans ces visages qui flottaient maintenant dans son esprit. C'était un souvenir, il le savait, mais il n'était pas familier – comme s'il l'avait oublié avant sa perte de mémoire, et qu'il ne revenait que maintenant… Un coup de pied dans le dos le ramena désagréablement au présent. " DEBOUT ", cria une voix.

Harry se mit debout en tremblant sur ses jambes, se sentant maintenant presque heureux à l'idée de peut-être… de peut-être se souvenir de plus de choses. Il ne sourit pas, toutefois, lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était plus retenu prisonnier par deux hommes.

Non.

Il était retenu prisonnier par une douzaine d'hommes, tous masqués et vêtus de noir, qui pointaient leurs baguettes directement vers… _lui_.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Onarluca_ : Ben je t'ai déjà remerciée, hein ? Mais franchement, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver à chaque fois ! :-)

_Blacky_ : Ben ouais, c'est du service rapide ! ;-) Euh… par contre, désolée, mais c'est pas encore cette fois que Sirius arrive, comme tu sais (quoique ;-). Mais alors quand il arrivera… ce sera… magnifique !:-) Tout Sirius, quoi ! lol

_Yumi4_ : Hello ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite !

_Cocbys_ : J'espère que j'ai pas mis trop long… honteuse Si, j'ai mis trop long, je sais. Désolée ! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas voir Harry dès le départ du chapitre, je te jure qu'il arrive ! ;-)

_Lily Oasis Black _: Hé oui, il a pas de chance, le pauvre Harry ! Ils étaient dans la maison des Malfoy, d'après moi. Euh… avant d'arriver à Voldie, faudrait d'abord que ses partisans se mettent d'accord ! ;-) J'ai bien suivi, mais je dois dire que j'ai pas de réponse à ta question. J'imagine que c'est l'émotion ? lol Oui, sa mémoire va revenir petit à petit, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Et, bien sûr, Sirius y a une place de choix !:-) Par contre, il arrive pas encore cette fois, ni Remus d'ailleurs… Harry est toujours là, plus quelques Mangemorts de choix… Nieurk, nieurk, je sais, c'est pas juste ! lol

_Alinemcb54_ : Je dirais que c'est une bonne chose… mais ça va durer encore un moment avant qu'il arrive à mettre tout ça en place. Enfin, tu verras ! ;-)

_JulietteD_ : Hé oui hé oui… ça va devenir de mieux en mieux, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je répète : c'est mes _mails_ que je lis à la fac… air innocent Maintenant, si mes reviews je les reçois aussi par mail… lol Quant à mes cours, je les relis dans le train (faut dire que j'ai largement le temps).

A part ça, fait des semaines que je veux te dire quelque chose et que j'oublie tout le temps, donc je vais profiter de l'occasion (et pas du whisky, comme certains ;-) pour te le dire : j'ai relu la bio de Hilarity, et elle dit qu'elle va continuer AwtN, même si elle prend du temps. C'est ses slash qu'elle met sur son site perso, que j'ai enfin réussi à visiter d'ailleurs.

Chapitre 13 : Le cercle extérieur 

"_If we must die, let it not be like hogs_

_Hunted and penned in an unglorious spot,_

_While round us bark the mad and hungry dogs,_

_Making their mock at our accursed lot."_

(Si nous devons mourir, faites que cela ne soit pas comme des porcs,

chassés et clôturés dans un endroit sans gloire, tandis qu'autour de nous aboient les chiens fous et affamés, se moquant de notre maudit sort.) - 'If We Must Die' de Claude MacKay

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Pas de temps à perdre du tout. Il allait être furieux. Il les ferait souffrir, mais Il ne les tuerait pas. Ils étaient Ses serviteurs les plus loyaux, les plus _dévoués_, et Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre une seconde fois.

Non.  
Ils étaient hors de danger, bien sûr, mais pas à l'abri de l'endoloris. Tous deux le savaient, et tous deux s'en fichaient. Le garçon s'était échappé ; le garçon avait été trouvé. Un Portoloin avait été truqué : la magie était plus que détectable. Ils savaient exactement où il se trouvait, et qui l'avait pris. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aider ses plus loyaux serviteurs pour qu'ils comprennent tout.

Ils savaient.

Bien évidemment, ils suivirent cette piste. Ses plus loyaux et dévoués serviteurs ne perdirent pas leur temps, ou le Sien, avant de commencer les recherches. Ils s'y mirent immédiatement.

« Bella ! », cria un homme vêtu d'une robe noire. Il était rouge et hors d'haleine.

La personne à laquelle il s'adressait se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux hagards surmontés de lourdes paupières avaient un regard désapprobateur. « Rodolphus ! Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Notre Maître attend sa récompense. Notre Maître attend de pouvoir l'attirer dans son piège. »

L'homme appelé Rodolphus fusilla Bella du regard. Elle sembla ne pas y prêter attention.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'apparaît pas ? Je n'ai aucune envie de voyager comme un Moldu, Bella. » Il cracha ce nom comme s'il lui était aussi désagréable qu'un Moldu lui-même.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! », cria Bella de sa voix perçante. « Tu ne sais pas que Dumbledore nous attend au tournant ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il nous a suivi ? Tu ne sais pas tout ça ? Ça m'étonne ! » Elle se retourna et se mit à courir.

Rodolphus la suivit, la main sur le point qu'il avait au côté, proférant tout bas des remarques ordurières et dédaigneuses.

« Rodolphus ! », cria à nouveau Bella. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, et ne se retourna pas non plus pour le regarder. Elle continua d'avancer, s'en même sembler fatiguer. « Si tu arrêtes maintenant, c'est la mission qui est compromise ! Si tu apparais maintenant, c'est la mission qui est compromise ! Si tu fais échouer notre mission, c'est notre vie qui est en jeu. »

« D'où… est-ce qu'on est censés … apparaître… exactement, ma très chère… Bellatrix ? », haleta Rodolphus.

« Oh ! Est-ce que le petit Rudy est fatigué ? », le réprimanda-t-elle de sa voix de bébé. Rodolphus ne répliqua pas. Il plissa les yeux, souhaitant ardemment pouvoir jeter un sort à sa femme par un simple regard. Rien ne se passa, mais son regard resta mauvais. Bellatrix était obsédée et fatiguante au point que c'en était exaspérant. Qu'il ait survécu à quatorze ans passés dans la même cellule qu'elle à Azkaban n'était pas qu'un petit miracle. Attendant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Détraqueurs ne visitaient que rarement leur bloc de cellules, et tous deux étaient libres de se lancer des piques pour patienter jusqu'au moment venu.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent. Hors d'haleine, Bellatrix et Rodolphus se tenaient à présent au centre d'une large clairière. Une veille cabane laissée à l'abandon se trouvait à environ moins d'un kilomètre devant eux, et le champ tout aussi abandonné au milieu duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés était composé de foin battu par les vents. Manifestement, personne ne venait jamais ici pour en faire des ballots ou s'occuper des mauvaises herbes.

C'était d'ailleurs mieux ainsi.

« Les protections sont en place. On va apparaître maintenant », annonça Bellatrix. Avec un petit bruit sec, elle disparut. Rodolphus la suivit immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas être continuellement remis en place par sa femme. Il était certain que la folie l'avait gagnée des années avant d'entrer à Azkaban.

Le changement de décor était radical. La nuit avait recouvert la campagne environnant un lieu bien trop familier, où de grandes pierres tombales à l'aspect menaçant parsemaient le paysage.

Bellatrix eut une exclamation de dégoût : « Il est parti ! »

Rodolphus, qui n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle avait pu le savoir si rapidement, fronça les sourcils, médusé. « Comment peux-tu en être si sûre, Bella ? »

Elle se retourna d'un coup. Ses yeux vides avaient effectivement un éclair maniaque.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Tu es en train de m'interroger ? Je ne crois pas que - »

« La ferme, Bella ! Maintenant dis-moi comment tu le sais ! », ordonna Rodolphus. Il avait profité d'une soudaine vague de fierté et de détermination.

Sa femme ne pourrait pas le dissuader d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à savoir une réponse.

Bellatrix faisait une tête comme si elle venait d'être insultée. « Parce que, mon amour », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, calmée par l'explosion soudaine de son mari habituellement tranquille et obéissant. « Je ne sens aucune présence magique, je ne vois personne, et je peux reconnaître l'utilisation d'un portoloin. Mais tu peux certainement le sentir aussi ? » Sa voix trahissait une pointe de doute, comme si elle avait soudain peu confiance dans ses propres déductions, qu'elles soient apparemment correctes ou non.

Rodolphus fit faire à sa baguette un mouvement compliqué. Lorsque rien ne se passa, il soupira avec colère. « Et zut ! »

Cela suffit pour lancer Bellatrix. Elle se mit elle aussi à agiter sa baguette, et une série d'éclairs et d'étincelles illuminèrent leur environnement immédiat. Une tombe se retrouva au beau milieu de ce brusque éclairage, révélant clairement l'inscription au nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Bellatrix sourit. « Prévisible », dit-elle, l'air ravi.

« Quoi ? », la pressa Rodolphus, qui s'était approché pour inspecter les lieux.

« Le père de notre Maître.»  
« J'avais saisi, Bella. Je te demande ce qui était prévisible. »

Soupirant bruyamment, Bellatrix se retourna pour faire face à son mari. Son irritation était visible dans ses yeux vidés par Azkaban. Les yeux ne survivaient jamais à Azkaban, semblait-il. « Malfoy a ramené Harry chez lui. L'imbécile. » Elle eut un rire strident, et disparut. Rodolphus l'imita sur le champ, n'attendant qu'une minute, minute qui lui fut nécessaire pour enregistrer la disparition de Bellatrix.  
Le manoir paraissait vide, à l'exception d'une lumière brillant quelque part au deuxième étage. Bellatrix ne s'encombra pas de politesses, et, sans frapper, elle entra directement sur le palier, sa baguette à la main.

« COUSINE ! » , hurla-t-elle dans le hall, sa voix rebondissant sur le marbre et le bois, de telle sorte qu'elle semblait avoir appelé plusieurs fois.

Bellatrix leva une main quand Rodolphus fit mine de s'avancer pour l'empêcher de crier. Le silence régna pendant un moment, puis un bruit de pas résonna là où la voix de Bellatrix avait flotté quelques instants auparavant, et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds apparut. Elle semblait abasourdie.

« Bella ! », souffla-t-elle, l'air vraiment inquiète. « Je – je ne m'attendais pas – »

« Bien sûr que non. » Bella leva la main alors que Narcissa s'avançait pour l'embrasser. « En temps normal, je n'aurais pas voulu t'inquiéter, mais vu les circonstances désespérées… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, et changea de ton. « Où est Lucius ? »

L'air perplexe, Narcissa demanda : « Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande – »

« Bien sûr que non », répondit sèchement Bellatrix. Narcissa paraissait toujours abasourdie. « Je répète : où est-il ? »

Narcissa réfléchit un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Vous êtes les bienvenus dans le salon, si vous voulez. C'est le dernier endroit où je sais qu'il s'est trouvé ce soir. » C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Bellatrix hocha pensivement la tête, et pénétra dans le vestibule. Rodolphus la suivit, adressant un signe de tête à Narcissa tandis que la pauvre femme refermait la porte derrière ses invités.

« Par là », leur indiqua-t-elle. Bellatrix prit le bras de Rodolphus, et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Tu as parlé à notre cher cousin dernièrement ? », demanda Bellatrix après qu'un moment de silence ait régné entre eux trois.

Se raidissant, Narcissa se retourna. « De qui parles-tu ? De notre cher, noble, et très important héritier au trône Black ? »

Bellatrix, l'air amusée, acquiesça. « Eh bien oui. Je pensais que tu pouvais l'avoir vu, ou peut-être avoir entendu de ses nouvelles. »

Narcissa se détourna, et ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir en silence. Après un moment, durant lequel Narcissa devait sans doute avoir profondément réfléchi, elle dit : « Eh bien, non. Bien sûr, ils ont failli le capturer il y a deux ans – les Détraqueurs étaient venus pour le finir, mais il s'est échappé. »

« Ma parole, mais il est insaisissable. Il allait recevoir le baiser, aussi ? Eh bien ! Il est dans de beaux draps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Etant donné que ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'était parlé ou n'avait eu des nouvelles de l'autre depuis quatorze ans, le silence ne tarda pas à redevenir lourd, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa le rompe à nouveau. « Comment avez-vous - ? »

Bellatrix refit entendre son rire perçant. « Les Détraqueurs ne se sont jamais vraiment occupés de nous, tu vois. On était laissés passablement tranquilles. Maintenant que j'y pense – » Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Ils ne s'occupaient pas de Dolohov non plus. En fait, on était dix dans notre quartier, à être assez négligés. Si ce n'est Crouch. Bien sûr, on ne l'oubliera jamais. »

« Comme il le mérite », répondit Narcissa d'un ton vague. Elle poussa une porte de chêne ornée et fit entrer ses visiteurs inattendus. « Vous y voilà. Je crains de ne vous être d'aucune utilité ni à l'un ni à l'autre, donc, si vous le permettez, je vais rejoindre mes appartements. » Elle semblait inquiète. Le fait qu'elle se trouvait en présence de deux Mangemorts, alors qu'elle n'en était pas, y avait peut-être quelque chose à voir.

Bellatrix sourit avec bienveillance et embrassa sa cousine sur chaque joue. « Nous sommes appelées à nous revoir. »

Narcissa referma soigneusement la porte. Ils entendirent le bruit de ses pas remontant rapidement le couloir. Elle semblait craindre un brusque revirement d'humeur de sa cousine, et de se faire jeter un sort à tout moment.

Bellatrix se tourna vers le bureau et éclata d'un rire triomphant. Elle agita sa baguette, faisant sortir la même fontaine tourbillonnante d'étincelles, de fumée et de couleur que dans le cimetière, tourbillon qui s'enveloppa autour du bureau. Elle sourit d'un air un peu incrédule et se tourna vers son mari, qui regardait les rayonnages de livres avec curiosité.

« Rudy ! » Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant utiliser ce surnom qu'il détestait tant. « Il semble que ce cher Lucius soit bien, comment devrais-je dire - », elle inspira entre ses dents serrées et eut une expression songeuse. « Je suppose que le mot est : symbolique. Oui. Lucius est très symbolique dans son choix de destinations. »  
Son intérêt piqué par la curiosité, Rodolphus s'avança. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Avec un léger rire, Bellatrix répondit : « Hé bien, il a emmené notre cher garçon dans l'ancienne maison de notre Maître. »

L'air confus, Rodolphus osa lever un sourcil pour l'indiquer.

« Oh, tu es tellement lourd ! », cria Bellatrix de manière inattendue. « Il a emmené le garçon dans le détestable orphelinat moldu de notre Maître ! »

Cela n'était apparemment pas la réponse à laquelle s'était attendu Rodolphus. Il continua à fixer Bellatrix, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne la voyait pas vraiment.

« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas - ? »  
« Encore utilisé ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais enfermée à Azkaban durant ces quatorze dernières années. »

« Je ne m'en doutais absolument pas. »  
Rodolphus, craignant le pire de la part de sa femme, pointa sa baguette vers l'objet le plus proche, dit « Portus ! », et le saisit. Bellatrix n'eut que le temps d'attraper sa main avant que la pièce ne commence à se brouiller et qu'ils atterrissent, assez gracieusement, sur le terrain trempé d'un vieux bâtiment délabré.

« Hé bien, hé bien », marmonna Bellatrix tandis qu'elle examinait le perron. Ils se trouvaient dans un jardin envahi de plantes s'étendant à l'arrière d'un immense orphelinat à l'architecture de style Tudor.

Les fenêtres du deuxième étage avaient été condamnées ; la porte avait été ôtée, et on avait recouvert son cadre de plastique. Ce qui semblait être une nouvelle porte était posée contre un côté du bâtiment, sa boîte étalée devant elle.

« Où crois-tu que – », commença Bellatrix, mais Rodolphus la fit taire d'un brusque mouvement de la main.

« Chut ! », siffla-t-il. « J'entends des voix. »

Tous deux firent silencieusement le tour de l'orphelinat abandonné, baguettes éteintes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent apercevoir la source du bruit.

« Haha ! », souffla Bellatrix avec excitation. Elle caressa affectueusement sa baguette, et releva son capuchon noir. Rodolphus l'imita.

La vue qu'il leur était donné de voir n'était inhabituelle pour aucun d'entre eux. En fait, elle leur apportait le réconfort d'un retour chez soi auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu droit. Pas que cela ait de l'importance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tenait dans sa plus haute estime, et cela valait bien plus que toutes les petites rencontres de Mangemorts imaginables. Néanmoins, celle-ci était tout à fait intriguante… Il y a avait le garçon, celui qu'ils avaient élevé durant une année sous une fausse identité, et il y avait Malfoy, sa baguette enfoncée dans le dos du garçon, le poussant en avant…

Voilà donc où il se trouvait… Forts de cette information, Bellatrix et Rodolphus apparurent silencieusement, prêts à informer leur Maître.

Les yeux fatigués et hagards de Harry firent le tour de tous ces hommes dans leur manteau. Une main le poussa rudement en avant, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Une vague de rires secoua le groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir et masqués de blanc.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le groupe se remit à rire, et Harry entendit de légers gloussements.

« DEBOUT », ordonna Malfoy.

Harry tressaillit, mais une partie de lui-même commença à se mettre légèrement en colère. _Tu viens de me faire tomber !_ Mettant de côté son emportement, il laissa la peur refroidir ses veines, et se mit debout sur des jambes flageolantes. Ils étaient tellement plus nombreux… et ils pouvaient faire des choses terribles… tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, lui, c'était de leur jeter des insultes à la figure. D'une certaine façon, il trouvait que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure approche au problème.

Une autre main le poussa violemment en avant, et il vit rouge.

_« Potter pue ! »_ passa devant lui puis s'effaça avant qu'il puisse saisir ce qu'il voyait. Et puis, sans avertissement ou raison apparente, la cicatrice sur son front se mit à le brûler douloureusement, et un sentiment de fureur complète et totale le submergea. Cette émotion ne correspondait à rien : il n'avait pas peur. Il était seulement fâché. Très, très fâché. Sa cicatrice continua de le brûler, au point que Harry avait l'impression que son crâne allait s'ouvrir en deux, tandis que la colère se calmait.

Harry cligna des yeux et se frotta le front, ne tardant pas à remarquer qu'on lui parlait. Il commença à écouter… de la douleur ne restait qu'une légère brûlure.

« … lui avez échappé. Trois fois. Hé bien, Monsieur Potter… Pas ce soir. » L'homme qui parlait gloussa. « Non. Nous sommes ici pour assurer qu'Il obtienne ce qu'il veut – votre dépouille. » Cette déclaration ne contenait plus la moindre trace d'amusement. L'homme, que Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, leva sa baguette un peu plus haut et avança de quelques pas. Il plaça le bout de sa baguette sous le menton de Harry, et leva son visage de sorte que ses yeux rencontrent le masque blanc.

Harry se força à respirer aussi régulièrement que possible, bien que son esprit soit embrouillé, et que son cœur fasse des bonds dans sa poitrine. Donner à ces… ces… hommes, ces Mangemorts, la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait peur ne les rendrait que plus agressifs. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa réflexion…

Mangemorts ?  
_« Toi ! »_, cria quelqu'un. La voix était faible et comme un écho, et personne ne semblait l'avoir entendue à part lui. Personne ne se retourna ; personne ne parla. Harry avala nerveusement sa salive.

« On ne va pas se battre en duel, Potter », continua l'homme. « Vous êtes trop rusé. On ne veut pas vous voir vous échapper à nouveau. Oh, et il semble que vous n'ayez pas de baguette, non plus. »

Harry cligna des yeux d'étonnement. Une baguette ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il une… parce qu'il était un sorcier ! Mais… ?

« Dommage, vraiment. On va juste devoir vous tuer tout de suite. Oh… C'est un plaisir d'avoir rencontré le garçon qui a survécu. Maintenant, malheureusement, vous allez devenir le garçon qui est mort. » Sur quoi il leva sa baguette et hurla : « AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Harry se baissa au moment où un éclair de lumière verte s'échappait de la baguette. Il toucha un des hommes derrière lui, et l'homme tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

A présent, le choix évident était de courir. Ce qu'il fit. Harry se retourna aussi vite que possible, et se précipita par l'ouverture faite dans le cercle.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! », cria à nouveau l'homme. Harry s'élança derrière un arbre. Le sort toucha une des branches, qui se cassa et s'écrasa par terre.

« POURQUOI VOUS RESTEZ PLANTES LA, IMBECILES ? TUEZ-LE ! »

La douzaine d'hommes se mit à courir après lui dans un bruit de capes flottant au vent. Le souffle coupé, Harry détala de son arbre et se dirigea rapidement vers l'inquiétant manoir. Comme il fuyait, un homme l'attrapa par le bras et le gifla au visage. Harry se dégagea et se baissa à ras le sol au moment où un jet de lumière rouge lui passait au-dessus de la tête et lui frôlait les cheveux.

Il continua à courir tandis qu'on lui jetait sort après sort. L'un d'eux lui frôla le bras et déchira la manche de son pyjama, lui éraflant visiblement la peau au niveau de l'épaule. Tressaillant, il se précipita au coin de la maison, cherchant un moyen d'y entrer. Toutes les fenêtres avaient été condamnées au moyen de planches ou de clous, et en tentant de casser une vitre avec son poing, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de se réduire la main en bouillie et d'émettre une exclamation peu favorable. La porte de derrière ! Il fonça comme trois hommes tournaient au coin de la maison à sa suite.

« STUPEFIX ! », cria l'un d'eux, et un jet de lumière rouge passa à côté de l'oreille droite de Harry. Manifestement, ces hommes ne savaient vraiment pas viser.

Harry atteignit la porte, donna un coup de poing à travers le plastique, puis le déchira aussi vite que possible pour entrer dans la cuisine sombre et poussiéreuse. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint une autre porte, de l'avoir ouverte et d'être entré dans une salle à manger ressemblant à une cantine. Il referma la porte de la cuisine au moment où cinq autres hommes entraient dans la maison. Les tables de la salle à manger avaient été repoussées contre un mur, laissant l'espace libre, et donc un accès facile, à deux ou trois portes menant hors de la pièce.

Harry décida que la porte tout à droite ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, et lorsqu'un homme entra dans la pièce, il ne mit que quelques secondes pour l'atteindre. Il agrippa la poignée froide et couverte de poussière, ouvrit la porte à toute volée, et se glissa derrière au moment où un sort frappait le bois, le brisant par son milieu et envoyant Harry sur le sol de l'autre côté. Il se releva aussi vite que possible, referma la porte brisée, et se jeta dans le corridor. Ce dernier était interminable, et était bordé de chaque côté de nombreuses portes. Il les essaya l'une après l'autre, mais toutes semblaient fermées.

La douzième porte sur la gauche, néanmoins, ne l'était pas. Il l'ouvrit comme d'autres sorts volaient dans sa direction, et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce. Par un hasard chanceux qu'il n'avait jamais encore connu, la porte avait une serrure. Il la tourna et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Seules une petite armoire et une fenêtre brisée présentaient une chance de dissimulation ou de fuite.

« Alohomora ! », dit quelqu'un, et la serrure se débloqua. Harry se figea instantanément, la respiration douloureusement bloquée dans sa poitrine, et le cœur dans l'estomac. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, poussant Harry à prendre la décision de risquer le tout pour le tout et de sauter par la fenêtre.

Le fait qu'il se trouve au premier étage était certainement un avantage, mais ce n'était sûrement pas l'alternative la plus sûre. Bien que l'armoire ne représentait pas un meilleur choix. Quitter la maison semblait en fait la meilleure option, et il s'y appliqua.

Donnant un coup de poing dans le verre et s'écorchant la main avec succès, il se jeta la tête la première hors de la pièce et atterrit au milieu d'autres bouts de verre 3 mètres plus bas.

Il toucha le sol avec un bruit sourd, et sa vision fut à nouveau aveuglée par un éclair blanc, l'étourdissant un moment.

_« C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. – I l s'est endormi quand on survolait Bristol. – Bonne chance, Harry. – Je n'en veux pas un chez nous, Petunia ! – Nigaud ! Gras double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! – Ts, ts. - Apparemment, la célébrité ne suffit pas… » _Puis il y eut une détonation si forte que la maison trembla et un tourbillon vert sortit de la fenêtre tandis que Harry se remettait sur ses pieds et s'élançait à travers champs. Et maintenant ?  
Ses bras, ses mains et sa taille étaient largement éraflés et saignaient avec profusion. Harry décida d'essayer d'atteindre l'endroit clos le plus proche. Il devait s'en aller ! Il devait s'en aller maintenant !  
Il sauta derrière le premier buisson, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose – n'importe quoi ! – dans ou derrière laquelle il pourrait se cacher. A présent, les hommes s'appelaient les uns les autres et se regroupaient devant la maison. Ils avaient cessé de le pourchasser, et préparaient manifestement quelque chose de plus efficace. Les années qu'il avait passées à échapper à Dudley, sans parler de sa petite taille pour son âge, de toute façon, lui avaient – Dudley ?

Harry secoua la tête et grogna en sentant sa cicatrice l'élancer. Les hommes n'avançaient pas dans sa direction, mais il était persuadé qu'ils savaient où il se trouvait. Il rampa donc sur quelques mètres avant de se redresser et de partir comme une flèche. Des cris de colère le poursuivirent tandis qu'il tentait d'atteindre la veille route boueuse. Il y avait une forêt de l'autre côté, et s'il pouvait juste y arriver –

VLAN ! Il tomba la tête la première. Il avait un goût de sang et de boue dans la bouche. Il essaya de se relever, mais se rendit compte que ses jambes ne voulaient plus bouger. Il commença à paniquer. Regardant derrière lui, il s'aperçut que tous les hommes s'approchaient, leur baguette à la main. Il devait se lever ! Il le devait ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! se criait-il à lui-même. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Ses jambes ne bougeaient _pas_, et les hommes, les Mangemorts, approchaient rapidement.

Harry essayait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. La panique le serrait à la gorge, et l'empêchait de respirer. La gorge sèche, les lèvres coupées, il tenta d'avaler, mais réalisa qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'étouffait. Et voilà : il allait mourir.

Un des hommes le saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prendre de l'air, mais il en fut privé lorsque l'homme plaqua une main glacée sur sa bouche.

« OUVREZ LES YEUX ! », hurla ce dernier. C'était Malfoy. Lorsque Harry n'obéit pas, Malfoy le secoua violemment. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier comme ses cheveux étaient arrachés. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Ah, voilà qui est mieux », dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur Harry, qui fit la grimace lorsqu'il ne put se mettre debout et qu'il sentit d'autres cheveux quitter son crâne.

Malfoy sembla brusquement comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il murmura quelque chose, agita sa baguette, et soudain les jambes de Harry revinrent à la vie. Il se leva, et Malfoy lui prit le bras, le serrant comme dans un étau, pour le ramener de la route vers la maison.

« On va réessayer, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? », siffla Malfoy. Il lâcha alors Harry, et pendant un moment d'absurdité, ce dernier pensa qu'il le laissait s'enfuir une nouvelle fois…

Mais de nouvelles chaînes s'étaient enroulées autour des ses poignets, et un bâillon enserrait sa bouche. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry réalisa que les cordes qui avaient attaché ses poignets avaient disparu. Il eut quelques secondes pour se demander ce qui leur était arrivé avant d'être à nouveau poussé au centre du cercle formé par les hommes. Personne ne riait cette fois. Ils avaient l'air en colère…

« Je n'aime pas perdre ma soirée à pourchasser des petits enfoirés de votre espèce, Potter », continua Malfoy. Il avait quitté le bord du cercle, et se trouvait maintenant entouré tout comme Harry. Sauf que lui pouvait partir quand il le voulait, qu'il avait une baguette, et qu'il tournait autour de Harry comme un vautour. C'était quelque chose qui n'était pas totalement inconnu à Harry, et l'espace d'une minute, ce dernier revit un sorcier aux yeux écarlates l'encercler de la même façon.

Harry se secoua, essayant de garder la tête claire. Si une autre occasion de fuir se présentait, il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes pour pouvoir la saisir…

« Vous me supplierez de vous tuer dans peu de temps », cracha Malfoy, abandonnant tout semblant de formalité. « Oh oui, vous me supplierez. » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et plissa les paupières. La pleine lune éclairait les terres de l'orphelinat, baignant les Mangemorts d'une lueur inquiétante. Puis, pour une raison inconnue, Malfoy sourit. « Moins d'interférence », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Malfoy le regarda. Il fronça à son tour les sourcils face à son expression. « Quoi ? Vous avez oublié ? »

« Oublié quoi ? », répliqua sèchement Harry. « Dites-le, et je l'aurais probablement oublié. »

Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à la confusion de Malfoy. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et s'avança rapidement vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, Potter ? », demanda-t-il.

Harry ravala sa peur. « Je suis censé vous connaître, c'est ça ? »

Silence.

« Hé bien, je ne vous connais pas. » Il croisa les bras.

« Vous jouez à quel jeu, Potter ? », murmura Malfoy tandis que les Mangemorts remuaient avec inquiétude.

« Si c'était le cas, vous le sauriez. » Harry avait décidé d'embrouiller encore un peu plus Malfoy. Cet homme n'avait manifestement aucune idée de ce à quoi il avait à faire, et cela pouvait peut-être retarder sa mort encore un moment. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez au sujet de la lune ? »

Harry s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce qu'il reçut. Malfoy le gifla si fort que ses lunettes se retrouvèrent pendues par une seule branche à l'une de ses oreilles, tandis que son autre oreille bourdonnait furieusement.

« Vous essayez de me contrarier, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? », ricana-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille encore brûlante.

Harry ravala une autre insulte et secoua la tête. « N-non », bégaya-t-il, craignant le contrecoup suivant. Une autre gifle l'envoya sur le sol.

« Trêve de subtilité », cracha Malfoy, surtout pour lui-même. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry, et, d'une voix basse et furieuse, prononça « Endoloris ».

Et Harry se mit à crier comme la douleur le submergeait. Au loin, un chien aboya.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Onarluca_ : Alors… je vais te donner un indice : relis la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent, et je pense que tu seras rassurée. Quant aux Mangemorts et Voldy, on peut pas franchement dire qu'ils soient très perspicaces, non ? Et comme tu dis, c'est pas ça qui les arrêterait…

_Blacky_ : Tagada tagada, voilà Sirius ! Ta correction était super rapide, je crois que tu as battu ton record, là ! Merci beaucoup !

_Mystick_ : A ce point ? Hé ben… La voilà !

_Juliette_ : Comment as-tu pu oublier une chose pareille ? ! Bien sûr que c'est lui ! Quelle entrée en scène, hein ? C'est tout lui, ça !

_Yumi4_ : Hello ! J'ai fait aussi vite que possible…

_Antares2_ : Bienvenue ! Et merci ! Ouaip, pauvre Harry…Hilarity lui en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et c'est pas fini…

_Cocbys_ : air coupable Je sais, je sais… Mais le chapitre aussi, non ? pleine d'espoir Pardonnée ? Surtout que cette fois j'ai fait plus vite, hein ? Enfin…

_Alinemcb54_ : Hé oui… C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi !

_Thamril_ : Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Et merci beaucoup ! Euh… faut pas me faire flipper comme ça, ça me déconcentre…

**Chapitre 14 : Un Gryffondor typique**

_"The world is ugly,_

_And the people are sad."_

(Le monde est laid, et les gens sont tristes.) – "Gubbinal" de Wallace Stevens

« Vous savez donc ce qu'il reste à faire », dit calmement Dumbledore tout en scrutant ses trois anciens élèves avec un regard d'intense concentration.

« Severus », ajouta-t-il en adressant un signe de tête au professeur de potions récemment revenu, qui lui retourna ce signe d'un air entendu et sortit de la pièce, sa volumineuse robe noire se gonflant derrière lui.

« Maintenant, Sirius », commença Dumbledore, et Sirius se retourna pour le regarder. « Je comprends à quel point vous voulez aller là-bas pour le retrouver, toutefois - », il leva la main pour empêcher Sirius de parler. « Qu'on ne sache pas où il se trouve pose un petit problème. Vous trouverez néanmoins de l'aide auprès de deux jeunes élèves et, peut-être, grâce à un sort de pistage. J'ai quant à moi des choses à faire en rapport avec cette situation. » Il se leva et agita la main pour mettre fin à la discussion. « N'échouez pas, Messieurs. »

Remus se leva et donna un coup de coude à Sirius, le ramenant brusquement au présent. Ce dernier se leva à son tour d'une des chaises faisant face au bureau de Dumbledore. Remus pensa qu'il valait mieux faire sortir Sirius du bureau circulaire avant qu'il ne commence à protester face à des informations si énigmatiques, et ils se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers en spirale et devant la gargouille en quelques minutes seulement.

« Hé bien, tu l'as entendu », marmonna Sirius. « Ron et Hermione. »

Remus acquiesça, même s'il était un peu décontenancé quant à la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore recherchait leur aide. Il décida que Sirius se débrouillerait avec les détails du plan, et se mit à marcher à ses côtés. Ils montèrent donc les sept escaliers, et s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait marquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La grosse dame bavardait avec animation avec son amie Vi. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius, elle poussa un cri perçant et remonta ses nombreux jupons devant son visage. « M-mot de passe ? », bégaya-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Vi avait disparu du portrait.

« MERDE ! », s'exclama soudain Sirius, et il se mit à frapper le portrait de son poing, faisant crier la grosse dame encore plus fort, et la faisant tomber du siège sur lequel elle était assise.

« P-pas de m-mot de p-passe, pas d-d'entrée », couina-t-elle, le visage toujours dissimulé, et recroquevillée de peur.

« Oh, la ferme ! », grogna Sirius. « On a des ordres spéciaux - » Mais il fut interrompu lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Hermione à l'air très tendu.

« Sirius ! », s'exclama-t-elle en reculant pour les laisser entrer.

« Où est Ron ? », demanda Sirius en examinant la chambre commune. Un premier année, l'air terrifié, était recroquevillé près de la fenêtre. « J'ai besoin de vous deux immédiatement. »  
Plutôt que de poser des questions, Hermione se retourna et monta en trombe les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle revint avec Ron quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux paraissant extrêmement inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Ron alors qu'il enfilait son bras gauche dans la manche de son pull. « Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Pas pour l'instant, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander », interrompit Remus avant que Sirius puisse se mettre à crier, ce qu'il était parfaitement sûr que Sirius ferait.

« Ecoutez, Dumbledore nous a envoyés… Eh bien, euh - » Sirius se frottait l'arrière de la nuque tout en essayant de réfléchir. « Hermione »,

Elle leva les yeux.

« Tu es douée en sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. « Eh bien… »

Ron répondit à sa place. « Elle a les meilleures notes ! Elle a eu 112 à notre examen de première année », dit-il, l'air juste légèrement ennuyé.

Hermione rougit encore un peu plus, mais releva les yeux. « Je pense que ça veut dire que je le suis », déclara-t-elle en souriant.

« Magnifique. Maintenant, euh - », Sirius regarda Remus, qui le pressa de continuer. « Ron, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher la cape d'invisibilité de James, euh - de Harry, pour moi. Maintenant. »

Ron semblait dérouté, mais il fit ce qu'on lui avait indiqué et quitta une nouvelle fois la chambre commune pour le dortoir des garçons.

« Hermione », commença Sirius. Hermione sursauta et le regarda. « J'ai besoin que tu ailles à la bibliothèque et que tu trouves un sort de pistage. J'imagine qu'il faudrait qu'il puisse couvrir toute l'Angleterre, et j'en ai besoin aussi vite que possible. Ne t'occupe pas de la façon dont il doit être jeté, amène-le moi simplement. Voilà – « Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet emballé dans du papier brun. « Les instructions pour utiliser ceci sont à l'intérieur, mais je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras. Au départ je voulais le donner à… Harry », il hésita, puis reprit, « Mais c'est bien plus utile maintenant. Je le lui donnerai une autre fois », ajouta-t-il, souriant lorsque Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné.

Ron réémergea quelques secondes plus tard, la cape à la main et l'air essoufflé.

« Merci », dit Sirius en prenant la cape. « Maintenant, la bibliothèque. Allez ! »

Sursautant une nouvelle fois, Ron et Hermione filèrent à travers le portrait, la jeune fille tenant le paquet dans une main, et sa baguette de l'autre.

Hermione expliqua à Ron quel type de sort Sirius voulait, et répéta l'étrange déclaration qu'il avait faite au sujet de Harry. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, tous deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la bibliothèque, où Hermione se dirigea tout droit vers Madame Pince pour demander l'accès à la Réserve. Elle était presque sûre que le genre de sort de pistage que Sirius voulait ne pouvait pas se trouver dans les livres destinés aux première année. Etant donné qu'elle et Ron étaient préfets, et en cinquième année, ils eurent le droit d'y entrer. La Réserve ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi vaste, ni aussi déroutante, que maintenant qu'ils devaient la fouiller pour trouver aussi vite que possible un sort particulier.

Hermione se mit à explorer chaque rayonnage, chaque étagère, et à sortir livre après livre après livre. Elle s'assit ensuite à une table, où Ron la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de livres lui aussi.

« Alors », dit la voix de Ron des profondeurs d'un ouvrage plutôt épais intitulé _Sorts obscurs pour sorciers perdus_, volume XXXIVX. « Tu penses que Sirius veut retrouver Harry ? » Il leva la tête, son long nez couvert de taches de rousseur couvert de poussière.

Hermione soupira et posa le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier. « Je crois bien », dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Il a complètement perdu la boule ? »

Hermione regarda Ron. « Non, je ne crois pas. Lupin ne serait pas avec lui s'il était totalement, euh, malade. Tu as le nez sale. »

« Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. Mais alors ça veut dire… Ici ? » Il se frotta le nez. Hermione hocha la tête et reprit son livre.

« Oui, ça veut dire qu'ils ont une raison de croire que, eh bien, euh… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et tourna une page.

Ron commença à devenir extrêmement animé. « Que Harry est vivant ! Qu'il est ici ! Qu'ils vont le retrouver et le ramener ! C'est ça, Hermione ! C'est ça ! » Hermione ferma les yeux. « Ce n'est pas ça, Ron. Non. »  
« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh ! Non, je veux dire que j'ai trouvé le sort de pistage. »

Hermione rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se précipita de l'autre côté de la table pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Elle parcourut rapidement le texte des yeux, et se mit à sourire en arrivant au bas de la page. « Bravo, Ron ! On doit l'amener à Sirius. » Elle retourna de son côté de la table et ramassa le petit paquet.

« Eh bien vas-y. Ouvre-le ! »

Hermione enleva le papier, et un petit morceau de parchemin tomba par terre. Elle se baissa rapidement pour le ramasser, sans regarder l'objet qu'elle venait de déballer. Quand elle s'y intéressa enfin, toutefois, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. « Oh, Ron ! Regarde ! »

Ron releva les yeux du livre, le nez une fois de plus couvert de poussière, et se leva. « Nom d'une pipe ! C'est un miroir à deux faces ! J'en ai déjà vu ! Charlie en avait un quand on lui a rendu visite en Egypte il y a deux ans ! » Il lorgna sur le miroir encore une minute avant de continuer. « Eh bien vas-y alors ! Parle-lui ! »

« Sirius », prononça Hermione d'une voix claire et déterminée. Son souffle embua un instant le verre avant qu'il ne commence à se brouiller, et bientôt le visage autrefois beau et maintenant fatigué de Sirius apparut.

Il semblait anxieux, mais aussi plein d'espoir. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, alors ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pense. Ecoutez. Ron, lis ! », souffla-t-elle au-dessus de son épaule. Elle tendit le miroir vers Ron, qui se mit à citer le passage.

Quand cette tâche fut accomplie, tous deux regardèrent anxieusement Sirius, qui affichait un large sourire et paraissait positivement transporté de joie. « Ça ira parfaitement ! Amenez le livre dans la classe de Flitwick immédiatement. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Et son visage disparut.

Ron lança à Hermione un regard des plus brefs avant qu'ils ne quittent la Réserve à la hâte et se dépêchent d'amener le livre à Madame Pince, qui l'inscrivit sous le nom d'Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Puis ils s'élancèrent hors de la bibliothèque (VOULEZ-VOUS BIEN VOUS CALMER TOUT DE SUITE), leurs robes volant derrière eux.

En atteignant la classe de Flitwick, ils trouvèrent Sirius en train de faire les cent pas anxieusement, et Remus assis tranquillement sur l'un des bureaux, regardant Sirius d'un air très inquiet. Lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione, toutefois, Remus leur sourit et se leva pour les accueillir.

« Voilà », dit-il en prenant le livre des mains de Ron. « On va se mettre au travail tout de suite. Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez, mais il se peut qu'on ait besoin de votre aide pour ce sortilège. »

Ron et Hermione n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter avant de répondre. Tous deux hochèrent vivement la tête, et Hermione s'exclama « Bien sûr ! »

« Parfait », répondit joyeusement Remus. « J'ai débarrassé quelques bureaux à l'arrière, donc ne vous gênez pas pour vous y installer. J'ai comme l'impression que ce sort prendra pas mal d'espace une fois terminé. »

Ce fut un travail laborieux. Pendant près d'une heure, Sirius lut le nom de différents endroits en Angleterre. Un petit point lumineux se mettait alors à trembler sur l'un des bureaux avant de produire une marque topographique, dont aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne comprenait encore la signification.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut indiqué la dernière mesure et Sirius agité sa baguette, produisant une autre petite marque sur la carte, Ron posa enfin une question. « On cherche qui ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et déterminée.

« Ne t'en occupe pas, Ron. On te dira quand on le pourra, d'accord ? »

« C'est Harry, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il avec force, remuant sur son siège pour avoir une meilleure vue sur Sirius et Remus.

Sirius se tendit par réflexe, mais ne dit rien. Remus, lui, se glissa dans son rôle de professeur pour tenter de prendre le contrôle de la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Ron ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

« Hé bien, déjà, vous avez la cape de Harry, et dans le livre ils disent que, pour que le sort fonctionne, il faut un objet de la personne que l'on recherche. »

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Remus secoua rapidement la tête. « On ne peut rien te dire, Ron, mais n'espère pas trop. Ce serait dangereux. »  
Un silence palpable enveloppa la pièce, et pendant cinq intenses minutes, tous quatre observèrent la carte chatoyante qui avait commencé à se contracter.

« Je crois qu'on a réussi, Moony », dit soudain Sirius avec excitation. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la carte.

Et il avait raison. Le réseau scintillant cessa de se contracter, émit un bruit semblable au claquement d'un fouet avant d'exploser, s'étendant de telle sorte à se fondre avec la pièce.

En l'examinant, ils constatèrent que chaque détail de chaque ville s'était gravé dans le réseau vert. Remus se précipita derrière le bureau, prit le livre et parcourut rapidement la page des yeux.

« Bien. Ils disent qu'on doit donner le nom de la personne que l'on cherche. » Il leva les yeux vers Sirius. « Et je crois aussi qu'on doit tenir l'objet appartenant à cette personne en disant son nom, pour qu'il éclaire l'endroit où… cette personne se trouve. »

Sirius regarda la cape, puis Remus, qui de son côté regardait Ron et Hermione (qui, eux, avaient les yeux fixés sur la carte ; Ron était en train d'avancer son doigts vers une curieuse petite ville au bord de la mer, et sa main traversa le réseau semblable à un rayon laser).

« Bien », déclara fermement Sirius. « Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, mais maintenant on va pouvoir se débrouiller. »

« Quoi ? », se révolta Ron. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? On veut aider ! »

« Et vous _avez_ aidé », assura Remus. « Mais maintenant on peut se charger du reste, et on vous racontera tout dès que possible. Vous avez notre parole. »

« Mais – ! »

« On pourrait pas juste rester », supplia Hermione. « Après tout, si c'est Harry - »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non, vous ne pouvez pas. On vous dira tout dès qu'on pourra, d'accord ? »

« Non ! », cria Ron. « Non ! On veut savoir - »

« On est ses meilleurs amis ! », s'exclama Hermione. « On a le droit de savoir quand - »

« Non, Hermione », dit fermement Remus. « Partez, s'il vous plaît. On doit continuer le sortilège. »  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, les deux côtés de sa personnalité se battant furieusement, son côté respectueux des lois et en adoration devant les professeurs étant actuellement en train de vaincre son côté déterminé et têtu. Elle soupira, et Ron en profita pour exprimer exactement ce qu'Hermione ne disait pas.

« Hermione ! Ils nous cachent quelque chose ! On ne peut pas partir ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire partir ! »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« On a promis de tout vous dire le moment venu », dit Sirius d'une voix basse. Il leur tournait le dos.

« NON ! On veut savoir maintenant ! Hein Hermione ? »

Hermione geignit. « Ron… », dit-elle doucement.

« Ils sont en train de cherchent Harry, et ils ne nous laissent pas aider ! Ce n'est pas JUSTE ! », hurla-t-il, le visage de plus en plus rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on est en train de chercher Harry ? », demanda Remus, se sentant à présent un peu coupable de les exclure.

« Ben vous n'avez certainement jamais dit le contraire ! », répliqua Ron.

« Hé bien, on ne le cherche PAS », s'exclama Sirius en se retournant.

C'était en partie la vérité. Ils ne le cherchaient pas pour l'instant, parce qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer avec Ron. « Tu es content ? »

« Bien essayé ! Mais si vous ne le cherchez pas, rendez-moi ça », dit-il, trop sûr de lui, un mauvais sourire apparaissant sur ses traits.

« Te rendre quoi, Ron ? », demanda Sirius, l'air légèrement paniqué. Pas la cape ! Pas la cape ! Pas la cape ! Pas la cape ! scandait-il intérieurement.

« Ça ! », dit Ron en pointant du doigt vers la cape étendue sur le bureau.

Sirius lança un brusque regard à Remus, qui soupira profondément. « On ne peut pas, Ron. Maintenant pars, s'il te plaît », dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Vous pouvez rêver qu'on va partir ! »

« RON ! », cria Hermione. « On leur fait perdre du temps. Al-lons-y ! »

Sirius ressentit une gratitude éternelle pour ces paroles. « On leur fait perdre du temps. » Oui, oui, c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il serait plus simple de simplement les laisser aider à chercher… De tout leur dire… Mais alors ils voudraient les suivre… C'était bien trop dangereux de les mettre au courant juste maintenant. Pas avant qu'ils aient ramené Harry. Pas avant que la situation soit complètement sous contrôle.

« D'ACCORD ! », hurla Ron, le rouge lui montant jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux roux. « D'ACCORD ! Vous voulez nous exclure ? Hé bien débrouillez-vous tous seuls ! » Il leva sa baguette, l'agita au hasard, et la carte se brisa et se dissout en brume dans l'air de la salle de classe.

« RON ! », cria Hermione, au bord des larmes. « RON ! Comment – comment tu as pu ? COMMENT TU AS PU ? » C'était comme si elle savait exactement ce que faisaient Sirius et Remus… Et maintenant elle savait qu'ils avaient fait plus que perdre du temps…

Puis il y eut un autre bruit sec, mais il était dû au fait que Hermione venait de gifler Ron, les larmes coulant sur son visage. « JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE ! TU ES TELLEMENT… TELLEMENT… IMMATURE ! »

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains, l'incrédulité se répandant dans ses veines glacées. Maintenant il leur faudrait encore deux heures avant d'arriver à quelque chose.

La porte claqua, et quand Sirius leva les yeux, il vit que Ron et Hermione avaient quitté la pièce. Remus avait une expression lugubre, et ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vague. « Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû… Pourquoi Dumbledore nous l'a demandé… » Il se rassit sur le bureau et regarda Sirius. « On doit utiliser quelque chose de plus rapide. Quelque chose de plus instantané que ce sort de pistage. » Il semblait presque se parler à lui-même, mais en même temps il avait l'air de chercher du réconfort, la certitude qu'ils pouvaient trouver autre chose. Quelque chose de mieux.

« Merde », murmura Sirius, à nouveau la tête entre les mains. « Je suis tellement désolé… »  
Remus lança un regard incrédule à son ami. A qui présentait-il des excuses ? « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses, Padfoot ? »

« C'est entièrement ma faute. » Il leva des yeux vagues et creux. « Si j'avais juste gardé mon putain de calme et que je n'étais pas parti après le rat… »

« Sirius ! Ne recommence pas à te faire tes reproches ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire. » Puis une question qu'il ne s'était jamais occupé de poser lui vint à l'esprit. « Hagrid n'avait pas déjà pris Harry pour l'emmener chez les Dursley ? »

Sirius poussa un gémissement et hocha la tête.

« Tu vois ? Rien n'aurait pu - »

Sirius se leva brusquement, outré. « J'aurais pu être là pour lui ! J'aurais pu lui envoyer des cartes d'anniversaire, et l'emmener en vacances de temps en temps, et il n'aurait pas été tout seul. Il n'aurait pas été enfermé dans une armoire pendant dix ans, Moony ! Merde ! » Il frappa le bureau de son poing.

« J'attends quoi là ? Je dois ramener Harry ! »

* * *

Severus Snape savait exactement ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, la pression semblait plus haute, et obtenir des précisions rapidement ne serait même pas _assez _rapidement. Et puis il y avait Black : ce type était aussi stable que pouvait l'être une brindille en pleine tempête. Azkaban avait sûrement pourri son esprit, que quelqu'un d'autre veuille le voir ou non.

En arrivant chez lui, Severus eut la surprise bienvenue – bien que détestable – de voir une chouette voleter devant la fenêtre de son salon : une chouette effraie qui appartenait sans aucun doute à Lucius Malfoy. Severus se hâta de traverser la pièce pour ouvrir la fenêtre et faire entrer la chouette. Une lettre, cachetée de façon très officielle, atterrit sur la table, et la chouette repartit en volant. Snape se dépêcha de briser le sceau très élaboré et ouvrit la lettre. Tous ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il parcourut des yeux ces quelques mots :

_« Severus, _

_Comme nous en avons discuté, immédiatement._

_LM »_

Severus essaya de ne pas rire, et poussa à la place un grognement d'incrédulité à l'idée que Lucius puisse penser pouvoir s'en tirer de la sorte. Lucius avait récemment pris le temps de lui rendre visite pour lui expliquer qu'il allait organiser une rencontre, une sorte de cérémonie qui serait couronnée par la présence d'un invité des plus particuliers. Severus se doutait fortement de l'identité de cet « invité des plus particuliers », mais sa présence pouvait garantir que rien n'allait se passer – à moins que personne ne vienne à la rescousse.

Il décida d'envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore. Seulement, il savait que ce dernier n'était pas dans son bureau. Il s'assit donc à la table, griffonna rapidement le lieu, l'heure, et la nature de ses soupçons, puis fit comprendre à sa meilleure chouette de livrer cette lettre dans deux heures. Il doutait profondément que tout se passerait comme prévu, mais cela valait mieux que de ne simplement rien faire du tout.

Puis arriva l'heure de son activité la moins préférée : jouer à se déguiser.

Severus choisit de ne pas porter son masque blanc avant d'avoir apparu, afin que son champ de vision soit légèrement meilleur. Les masques étaient d'horribles choses, vraiment, si vous souhaitiez voir ce que vous faisiez. La plupart des morts de Mangemorts, plaisanta-t-il pour lui-même, étaient probablement dues à des accidents résultant de leur vision périphérique limitée.

Severus apparut sur le terrain plutôt désert d'un orphelinat tombant en ruines. Il était bien trop tôt, mais s'il voulait faire ça correctement, il avait meilleur temps de faire ses rondes dans les environs avant que le reste des détestables idiots débarquent et l'empêchent de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sa première visite des lieux fut fastidieuse, bien qu'elle ne révéla aucun signe d'arrivées précoces, et certainement aucun signe de ce visiteur particulier qu'il s'attendait tellement à trouver là. Le soir tombant rapidement, il décida d'apparaître loin du lieu de rendez-vous pour arriver à nouveau à l'heure convenue. Cela aurait paru extrêmement suspect s'il était arrivé plus tôt qu'il n'était demandé, sa fidélité étant déjà remise en question (des deux côtés, apparemment). Arriver avec tous les autres semblait donc être la meilleure chose à faire.

Deux heures passèrent : la nuit était tombée, et Severus observait le terrain sous le manteau protecteur de la forêt. La rencontre était prévue pour dans quelques minutes.

Il sursaute en entendant soudain le bruit de voix, de cris et de rires venant de l'orphelinat. Il s'avança lentement d'à peine un mètre, ne voulant pas s'exposer accidentellement, et sursauta à nouveau en voyant Malfoy donner un coup de pied à une petite silhouette devant lui. L'obscurité handicapait légèrement sa vision, et il ne pouvait voir précisément qui était cette silhouette. Néanmoins, ressentant une certaine appréhension, il décida que maintenant était un tout aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour se joindre à la réunion. Apparemment, d'autres que lui avaient eu la même idée, car lorsqu'il apparut, il fut rejoint par treize autres Mangemorts qui se resserrèrent autour de lui.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il vit exactement qui avait été _invité _à cette réunion, et il en sauta pratiquement de joie, constatant qu'il avait eu raison. Comme les sauts de joie étaient toutefois rarement les bienvenus durant la plupart des réunions de Mangemorts, il décida de ne pas le montrer. _Il_ était là, après avoir disparu de la manière la plus inexplicable qui soit. _Il_ était là, le garçon qui avait survécu. _Il_ était là, l'air complètement maltraité, et, par-dessus tout, dérouté.

Les mains attachées derrière le dos, Potter fut violemment poussé contre le sol. D'où Severus se tenait, il avait une vue dégagée sur les cordes qui attachaient le garçon, et, profitant de ce que les Mangemorts gloussaient, il les fit disparaître. Si le garçon avait une chance de s'en aller, Severus ferait tout pour qu'il y parvienne. Cela ferait moins d'ennuis pour lui à la fin.

« DEBOUT ! », cria Malfoy, et Severus fut rappelé à la réalité de la réunion. Les liens avaient disparu, et personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, si ce n'est Potter, qui ne semblait pas disposé à le montrer. Typique d'un Gryffondor. Le garçon semblait profondément irrité qu'on lui ordonne de se relever après avoir été poussé si brusquement à terre, mais il s'exécuta. Il se tenait debout depuis moins d'une seconde lorsqu'une autre main le poussa en avant, le faisant arriver au centre des Mangemorts. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Au moment de l'impact, Potter ferma les yeux et sembla souffrir d'une sorte de vertige. Severus se coupa du monde extérieur. Il était trop captivé par l'observation du comportement de Potter. Dans toute circonstance normale, le garçon aurait montré une émotion autre qu'un total ébahissement. Il ne semblait absolument pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il semblait en comprendre assez pour savoir qu'il était sur le point d'être tué.

Lucius leva sa baguette, et Severus se tendit. « AVADA KEDAVRA. » Heureusement pour lui, le garçon se baissa. Black n'aurait donc aucune raison de l'étrangler pour l'instant… Encore une fois heureusement pour Potter, le sort toucha un Mangemort, et le garçon se retrouva face à sa seule chance de fuite. Il la saisit sans hésitation. A présent, Severus se retrouvait dans une situation un peu difficile. S'il n'essayait pas de stupéfier le garçon, sa fidélité serait rejetée sans l'ombre d'un doute, et il serait tué sur le champ. Donc il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui lancer un sort après l'autre, visant à chaque fois juste à droite, ou juste au-dessus de la tête du garçon. Au moins, cela semblait convaincant, bien que pathétique.

Lorsque le garçon entra dans l'orphelinat, Severus jugea préférable de choisir ce moment pour envoyer son signal. Il suivit Potter, jeta quelques étincelles rouges dans sa direction, puis s'esquiva vers la cheminée la plus proche. Les Mangemorts étaient bien trop occupés à chasser leur proie pour s'inquiéter de la soudaine disparition de Severus, qui put donc conjurer un feu et envoyer une quantité impressionnante d'étincelles rouges. L'intensité même du sort fit trembler l'orphelinat tout entier. Une bouffée verte éclaira les rideaux moisis accrochés aux fenêtres.

Etant donnés les cris à l'extérieur, il était évident que le garçon était toujours indemne. Severus se glissa hors de la maison et apparut au milieu de la foule furieuse des Mangemorts groupés devant l'entrée de la maison.

« Jetez-lui une entrave, et faites-le rapidement », était en train de gronder Lucius à l'attention d'un des Mangemorts. Ils se séparèrent et seuls trois d'entre eux suivirent le garçon. L'un d'eux jeta le sort, et Potter fut envoyé contre le sol, la tête la première. Contre son gré et malgré son horreur du garçon, Severus tressaillit.

Le garçon fut violemment repoussé au centre du cercle formé par les Mangemorts. Lucius n'allait plus se contenter de se moquer de lui cette fois, il allait torturer Potter et ne lui laisser aucun chance.

Bien sûr, le garçon était un maître en matière de fuite. Typique d'un Gryffondor.

« On va réessayer, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? », siffla Lucius, sa colère prenant le dessus. Il leva sa baguette, et des chaînes s'enroulèrent telles des serpents autour des poignets de Potter. Le bâillon suivit.

Severus fit disparaître les deux dès que Lucius détourna les yeux. Tout pour gagner du temps avant que Lucius ne décide de tuer le garçon.

« Je n'aime pas perdre ma soirée à pourchasser des petits enfoirés de votre espèce, Potter », continua Lucius. Severus dut lui donner raison. Poursuivre Potter ne faisait pas partie de sa liste des chose « à faire ».

Potter secoua légèrement la tête, et Severus fronça les sourcils. Le garçon semblait toujours… à côté, à quelque part. Plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude, c'est-à-dire.

« Vous me supplierez de vous tuer dans peu de temps » Potter avait l'air horrifié. « Oh oui… vous me supplierez. »

Lucius leva les yeux vers le ciel, et Severus suivit son regard. La plein lune. _Merde._

« Quoi ? Vous avez oublié ? »

Severus revint à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Potter semblait complètement embrouillé, mais soudain il fronça les sourcils.

« Oublié quoi ? », demanda-t-il avec irritation. « Dites-le, et je l'aurais probablement oublié. »

Et alors les choses se mirent en place dans son esprit, et Severus aurait grogné si cela n'avait pas éveillé les soupçons. Le garçon était totalement catatonique (N/T tirée du _Lexis_ : de _catatonie_ syndrome psychomoteur de la schizophrénie, caractérisé notamment par la perte de l'initiative des mouvements, par des conduites stéréotypées et un état de stupeur mental) ! Ou non ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, Potter ? », répliqua Malfoy. Sa voix ne trahissait pas la confusion que lui-même ressentait face à une telle affirmation.

« Je suis censé vous connaître, c'est ça ? »

Oh non. Et voilà, pensa Severus.

« Hé bien, je ne vous connais pas. »  
**_Merde. _**

« Vous jouez à quel jeu, Potter ? », murmura Lucius.

Mais il ne joue pas, espèce d'idiot ! eut envie de répliquer Severus. Ce garçon n'a jamais été un aussi bon menteur !

« Si c'était le cas, vous le sauriez. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez au sujet de la lune ? »

_Ferme-la, Potter ! N'empire pas les choses ! _

Il y eut un désagréable bruit sec lorsque Lucius gifla Potter.

« Vous essayez de me contrarier, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? », dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

Ce serait son style, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il est en train de faire.

« N-non », geignit le garçon. Il fut envoyé sur le sol comme Lucius le giflait une nouvelle fois. Cela ne promettait rien de bon. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait reçu la lettre ? Personne n'avait donc vu les étincelles ? Si c'était le cas, Severus devait faire sortir le garçon d'ici sans se compromettre lui-même : une tâche virtuellement impossible.

Ce qui suivit se passa si rapidement que tout lui sembla flou. Lucius pointa sa baguette vers Harry, et prononça « Endoloris ». Juste comme le garçon commençait à se tordre de douleur, l'aboiement d'un chien retentit, et Severus se remit à respirer sans avoir même remarqué qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Black avait bien reçu l'un des deux messages.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tôt.

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore depuis des heures, réfléchissant fiévreusement à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider. Il avait essayé de conjurer le sort de pistage une nouvelle fois, mais sans résultat : il était bien trop anxieux et tremblant.

Remus avait pris un gobelet de potion tue-loup et était rentré chez lui, au grand déplaisir de Sirius.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, Moony ! Tu dois m'aider ! »

« Sirius, je ne serai pas assez humain durant les heures qui viennent pour t'aider. Je suis déjà resté dangereusement longtemps - »

« Et alors ? La potion tue-loup - »

« - ne m'empêche pas de devenir un loup-garou, Sirius. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »  
Cédant enfin, Sirius s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Luttant contre le mal de tête qui s'installait, il commença à se masser les tempes. Son anxiété était en train de l'entraîner jusqu'au point de non-retour. Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un bruit à la fenêtre mit fin à ses pensées moroses. Une chouette fauve battait des ailes pour essayer de rester au même niveau que la fenêtre. Sirius l'ouvrit rapidement et laissa la chouette entrer. Elle lâcha un rouleau de parchemin dans les mains de Sirius puis alla se poser à côté de Fawkes sur le perchoir doré. Au lieu de protester contre cette intrusion, Fawkes laissa gracieusement la chouette boire et se reposer avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Sirius fixait le parchemin dans sa main, sans savoir quoi faire. Aucun destinataire n'y était inscrit, mais il savait que la lettre devait être pour Dumbledore. Bien sûr, elle pouvait aussi être pour lui, étant donné qu'il se tenait actuellement dans le bureau de ce dernier… Il décida qu'il n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir pour le savoir, ce qu'il fit. Il parcourut fébrilement la lettre des yeux. Snape, ce débile aux cheveux gras, avait repéré Harry ! Ou, du moins, Snape semblait le penser. De toute façon, Sirius avait maintenant un lieu, un lieu où il allait se rendre dès que possible.

Il partit donc en trombe, manquant de foncer la tête la première dans la préfète en chef qui patrouillait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'apercevoir le village de Hogsmeade. A la seconde où il l'atteignit, il disparut avec un bruit sec.  
Lorsque Sirius arriva sur la propriété presque dévastée d'un manoir d'apparence assez ancienne, il remarqua immédiatement des cris. Un cercle d'hommes formait un groupe devant le bâtiment, et trois d'entre eux traînaient une figure plus petite à l'intérieur de leur cercle. Sirius savait exactement de qui il s'agissait. Il prit immédiatement sa forme d'Animagus et se cacha, les oreilles aux aguets, derrière un orme non loin de là. Snape était là quelque part, donc Harry n'était pas entièrement en danger. Sirius se gronda lui-même de penser une chose pareille, et lorsqu'un cri de douleur traversa l'air, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Poussant un aboiement, il courut en direction des Mangemorts, qui se séparèrent pour laisser passer sa forme gigantesque.

N/T : Tadada ! Je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui coupe les chapitres, hein ! A ce propos, le prochain chapitre, c'est LE chapitre de cette fic. Cet avis est entièrement personnel, bien sûr, mais en tout cas, moi, il m'a soufflée… Bon, vu que Sirius y joue un grand rôle, c'est pas franchement étonnant, mais quand même. Donc si vous voulez le lire, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review… A bientôt !


	15. Chapitre 15

_Onarluca :_ Ben oui ! Mais avec quelques éléments en plus. L'action, c'est pour CE chapitre !

_Thamril :_ Effectivement, vaut peut-être mieux pas savoir... lol Merci du compliment ! En fait, c'était surtout dans les premiers chapitres que c'était dur question américanismes... Y avait pas mal de références culturelles. Maintenant, c'est bon. Si ça peut te rassurer, fait quatre ans que je traduis tout et n'importe quoi, donc forcément ça aide ! ;-)

_Halexia Black :_ Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Hilarity... D'abord. lolLily Oasis Black : Hein dis ? lol Pas grave pour la dernière fois... Me suis doutée que tu lisais toujours...

_Mystick :_ Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis pas responsable ! lol Mais c'est gentil de me rester fidèle... J'apprécie !

_Blacky : _Hello ! Ankou serait d'accord avec toi là je crois ! lol Hé oui... C'est vrai que Ron a pas été très intelligent sur ce coup ! Mais il va se rattraper... Quant à Sirius... Ahhhhh... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui, hein ?

_J__uliette : _Coucou ! C'est bien, tu augmentes mon score de reviews... ;-) Moi j'ai bien aimé aussi cette idée de nous faire voir l'action de plusieurs points de vue différents. Sauf que la première fois, j'étais tellement impatiente que Sirius arrive que j'étais là " bon, ça avance ou bien ? !". lol Alors, " néoténie " ? lol Euh... question sortilèges, j'y avais pas pensé... Pas bête, ouais ! Moi aussi ça m'énerve de pas savoir la suite ! Je la veux ma grande scène Sirius-Harry, quoi ! ;-) Euh... le lendemain ? air innocent Tu es sûre ? lol Pour me faire pardonner, je transmettrai tes talents à Sirius dès que possible ! ;-)

_Cocbys : _Hein que c'était plus rapide ? toute contente Je veux bien te croire que c'est un bon moyen de se détendre... Seulement moi, je traduis DEJA toute la semaine, alors même si je préfère traduire cette fic plutôt qu'autre chose, je peux pas faire autrement. Mais je jure devant Merlin que je fais de mon mieux. D'ailleurs, cette fois, je crois que j'ai VRAIMENT fait plus vite, non ? ;-)

_Yumi4 :_ Hello ! Ben oui c'est Sirius ! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre, hein ? ;-) Je crois pouvoir dire que tu n'auras pas eu trop longtemps à attendre, non ?

Chapitre 15 : Rédemption

"Oh, Kinsmen! we must meet the common foe;

Though far outnumbered, let us show us brave,

And for their thousand blows deal one death-blow!

What though before us lies the open grave?"

(Oh, mes amis ! Nous devons affronter un ennemi commun; bien que moins nombreux, montrons-nous courageux, et pour leurs milliers de coups ne rendons qu'un coup mortel ! Pour quelle autre raison notre tombe s'ouvrirait-elle devant nous ?") - "If We Must Die" de Claude McKay

La douleur disparut presque instantanément. Malfoy avait reculé comme s'il venait d'être brûlé. L'obscurité quittant ses yeux, Harry put voir que le cercle s'était effacé pour laisser passer une forme sombre et floue. Une forme sombre et floue qui grondait d'une façon menaçante, et qui avait les poils hérissés et les babines retroussées. Harry ferma immédiatement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore arriver de pire ? A présent il allait être mordu par un chien enragé...

Néanmoins, lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, le chien n'était plus là. A sa place, exactement là où le chien se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, il y avait un homme. Harry recommença à paniquer. Encore un ? ! Et où était parti le chien ? Toutefois, ce dernier devint la dernière de ses préoccupations lorsque l'homme le regarda. Quelque chose proche du... soulagement ? ! traversa ses yeux hagards et vides. Ou peut-être était-ce de la... peur ? Mais non, rien de tout cela n'était possible. Rien de tout cela ne correspondait à la situation.

Sauf que quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se produire. Les Mangemorts avaient cessé d'attaquer. Ils se tenaient, figés, en cercle. Malfoy observait la scène à travers des yeux plissés, ses lèvres tremblant comme s'il jugeait tout cela très amusant.

" Harry ? ", demanda l'homme dans un murmure, et d'une voix enrouée, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée pendant des siècles. Il s'avança et tomba à genoux. Harry recula à tâtons, puis poussa un cri lorsque l'un des hommes - des Mangemorts - lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. L'homme gronda d'une manière fort semblable au chien qui était là avant - où était-il maintenant ? - et plongea en avant.

" Touchez-le encore une fois... " L'homme leva fermement une main qui tenait elle aussi une baguette, et plissa les yeux de façon menaçante. Harry était encore plus dérouté qu'avant.

Bien sûr, _dérouté_ était presque un euphémisme. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, et regrettait même sérieusement d'être jamais né.

Est-ce que cet homme était en train de le protéger ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers Harry, retomba à genoux, et avança une main qui n'était plus calme mais tremblait. " Harry ? ", dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Harry tenta à nouveau de reculer. Cette fois, personne ne le frappa. " Qu - qui - ? "

Mais Malfoy en avait apparemment assez de l'interruption de la séance. Il leva sa baguette, et Harry, soudain inquiet pour la vie de cet homme, s'exclama : " ATTENTION ! ".

Se mettant sur ses pieds, non sans avoir lancé un jet de lumière rouge en direction de Malfoy, l'homme se plaça devant Harry. Malfoy se mit à rire. Harry sentit son sang bouillir de rage.

" Vous projetiez quoi, Black ? ", cracha Malfoy, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire que Harry avait très envie d'effacer à l'aide de ses poings. " Un sauvetage audacieux ? Vous êtes là pour sauver votre filleul ? " Et Malfoy se remit à rire.

Filleul ? Est-ce que cet homme - Black, est-ce que cet homme était son parrain ? Et une nouvelle fois, un éclair traversa son esprit et lui envoya un seul et unique mot : _Snuffles_. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait…

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question. L'air fut déchiré par les hurlements de Malfoy. " ATTRAPEZ BLACK ! LAISSEZ LE GARÇON ! "

_Quoi ?_ Ils étaient après Black ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le ciel s'alluma, traversé de multitudes de couleurs. La plupart des rayons étaient rouges, et Harry tomba à terre, espérant rester aussi bas que possible. Il rampa sur son estomac, évitant soigneusement les pierres dispersées sur le sol. Personne n'essayait de l'arrêter, et, après qu'une grande partie du groupe soit partie en courant de l'autre côté du bâtiment, continuant à crier et à jeter des sorts, Harry commença à douter que la fuite soit une bonne solution. Ils étaient clairement en train de lui tendre un piège. Le laisser partir ? Non. Non, c'était trop simple. Trop facile.

Une main l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le mit debout. Harry leva en hésitant les yeux, et vit qu'il s'agissait de Black. Il avait l'air extrêmement inquiet, et fit un geste comme pour le serrer contre lui, mais Harry recula craintivement. Il vit les yeux de l'homme traversés par un éclair de perplexité avant que ce dernier ne se relève pour regarder en direction de la maison, les sourcils froncés.

Personne n'était là. Aucun des hommes déguisés n'était visible. L'estomac de Harry se serra, et sa nuque le piqua désagréablement. Ils étaient tous là, avant. Ils étaient tous en train de crier des sorts et de courir dans la cour. Mais où étaient-ils à présent ?

Black avait manifestement dû faire le même raisonnement, car soudain il commença délibérément à avancer ; ses pas étaient lents et prudents, et il tenait sa baguette à la main.

Harry supposait qu'il _pouvait_ faire confiance à cet homme, même s'il ne savait pas qui il était. Ou bien si ? Et que voulait dire " Snuffles " ?

_Le nom de code de Sirius,_ répondit cette voix résonnante qui s'était installée tout au fond de son esprit.

Qui ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Black avait commencé à courir vers la maison, la baguette levée, sa destination choisie. Il avait apparemment entendu quelque chose, ou remarqué quelque chose.

Et maintenant Harry se retrouvait tout seul à côté de l'arbre. Mais il ne se sentait absolument pas seul, et soupçonnait fortement qu'il ne l'était pas. Une douzaine d'hommes ne s'éparpillent pas comme ça dans l'oubli. Pas ces hommes, en tout cas. Ils étaient certainement en train de l'observer depuis quelque part, et ce quelque part pouvait être n'importe où. Une pensée perturbante qui incita Harry à se renfoncer contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Puis il entendit le sifflement d'une respiration à travers l'un de ces masques blancs. Harry se leva d'un bond, sa tête entrant en collision avec une branche basse - mais toujours très épaisse - de l'arbre, et piqua un sprint. Il s'en fichait de savoir si c'était stupide de faire quelque chose d'aussi précipité, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et ce qui retarderait toute souffrance supplémentaire de son côté était bon à prendre.

Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à retarder la douleur aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il retomba par terre, une fois de plus incapable de bouger ses jambes, et son menton rencontra douloureusement une pierre enfoncée dans le sol. Des étoiles dansèrent un instant devant ses yeux, puis laissèrent la place au visage livide d'un individu à l'aspect particulièrement graisseux.

" Que faites-vous, Potter ? ", cracha l'homme. " Ne fuyez pas, espèce de stupide insolent ! N'avez-vous donc rien appris dans vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? "

" Mes - mes quoi ? "

Mais l'homme ne l'avait pas entendu. Il attrapa durement Harry par son col et le mit debout, ce qui, Harry étant incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, se révéla une tâche difficile.

L'homme aux cheveux gras souffla dans l'oreille de Harry la réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas posée : " Je ne peux pas délier vos jambes. Cela semblerait bien trop suspicieux. "

Sentant qu'il devait le faire, Harry hocha la tête. Il lui était impossible de fuir, car même s'il essayait, il ne pourrait pas courir. Alors, gardant cette pensée à l'esprit, il se laissa à moitié tirer, à moitié porter là où le cercle de Mangemorts s'était tenu auparavant. Là où il n'y avait toujours personne.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions. Dès que Harry fut laissé tomber à terre, un bruyant tumulte se fit entendre depuis le manoir. Un des hommes hélait ses compagnons. " JE L'AI ! IL EST ICI ! "

L'estomac de Harry se serra légèrement. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, et pourtant c'était comme si... C'était tout simplement bizarre. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Puis il entendit ce qui ressemblait aux cris d'une grande foule de spectateurs, et une voix, la plus forte de toute, cria : " Il est mort ! "

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit, tirant Harry de ses pensées. Black en sortit, flanqué de deux Mangemorts. Il semblait inconscient, car sa tête dodelinait dangereusement d'un côté, et ses jambes, contrairement à ce que Harry avait d'abord pensé, ne bougeaient pas. Après avoir été traîné par les bras en direction d'où Harry se trouvait, il fut jeté sans cérémonie au sol, et son corps rencontra la terre avec un léger bruit sourd.

Se regroupant, les Mangemorts se mirent à glousser. Ils semblaient trouver tout cela extrêmement amusant. Harry, quant à lui, trouvait tout cela aussi peu amusant que possible.

Black remua, grogna, et leva une main pour se masser le front. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et fut surpris de sentir que ses jambes pouvaient à nouveau fonctionner. Quelqu'un devait avoir soulevé le sort d'Impendimenta... Hein ? Quoi ? Impendi-

Il se tapit tout près de Black, qui essayait de s'asseoir. Personne ne fit quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. Une sensation écœurante s'installa dans l'estomac de Harry quand il réalisa que tout cela faisait partie d'une sorte de plan minutieux. Ils étaient tous deux condamnés, et Black n'était qu'un jouet supplémentaire avec lequel les Mangemorts pouvaient s'amuser - un " plus " appréciable, rien que ça.

" Harry ? "

Harry sursauta, surpris de voir que Black s'était assis et était maintenant agenouillé sur le sol, le visage pâle, mais les yeux brillant d'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude... de l'inquiétude à son sujet ? Harry cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se retrouva sans savoir quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il cligna à nouveau des yeux, et essaya encore une fois de formuler une phrase, mais fut interrompu en se sentant enveloppé dans une étreinte si forte qu'il craignit pour ses os. Il pouvait à peine respirer, et tout ce qu'il voyait était la robe noire contre laquelle son visage était pressé. Il se tendit un peu, et Black le relâcha, l'air encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant, mais aussi dérouté.

" Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant les Mangemorts se remettre à glousser. Black semblait les considérer comme faisant simplement partie du paysage, vu la façon dont il ne fit que lever les yeux un bref instant, haussant un sourcil, avant de les rebaisser vers Harry.

" Harry ? "

S'il entendait son nom encore une seule fois...

" Quoi ? ", croassa Harry, surpris de son absence de voix.

" Je sais que c'est loin d'être le moment pour - "

" Black ", fit la voix de Malfoy. Black leva les yeux, tout comme Harry, mais aucun d'eux ne parvint à situer l'homme dans le cercle. Il avait manifestement remis son masque. " Prenez votre temps. "

" Quoi ? ", cria à moitié Black, l'incrédulité perceptible dans sa voix.

" J'ai dit - " Malfoy soupira pour donner de l'effet à ses paroles. " Prenez – votre - temps. "

Apparemment, cela n'était pas une conduite normale de la part d'un Mangemort, car Black se leva brusquement, et se plaça devant Harry pour le protéger. Il vacilla un peu, sûrement en raison de ses blessures, mais tint fermement sa position, les poings serrés.

" Vous prévoyez de faire quoi, Malfoy ? ", cracha Sirius dans la direction générale d'où provenait la voix du Mangemort.

" Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'écouter, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Peut-être que Harry sera plus enclin à se lier avec vous quand vous crierez à mort. " Un homme à la droite du regard de Black leva sa baguette, l'agita, et, d'une voix qui n'aurait pas pu contenir plus de colère ou de haine, murmura _Endoloris_.

Harry se couvrit les oreilles des mains au moment où le jet de lumière atteignit Black en pleine poitrine. Il ne voulait pas entendre les cris. Il ne voulait pas voir l'homme se convulser et souffrir en tombant au sol... Il ferma les yeux.

Et pourtant, il entendait toujours la douleur de l'homme. Il _ressentait_ sa douleur. Une minute passa, le cœur de Harry battant à grands coups, et la sueur perlant à son front. Il devait arrêter ça. Pour une raison incertaine, il pensa qu'il en était capable. Peut-être que Malfoy attendait qu'il dise quelque chose...

" ARRETEZ ! ", cria Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux, et écarta les bras.

Et, à sa grande surprise, Malfoy arrêta. Mais ensuite il sourit de son petit air suffisant, et l'estomac de Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois. " Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez, Potter ? " Malfoy baissa sa baguette, et se mit à marcher à l'intérieur du cercle. " Vous vouliez que Black souffre ? "

Harry secoua la tête, mais ne perdit pas sa concentration.

" J'ai entendu de grandes histoires du Seigneur des Ténèbres à votre propos. Et à son sujet. Plutôt touchantes, vraiment. "

Mais Harry en avait assez. " Elles étaient importantes au point de parler à votre Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'en doute, vraiment. " Harry ne savait pas d'où tout cela lui venait, ni si cela avait un quelconque sens, mais apparemment il avait touché un point sensible.

Malfoy se raidit, fusilla Harry du regard, et leva à nouveau sa baguette. " Je vais t'apprendre à tenir ta langue ! Endoloris ! "

Le même mélange de feu et de glace qui avait déjà brûlé ses veines une fois auparavant recommença à battre Harry. Il sentit le feu lécher sa peau, sentit sa cicatrice exploser, sentit tout son corps se tordre et se contorsionner afin de soulager la douleur. La douleur qui ne voulait pas disparaître...

Mais soudain elle disparut, et Harry se retrouva étendu sur le sol, haletant, tout son corps le faisant souffrir comme s'il venait d'avoir été frappé de plein fouet par un camion. C'était presque une pensée agréable, et il ferma les yeux pour se protéger du monde extérieur qui oscillait sous lui.

Il sentit une main sur son front, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sa cicatrice avait recommencé à brûler, et il fit la grimace.

" Harry ? ", croassa la voix de Black. Harry ouvrit les yeux, et le monde regagna lentement de la netteté. Black était penché sur lui, et, bien qu'à peine en vie lui-même, il écartait gentiment des mèches des ses yeux.

Quelqu'un derrière Black fit claquer sa langue. " Quel dommage, Black. Vous auriez vraiment dû avoir la possibilité de mieux le connaître. Vraiment dommage que cela doive se terminer ainsi. "

Black se figea, et commença à se relever, mais Harry le saisit par le poignet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il ne se posa la question. " Non ", souffla-t-il, la gorge enrouée et les poumons brûlants.

" J'ai bien peur, Potter, que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour changer la situation à présent. Quoique vous n'auriez pas pu non plus faire quoi que ce soit auparavant... " Malfoy laissa sa phrase en suspens, pensant apparemment que ce qu'il disait était drôle. Harry avait envie de vomir. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Et à Black ? A part les tuer tous les deux, bien sûr.

" Endoloris. "

Harry se prépara mentalement à la douleur qu'il allait ressentir, mais elle ne vint pas. Au lieu de quoi Black tomba sur le sol, son corps entier consumé par un martyr que Harry aurait préféré se voir infliger.

" ARRETEZ ! ", cria-t-il.

Malfoy ne répondit pas.

" ARRETEZ ! ", cria-t-il à nouveau, sa voix se brisant.

" ARRETEZ ! ", hurla-t-il, sentant sa gorge se déchirer. Il doutait de pouvoir à nouveau crier.

Il essaya quand même. " AR - rêtez ! " Mais sa voix s'éteignit, et il termina trop doucement.

Malfoy ne portait aucune attention au garçon qui criait, celle-là étant uniquement dirigée sur l'homme qui criait. Sa proie.

Le tempérament rageur de Harry finit par l'emporter. Il commença à se relever, mais réussit seulement à se mettre à genoux avant que le monde ne se brouille devant ses yeux. Il les cligna, se rappelant la mission qu'il avait à remplir, et tenta sa chance.

Il plongea devant Black et la baguette de Malfoy. Le sort le toucha, et il retomba contre Black, sentant la douleur qu'il avait souhaitée sur lui commencer à s'enfoncer comme des ongles dans tout son corps.

Mais Black était hors de danger.

Black était hors de danger.

Black n'était _pas_ hors de danger !

Pendant un moment, Harry crut que Malfoy allait continuer à jeter le sort sur lui, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il fut une nouvelle fois libéré de la douleur aveuglante. Il fronça les sourcils, quand soudain le cercle des Mangemorts se referma. L'un d'eux lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, et il tomba en avant, se tenant le côté. Il se rendit alors compte, bien trop tard, qu'ils avaient essayé de l'éloigner de Black. Et maintenant que Harry était loin de lui, ils l'avaient déjà ramassé. Black n'était qu'à demi conscient. Il avait été sous l'influence du sort trop longtemps, semblait-il.

Harry paniqua et essaya de se relever, mais l'un des Mangemorts le frappa encore une fois. Il massa le côté qui le faisait souffrir, et fit une nouvelle tentative, mais fut renvoyé au sol avant d'avoir pu bouger d'un seul centimètre. Les Mangemorts qui retenaient Black prisonnier commencèrent à le railler, et Malfoy lui jeta le sort encore à quatre reprises avant qu'il ne cesse de résister et s'effondre, clairement inconscient, entre leurs griffes.

" NON ! ", hurla Harry, et il se leva si rapidement que personne n'était préparé à le retenir. Il se jeta sur les Mangemorts et commença à donner des coups de pied et de poings, essayant autant que possible de les repousser. Il réussit à en frapper un sur le nez, et le Mangemort en question recula un peu, émettant une exclamation inaudible derrière son masque blanc.

A présent, des mains couvraient Harry, attrapant ses cheveux, sa chemise, ses bras... essayant de le retenir. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre elles. L'un des hommes le frappa ; un autre attrapa ses bras et conjura des liens autour de ses poignets ; un troisième commença à le tirer en arrière. Harry rendit les coups et résista autant qu'il put, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Les Mangemorts qui retenaient Black avaient arrêté de le torturer. Ils le tenaient toujours par les bras, et Black avait presque repris connaissance, mais tous regardaient ce qui se passait du côté de Harry. Certains avaient retiré leur masque, et d'après leur expression, cette nuit allait se révéler très divertissante à leur goût.

Harry recommença à paniquer, et se débattit contre les cordes qui liaient ses poignets.

" Potter, Potter, Potter ", dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante. " Il ne sert à rien d'essayer de vous échapper. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Pas avant que nous nous soyons amusés. Et ne vous inquiétez pas ", ajouta-t-il lorsque Harry recommença à s'agiter, " nous n'allons pas tuer votre parrain adoré. "

Des rires traversèrent le groupe. Malfoy leva la main pour les faire cesser.

" Et nous n'allons pas non plus vous tuer. "

Pendant un très long moment, Harry s'était préparé à ce que Malfoy dise " Mais nous allons vous tuer ". Quand cela ne vint pas, son esprit commença à s'emballer. Ils pouvaient mentir. Peut-être que Malfoy allait faire venir des renforts... Peut-être que ce... " Seigneur des Ténèbres " allait les tuer tous les deux. Cette pensée était loin d'être rassurante. A nouveau, Harry tenta de se dégager, mais cette fois, il fut giflé par un autre Mangemort tandis que Malfoy regardait, ses lèvres se retroussant comme s'il était hautement amusé.

Harry le fusilla du regard, espérant que ses yeux larmoyants mettraient le feu à ses cheveux argent platine. Ça, ç'aurait été hautement amusant. Sans parler du fait que cela donnerait à Harry le temps nécessaire pour fuir. Il eut une vision fugitive d'un Malfoy en train de hurler, lorsqu'il fut brutalement poussé à terre par deux paires de mains rugueuses. Il s'effondra sur les genoux, et fut à peine capable de garder son équilibre, car ses mains étaient toujours attachées dans son dos. On lui redonna un coup dans les côtés, ce qui l'envoya la tête la première dans la boue. Il tourna la tête et toussa comme la poussière envahissait ses poumons.

" Imperio ", dit quelqu'un. Harry s'enroula dans une position fœtale, bien que ses mains soient toujours derrière son dos, et attendit que le sort le touche. Mais rien ne se passa. Des secondes remplies d'éternité passèrent lentement, et, toujours, rien.

Mais ensuite quelque chose se passa.

La douleur enflamma son côté. Il tressaillit. Puis une autre vague de douleur. Et encore. Il leva les yeux et poussa presque un cri d'horreur. C'était Black ! C'était Black qui faisait ça ! Black le frappait ! Il _était _méchant, après tout ! Il avait juste fait semblant ! Il ne voulait pas le protéger, il voulait seulement que Harry baisse sa garde ! Un autre coup, et Harry sentit et entendit quelque chose craquer horriblement. Il gémit de douleur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Son souffle commença à s'accrocher dans ses poumons, et ses yeux s'élargirent tandis qu'il commençait à suffoquer. Ouvrant la bouche pour respirer, Harry ne parvint pas à aspirer suffisamment d'air. Une main l'attrapa par le coup, le tirant vers le haut, limitant encore plus le passage d'air. Des points dansaient devant ses yeux, et il avait la tête qui tournait. Il cligna des yeux, le souffle coupé. Ses liens avaient encore une fois disparu, et il leva les mains pour essayer de desserrer l'étreinte autour de son cou.

Mais cela ne servit à rien.

Les mains de Black resserrèrent encore leur étau autour de son gosier. Harry s'étrangla, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Black relâcha une de ses mains, et Harry fut soulagé lorsqu'un tout petit peu d'air se força un passage dans ses poumons. Mais alors la main libre frappa Harry au visage, et il ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Son nez se mit à saigner, d'abord goutte à goutte, puis à flot. Il étouffait à présent. Il s'étouffait sur son propre sang, alors que Black lui penchait la tête en arrière et resserrait une nouvelle fois ses mains autour de son cou. A ce moment-là, Harry osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il poussa alors un cri d'horreur, ce qui eut pour effet de lui déclencha une crise de toux.

Les yeux de Black étaient vides et sans expression, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et ce fut seulement là que Harry se rendit compte que les mouvements de Black semblaient lents et forcés, comme s'il se battait contre lui-même.

Le monde s'assombrit pendant un bref instant, puis se réclaircit. Harry continuait à s'étrangler et à tousser, cherchant à détacher les mains autour de son cou. Les détacher pour qu'elles le laissent respirer ! Il voulait respirer ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! D'autres larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux verts et brillants, qu'il cligna, de sorte qu'elles coulèrent sur ses joues. Petit à petit, il cessait de lutter. Son corps était faible, et il lui restait peu de force pour continuer à protester.

Et, comme le monde s'obscurcissait à nouveau, et que les points continuaient leur danse inquiétante, vint la sensation la plus étrange que Harry avait jamais ressentie.

Elle n'était pas agréable, mais elle n'était pas atroce non plus.

C'était comme si une explosion avait eu lieu dans son esprit. Soudain, Harry se souvenait. Des visages, des personnes, des noms, des dates, des endroits, des voix, des émotions le submergeaient, et il s'effondra sous ce poids. Il ne pouvait rien faire tandis que d'autres visages, d'autres noms, d'autres dates s'y ajoutaient, encore et encore. Sans cesse et sans répit. Au point que cela devenait une torture. Harry avait décidé que ne pas savoir était moins douloureux, et maintenant il en savait trop...

Il était pratiquement mort maintenant. Tandis que cette peur paralysante se faufilait en lui, il essaya de crier, aussi fort que ses poumons maltraités le lui permettaient, et avant de glisser dans ce tourbillon de visions, de rêves, de cauchemars et de souvenirs...

" Sirius ", souffla-t-il, incapable de respirer. Il regardait les points danser devant ses yeux avec une sorte de fascination engourdie, sa dernière émotion n'étant rien d'autre que de l'apathie.

Puis il y eut un cri d'angoisse, et les mains lâchèrent son cou et le rattrapèrent comme il tombait.

" H – Harry ", pleurait quelqu'un. Il sentit des bras s'envelopper solidement autour de lui et quelqu'un tomber avec lui sur le sol. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? "

Les points cessèrent de danser comme l'obscurité envahissait le coin de ses yeux. Harry ne pouvait pas sourire. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il se mit à tousser, et sentit du liquide dans ses poumons. Sa langue rencontra le goût métallique du sang, et il se laissa vaincre par l'obscurité rampante, et glisser dans le néant.

N/T : Hein qu'il était bien ce chapitre ? Hein ? A tel point que je me suis dépêchée de le traduire avant mes exas ! lol A ce propos, je peux vous dire avec certitude que vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi avant un bon mois. Par contre, vous pouvez aussi être sûrs d'avoir droit à un chapitre dans ce délai. Il m'en reste trois à traduire... après, ben faudra aller réclamer directement à l'auteur ! ;-)


	16. Chapitre 16

N/T : Je me rappelle très bien avoir découvert cette fic lors de mes vacances de février l'année passée. J'étais tellement impressionnée que j'ai immédiatement demandé à Hilarity l'autorisation de la traduire, et que je me suis lancée dans l'aventure dès le semestre suivant. Seize chapitres en une année, c'est pas mal, non ? lol

Je suis contente de voir que certains suivent cette trad depuis le départ, et que d'autres les ont rejoints. Et en passant, merci à Blacky qui n'a jamais failli à son devoir de correctrice ! ;-)

Ah, au fait ! Le prochain chapitre devrait pas trop tarder…

Onarluca : Hein dis ? lol Merci, mes exas se sont assez bien passés !

Thealie : Etait-ce un " non " de dépit ou de résolution ? ;-) Merci d'avoir attendu !

Blacky : Tu sais que t'es horrible avec ce pauvre Harry ? lol

_Lily Oasis Black_ : Ouais… te le fais pas dire ! Sevy… tu sais que c'est une bonne question ça ? Pour pas se faire remarquer ? Un peu bidon comme excuse, hein ? Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus à toi aussi !

Satya : Elle te plaît ? Ben tant mieux ! Et merci ! Tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à ta question… ;-)

_Mystick_ : traductrice sadique qui se frotte les mains Hein c'est dur de pas savoir la suite ? lol Bon, je vous ai pas souffrir trop longtemps quand même, non ? ;-)

Thamril : Je pense que tu vas pouvoir te rassurer… Merci !

_Juliette_ : Tu sais qu'en lisant ta review, je me demande si j'ai pas interprété le verbe " to cry " ? Aurai-je plaisir à faire pleurer Sirius ? Possible… lol Remus va bientôt débarquer, t'inquiète. Oublie pas que là il est un peu poilu sur les bords… lol

_Yumi4_ : Hello ! Ben finalement je la mets plus tôt que prévu, la suite ! ;-)

Chapitre 16 : Des efforts apparemment futiles

"The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursuing it with weary feet,

Until it joins some larger way,

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then ? I cannot say."

La chanson de Bilbo dans "La Communauté de l'anneau", de J.R.R. Tolkien

Lorsqu'il fut libéré du sort, Sirius poussa un sauvage cri de panique. Ou plutôt lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de le briser. Enfin capable de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Quelque chose tomba dans ses bras, et il regarda, comme au ralenti, les yeux de Harry commencer à partir en arrière. Le garçon cligna des yeux, les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées coulant sur ses joues. Sirius avala sa salive, et s'effondra sur le sol, Harry serré contre lui, en sécurité – NON ! Pas en sécurité ! Après tout, il l'avait presque tué ! Il avait presque tué Harry !

Et dans une vague de culpabilité si forte qu'elle faillit le renverser, il se mit à pleurer. Il serrait Harry contre lui, sentant entre ses bras son corps sans réaction. Non… Saisi d'une peur si violente qu'il ne pouvait même pas enregistrer la scène se déroulant autour de lui, il baissa les yeux sur Harry. Il vit les marques rouges encerclant son cou, et tenta d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. C'est lui qui avait fait ça. Il avait blessé le fils unique de James et Lily… Il déglutit péniblement et, hésitant, appuya deux doigts sur le cou du garçon. Rien. Il ne sentait rien…

" Non ", souffla-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Autour d'eux, les Mangemorts riaient doucement, savourant ouvertement cet instant précieux, afin de pouvoir le raconter plus tard à leur maître. Afin de lui dire comment Sirius Black, le propre parrain de Harry Potter, l'avait tué…

" Allez, Harry ! ", commanda Sirius d'une voix douce mais déterminée. Il tendit la main au-dessus de la bouche entrouverte de son filleul, et ne sentit rien. A nouveau, la peur le saisit, et il posa la paume de sa main contre la poitrine de Harry. Rien. Alors il ne put plus contrôler. La colère le serrait à la gorge. Il se leva, sentant encore dans sa chair les effets de l'Endoloris, et gronda sourdement.

Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas préparés à ça. Etant donné que Sirius put reprendre sa baguette, échapper au sort mortel, et se débarrasser d'un Mangemort avant que quiconque puisse faire quoi que ce soit, cela paraissait évident.

" IL EST MORT ! ", hurla Sirius, incapable de garder ça pour lui. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il ne pouvait pas. Il refusait. Son filleul n'était pas mort… Il ne venait pas de tuer son filleul. Non, non… ce n'était pas vrai.

Un éclair de lumière rouge passa au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Sirius, frappant un Mangemort en pleine poitrine et l'envoyant en arrière avec un bruit sourd. Sirius se retourna brusquement pour voir qui avait jeté le sort, un geste de pure folie, mais, comme il put le constater, sans conséquence grave.

Il y avait deux silhouettes au centre du cercle. L'une était penchée sur la forme immobile de Harry, et l'autre avait sa baguette levée, mais pas sur Sirius.

" Cousin ", salua cette dernière. Sirius regarda autour de lui, dérouté. A qui s'adressait cette personne ? Sa voix, pourtant… Sa voix lui était étrangement familière.

La silhouette baissa sa cagoule, et les Mangemorts reculèrent comme un seul homme. Ce visage, Sirius l'avait vu à deux reprises lors des dix dernières années. Une fois lorsqu'on l'avait enfermée, et l'autre, lorsqu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus clair. Ce qui avait été en grande partie le cas ces huit dernières années, au moins. Mais il avait vécu dans la même maison qu'elle pendant presque quinze ans. Il lui avait jeté des sorts des douzaines de fois. Elle lui avait rendu la pareille deux fois… Enfin, peut-être plus que ça, mais Sirius n'était pas prêt de l'admettre…

Après tout, Bellatrix Black avait été sa cousine _la moins_ préférée. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange était supposée être en train de baver dans une cellule sombre et humide d'Azkaban.

" Toi ! ", croassa Sirius. Bellatrix sourit.

" Oui, Siri, c'est moi. Ta cousine préférée dans le monde entier. N'es-tu pas tout simplement ravi de me voir ? ", dit-elle, sa voix de bébé prenant un ton totalement moqueur, sans plus rien d'enfantin.

" Pas entièrement ", fut tout ce que Sirius fut capable de répondre.

Voilà. Il était mort. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Après tout, il avait perdu la personne qui lui importait le plus. Il avait tué la personne qui lui importait le plus.

Ce fut à cet instant, lorsqu'il laissa tomber les yeux sur la personne penchée sur la petite forme de Harry, que Sirius se mit à paniquer. " ELOIGNEZ-VOUS DE LUI ! ", cria-t-il.

Bellatrix eut un rire haut perché. " Oh ? Tu ne veux pas que bébé Harry vive ? "

Malgré la situation, malgré la déclaration énigmatique que Bellatrix venait de faire, malgré tout cela, Sirius ne répondit absolument rien.

Bellatrix rit une nouvelle fois. " Viens voir ce que Rodolphus a fait ! "

Les Mangemorts remuèrent dans leur cercle. Malfoy n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant un laps de temps presque illégal ; pour lui, en tout cas.

Hésitant, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Sirius avança en tremblant vers la forme couchée dans l'herbe. Rodolphus s'était redressé depuis un moment, et à présent il riait doucement aux côtés de Bellatrix. Sirius lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire, puis se porta toute son attention sur Harry. Il tomba à genoux, sentant qu'il ne réussirait pas à rester debout, et souleva prudemment le poignet de Harry, pressant ses doigts contre sa peau humide, attendant le signe.

Et alors il le sentit, et poussa un cri de pur soulagement, mêlé à une intense euphorie. Même si la culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais il la mit de côté pendant un court instant, tandis qu'il prenait la forme délicate de son filleul dans ses bras, écartant de ses yeux sa frange couverte de sueur, et redressant ses lunettes rondes fissurées. Il ignora délibérément sa cicatrice, considérant qu'elle avait fait plus qu'assez de mal à son filleul, et que la remarquer ne ferait que lui donner satisfaction. La cicatrice n'était pas importante. Le garçon qui portait la cicatrice était important.

" IMBECILES ! ", cria Bellatrix, faisant sursauter Sirius si violemment qu'il en lâcha presque Harry. " Qu'essayiez-vous d'accomplir ? ", cracha-t-elle.

Le cercle remua une nouvelle fois, et de petits regards de côté furent discrètement lancés entre les membres du groupe.  
" De tuer le garçon ? De tuer le garçon, et après ? Vous trouviez amusant d'aller à l'encontre des souhaits de notre maître ? ", continua Bellatrix.

" J'étais simplement - ", commença Malfoy, mais Bellatrix le coupa.

" Vous étiez simplement en train de jouer avec une situation très _délicate_. NOUS – AVONS – BESOIN - DU GARÇON – VIVANT ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'exige ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il désire, il veut le garçon VIVANT ! "

* * *

" Bordel, je peux pas croire qu'on est en train de faire ça, Hermione ", cracha Ron, caché sous l'étoffe argentée de la cape d'invisibilité. " C'est quelque chose que je ferais, mais pas toi ! " Il semblait sincèrement déconcerté par ce fait – que Hermione, toute intelligente qu'elle soit, soit effectivement en train d'accomplir quelque chose d'imprudent sans qu'il l'y ait encouragée. Cela ne semblait simplement pas juste.

" Es-tu en train de dire que tu préférerais rester ? ", répliqua Hermione, sachant très bien que Ron ne retournerait _jamais_ en arrière, surtout pas maintenant qu'ils étaient allés si loin, mais ressentant, comme d'habitude, le besoin d'agacer le garçon.

" Quoi ? Non ! ", s'exclama-t-il, trébuchant sur ses lacets défaits tandis qu'il essayait de jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule de la fille devant lui pour voir où ils en étaient. " Mais tu connais le mot de passe pour - "

" Chuuut ! "

Hermione s'était arrêtée, mais Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il lui rentra dedans et s'affala sur le sol. Hermione baissa les yeux vers lui et lui jeta un de ses regards typiques, le plus désapprobateur qu'elle puisse lui offrir. Il eut un mouvement de recul face à ce regard, puis un autre lorsque le pied de Hermione rencontra son côté, dans un geste censé le motiver à se relever. Et rapidement.

" Debout ! Allez, debout ! ", murmura-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour qu'il puisse se remettre sur ses pieds et se dissimuler sous la cape. Il s'exécuta sans protester, parce que la porte du bureau de Dumbledore venait de s'ouvrir, et que Hermione tentait de la retenir avant qu'elle se referme à nouveau.

La personne qui quittait le bureau, un professeur que ni Hermione ni Ron ne connaissait, marchait rapidement. Avant que la porte ne soit à 1 cm de son embrasure, Hermione réussit à se précipiter devant elle et à glisser tant bien que mal son pied dans l'ouverture. La cape glissa de ses épaules, mais cela importait peu.

Ron, se débarrassant de la cape, ébouriffant dans la manœuvre encore un peu plus ses cheveux roux déjà en bataille, se glissa derrière Hermione et retint la porte. " Quand je dirai _trois_, ouvre-la. Tu occupes Dumbledore, et moi je cherche le portauloin. " Ron hocha la tête, l'ai légèrement perturbé, mais réalisant qu'il était inutile de discuter maintenant.

" Bon, alors… Un, deux, trois ! " Et comme prévu, Ron ouvrit la porte (ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire), et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il était maintenant six heures du matin,constata Remus avec un grognement. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures, même avec l'aide de la potion, et sentait à présent son âge le rattraper. Ce qui était douloureux. Avec un autre grognement, il se leva et se massa le front, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'un manteau, afin de pouvoir se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore avant huit heures. Ce serait l'heure à laquelle Dumbledore recevrait une alerte, et Remus devait y être : il _se devait_ d'y être.

Toutefois, après avoir passé cinq minutes à simplement chercher son manteau et à aplatir ses cheveux décoiffés, il découvrit quelque chose de très étrange. De très étrange et de très inquiétant. La porte du bureau de Dumbledore était entrouverte. Et le plus inquiétant, comme il le constata une fois qu'il fut entré dans le bureau circulaire, était que Dumbledore ne s'y trouvait même pas. Personne ne s'y trouvait.

Remus était entièrement pris au piège, semblait-il. Pris au piège d'une sorte de cauchemar. Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore serait parti deux heures plus tôt que prévu ? Et parti sans lui ? Une boîte retournée gisant sur le tapis ne fut pas suffisante pour captiver l'attention de Remus, et il s'enfuit du bureau sans un regard en arrière. La route en direction du nord serait difficile, mais il l'affronterait pour deux personnes qui avaient désespérément besoin de lui.

Le Magicobus était un moyen de transport peu conseillé pour arriver discrètement dans une ville moldue très connue, et Remus le savait. Donc il le prit jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Il en sortit pour pénétrer dans un matin plutôt frisquet et gris. Le brouillard avait recouvert une grande partie de la campagne, ce qui était décidément gênant pour ce que –

Attendez.

Remus plissa les yeux en direction de deux silhouettes floues qui se découpaient près d'une autre forme floue, qu'il imaginait être celle d'un arbre.

Sa baguette à la main, il s'enfonça dans le brouillard, balayant aveuglement l'air devant lui comme si la brume était quelque chose de solide qu'il pouvait simplement écarter de son chemin. Le sol sous ses pieds était passablement marécageux, et il se retrouva plusieurs fois à glisser sur de dangereuses flaques de boue. La flaque la plus profonde lui extorqua quelques jurons, et ce fut à ce moment que les deux ombres l'entendirent.

" Ron ! ", entendit Remus s'exclamer l'une des deux formes très, très distinctement. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit presque de soulagement. Ses aptitudes au duel n'allaient probablement pas être mises à contribution.

" Hermione ? ", se risqua-t-il à appeler dans le brouillard. Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part d'aucune des deux silhouettes. Remus fronça les sourcils. " Ron ? Hermione ? " Toujours aucune réponse. Il arrêta de marcher lorsque les formes furent à peine à 3 mètres devant lui. Aucune d'elle ne bougeait. Il appela une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, les deux silhouettes plongèrent.

Sur lui.

Et elles étaient très distinctement tout autre que celles de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Hermione et Ron se tenaient aux abords d'une région très boisée, non loin d'un village apparemment moldu. Ron avait sympathisé avec plusieurs moutons. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Cela devait faire au moins deux heures, et ils avaient tous deux passablement froid, trempés par la rosée du matin évidemment destinée à l'herbe sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

" On va rester ici encore longtemps, Hermione ? J'ai froid ! ", gémit Ron, remuant dans ses baskets usées, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans pour essayer de se réchauffer. Ce qui ne se révélait pas concluant.

" D'accord. On va passer par les bois, alors ", décida Hermione. Ron fit un bruit étranglé, et commença à protester, mais Hermione s'était déjà avancée dans les buissons. Il entendit murmurer un " lumos ! " quelques secondes plus tard (se demandant brièvement s'ils allaient s'attirer des ennuis en faisant de la magie ici, au pays des moutons), et rattrapa rapidement son amie.

Ce fut une longue, longue marche jusqu'à l'autre bout de la forêt. Ron pensa voir des araignées à plusieurs reprises, et, de peur, faillit se retrouver dans les bras de Hermione, quoiqu'il n'aurait pas voulu l'admettre. Pas une seule araignées n'avait été aperçue par Hermione, c'était donc évidemment lui qui avait un problème.

" Araignée… ", murmura-t-il avec un petit gémissement. " On ne peut pas retourner en arrière ? "

" Non ! Regarde ! On y est presque. Je vois une lumière. Allez, _viens_ ! "

Ron donna mentalement un coup de pied à la lumière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione était sortie de la forêt et se tenait sur une route poussiéreuse qui séparait un manoir des bois. Un manoir et tout une foule de gens dans la cour de ce dernier.

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

" Regarde ! Ron, oh, Ron ! On les a trouvés, j'en suis sûre ! Oh Ron ! " Elle était déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs, ce qui s'annonçait mal pour le reste de la nuit. Ou peut-être que c'était le matin maintenant. Une teinte rosée du côté de l'est semblait effectivement soutenir la théorie de l'aube.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ", souffla Ron en se glissant derrière elle et en plissant les yeux à travers l'obscurité pour avoir un meilleur aperçu des gens. Ou des ombres. Ou de quoi que ce soit qu'ils étaient.

" Je suis sûre que – Chuuut ! "

Il y eut des hurlements. Beaucoup de hurlements. Une dispute de proportion épique, bien que les seuls mots que les deux Gryffondors furent capables de comprendre étaient " FOU " , " IMBECILE " , et " A CAUSE DE VOUS ". Ce qui soulevait plus de questions que de réponses.

" Viens ", souffla Hermione. Et ils se mirent à traverser discrètement la route.

* * *

Sirius réussit à ignorer la plus grande partie de la dispute opposant Lucius à Bellatrix. Ce n'était franchement pas la première fois que tous deux se disputaient (il pouvait se rappeler de nombreux exemples, lorsque Narcissa essayait de séduire Lucius). En ce moment, son énergie était focalisée sur le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son filleul. Son filleul, dont la respiration était si faible qu'il ne la sentait que s'il le tenait tout contre son épaule. Son filleul, qu'il avait failli tuer.

Quelle sorte de parrain était-il donc ?

Une douleur fulgurante lui remonta le dos, et, avec un jappement, Sirius manqua lâcher Harry et sauter sur ses pieds. Néanmoins, il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se tapit encore plus bas sur la forme étendue, s'assurant que rien ne l'atteindrait plus.

" Debout ! " C'était Bellatrix, dans toute sa splendeur sauvage et maniaque. " Debout ! ", cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, et une nouvelle vague de douleur lui traversa le dos.

Alors il se leva, déposant lentement Harry à terre, se plaçant devant lui pour le protéger. " Tu voulais jouer, Bella ? ", demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et acerbe, les doigts le démangeant par manque de baguette. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du se battre en duel dans son état, son habituelle stratégie qui consistait à " penser sans utiliser son cerveau " s'était remise en route.

Les secondes qui suivirent s'enchaînèrent si rapidement qu'il aurait été difficile de comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Tout ce qui put être établi fut que Bellatrix se mit à rire un peu près au moment où Harry poussa un léger gémissement, ce qui correspondait exactement à l'instant auquel deux hurlements et éclairs de lumière rouge purent être perçus environ au niveau de Lucius dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Moins d'une seconde après cette explosion chaotique, un bruit semblable au claquement d'un fouet se fit entendre à une autre extrémité du cercle, accompagnés de quelques cris étranglés et rageurs.

Soudain, Sirius se retrouva avec sa baguette à la main, ce qui constitua le pinacle de tout ce moment de folie.

* * *

Dumbledore s'était trouvé dans la bibliothèque exactement de 6h04 à 7h11 du matin, mais avait laissé les portes de son bureau ouvertes, sachant que Remus y arriverait quelque part entre 6h et 7h59. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, toutefois, c'est que Remus s'était trouvé dans son bureau à exactement 6h23, mais qu'il l'avait quitté peu de temps après.

Ce que Dumbledore _savait_, c'est que Remus n'y était pas quand il y revint, et qu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé lorsque sa montre passa de 7h59 à 8h00. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il commença à s'inquiéter, même s'il n'aurait pas voulu que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Remus était manifestement venu ici, mais à présent il était reparti.

Se rendre par poudre de cheminette dans la minuscule petite maison qu'habitait Remus n'était pas compliqué. Des livres étaient empilés avec soin sur une table du salon. Dans le bureau, normalement gardé par une porte fermée, brûlait un petit feu de cheminée et se tenait un lit. Lit qu'un grand chien aurait trouvé tout à fait confortable pour dormir. D'ailleurs, les poils de chien qu'on pouvait y voir le prouvaient bien.

Remus n'était donc pas chez lui. Dumbledore reprit rapidement le chemin de son bureau, où il fit venir Minerva McGonagall afin de lui donner des instructions pour le cas où quelqu'un se montrerait soudainement. Il informa également Madame Pomfrey qu'elle risquait d'avoir en urgence des patients nécessitant ses soins avant qu'ils puissent être transférés à Ste Mangouste. Pomfrey hocha la tête, McGonagall acquiesça, et Dumbledore quitta son bureau à exactement 8h34, 34 minutes après l'heure, et 34 minutes trop tard.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Onarluca_ : Tu sais que tu es pratiquement toujours la première à m'envoyer une review ? A peine le chapitre posté, hop, déjà là ! lol Merci à toi !

_Alinemcb54_ : Pas de problème, je continue ! Me demande même ce que je vais devenir quand j'aurai fini… snif

_Thealie_ : N'hésite pas à me demander si quelque chose est pas clair ! C'est pas moi l'auteur, mais c'est peut-être quand même de ma faute ! lol Enfin, comme tu dis, l'important, c'est que tu sois soulagée…

_Juliette_ : Mais toi aussi tu es horrible avec Harry ! C'est n'importe quoi ! lol Oups, je me trompe à chaque fois pour « portoloin ». Mes plates excuses ! En revanche, l'histoire du pinacle, rien à voir avec un helvétisme ! Tel quel en anglais ! M'a un peu perturbée aussi, mais je ne me permettrai pas de modifier le texte source ! Pour Remus, ben à l'heure qu'il est Hilarity nous a toujours pas donné la réponse… Mais je vais la secouer, pas de panique. J'pourrais peut-être vous faire signer une pétition pour qu'elle s'active, tiens ? lol

_Mystick_ : Tu n'es pas la seule à être perplexe devant les événements, je te rassure ! Même moi, vu que je sais toujours pas la fin de l'histoire, ben je traduis dans l'incertitude ! lol

_Yumi4_ : Hello ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente que tu as dû subir pour ce chapitre... Il est entièrement dû à des problèmes informatiques, chez moi comme chez ma beta. La technologie, quand ça marche, c'est génial ! Mais alors quand ça marche pas... soupir

_Cocbys_ : Coucou ! Ben je me demandais aussi où tu étais passée, moi ! lol Note que comme ça, au moins, tu as pas dû attendre le mois en question, c'est l'avantage… ;-) En revanche, pour Remus… ben j'en sais rien ! Je sais, c'est dur… soupir Merci !

_Lily Oasis Black :_ J'imagine que c'est trop tard par rapport à Remus... même si je sais toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Pour Rogue, je crois bien que tu as raison. Les Mangemorts peuvent pas être SI maladroits que ça, quand même ! En tout cas pas tous ! lol Le coup de fouet... euh... non, y a pas de sado-maso ! Hilarity écrit bien des slash, mais cette histoire n'en pas un ! lol Non, tout ça va pas arranger Sirius... Le pauvre ! Mais avouons-le, on aime quand il souffre, non ? ;-)

_  
_**Chapitre 17 : Le chevalier  
**

_"Separated I cut myself clean_

_From a past that comes back in my darkest of dreams"_

Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient jamais réellement battus en duel auparavant, et pourtant ils étaient maintenant confrontés à une foule de Mangemorts qui les assaillaient de toutes parts.

« Riddikulus ! », cria Ron, qui semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Ce ne sont pas des épouvantards, espèce d'idiot ! – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! », hurla Hermione, attrapant Ron par le col de sa chemise et l'entraînant derrière un arbre au moment où un éclair vert était envoyé dans leur direction, suivi d'un autre.

Ils en avaient vu assez pour en savoir suffisamment. Harry était ici, de même que Sirius. S'il devait en coûter la vie de Ron et celle de Hermione pour les sauver, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Tel était la pensée présente dans l'esprit des deux étudiants.

Juste derrière ATTAQUER, en tout cas.

« On fait quoi, exactement ? », souffla Ron, évitant les éclairs de différentes couleurs et traînant Hermione derrière lui. Évidemment, il savait ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Néanmoins, Hermione était plus facile à critiquer si quelque chose n'allait pas, simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas lui.

« DIVERSION ! – STUP - »

« Hermione ! ATTENTION ! » Il y eut un cri comme Hermione trébuchait sur quelque chose de très sombre et de très dur. Toutefois, ce quelque chose geignit avec lassitude au moment où elle le heurta, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une pierre. Mais il aurait pu s'agir d'un Mangemort. En tout cas, une lumière rouge venait de frapper la chose en question, et Ron ne voulait pas attendre qu'elle frappe également Hermione.

« Allez, _viens_ ! », gronda-t-il, et il saisit le poignet de Hermione, la tirant debout et l'entraînant de l'autre côté de la veille maison.

Des morceaux et des éclats de verre jonchaient l'herbe aux abords du mur de béton. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas le temps d'essayer de sauter par une fenêtre, donc ils continuaient d'avancer.

Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre de plus en plus d'éclairs lumineux et de sons. L'un des éclairs roussit les cheveux de Ron, et un autre manqua de toucher Hermione. La plupart d'entre eux étaient rouges, mais certains étaient verts et bruyants, ce qui était une raison suffisante pour que Ron et Hermione cherchent un endroit où se cacher.

« On… peut pas… », haleta Ron d'une voix essoufflée. Il criait de temps à autre un sort en pointant sa baguette au hasard derrière son épaule.

« Je sais, mais contente-toi d'avancer. »

Enfin, le duo atteignit l'autre extrémité du bâtiment. Hermione poussa Ron au coin juste au moment où un éclair vert frôlait son oreille droite et ébouriffait ses cheveux.

« Merci », souffla-t-il, déglutissant péniblement et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Non, c'est – RON ! AVANCE ! » Sans attendre de connaître la raison (qui était plutôt claire en elle-même), Ron détala, entraînant Hermione à sa suite. Le seul élément infortuné dans ce plan, c'était qu'une main était maintenant accrochée à son bras.

Ron trébucha, étrangla un cri, lâcha Hermione et, malheureusement, sa baguette. Battant l'air de ses bras, il essaya de garder l'équilibre, mais la main le tirait en arrière. Un autre bras s'était accroché à son cou.

« J'te tiens ! »

« RON ! », cria Hermione. Le Mangemort se servait de lui comme d'un bouclier, de telle sorte que Hermione ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est paniquer, car tout sort jeté au hasard aurait coûté cher à Ron. Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque – du moins pas maintenant.

« Lâchez-moi ! », grondait Ron, se tortillant violemment, et tirant avec ses ongles sales sur la main autour de son cou.

L'homme qui le tenait fermement s'était mis à glousser derrière son masque blanc. Au moment où deux autres Mangemorts firent leur apparition au coin du bâtiment, Hermione cessa d'hésiter, et elle en avait déjà anéanti un en lui jetant un sort avant même que ce dernier ne remarque sa présence. Ce qui sembla redoubler la colère de celui qui avait capturé Ron, car il lâcha son cou et attrapa ses cheveux roux de sa main gantée. « Allons, allons, personne ne va vous faire de mal. »

« Hé », fut tout ce que Ron fut capable de prononcer entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Le deuxième Mangemort s'avançait maintenant sur Hermione. Il avait sa baguette à la main, et avait déjà envoyé deux sorts dans sa direction, deux sorts que Hermione avait évités.

« Cours ! », cria Ron. « Cours, Hermione ! » Hermione le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, et manqua d'être frappée en plein estomac par un sort paralysant. « VAS-Y ! »  
« Ferme ta gueule ! », le coupa l'un des Mangemorts (leurs masques rendaient presque impossible de savoir qui disait quoi).

« Je ne vais pas te laisser, Ron », siffla Hermione comme si personne d'autre ne les entendait. Le second Mangemort se jeta sur elle, et fut bientôt rejoint par un troisième et un quatrième.

« Huit, Monsieur! », s'exclama l'un d'eux d'une voix essoufflée. « Ils en ont huit ! »

Cette information n'avait de sens ni pour Ron ni pour Hermione, mais la nouvelle était apparemment très mauvaise pour les Mangemorts, car celui qui tenait Ron le secoua violemment avant de lâcher ses cheveux. « HUIT ! », cria-t-il.

Ron en profita pour se libérer, et il y parvint en envoyant un méchant coup de pied au tibia du Mangemort. Son ravisseur hurla de douleur, mais il fallut un autre coup de pied, plus brutal, pour le faire tomber.

Ron se mit à courir, mais une main autour de sa cheville l'entraîna au sol.

« RON ! », cria Hermione. Une lumière rouge scintilla un instant, suivie par le bruit sourd d'un Mangemort tombant à terre.

Ron donna des coups de pied et de poing pour échapper à l'emprise du Mangemort, et la semelle de sa chaussure finit par rencontrer le nez de ce dernier. L'homme poussa un cri et lâcha Ron, qui se remit sur ses pieds juste au moment où deux autres Mangemorts tentaient de l'attraper.

« ATTRAPEZ-LE », hurla celui qui était étendu à terre, la main sur le nez. « ALLEZ ! »

Hermione jeta quelques sorts en direction des Mangemorts, attrapa Ron par la main et le releva correctement. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché quand ils commencèrent à courir.

Sort après sort après sort, ils envoyaient voler des débris de briques, touchant tout et n'importe quoi autour d'eux - sauf eux. Des cris de mécontentement accompagnaient chaque coup manqué.

Ils avaient enfin atteint l'entrée du manoir, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas, même lorsque Hermione fut pratiquement frappée de plein fouet par le sort mortel, ou que Ron trébucha sur une pierre. En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'arrêta de courir avant d'avoir atteint l'emplacement premier de la réunion de Mangemorts.

Et pourtant, il n'en restait plus que trois, Sirius et Harry à terre devant eux.

Ron aurait pu s'effondrer – c'était Harry ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et vit que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Des larmes de colère. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur et lâcha la main de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu – Hermione, NON ! »

La jeune fille s'était retournée, la baguette à la main, pour faire face à leurs deux poursuivants. Ron tenta de l'attraper par le bras, mais un éclair vert manqua le frapper par derrière, et il se retourna pour voir l'un des Mangemorts entourant Harry et Sirius lui faire face d'un air moqueur.

« STUPEFIX ! »  
Ron aurait voulu se détourner, mais d'autres sorts venaient maintenant dans sa direction, bien que aucun de ceux qui les jetaient ne bougeait.

« STUPEFIX ! »  
Deux légers bruits sourds permirent à Ron de souffler, et, lorsque Hermione lui prit le bras, il faillit s'évanouir.

Mais ce n'était franchement pas le moment.

Les trois Mangemorts semblaient ne plus s'inquiéter de Ron et Hermione, car ils parlaient entre eux à voix basse, et regardaient les deux corps devant eux. Ils ne semblaient même pas s'inquiéter que la plupart des autres Mangemorts – si ce n'est tous - aient été anéantis.

Par des écoliers.

Un feu mourant éclairait suffisamment la scène pour permettre à Ron de voir le visage blême et tâché de sang de Harry. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ses lunettes. Ce fut suffisant pour réveiller chez Ron une colère telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis la disparition de Harry.

« Hé ! », cria-t-il. Hermione l'attrapa et le tira en arrière.

« Non, Ron », siffla-t-elle. Ron se débattit violemment.

« C'est Harry, Hermione ! Harry ! Notre meilleur ami ! Tu peux juste - »

Un autre filet rouge le frôla, jeté comme auparavant par la même grande silhouette décharnée. L'autre silhouette était clairement celle d'une femme, et la troisième ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Lucius Malfoy.

Le premier homme semblait le seul à leur accorder un tant soit peu d'attention, ce qui rendait Ron nerveux. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Hermione lui reprenne le bras. « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

« A trois », fut tout ce que Hermione répondit. Confus, Ron mit un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il fit un bref mouvement de tête, et leva sa baguette au moment où Hermione levait la sienne.

« Un… », commença-t-elle.

« Deux… trois ! »

« STUPEFIX ! » Leurs voix se fondirent en un seul cri, et deux puissants rayons rouges jaillirent de leur baguette, frappant le mystérieux Mangemort dans le dos. Il tomba en avant, et Sirius sembla n'avoir que quelques secondes pour l'éviter et en éloigner Harry.

Un cri perçant, très perçant et très féminin, traversa l'air nocturne. « TUEZ-LES ! »

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec eux", répondit l'autre personnage. Il s'agissait décidément bien Lucius Malfoy. "Si tu t'y intéresses, hé bien occupes-t'en donc toi-même, cousine."

La femme gronda et se retourna, fonçant tout droit sur Ron et Hermione avec la férocité d'un chat.

Elle allait se jeter sur Hermione.

Ron plongea devant son amie, la protégeant de l'attaque. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il put voir le visage de la femme, et son estomac se retourna douloureusement. "Vous ! Vous êtes cette Lestrange ! Cette femme qui s'est échappée d'Azkaban !"

"Le petit bébé connaît son actualité !", railla-t-elle. Sa baguette était soudain pressée contre le coeur de Ron. "Maintenant, voyons voir si le petit bébé a un peu de bon sens !" Sa voix était si joyeuse qu'il était évident qu'elle était en train de s'amuser.

"Je l'ai fait !", lâcha Ron. La femme le regarda en levant un sourcil. "Je lui ai jeté un sort à lui, pas à elle !"

"Tais-toi, Ron !", cria Hermione, essayant de le repousser.

"Aï, le petit bébé n'a aucun bon sens. Voyons s'il a des réflexes !"

Elle jeta un sort, et Ron poussa Hermione par terre.

"Vas-y ! Occupe-toi de Malfoy !"

"RON !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi - AH !" Ron roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter le sort tueur pour la centième fois ce jour-là. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et jeta immédiatement un sort à cette femme. Sort qui sembla ne rien lui faire, si ce n'est rire.

"Bien essayé, petit bébé !"

Endoloris.

Imperio.

Avada Kedavra.

Imperio.

Avada Kedavra.

Endoloris.

Endoloris.

Stupéfix !

Et Ron les esquiva tous, bien que son bras soit écorché à de multiples reprises, et qu'il ait fait exploser presque la moitié de la maison en s'en servant comme bouclier. Il avait vu Hermione s'enfuir en courant, mais ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Ron était parvenu de l'autre côté du manoir. Le Mangemort qu'il avait frappé semblait avoir disparu. Il sourit d'un air content de lui, mais arrêta net au moment où un sort frappa le mur juste à côté de son visage. Il répondit par le même sort et la toucha.

... la toucha.

La femme cria, cligna des yeux, et tomba. La première réaction de Ron fut d'éclater de rire. Sa deuxième réaction fut de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac, et sa troisième de trouver Hermione.

Et il la trouva, cachée derrière le même arbre derrière lequel ils s'étaient dissimulés auparavant.

Ron courut vers elle, haletant, transpirant, et couvert de poussière. Elle le serra dans ses bras, mais lui fit signe de se taire, pointant une main tremblante en direction de l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir Lucius Malfoy. Où il n'y avait plus que Sirius et Harry.

Sirius avait une baguette à la main, Harry était couché à ses pieds, et Malfoy gisait, mort, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?", souffla Ron, incrédule. Il entendit distinctement Hermione avaler sa salive.

"Il était tellement en colère", murmura-t-elle comme encore sous le choc. "Et il a jeté le sort à Malfoy avant même qu'il voie sa baguette."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste cachés ?"

"Les Lestrange - "

"Je l'ai eue, Hermione !", murmura Ron. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Harry, que Sirius était en train de soulever doucement dans ses bras.

"Tu... l'as eue ?"

"Je lui ai jeté un Stupéfix, et je lui ai donné un coup de pied !"

"Oh, Ron !", cria Hermione, et elle se précipita en avant et jeta ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Avec un imperceptible "Hompf !", Ron manqua tomba à la renverse. Mais au lieu de cela, il lui tapota maladroitement la tête et le dos.

"On devrait y aller -"

"Effectivement." Une voix grave et sévère derrière eux les fit sursauter. C'était Snape.

"Sn -" Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron. "Professeur ?", demanda-t-il, incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que vous... ?"

"Je crois que la question est plutôt de savoir ce que _vous_ faites ici ?"

"On est venu défendre Harry !", répondit instantanément Ron.

"Ah, je vois. Je crains que la punition que vous recevrez pour cela ne soit aussi sympathique que celle à laquelle vous avez eu droit lors de votre deuxième année, lorsque vous avez conduit la voiture volante de votre père jusqu'à l'école."

"Punition !", s'exclama Ron. Hermione le fit taire. "On a sauvé la vie de Harry !"

"Nous verrons cela, Monsieur Weasley. Je suggère d'abord que vous posiez votre main là-dessus." Snape sortit une clef de ses robes, la tenant par un vieux ruban écarlate. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi ce travail", ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard d'horreur de Ron. "Le Professeur Dumbledore savait que vous étiez ici, vous vous en rendez compte."

"On ne veut pas quitter Harry !"

"On ne l'a même pas encore vu, Professeur", ajouta timidement Hermione.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore a interdit tout contact jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été examiné par Madame Pomfrey. Maintenant, posez votre main sur cette clef avant que j'en prenne l'initiative et que je vous renvoie moi-même."

"Vous ne pouvez pas -"

Mais Hermione, fatiguée, saisit la main de Ron et la pressa sur la clef.

Le monde se mit à tourner violemment autour d'eux, et Ron et Hermione atterrirent gracieusement sur leur dos dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Ah, je vous attendais, vous deux."


	18. Chapitre 18

_Blacky:_ Tu me fais rougir, là...

_Thealie:_ Mais c'est pas moi, Merlin ! Voici donc la suite, mais pour le prochain chapitre, par contre, je peux pas vous dire combien de temps il faudra attendre...

_Satya_: Tu vas être contente, revoici Harry !

_Yumi4:_ La voici, la voici, la voici ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faudra être VRAIMENT patient pour la prochaine...

_Mystick:_ Je répète que je ne suis responsable de rien ! Note qu'au moins les méchants sont s'en pris plein la gueule, ça défoule... Euh... tu as reçu mon mail ?

_Onarluca_: Tiens, toi aussi t'as eu des problèmes d'ordi ? Décidemment...

_Alinemcb54:_ Tu as raison, l'espoir fait vivre ! Pour la bonne santé et la bonne mémoire, ça me semble assuré... Et... MERCI BEAUCOUP !

_Cocbys:_ Ouh là ! Vous avez vraiment tous détesté cette fin, hein ? Mais je vous JURE que j'y suis pour rien ! J'devrais peut-être demander à Hilarity d'arrêter de terminer ces prochains chapitres comme ça, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

**Chapitre 18: Des vérités douloureuses**

Madame Pomfrey était complètement hors d'elle.

Ron et Hermione avaient été soignés pour des égratignures et des contusions sans gravité, et tous deux allaient bien, mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas les autoriser à partir. Pas encore, avait-il dit. En temps voulu, en temps voulu.

Severus Snape, qui avait toujours été un patient peu disposé à se soumettre aux soins de la bonne infirmière, s'était plaint qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide médicale, et qu'il allait tout à fait bien. Madame Pomfrey étant trop occupée pour se disputer avec lui, Snape avait donc pu se dissimuler dans les recoins les plus sombres de l'infirmerie.

Le cas de Sirius Black était tout autre.

"Retournez dans votre lit, Monsieur Black !", s'exclama pour la ixième fois Madame Pomfrey. Lorsque Sirius fit mine de l'ignorer, elle insista une nouvelle fois: "Laissez ce pauvre garçon tranquille, et retournez dans votre lit !"

Sirius avait fait apparaître une chaise et l'avait immédiatement tirée à côté du lit de Harry. Il avait passé les quinze dernières minutes à observer le garçon inconscient et ecchymosé, empêchant Madame Pomfrey de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, à la grande contrariété de cette dernière.

"Vraiment, Monsieur Black ! Il ne va aller nulle part, et vous êtes blessé !"

"Poppy", appela Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient. "Je crois que nous pouvons nous permettre de laisser Monsieur Black jouer son rôle de parent pour l'instant."

Malgré un regard méprisant, Madame Pomfrey hocha la tête et se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit, marmonnant quelque chose sur l'état de Harry.

Sirius ne pouvait quitter des yeux le visage blême de son filleul endormi. Sa cicatrice était cachée par sa frange, et Sirius en était infiniment reconnaissant. Harry remuait de temps en temps, mais la potion censée lui assurer un sommeil sans rêves semblait fonctionner. Et Sirius en était également infiniment reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été transportés par portoloin à l'infirmerie, en compagnie de Snape, Sirius était à peine conscient, et en très mauvais point. Mais sa première et unique inquiétude était Harry, qui gisait dans ses bras, du sang coulant d'une profonde blessure à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Il avait pensé que Harry était mort.

Tout autour de lui n'était qu'une masse de couleurs floues, et il ne pensait qu'à Harry. Quelque part pendant que Harry était mis dans un lit, Pomfrey avait informé Sirius que le garçon était bien vivant, mais à peine.

Et Sirius s'était trouvé à ses côtés depuis lors.

"Sirius", dit doucement Dumbledore, qui se tenait au bout du lit de Harry. "Je dois insister pour que vous preniez vous aussi un peu de repos. Je vous assure que Harry est entre de bonnes mains, et nous allons placer un paravent autour de son lit, de sorte qu'il ne subisse aucun dérangement."

Pour la première fois durant cette dernière heure, Sirius leva les yeux et hocha la tête. "D'accord, mais donnez-moi le moins de potions possible."

"Je crains que cela soit hors de mes compétences", répondit Dumbledore en riant.

Se levant avec un grognement et un tressaillement, Sirius se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel il était supposé se trouver depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il devait admettre, bien qu'il répugne à le faire, qu'il était plutôt confortable.

En un clin d'oeil, Madame Pomfrey se retrouva soudain devant lui, en train de lui administrer potions et sortilèges.

"Sirius", commença Dumbledore, forçant un peu sa voix pour couvrir le bruit du paravent qui était installé autour du lit de Harry et les marmonnements désapprobateurs de Madame Pomfrey. "Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Remus ?"

Sirius leva un sourcil, puis le fronça en direction de Madame Pomfrey. Il retira son bras d'un coup sec, ce qui le fit tressaillir, et l'infirmière en profita pour lui reprendre le bras, assez énergiquement. "Non. J'aurais dû ? Je pensais -

"Il était chez lui toute la journée, oui", l'interrompit Dumbledore. "Toutefois, il était censé prendre part au... raid organisé contre les Mangemorts ce soir. Il n'était pas chez lui lorsque je suis allé le chercher."

Sirius était trop occupé à se battre avec Pomfrey pour prendre la pleine mesure de ces paroles. "Il n'était pas avec nous, si c'est où vous vous voulez en venir. AÏE !"

"Monsieur Black !"

"Poppy, je crains que vous ne deviez nous excuser un moment".

A nouveau, Pomfrey fusilla Dumbledore du regard, mais elle se retira du côté de Ron et Hermione.

"Maintenant, êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez réellement eu aucune nouvelle de Remus aujourd'hui ?", continua Dumbledore, faisant apparaître une chaise et la tirant vers le lit. Il croisa ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

"Euh... hé bien, euh, juste un peu. Nous, hem, avons parlé un peu, mais il m'a dit qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, et c'est tout ce que je sais." Sirius frotta nerveusement son bras.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, soupira, et se leva. "Très bien, si vous en êtes sûr."

Sirius fut une nouvelle fois attaqué par Pomfrey, ce qui, pour le moment, l'arrangeait plutôt.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, sa tête était en feu.

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de crier au secours, puis il réalisa sa sottise. Sa tête n'était très certainement pas en feu, par contre il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, si ce n'est qu'il était entouré de blanc et qu'il était très probablement mort.

Peut-être que c'était le ciel, alors.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser ?

Une fois que sa vue se fut ajustée à son entourage - autant que le peut une mauvaise vue, c'est-à-dire - il sut soudain exactement où il se trouvait. L'infirmerie ! A Poudlard !

Et alors il se rendit compte qu'il savait où il était, et qui il était, et ce qui s'était passé, et le déploiement de ces diverses émotions manqua lui refaire perdre connaissance.

Il pouvait se rappeler de tout.

Il y avait eu une bataille. Et Sirius - Sirius était là ! Et, oh non, et s'il était mort ?

Il devait se lever; pour découvrir où ils étaient tous. Il devait aussi trouver ses lunettes, ou ses deux premiers buts étaient sans espoir.

Une voix le fit sursauter si fort qu'il en tomba presque de son lit.

"Ah, Monsieur Potter !" Dumbledore ! "Vous êtes -"

"Harry !" Une autre voix. Sirius ! Et un mouvement flou d'une forme si indéfinissable qu'il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui avec des cheveux noirs s'effondrant à ses côtés.

Des mains rencontrèrent les siennes, et Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si malheureux tout d'un coup. Il savait surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas voir clairement Sirius, et que ça ne faisait qu'empirer son mal de tête.

"Tu es vivant", croassa Harry, surpris que sa voix soit à ce point enrouée. Sirius s'étrangla. "Bien sûr que je suis vivant", murmura-t-il. "C'est à toi..." Un autre étranglement, et Harry fut entraîné dans une étreinte, des bras forts enveloppant son corps encore douloureux. Il essaya de ne pas tressaillir, et se laissa plutôt aller dans les bras de son parrain, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule.

"Je crains qu'il ne faille discuter de beaucoup de choses", dit Dumbledore, qui se tenait au pied du lit. Pomfrey tournait nerveusement derrière lui.

Sirius se détacha de Harry et lança très probablement un regard à Dumbledore, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le voir. "Maintenant ? Il vient seulement de... pas maintenant, Professeur !"

"Il n'y a pas de moment adéquat, Sirius. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous là et écoutez, mais ne dites rien. Je dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Vos plaintes et vos objections n'aideront pas les choses." Une autre chaise fut amenée, et Harry regarda stupidement Dumbledore s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son lit et lui tendre une paire de lunettes. Harry les enfila, et le monde prit un brusque relief. Sirius attrapa ses mains.

"Maintenant, Harry -"

Des bruits de pas retentissants et le claquement de lourdes portes interrompirent la conversation. Dumbledore se leva, les sourcils froncés, et sortit derrière le paravent. Sirius fit mine de le suivre, mais Harry ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

"Sirius..."

"Je -"

Dumbledore réapparut, et il portait l'expression d'une colère soigneusement dissimulée. "Sirius, venez avec moi. C'est urgent."

Le regard de Harry passait nerveusement d'un homme à l'autre, et son front était plissé. "Maintenant, Sirius", le pressa Dumbledore. Harry sentit qu'il aurait dû faire une objection au départ de Sirius, mais il ne dit rien, choisissant à la place d'avoir l'air simplement dérouté.

A contrecoeur, Sirius se leva. Il ne lâcha pas immédiatement les mains de Harry, mais seulement une fois que Dumbledore l'eut appelé pour la troisième fois. Il serra alors la main droite du garçon, et s'en alla.

"Il y a du nouveau", déclara immédiatement Dumbledore. Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant un groupe d'Aurors se tenir près des portes de l'infirmerie.

"Sirius Black", commença l'un des Aurors. Sirius reconnut immédiatement Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Venez avec nous, s'il vous plaît." Sirius fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais s'exécuta.

"Êtes-vous capable de monter sur un balai, Sirius ?", demanda un autre Auror - cette fois, il s'agissait d'Emmeline Vance.

"Aussi capable que possible, je suppose. Mais qu'est-ce -"

"Ne posez pas de questions, contentez-vous de nous suivre, s'il vous plaît."

Le groupe conduisit Sirius hors du château et sur le terrain de Quidditch, où plusieurs balais planaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Chacun des Aurors en enfourcha un, et Kingsley montra à Sirius celui qu'il devrait utiliser. Sirius réussit à l'enfourcher rapidement, et Kingsley prit la tête du groupe.

"Alastor Moody est déjà là-bas", cria-t-il, et il décolla.

Le voyage les ramena à l'emplacement de la bataille. Du ciel, Sirius put voir les restes du feu, et la quantité assez excessive de brûlures et de dégâts commis. Et il put aussi voir un petit comité de personnes se tenant près de l'entrée de la maison.

Tandis que leur groupe descendait, Alastor Moody leva les yeux et fit un signe de tête à Kingsley. Ils atterrirent juste à quelques mètres du reste de l'équipe. Sirius trébucha en descendant de son balai, qu'il passa ensuite par-dessus son épaule, comme il le faisait au temps où il était joueur de Quidditch.

"Black !", grogna Moody pour tout salut. Sirius se contenta de froncer les sourcils encore une fois.

L'autre moitié du groupe était surtout composée de Médicomages, qui étaient penchés sur le sol et examinaient quelqu'un. "Est-ce que l'un des Mangemorts - "

Moody rit et indiqua le corps sans vie d'un Mangemort au nez très cassé. "Aucune vigilance, celui-ci."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"C'est Lupin."

"Remus ?", s'exclama Sirius. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les Aurors, et deux Médicomages s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac, estomac qui lui tomba ensuite dans les talons.

Remus était étendu sur une civière. Il était tellement couvert de sang que, si Moody n'avait pas précisé de qui il s'agissait, Sirius n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il voyait son ami le plus cher. Tombant à genoux, Sirius leva l'une des mains de Remus, la serrant doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?", croassa-t-il.

"Après avoir vidé les lieux, expédié les corps, et envoyé le reste à Azkaban, on a contrôlé la maison, et on a trouvé celui-ci en train de cuisiner celui-là pour obtenir des informations que celui-là n'avait pas."

"Monsieur Lupin a trois côtes cassées, un bras cassé, un genou tordu, le nez cassé, une blessure au couteau dans le bas du dos, et des traces d'argent dans le sang. Il a aussi été soumis à l'endoloris pour une période d'au moins trois minutes, peut-être plus. Et une possible commotion cérébrale, quoique cela soit le moindre de ses problèmes pour l'instant", expliqua un Médicomage.

Sirius ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment Remus pouvait-il avoir été là tout ce temps ? Était-il dans la bataille ? Et s'il l'était, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré avec eux ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement resté chez lui ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un Médicomage: "Mais il vivra. On l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement."

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me vouliez ici ?", demanda Sirius, sans quitter des yeux son ami. Il renifla bruyamment pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

"Vous êtes son ami, et lorsqu'on l'a trouvé il était encore conscient. Il a demandé où vous étiez."

Quelqu'un mit la main sur son épaule. "On préfèrerait que vous restiez avec lui à Sainte Mangouste."

Sirius hocha la tête en automate, mais ensuite la meilleure partie de son cerveau se mit en marche.

"Vous ne pourriez pas l'emmener à Poudlard ? Je ne peux pas laisser Harry, et -"

"Il a besoin de plus d'aide qu'on ne peut lui en administrer à Poudlard, Black", répondit Moody de sa voix bourrue. "Et si vous ne pouvez pas laisser le garçon, alors restez à Poudlard On vous tiendra au courant de son état", ajouta-t-il, indiquant Remus. "Mais on doit le sortir d'ici immédiatement."

"Reculez !", cria un Médicomage, et la civière sur laquelle Remus était étendu s'éleva dans les airs.

Avec un bruit sec, l'équipe entière disparut, laissant Sirius seul avec les Aurors. Il fixait l'endroit où Remus était couché, sans bouger, sans rien voir, et complètement paralysé.

"Allez, Black", grogna Moody. "Nos balais nous attendent."

Sirius disparut lui aussi avec un bruit sec.

N/T: Et voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre pour l'instant publié par Hilarity. Je lui ai écris un mail pour l'encourager à continuer, j'attends sa réponse. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'évolution de la situation sur mon profil, ok ?


	19. Chapter 19

N/T: Voici donc - après une longue attente - le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ma traduction jusqu'au bout. Et un merci particulier ä Blacky qui s'est chargée de sa relecture.

**Chapitre 19 : Débuts**

_« Le passé est une créature bien étrange à regarder dans les yeux. » - Emily Dickinson_

Ron et Hermione étaient dans un état de totale incrédulité. Incrédulité que n'arrangeait pas un manque perpétuel de communication. En ce qui les concernait, les mesures prises par Dumbledore avaient consisté en leur retour à l'infirmerie. Pour finir, Madame Pomfrey les avait relâchés plusieurs heures plus tard, prenant garde de les tenir à distance de Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit rétabli. Depuis, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait échangé un seul mot.

Qu'y avait-il à dire, franchement ? Ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron s'en voulait d'avoir fait rater le sort de pistage et Hermione d'avoir suivi et probablement menacé toute l'entreprise. En tout cas, ils n'avaient certainement pas aidé les choses. De l'avis de Severus Snape, ils avaient même donné du fil à retordre à leur « côté ».

« Je préférerais presque », s'exclama soudain Ron, « qu'on ait été tout de suite renvoyés. »

Hermione leva vers lui des yeux inquiets. « Quoi ? »

« Au moins, ce serait quelque chose », finit-il en jouant avec le lacet défait de sa chaussure. « J'en ai marre de ne rien savoir. On ne sait JAMAIS rien. On les a sauvés. Tu sais qu'on les a sauvés. »

Silence. Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione était presque d'accord avec lui. Ils n'étaient effectivement jamais mis au courant de rien et en avaient plus qu'assez.

« Tu pense qu'il taira l'affaire ? »

« Qui ? »

« Dumbledore. »

« Il ne tait pas les choses ; il –«

« - tait les choses ! Honnêtement, Hermione, on s'est battu contre un groupe de Mangemorts. Je crois qu'on peut supporter de savoir où était Harry. »

Hermione se tordait les mains. « Oui, mais Dumbledore fait toujours les choses pour le mieux. »

« C'est ce qu'il croit, oui. »

Ils se turent à nouveau, pour ce qu'il leur sembla durer des heures, peut-être plus. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron remarqua que Hermione pleurait qu'il s'adoucit. Avec difficultés.

« Je déteste cette situation. »

La chambre commune des Gryffondors avait beau être éclairée par le soleil de l'après-midi, elle leur faisait l'effet d'une prison. Sans nouvelles de Harry ni aucune idée de ce qu'il se tramait à l'extérieur, c'était encore pire.

Après avoir observé Hermione pleurer silencieusement près de la fenêtre pendant dix minutes, Ron vint s'asseoir sur le bras de sa chaise et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Cette fois, une heure ou deux passèrent réellement. Hermione s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre les côtes de Ron, qui n'appréciait que modérément sa position mais ne voulait pas la réveiller. Du moins pas avant que le portrait s'ouvre et que, chapeau et barbe les premiers, Dumbledore pénètre dans la pièce.

« M. Weasley – ah, je ne voudrais pas réveiller Mlle Granger. »

« Non, c'est bon », répondit précipitamment Ron en secouant Hermione.

« Réveille-toi, Hermione ! Dumbledore est là ! »

« Mmm quoi ? », marmonna celle-ci, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle reprenait conscience. Puis elle reconnut Dumbledore. « Oh ! »

Ron profita de l'occasion pour sauter de la chaise (la partie inférieure de son individu était à présent aussi endormie que l'était Hermione auparavant) et prendre place dans un des fauteuils les plus confortables près du feu. Hermione le rejoignit.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute tous deux ce qui est arrivé à Harry », commença Dumbledore en s'asseyant face de Ron. Les deux adolescents devaient avouer que leur Directeur n'avait pas vraiment l'air à sa place.

« Oui, Professeur », acquiescèrent-ils calmement.

« Je crois que le suspense que je vous infligeais a suffisamment duré. » Hermione et Ron remarquèrent soudain que ses yeux bleus avaient retrouvé leur éclat.

« Grâce en grande partie à l'immense courage dont vous avez fait preuve face aux dangers, vous avez très probablement offert à votre ami sa première véritable chance de survie depuis sa disparition. » Il leva la main comme Ron faisait mine de l'interrompre.

« Toute bonne histoire nécessite une introduction », déclara-t-il doucement. « Mais je vais en venir aux faits. Harry, semblerait-il, a vécu cette dernière année sous l'identité du fils adoptif d'une famille américaine moldue. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. « Mais – comment est-il arrivé en Amérique ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps, M. Weasley. » Ron commençait à sérieusement détester cette phrase.

« La coupe, ou plutôt le portauloin, l'aurait emmené à l'endroit même où vous vous êtes retrouvés ce fameux soir. Ses parents adoptifs l'y attendaient déjà. Bien sûr – M. Weasley, j'y viendrai en temps voulu – ils n'étaient pas de vrais Moldus et n'avaient pas pour volonté d'assurer sa sécurité. Apparemment, les Lestrange auraient depuis tout ce temps vécu comme des Moldus, aussi loin de moi que possible, s'assurant de l'obéissance de Harry au moyen de sorts d'oubliette. Jusqu'à très récemment, il n'avait donc aucune idée de sa véritable personnalité. »

« Nom de – « La colère de Ron était manifeste.

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? », osa Hermione.

« Vous êtes la mieux placée pour le faire. »

« Comment saviez-vous où le chercher ? Je veux dire, après tout ce temps, comment – ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont manifestement revenus en Angleterre dès l'instant où nous avons abandonné nos recherches. »

« Pas très intelligent », renifla Ron.

« Peut-être que non, mais ils n'étaient pas loin de réussir à réaliser leurs plans. »

Hermione et Ron fixaient Dumbledore avec avidité. Tous deux étaient pâles et Hermione semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« A savoir remettre Harry aux mains de Voldemort. »

Hermione poussa un petit cri. Ron semblait furieux. « Mais il n'est même pas réellement vivant ! »

« Ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient lui remettre Harry. Afin qu'il puisse retrouver une forme physique et se débarrasser du fardeau que Harry représente. »

La lèvre inférieure tremblante, Hermione renifla. « Est-ce qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire ? »

« En grande partie, oui. Il sait qui il est, connaît les noms des personnes qui lui sont proches, il se rappelle de tout jusqu'au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après cela, il dit que ses souvenirs sont épars. »

« Est-ce que… euh… est-ce que Lucius Malfoy est vraiment mort ? », demanda timidement Ron après un petit silence.

« Oui, oui, il l'est. Comme la plupart des autres Mangemorts appartenant, malheureusement, au cercle intime de Voldemort. »

« Alors Harry est bien moins en danger qu'avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent. « Je crois qu'il est raisonnable de dire que vous avez raison. Voldemort plane toujours quelque part loin d'ici, mais personne ne va tout risquer pour venir à son aide dans l'immédiat. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait il y a deux jours – regardez le résultat. »

* * *

Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, Remus Lupin était un homme chanceux. Peut-être pas dans le sens habituel du terme, peut-être pas dans le sens où quiconque autre que les personnes proches de lui ne voudraient jamais l'être, mais il avait la chance d'être un survivant. Cet homme, faible à première vue, avait subi – et surmonté - plus d'épreuves physiques et mentales que n'importe qui. Ce qui signifie que, une fois de plus, il avait survécu.

Etendu dans un lit proche de celui de Harry à l'infirmerie, il avait déjà bien meilleure mine maintenant que ses fractures les plus graves s'étaient résorbées. Sirius avait réussi à convaincre les Médicomages de le laisser retourner à Poudlard dès qu'il aurait retrouvé la force suffisante pour se faire. Bien que personne ne s'accorde sur ce point, ils l'avaient, en l'absence de tout danger immédiat, laissé être transféré le jour suivant.

Sirius n'avait pas quitté Harry depuis son retour de Sainte Mangouste, où il avait accompagné un Remus inconscient. A présent, il était en train de lire des blagues – douteuses – d'un livre sorcier qu'il s'était procuré dans un magasin de farces et attrapes. Harry peinait à dissimuler ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce à une Madame Pomfrey qui n'aurait certainement pas apprécié ce genre de plaisanteries.

Remus répétait que cela lui faisait mal de rire et, appuyé contre une pile de coussins volés par Sirius aux autres lits, tentait d'ignorer son ami en se consacrant à une lecture moins vulgaire – un roman dont la couverture laissait toutefois échapper des volutes de fumée.

A environ une heure et demie de l'après-midi, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à tout volée et deux paires de pieds se précipitèrent le long de l'étroite allée séparant les lits de chaque côté de la pièce.

« HARRY ! »

C'était Hermione, flanquée de Ron. Elle se jeta sur lui, manquant de peu Sirius, et Ron courut de l'autre côté du lit, hésitant un moment avant de rejoindre l'embrassade. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas revu leur ami qu'Hermione, en pleurs (« Oh, _Harry_, tu nous as tellement manqué ! ») pouvait à peine croire qu'il était de retour.

Mais c'était vrai. Certes, Harry n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait au clair. Il savait qu'Hedwige l'avait retrouvé. Il savait qu'il avait été ramené aux Lestrange. Qu'il avait tout oublié (ce pour quoi il se sentait toujours terriblement coupable). Dumbledore lui avait parlé des événements ayant suivi sa disparition et il lui avait fourni les quelques détails dont il se rappelait. Les noms de ses amis, les noms de ses soi-disant parents. Dumbledore avait semblé très amusé que Harry ait reçu le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et tout aussi impressionné que son nom n'ait pas été entièrement modifié.

Le plus dur à trouver, songeait-il, est toujours le plus facile à situer.

Mais rien de tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Hermione était assise à ses pieds au bout du lit, l'air scandalisée. Ron avait pris place sur une chaise et s'esclaffait à chacune des blagues que Sirius continuait de lire. Et Pomfrey leur criait de se calmer. Bref, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre.

FIN


End file.
